Intensive Care
by Futae
Summary: L'heure de la confrontation entre Milo et Camus est enfin arrivée. Pour quelle raison Camus était-il devenu le chevalier froid et insensible qui cache ses sentiments ? Pourquoi Milo en veut-il à son meilleur ami depuis leur retour à la vie ?
1. Trahison

Yoh à tous! Ma toute nouvelle fics fraîchement sortie de son four cérébral ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, puisque je la consacre à Milo/Camus de manière GAIE comme me l'a demandé Saku06. (allez lire ses fics et celles de Eagle Eclypse, sans oublier celle de Seiiruika, sinon je fais grève lol) Des couples secondaires sont prévus, ce premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue, il se passe beaucoup, voir énormément de chose : une dispute, une réunion agitée, des chevaliers dissipés, un Mü pervers, un Shura à côté de ses pompes (XD) et un nouvel ennemi. J'apporterai plusieurs précisions importantes en rapport à la Mythologie dans le prochain attendant enjoy cette fics plus scénarisée et générale!

La septième Guerre Sainte contre le Royaume d'Hadès, Dieu des Morts, venait de s'achever sur une victoire difficile, mais méritée de la part d'Athéna et ses dévoués dévoués chevaliers. La jeune déesse survécut après bien des tourments à cette guerre fratricide, mais ce ne fut qu'au prix de la vie de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, qui allèrent jusqu'à renoncer à leur âme.

Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, les Dieux parurent prendre en pitié la belle Athéna et rendirent la vie à ses dévoués Saints et les armures zodiacales furent entièrement restaurées, mais ce n'était que le signe d'une nouvelle bataille à venir...

La douleur et le chagrin laissèrent progressivement place à des cieux plus cléments. Des liens bien plus que fraternels se tissèrent même entre certains chevaliers et finalement, le bonheur d'être vivant et réunis devint plus fort que toutes les peurs les plus ancestrales...

_Athènes, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Lundi 17 juin, 23h47..._

_Huitième maison, Temple du Scorpion._

« Dis-lui que je suis malade et que je ne veux voir personne ! »

« Mais enfin, Milo ! Il a fait tout ce chemin pour s'expliquer avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas le rejeter comme ça, sans un mot! Ce serait tout bonnement inadmissible, indigne d'un chevalier et extrêmement lâche ! » Insista Aiolia.

« Il va trouver ça bizarre que, pour un malade, tu reçoives deux invités... » nota Kanon, avachi dans un des fauteuils, une bière à la main.

« Milo, la Vérité est... »

«Ailleurs», comme dirait ce cher Fox Mulder ! Alors maintenant, renvoie illico «Subzero» chez lui, ou je me charge de le mettre en orbite sur Mars ! » Coupa t-il Aiolia avec fermeté, en pointant la sortie.

« Fais un effort, Milo! «La Vérité est au bout du couloir!» D'ailleurs, il faut suivre «Sam» ! » Se moqua Kanon en désignant Aiolia.

Et effectivement, ce soir cette citation était plus qu'appropriée, puisque tous les lundis Milo invitait ses comparses à regarder des Talk Show débiles, impudiques et dégoulinants de voyeurisme chez lui, bières à l'appuie. Mais ce soir, l'atmosphère était plus tendue... et pour cause, un «indésirable» avait pénétré dans l'antre du Scorpion... Et le propriétaire des lieux ne tolérait pas la présence de ce visiteur de mauvaise augure, pour lui, cela relevait de la violation de territoire... si tant est qu'il fut un animal !

Bras croisés sur son torse, air désinvolte, Milo secouait la tête avec dédain. Il n'était pas dit qu'on le forcerait à se rabibocher avec le chevalier qui l'attendait à l'entrée de son temple ! Il était d'accord pour le supporter durant les réunions, c'était déjà un effort surhumain! Et il y était disposé uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre émanant directement d'Athéna, en personne ! Quand le scorpion avait décidé quelque chose, il était pratiquement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis ! Il était plus borné qu'un panneau autoroutier ! Ce soir, il avait décidé de passer une soirée tranquille avec ses deux amis les plus proches - Aiolia et Kanon, Mü n'ayant pas pu se libérer - et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait ! Mais cette petite soirée de lobotomie gratuite sponsorisée par une marque de soda pétillant bien connue, n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte pour «le» fuir...

« Bon, je dis quoi à «Icecube» ? Il s'impatiente ! » Gémissait le Lion.

« Dis lui d'aller se faire cuir un oeuf de pingouin en Sibérie ! »

« Milo, arrête de faire le gamin et lève tidesuite tes deux jolies fesses en forme de pommes de ce sofa ! Va t'expliquer avec «Blanche-Neige» et en revenant, je te dirai si le mari qui trompe sa femme avec le jardinier a découvert que le père illégitime de son gosse était son frère, qui a couché avec sa femme et sa secrétaire, promis ! » Assura Kanon, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Pas question! Tu m'as pris pour «Simplet» ! Je suis pas un des sept nains ! »

« Personnellement davantage penché pour «Grincheux»...et puis, sache pour te gouverne qu'il n'y a pas de pingouins en Sibérie.» Enonça une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Tous se retournèrent en sursaut, n'ayant pas senti le froid qui venait d'envahir le huitième temple. Camus du Verseau avait croisé des bras, adoptant la même stature que Milo. Les deux opposants se fixaient sévèrement, bien déterminés à soutenir le regard de l'autre sans faillir ! L'atmosphère était palpablement tendue, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air et les deux adversaires se lançaient des éclairs.

De leur côté, Aiolia et Kanon arbitraient ce combat silencieux. Le Dragon des mers avait même quitté des yeux la passionnante histoire d'adultère et écoutait à présent son camarade qui s'était penché vers lui:

« Tu crois qu'on devrait intervenir ? »

« Meuh non ! C'est pas méchant ! Ils se font juste un peu la yeule, comme moi et Saga lors des soirées débats ! Mais ça passera d'ici trois semaines ! »

« Les soirées débats ? »

« Ouais, c'est la seule distraction qu'on ait trouvé quand on a rien à se dire, c'est-à-dire tout le temps ! Donc, on fait des débats, tels que « eau chaude ou eau froide » et dernièrement c'était « pop-corn salé ou sucré », expliqua l'ancien Marina.

« Wow...vous avez l'air de vous éclater...» soupira le Lion, consterné.

Aiolia secoua la tête en les chevaliers du Sanctuaire étaient-ils mentalement atteints ? Enfin...si Kanon disait vrai, Milo et Camus n'en n'avaient plus que pour une semaine à cuver, puisque cela faisait déjà quinze jours qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ou plus exactement, quinze jours que Milo restait de marbre face à Camus, l'évitant autant que possible. Bien-sûr, le Scorpion n'avouait pas directement fuir le raisonnable Verseau, mais dès qu'ils se trouvaient géographiquement proches, Milo se sentait mal à l'aise et il prenait la poudre d'escampette. Evidement, tout le Sanctuaire avait noté cet étrange comportement, mais personne n'en n'avait rien dit pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Milo.

Mais maintenant, cela commençait à bien faire et l'attitude infantile de Milo n'avait exaspérait tout le monde. A chaque fois que Camus venait afin d'essayer de tirer la situation au clair avec son ex-meilleur ami, le Scorpion trouvait toujours un prétexte ridicule pour se défiler, envoyant d'autres chevaliers s'occuper de Camus à sa place, tandis qu'il fuyait cela ne pouvait plus fallait impérativement que Milo règle ses différents avec Camus, qui lui, n'hésitait pas à faire le premier pas, sagement disposé à mettre un terme au conflit. D'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait vraiment la cause du comportement de Milo. Du jour au lendemain de leur résurrection, il s'était mis à snober systématiquement Camus, sans que personne ne sache quelle mouche l'avait piqué !

Cependant, cette fois, le Français ne semblait pas disposé à bouger sans avoir eut une explication digne de ce nom... Son regard de cristal paraissait plongé en Milo comme un poignard et il ne cèderait pas aux caprices et aux silences du scorpion. Sachant pertinemment que Milo ne parlerait pas en public, Camus lui attrapa soudainement la main et l'entraîna de force dans la chambre du huitième temple. Le Verseau ne souhaitait pas que les comparses de Milo soient témoins de la scène et le Scorpion tenta vainement de protester mais il n'était rien face à la détermination du Seigneur des Glaces... alors il dût se plier à la volonté de Camus.

S'asseyant bras croisés sur le lit en fermant les yeux, la tête tournée pour ne pas que Camus le voit, Milo campait sur ses légendaires positions. Le calme du Verseau allait-il le quitter?

« Milo, nous avons à parler. »

« ... »

« Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant et dis moi ce que tu me reproches exactement. »

Et pour la première fois en 15 jours, 23 heures et 54 minutes, le Scorpion daigna jeter un regard à son compagnon d'arme. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement et il parla enfin :

« Mais il y a tellement de choses que je te reproche, que je ne saurai même pas par où commencer ! »

« Par le début, me semblerait être une excellente option. »

« Tu vois ! C'est exactement ça aussi que je te reproche ! Monsieur-je-sais-tout-et-je-me-crois-plus-malin-que-les-autres ! J'ai pas l'impression d'être un ami à tes yeux, mais un simple faire-valoir ! »

« Ma foi, je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps que j'exprimais simplement mon ressenti… C'est toi qui insistais pour que je le fasse. »

« Non mais le problème est plus profond ! Je suis au courant de cette lettre que tu as reçue ! »

« Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à recevoir du courrier. »

« N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson en jouant au plus fin avec moi ! » Rugit-il.

« Bon...quel est le problème avec cette lettre ? » S'impatienta Camus.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi elle parle, mais je sais que tu es convoqué à Paris dans trois semaines ! »

« C'est exact, mais ça, tout le monde le sait et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème. Mon absence ne sera que provisoire et brève. »

« Peût-être, mais là n'est pas la question. Pour commencer, comment se fait-il que tu reçoives du courrier, alors que personne n'en reçoit ici et que tu doives partir à Paris, rien que ça ! »

« Je suis Français, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Si tu veux tout savoir, cette missive émane de ma soeur cadette, me demande de me rendre à Paris, au domicile familial pour prendre la succession de mon père, gravement malade.»

Et Milo resta bouche bée devant de tels donc, Camus avait encore de la famille en vie ? Cela était assez exceptionnel pour des chevaliers du Zodiaque et Milo se demanda même si camus n'était pas le seul dans ce le Verseau parlait si peu souvent de sa personne, que même en étant son meilleur ami, Milo ignorait tout de sa vie avant d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?

« Tu as encore de la famille en vie ? »

« Mon père et ma soeur de dix-huit ans, sont toujours de ce monde. Mon père est un commerçant en vin assez réputé, qui a sa propre société établie à Paris. »

« Eh bien...tu n'avais pas autant parlé de toi en dix ans que je te connais ! »

« Je n'avais pas autant parlé de moi en toute ma vie...je ne parle jamais de ma vie familiale. Je trouve cela égoïste d'une part, vis-à-vis de ceux qui n'en n'ont plus et d'autre part, je suis ici, je suis un chevalier et je ne veux me concentrer que sur ma mission. »

« Je vois...mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à te tirer la tronche ! » Prévint le Grec.

« Quoi, qu'ai-je encore fait cette fois ? »

« C'est pas parce que tu pars à Paris que je t'en veux ! Mais parce que tu y vas sans moi ! Et le comble, c'est que tu as demandé à Saga de t'accompagner ! »

« J'aurai adoré t'emmener, mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… et je pense que Saga est plus indiqué pour m'aider auprès des notaires pour les histoires de succession… »

« Depuis quand Saga possède t-il un doctorat de droit ? »

« Il est le plus âgé et le plus sage d'entre nous, si l'on omet Dokho et Shion. »

« Hum… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Camus... tu demandes à Saga de t'accompagner uniquement pour ses talents de médiateur, hein ? » S'inquiéta le Scorpion en daignant cette fois regarder Camus avec tristesse.

« Evidement ! Pour quelle raison penses-tu que je lui demande d'effectuer le déplacement ? » S'intéressa son alter-ego, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je suis de nature curieuse, c'est tout...»

Postés derrière la porte, Kanon et Aiolia n'en perdaient pas une miette ! Connaissant bien leur ami, ils ne purent s'empêcher que la motivation principale des questions de Milo n'était pas la curiosité, mais la jalousie ! Cependant, Camus ne sembla pas le réaliser, ou du moins, il fit l'impasse sur cette réalité et se pencha grâcieusement vers son ami de toujours. D'un geste léger et tendre, il caressa la joue du Grec, qui posa sa main sur celle de Camus et ferma uniquement les yeux, apaisé.

« Pardonne-moi...je me suis conduit de manière odieuse avec parce que...parce que j'ai si peu confiance en moi, que j'en viens à douter de toi...Camus, je... »

« Chut, ne dis rien, ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'avais compris, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. »

« Je suis tellement angoissé depuis notre retour de l'Hadès... je ne veux plus que tu t'absentes, je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre encore une fois, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est complètement stupide de croire ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que tu es trop loin de moi, je deviens comme fou ! Je crois que j'en crèverai si tu me quittais encore ! Autant m'arracher le coeur tout de suite ! »

« Il ne va rien m'arriver, je te le promets. »

« Ca, je le te l'ai dit, c'est totalement stupide, mais une phobie, ça ne s'explique pas... si tu y vas avec Saga, je suis rassuré. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que le problème provenait de lui, en réalité... » devina Camus, qui n'était pas dupe.

« Ahahaha! Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ? Ahahahaha ! Tu as vraiment une imagination très fertile mon cher Camus ! » Fit Milo en passant nerveusement une main derrière sa tête.

« Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qui m'a fait croire une chose pareille... » ironisa Camus.

« Bon, on fait la paix ? » Insista Milo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Si tu veux...» Acquiesça Camus, faussement convaincu de l'empressement de son ami.

Le Français tendit sa main en direction de Milo, attendant que ce dernier la serre, mais tandis que l'impétueux Grec s'y attelait, il attira brusquement Camus vers lui, d'un coup sec. L'étreignant ensuite contre lui, il le berça Verseau qui était très tendu par cette proximité presque repoussante à ses yeux. Mais, on ne lutte pas contre Milo, alors il se laissa docilement faire et devint bientôt aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Et ce ne furent que les sifflements moqueurs de Kanon et Aiolia qui les tirèrent de leur accolade amicale. Un bras autour de l'épaule de Camus, Milo allait ajouter quelque chose quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. S'il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise blague de Kanon ou du Chat, il allait les étrangler en faisant un noeud coulant avec leurs boyaux ! Alors que le Scorpion était déjà prêt à piquer, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le ténébreux fier Capricorne. Ce dernier s'invita à entrer et embrassa sur le front son compagnon, Aiolia, avant de déclarer :

« Je ramène chaton à la est l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher. »

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! » Protesta Aiolia.

« T'es dur là ! Il est à peine minuit ! C'est un peu tôt pour aller dormir ! » Gémit Kanon, qui comprit que si Aiolia partait il devrait également quitter le huitième temple pour ne pas avoir à tenir la chandelle...

« Qui a parlé de dormir ? » Répliqua Shura en souriant tel un chasseur.

« Ah oui...tu as raison Shura, je me sens atrocement fatigué tout à coup ! » Bâilla le Lion.

« Oui, il se fait tard... » Reconnut à son tour Camus.

« Mais vous délirez ? La soirée commence à peine ! N'est-ce pas, Milo ? »

« Hu ? Heu...eh bien...héhé...je crois que les autres ont raison Kanon ! » Céda Milo en se frottant les yeux pour mimer l'épuisement.

Si ce pauvre Kanon avait été en possession d'une arme à feu, il se serait octroyée la dernière balle, après avoir fait un carton parmi ses chers « amis ». Dépité, le chevalier bis des Gémeaux accompagna le couple félino-caprin jusqu'à la sortie du temple, emportant au passage quelques canettes de bière pour finir dignement la soirée ! Comme Camus s'apprêtait à sortir également, Milo le retint par la manche de sa longue toge brodée et fixant le sol, le Scorpion balbutia timidement :

« Cam...tu...hum...n'es pas obligé de retourner dans ton temple tout de suite... tu peux coucher avec moi...heu ! Non, hein ! Je veux dire tu peux dormir dans mon lit ! Nananan, ça non plus...enfin si ! Mais...»

Et tandis qu'il se confondait en explications douteuses, Camus lui baisa simplement la joue :

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Milo. »

Et il quitta d'un pas svelte la Huitième Maison, le coeur léger de s'être réconcilié avec son ami de toujours.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Scorpion mal réveillé qui émergea difficilement de son lit qu'il aurait préféré partager avec une certaine personne... L'avantage d'un grand lit, c'est qu'il peut abriter vos amours avec la personne que vous désirez le plus au monde, mais c'est à double tranchant : quand vous passez la nuit seul, il vous rappelle à quel point il peut être vide, morne et froid... encore qu'il aurait sans doute été plus froid si Camus avait passé la nuit dedans !

Le chevalier d'or de la huitième constellation ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Camus était un bon amant... et s'il restait aussi froid même pendant l'acte. Le Scorpion secoua résolument la tête : il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question, alors à quoi bon se la poser ? Soupirant bruyamment, Milo commença à faire son lit, qui était sans dessus-dessous... il avait encore été victime de ces rêves érotiques si déroutants et le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre en était l'absolue preuve ! Ne pouvant être auprès de Camus comme il le souhaiterait dans ses fantasmes les plus osés, Milo avait du se résoudre à trouver un moyen de compenser l'absence du maître de son coeur...

Ouvrant les rideaux de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le monde extérieur, Milo constata avec dépit qu'il était déjà bien plus de midi. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le repas devait tout juste s'être achevé. Mais ce que Milo ignorait, c'est qu'une réunion exceptionnelle avait lieu en ce moment même...

_Athènes, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope : 13h 04..._

Tous les chevaliers s'étaient réunis en urgence, site à la demande de Shion lors du dé jeuner. La déesse avait été victime d'un malaise et elle avait perdu connaissance dans les bras de ce dernier qui l'avait transportée dans la chambre du palai. Le Pope avait décrété que Saori avait du avoir vision et il avait donc demandé à tous les chevaliers d'or présents de se rendre dans le hall du grand palais, sans plus attendre. Heureusement, la déesse de la paix semblait rétablie à présent et elle commença son discours :

« Mes chers amis, mes guerriers, l'heure est nouvelle menace se profile. »

Dans l'assemblée, les voix s'élevèrent avec protestations, mais Shion réclama autoritairement le silence. Athéna poursuivit donc de sa frêle voix...

_«...Un nouveau Dieu aux intentions maléfiques va très prochainement se réincarner...»_

Pendant ce temps, Milo ne se doutait pas de du drame qui se dessinait dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas senti la cosmo-énergie d'Athéna lancer un bref signal de détresse, tant il dormait profondément, car aujourd'hui, il avait dormi plus que nécessaire, sans savoir pourquoi...

Pendant qu'il faisait son lit, il remarqua quelque chose en dessous de celui-ci...

...Une boîte...

Elle était d'un rouge poussiéreux et ressemblait à un petit coffre oublié. Milo soupira. Il avait oublié de donner de cadeau à Camus, ou plutôt, il n'en n'avait jamais trouvé le courage... alors il l'avait laissé là en attendant de le trouver un jour. Mais les années avaient passé, sans que jamais ne se présente l'occasion de le lui offrir. Il attrapa avec délicatesse le petit coffre à la serrure dorée et en caressa le fond doux cotonné. Puis, il souleva le petit objet qui s'y cachait. Il s'agissait d'une boule magique, représentant un petit village paisible. Le scorpion retourna la boule et il se mit à neiger à l'intérieur.

Camus avait semblé fasciné par ce petit objet au marché de Rhodario quand il l'avait vu. Milo l'avait bien remarqué et même si le secret Verseau n'en n'avait rien dit, ses grands yeux clairs avaient parlé pour lui, s'illuminant de joie à la vue de cette petite boule transparente. Le village qu'elle contenait était très détaillé et coloré, mais surtout très agréable à contempler et pouvait presque se l'imaginer réel. La semaine suivante, Milo l'avait discrètement acheté et caché, attendant secrètement l'heure de l'offrir au seigneur des glaces, en même temps que son coeur... Mais le destin lui avait arraché Camus lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire et depuis, Milo n'avait plus repensé à lui donner ce cadeau...

_«...une nouvelle bataille se elle n'a rien à voir avec celles que nous avons vécu précédemment...»_

Le Grec serra le fragile objet contre son torse. Il se sentait si impuissant et lâche ! Cela lui était insupportable ! Camus allait peût-être se lasser de lui et...

« Milo...»

Le chevalier du Scorpion sursauta de fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour du vent, le Grec se leva et alla refermer la fenêtre. Quant à cette voix, elle n'était sans doute que le fruit de son imagination… il se sentait si faible ces derniers temps... coupable de n'avoir pas pu protéger Camus et...

« Milo...»

Cette voix spectrale se répéta. Un peu de sueur coula sur la tempe droite de Milo. Le murmure était bien réel, tout comme cette cosmo-énergie qu'il sentait à présent, tout près de lui, si semblable à la sienne et pourtant, si différente...

Et tout à coup, tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux la provenance de cette voix, il comprit.

La voix venait de lui.

De l'intérieur de son âme et il ne s'agissait pas de sa conscience.

« Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je ne connais pas mon identité. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me trouve à l'intérieur de ton corps. »

« Mais bien-sûr ! Et moi, je suis le «Marchand de Sable ! »

_Encore ce foutu René qui me joue des tours...alala, ces fantômes... _Pensa Milo pour se rassurer. Mais la voix reprit de plus belle...

_« Ce Dieu en est encore au stade où il cherche une enveloppe charnelle digne de je le sens très proche. Il est peût-être même déjà parmi nous...»_

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés même si je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps. Mais ça, ça va dépendra de toi. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? »

« Que tu me dé que tu me laisses le contrôle de ton corps. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna t-il

« D'ailleurs, je crains que tu n'aies guère le choix...» Enonça calmement la voix.

Et tout à coup, une vive lueur bleu électrique enveloppa le scorpion qui se tordit de douleur un instant. Fermant les yeux et crispant la mâchoire, comme pour repousser cette force, Milo réalisa rapidement que c'était peine perdue. L'esprit fut plus fort et Milo perdit connaissance... C'est ainsi que...

« Camus ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. » Chuchota Mü.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Insista le Tibétain.

« Absolument certain. »

« M'est d'avis que ça à un rapport avec l'absence fort remarquée d'un certain insecte ! » Se moqua Aiolia.

« Le scorpion n'est pas un insecte. Il fait parti de la famille des invertébrés, comme les vers. » Corrigea rigoureusement le Verseau.

« Comparer Milo à un vers, ça me va ! » Ricana le Lion.

« Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas qui là, lui qui est si dévoué ! » S'étonna Mü.

« Il a du avoir une nuit bien agitée et il ne s'est pas réveillé à temps, pour récupérer des galipettes de la veille ! » Continua Aiolia.

« Nous étions avec lui tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas sorti. » Le défendit Camus.

« Ohoh ! Moi, je n'en sais rien ! Après tout, la dernière personne à avoir quitté son temple, c'est TOI ! Qui me dit que lui et toi vous n'en n'avez pas profité pour rattraper le temps perdu ? »

« Quoi ? Milo et Camus ? » Se rapprocha Aldébaran, étonné, qui avait entendu des bribes de la conversation.

« Pardon ? » S'indigna faussement Camus.

« Ne nous prend pas pour des gamins tombés de la dernière pluie ! On a très bien remarqué votre petit manège ! »

« Aiolia, tu te méprends ! Et de plus, ce n'est guère le moment pour parler de cela ! Nous sommes en pleine réunion d'une importance capitale ! »

« Pffff... encore un Dieu à torcher, rien de nouveau ! On lui fera la peau comme à tous les autres ! »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Aiolia. L'urgence du moment, c'est de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous hier ! » Décréta Aldébaran.

« Alors, Milo est-il un bon coup ? » Questionna soudainement Mü.

« Mais, je... »

« Raaaaah ! Fais pas ton Shaka ! Allez, tu peux nous le dire, on le répètera pas, c'est PROMIS ! » Sourit malicieusement le Bélier.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez derrière ! » Gémit Shaka, ayant perçu son prénom.

« Rien qui concerne ceux qui n'ont pas de Vierge que le signe ! » Répondit Mü en lui tirant la langue.

« Bon alors, combien de fois Milo t'a t-il piqué avec son dard ? » S'impatienta Aiolia.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'étais en retard ce matin ! T'es pas passé par chez «nous» pas avant au moins onze heures! D'habitude, t'es debout à neuve heures tapantes ! »

« Aujourd'hui aussi je te signale...mais tu étais trop occupé à... «t'entraîner» avec Shura pour le remarquer... » Rougit Camus.

« Non seulement Camus n'est pas un prude, mais en plus c'est un voyeur ! Un mythe s'effondre ! » S'étonna Mü. « Manquerait plus que Shaka soit pas Vierge et là, je me mets à croire au Père Noël ! »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ A LA FIN, ZUT DE FLÛTE DE PETIT BONHOMME EN MOUSSE ! » S'énerva le sage concerné.

« Shaka, y a Bouddha qui t'appelle et ça se passe devant ! » Fit Mü pour l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de participer à la conversation ! »

« Parce que si tu le fais, tu suivras plus rien de la réunion et après, tu pourras pas nous en faire un résumé ! ALORS CONCENTRE-TOI NOM D'UN CHAKRA EN PLASTIQUE ! » Beugla de plus belle le Bélier.

« Mais Mü, que t'arrive t-il ? Où est passé ton légendaire sérieux ? »

« CA ME BROUTAIT D'ETRE SERIEUX ! »

« Ca te «broutait» ! Mwarf ! Excellente celle-là, le Bélier qui se faisait brouter ! » Ricana Aiolia.

« SILENCE DANS LES RANGS ! » S'écria alors Dohko.

« Mais Vieux-maître-pas-si-vieux-en-fait, on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier entre Milo et Camus ! » Protesta Aldébaran.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Toutes mes félicitations, Camus ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi coincé que tu en avais l'air ! J'étais persuadé qu'il restait encore un espoir pour toi, pas comme ce bon à rien de Shaka ! » Sourit le chevalier de la Balance en tapant amicalement dans le dos du Verseau.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? » Cria à son tour Shiryu.

« Mon petit Shiryu, c'est fantastique, c'est... »

« Arrêtez de me traiter de «petit», bordel ! Je suis plus grand que vous, vieux fossile ! » Le coupa le fier Dragon.

« Shiryu attention, c'est pas parce que ça y est je suis redevenu une gravure de mode que je peux plus te coller un coup de canne dans les omoplates ! »

« Le vi...ton maître a raison ! Milo et Camus ont couché ensemble ! ENFIN ! » Précisa euphoriquement Mü.

« Non, sans dec' ? Dire que je suis aveugle et que j'ai raté ça... pendant la réunion, quand même... c'est pas très propre... t'aurais pu me prévenir, je comptais sur toi Miss Inde ! » S'exclama t-il devant son voisin Shaka.

« Quoi, mais... »

« Mais non, tête d'andouille de Francfort ! Ils ont couché ensemble hier ! Pis de toutes façons, Shaka il est tellement aveugle qu'il retrouverait même pas une chaussette dans un panier à linge, alors il aurait pas pu te raconter grand-chose ! » Continua Mü.

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Merci Camus, grâce à toi, Hyôga me doit 20000 yens ! J'avais parié que tu coucherais avec Milo, avant que lui ne couche avec Shun ! Lui, il pensait que tu étais bien trop coincé pour ça ! C'est mignon comme il est naïf vis-à-vis de la sexualité de son maître... »

« Mais vous allez vous taire, bande d'oiseaux de mauvaise augure ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Milo et moi, d'accord ! Et il ne se passera JAMAIS rien, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Les coupa sévèrement Camus. « Maintenant, fermez-vos bouches et ouvrez vos oreilles pour écouter Athéna ! »

« ...Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire au niveau des pouvez disposer...»

Tous les fiers saints d'Athéna tirèrent une tronche de trois kilomètres, digne d'un enterrement ou d'une résurrection d'Hadès lui-même, hormis Aphrodite et DeathMask dit «mauvais élèves», n'avait écouté ! Pas même Shura, qui dormait debout, suite à sa folle nuit d'amour félin. Et Camus affichait une belle couleur pourpre de gêne, surtout après avoir crié et perdu son sang-froid de la sorte.

Mais brusquement, alors que tous les chevaliers allaient retourner vaquer à leurs diverses occupations, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Milo, le chevalier absent. Le beau Grec ne portait pas son armure rayonnante et il était vêtu d'une longue toge bleu foncée. Les regards se tournèrent avec étonnement sur le grand retardataire qui ne semblait pourtant pas honteux. Il s'avança dans l'assemblée et tous s'écartèrent sur son passage. Milo alla s'agenouiller respectueusement devant sa déesse et fait exceptionnel, il baisa sa main. Saori en fut fort surprise et ce geste suscita de vives interrogations parmi les chevaliers.

« Pardonnez mon retard, Princesse. J'ai cru ouïr qu'une menace pesait sur nous ? Puis-je m'entretenir à ce sujet avec votre Majestée, afin de recueillir les informations qui me font défaut ? » Lui adressa t-il un sourire séducteur.

Passée la surprise, Saori hôcha de la tête et Milo la suivie. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône, les autres chevaliers avaient paru relativement choqués du geste de Milo, mais leur impatience de quitter la pièce se fit plus forte alors que le Scorpion allait pénétrer dans la salle principale en compagnie d'Athéna. Le jeune Grec se retourna furtivement pour jeter un dernier regard à ses amis, regard qui fut capté par Camus, suspicieux de ce changement d'attitude. Les deux meilleurs amis du Sanctuaire se défièrent un court instant, jusqu'à ce que Milo disparaisse dans la salle...

Mais à la seconde même où leurs regards furent happés l'un vers l'autre, l'entité qui s'était emparée du corps de Milo avait perdu...

_Athènes, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope, Salle du Trône : 13h 58..._

« Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour mon inadmissible retard, mais depuis que le Sanctuaire a retrouvé la paix, j'ai du mal à garder le rythme. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends tout à fait, car nous avons tous tendance à nous relâcher ». Elle lui sourit pacifiquement.

« Merci de votre indulgence. Votre Majesté, quel est donc le problème auquel nous devons faire face cette fois ? »

« Un nouveau Dieu va venir sur Terre et quelque chose me dit que celui-ci sera très différent des autres. »

« Différent à quel niveau ? »

« Il va chercher à nous attaquer de l'intérieur, je pense. »

« Est-il déjà au Sanctuaire ? Vous craignez une mutinerie ? »

« Non voyons, je vous fais tous confiance...»

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle senti un nouveau malaise s'emparer d'elle. Athéna s'affessa subitement...

« Princesse, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » S'inquiéta le faux chevalier du Scorpion.

Milo la soutint alors par la taille et l'invita à prendre place sur le trône, afin qu'elle s'y repose. Une fois la jeune Saori assise, cette dernière posa son regard vitreux sur le Grec, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Et Milo comprit.

Elle était une menace trop sérieuse pour ses plans de elle était dans un tel état, elle s'évanouirait prestement et dès lors, elle entrerait en transe, ce qui signifierait une nouvelle vision.

_«Et si elle me voit dans l'une d'elles, c'est fini pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque. »_

L'imposteur posa une main sur la joue brûlante d'Athéna et il sussura perfidement :

« Je dois faire mon devoir Princesse et vous soulager de votre douleur...»

A ces mots, il eut un sourire triste et dégaina une dague en or sertie de pierres précieuses : cet objet maudit avec lequel Saga avait tenté de l'assassiner il y a treize ans et avec lequel elle s'était donné la mort lors de la Guerre contre Hadès. Athéna releva difficilement la tête et son coeur s'emballa en comprenant le danger qui la menaçait :

« Mi...Milo...non...tu n'es pas...qui...es...»

Et alors que le poignard meurtrier allait s'abattre sur elle, la température de la pièce baissa et commença à neiger à côté de Milo. Tout à coup, sa main fut entourée d'un solide bloc de gel.

_« Ce blizzard, ça ne peut être que lui...»_

L'entité tourna la tête en direction de la porte et aperçut le froid Camus, dont le cosmos glaciaire irradiait la salle avec agressivité. Cela fit sourire le faux Milo.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle immédiatement ou je recourais à la force ! »

« Quoi, tu oserais lever la main sur ton ami ? » S'étonna l'Esprit qui ne croyait absolument pas le Verseau.

« Je ne vois aucun ami ici.»

Et pour illustrer ses propos, une nouvelle vague de gel s'abattit sur Milo qui fut contraint à reculer face à l'insensibilité de Camus. L'attaque n'avait pas été très puissante, mais cela suffit contraria l'entité.

« Tu veux te battre ? Moi, ça m'est égal puisque je ne serai pas blessé ! Milo me servira de bouclier. » Le provoqua t-il astucieusement, pendant que sa main se dégivrait aisément.

« Cela m'est tout autant égal. » S'efforça de dire Camus.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Camus...ne...fais...pas...ça...» Supplia Athéna en se tenant la gorge.

Mais déjà le chevalier du Scorpion fit brûler son cosmos. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui de Milo. Son aura n'était plus brillante et chaude comme une cascade d'or, mais rouge et implacable comme une rivière de sang. Surpris Camus qui ne savait pas à quel adversaire il se mesurait, recula. Le cosmos de son adversaire était au moins égal ou supérieur à celui d'un chevalier d'or ! Le combat ne s'annonçait d'ores et déjà pas gagné d'avance.

« Tu es prêt mon mignon ? A nous deux ! »

Camus fut le premier à attaquer avec un Diamond Dust afin de tester le sérieux de ce nouvel adversaire en le mettant à l'épreuve. Le Scorpion resta bras croisés, nullement inquiet et alors que le coup allait le blesser, il lança sa propre riposte :

« Garnet Spear ! »

Tendant la main, un javelot rouge écarlate se forma au creux de sa paume et Milo le lança de toutes ses forces droit sur l'attaque glacée. A la surprise générale, cela n'annula pas le Diamond Dust, mais le perça juste, se dirigeant droit sur Camus. Milo se protégea comme il le put ensuite de l'attaque glacée en faisant apparaître une seconde Garnet Spear qu'il fit tournoyer comme une hélice pour repousser la vague de froid. Camus quant à lui évita la première lance au dernier instant, mais la puissance de la riposte était telle qu'un cratère s'était formé à quelques centimètres du maître des glaces. Un peu de sueur coula sur son front. Ni lui, ni Milo n'étaient en armure, le combat se déroulerait donc rapidement, mais les risques en étaient d'autant plus grands. Un mauvais coup, un manque de réflexe et c'était la mort assurée. L'entité affichait toujours un sourire confiant :

« C'est tout ce dont un chevalier d'Athéna est capable ? Allez Camus, si tu veux vraiment sauver ta déesse, frappe de toutes tes forces ! Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Je connais toutes tes attaques grâce aux souvenirs de Milo et je sais comment toutes les contrer, alors donne-moi tout ce que tu as ! Je veux être le premier à dompter l'Aurora Execution !»

Et Camus savait que cet inconnu avait le potentiel d'un chevalier de haut rang. Ce n'était pas un coup standard qui viendrait à bout de lui, aussi fallait-il immédiatement utiliser la technique ultime des chevaliers du Verseau ...s'il le faisait...Camus savait qu'il risquait de tuer Milo, bien que l'entité qui avait pris possession de son corps ne le laisserait sans doute pas blesser son hôte aussi gravement. La question était de savoir si l'esprit pouvait réellement neutraliser l'Aurora Execution, comme il le prétendait, mais que la réponse soit négative ou positive, Camus serait perdant dans les deux cas : si Milo n'était pas assez fort pour encaisser le coup, il mourrait sans armure pour le protéger et s'il réussissait à parer le coup, alors cela signifierait que cette entité était de la puissance d'un chevalier d'or. Le Verseau ferma les yeux.

« Tu hésites ? Tu n'aurais pas du... »

« Par pitié ! Arrêtez ! » S'écria une nouvelle fois la déesse de la Paix.

Et Camus, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à dévoiler une technique aussi secrète qui ne marcherait qu'une fois contre cet ennemi, relâcha sa vigilance. Grand mal lui en prit car Milo dirigea furtivement la main vers lui et une sorte de pointe tranchante reliée à une longue chaîne jaillit de l'intérieur de la toge de son ennemi.

« Crimson Arrow ! »

L'énorme pic vint se loger droit dans l'épaule de Camus qui ne put contenir un cri de douleur. Milo le tenait fermement, comme s'il venait de ferrer un poisson et tirait vers lui son adversaire, comme pour lui arracher l'épaule ! Mais le chevalier des glaces malgré l'agonie, tint la chaîne et tira à son tour pour éviter que Milo ne le traîne jusqu'à lui. Alors que ses mains étaient crispées sur l'arme, il envoya une vague de gel qui remonta la chaîne avec vigueur et alla geler les mains de Milo, qui fut contraint de lâcher sa proie. Cela ne plut pas à l'entité...

« Tu vas me payer cela, vermine...»

L'esprit au comble de la haine était prêt à contre-attaquer et il lança une seconde chaîne. Camus ne pouvait l'éviter, toujours tenu par la précédente et la dernière visait son coeur non protégé...

« Camuuuuus ! » Hurla Athéna, impuissante.

« Crystal Wall ! »

Un mur doré et transparent s'interposa entre Camus et son adversaire protégeant ce dernier du terrible coup qui le menaçait. Le courageux Saint du Verseau leva la tête en direction de Shion qui se trouvait à ses côtés, un air sévère ancré dans son visage. L'entité soupira et baissa les bras. Contre les deux saints d'or, il ne pouvait rien et il comprit que les autres ne tarderaient pas.

« Bon travail, Camus. Merci d'avoir gagné du temps en le détournant d'Athéna. Qui que tu sois, rends-toi gentiment. »

Le faux Milo soupira. Sa couverture n'était plus secrète, il venait de se trahir en pensant qu'il serait aussi facile de berner les chevaliers d'Athéna. Les mains derrière sa tête, il se laissa enchaîner solidement par Shun, venu en renforts. Mais avant de se faire conduire jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, il adressa un dernier sourire mystérieux à Camus qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie, mais même si l'arme de Milo avait été empoisonnée, Camus n'aurait rien à en craindre, pouvant geler le venin à même ses veines. Cependant, le chevalier du Verseau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par cette rencontre et ce combat… Quelque chose lui disait qu'on n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de l'hôte de Milo...

_Athènes, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Scorpion : 14h20..._

Dès qu'on eut capturé Milo, ce dernier fut enfermé dans son propre temple. Shura et Masque de Mort eurent pour tâche de monter la garde et de veiller à ce qu'il rester bien prisonnier. Shion, Dokho et enfin Saga avaient essayé d'établir la communication avec ce nouvel ennemi, sans succès...mais Saga n'avait aucun doute quand à ce qui arrivait à Milo, ayant déjà vécu une situation similaire... Il ne serait pas évident de délivrer Milo de l'emprise de cette entité.

Cela faisait environ une dizaine de minutes que les trois plus éminents chevaliers avaient quitté la huitième maison, afin de faire leur rapport à Athéna, qui attendait toujours à l'abri. C'est alors qu'une silhouette grâcieuse s'avança :

« Halte là ! » S'écria Shura.

« Camus ? » Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » S'étonna Masque de Mort.

« Je veux lui parler. »

« Quoi, même après qu'il ait transformé ton épaule en gruyère ? Mais t'es maso ! »

« Si tu n'as pas d'autorisation, ne compte même pas le voir. Il est très dangereux, tu le sais… » Prévint Shura.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir, mais Milo.»

Cette dernière phrase éveilla la curiosité des deux chevaliers. Milo était possédé par cet ennemi, mais Camus était son meilleur ami après tout... peût-être parviendrait-il à libérer le Scorpion du joug de cet esprit. Shura soupira à regret et annonça que Camus pouvait entrer, il connaissait trop bien son voisin pour savoir qu'il s'arrêterait pas à une absence d'autorisation officielle d'entrer. Masque de Mort protesta au départ, prétextant qu'ils ne faisaient pas leur travail et que si on apprenait qu'ils avaient laissé entrer Camus, ils se feraient sévèrement réprimander. C'est pourquoi Shura conseilla au Cancer de rester silencieux et de garder le secret, sinon ils seraient TOUS LES DEUX sanctionnés, Angelo autant que lui pour ne pas avoir empêché Camus.

A présent, le Verseau était leur seul espoir…


	2. Confrontation

Camus entra dans ce temple si familier et emplit de souvenirs. Il était beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Bien que réputé insensible, Camus n'en n'avait pas moins une boule nerveuse au ventre. Il était bien conscient qu'il avait pénétré sur le territoire du Scorpion et qu'à partir d'ici, il n'était plus en sécurité. Personne ne l'accompagnait, c'était un choix délibéré et dangereux qu'il avait fait. Blessé comme il l'était, il constituerait une proie facile si celui qui possèdait Milo décidait de s'attaquer à lui. Cette sensation nouvelle et étrange le prenait aux trippes. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi menacé en pénétrant dans la demeure de Milo auparvant. Bien que ce temple abritait l'un des chevaliers les plus féroces du Sanctuaire, Camus s'y sentait comme chez lui. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne était changée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite dominicale à son son meilleur ami... Le chevalier du Verseau avançait donc prudement dans l'antre du huitième signe, restant attentif au moindre bruit trahissant l'obscurité. Il avait adopté une posture digne, distante et hautaine, pour ne rien laisser filtrer de son trouble. Milo, ou plutôt, celui qui l'habitait, serait trop heureux d'en profiter...

Et Camus ne tarda pas à localiser son « ami » : Milo, du moins son corps, était étendu contre le mur de sa n'était pas attaché et semblait relativement instant, le Verseau eut l'espoir fou que Milo soit redevenu lui-même.S'il était aussi libre de ses mouvements, c'était peût-être que...

S'approchant tout près du jeune homme qui semblait somnoler paisiblement, le Verseau senti son coeur se serrer... Il était si proche à présent qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Grec mourir sur ses joues pâles. Et bien que cette attitude ne soit pas prudente, le Verseau ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses gestes n'étaient plus dictés par la raison froide et rigoureuse, mais par l'inquiétude. Le scorpion ne tarda pas à ouvrir ses beaux yeux azur. Le moment de vérité approchait...

Le regard trouble et flou, Milo releva faiblement la tête vers le Franç semblait s'être réveillé d'un terrible cauchemard...

« Camus! » S'exclama t-il les larmes aux yeux, avant de se jeter innocement dans les bras de son grand amour. Camus ne bougea pas, ne le repoussant pas et hésitant à lui rendre son étreinte. Il était tellement surpris que ce ne soit pas l'entité, mais bel et bien Milo qui s'adressait à lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire à la gratuité de ses intentions. Cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. Son visage se crispa de douleur un instant alors que Milo avait négligement posé une main sur son épaule meurtrie. L'expression de souffrance sur le visage de son ami alerta immédiatement Milo, qui s'affola:

- Camus, tu es blessé ! Que s'est-il passé ???

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es là et tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, avoua le Verseau avec beaucoup de sensibilité.

Bien-sûr que je suis là, Camus... Que veux-tu dire?

Le français détourna alors un instant le regard, ne sachant plus que croire. Milo semblait être redevenu lui-même et ce, sans raison apparente. C'était trop facile. Et comme il ne semblait se souvenir de rien, impossible de lui poser des questions. De l'avis du Verseau, toutes ces heureuses coïncidences ne pouvait que l'inciter à encore plus de méfiance. Mais de voir l'air attristé et paniqué de son ami qu'il osait à peine regarder, ne sembla pas attendrir Camus pour autant.

Camus, je t'en prie! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ici! Je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Toute à l'heure, j'ai voulu sortir et... Death Mask m'en a violemment empêché!

Devant le silence impassible de son ami de toujours, Milo glissa son index et son majeur sous le menton du délicat français et il le força à le regarder.

C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, n'est-ce pas? Tu as... mal? Pourquoi ai-je fait ce Camus? Que m'arrive t-il?

Le scorpion n'était pas duppe. Tous les éléments recueillis jusqu'à présent semblaient converger en une seule direction possible : il avait dû blesser Camus et on l'avait fait enfermer dans son propre temple. Mais si ce n'était qu'un accident, pourquoi prendre des dispositions aussi sévères? Il avait du se passer quelque chose de plus... GRAVE. Et s'il avait blessé Camus VOLONTAIREMENT? Bien qu'il n'y voit aucune explication valable pour le moment, c'était l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable compte tenu de tous les éléments qui convergaient en ce sens. Si seulement il parvenait à se souvenir! Mais impossible, ses pensées étaient aussi floues que les eaux du Cap Sounion... Pourtant, il fallait qu'il sache! Se relevant brusquement, il prit la parole d'un air décidé.

- Camus, tu dois m'aider à sortir d'ici. Je dois voir Athéna, elle me dira ce qui est arrivé et elle m'aidera!

- C'est impossible et tu le sais. Si je te laisse partir et qu'«il» reprenait possession de toi, ce serait un drame sans précédént.

« Il »? Mais enfin, de qui parles-tu Camus? Je ne comprends pas...

Milo ne semblait pas mentir, mais Camus évitait toujours obstinément son regard... De peur de craquer...

- Camus, pitié...je ne suis pas un animal, je suis un chevalier d'Athéna comme vous! Quoi que j'ai pu faire, je ne veux plus rester encagé ici dans cette prison dorée! Je vais devenir fou sinon! Combien de temps comptez-vous encore me garder prisonnier comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas... je suis désolé...

-Athéna seule peut m'aider, il faut absolument que je la vois, que je sente son cosmos chaleureux et bienveillant!

-Milo...

Le scorpion avait réalisé que quelque chose de grave se tramait et Camus n'avait pas le coeur à lui refuser sa liberté. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient plus que proches, partageant les joies, comme les peines. Il pouvait bien le laisser sortir, non? Si l'esprit reprenait possession de lui, les chevaliers d'or le neutraliseraient sans peine. Prenant les mains de son ami, Camus se leva, et osa enfin le regarder, croyant un instant à la sincérité et à la détresse de Milo. Mais le chevalier d'or du Scorpion ne bougea pas et au contraire, il attira Camus à lui, fermant délicatement les yeux.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Camus avait les yeux grands ouverts, assistant sans réagir à cet étrange spectacle dont il était

acteur et spectateur.

- Merci, Camus...

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, le Verseau comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du véritable Milo. Ses doutes s'envolèrent en un instant. Le coeur battant, les joues rosies, mais l'âme meurtrie, il su. Jamais le porteur de l'armure du scorpion n'avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas en seize intenses années d'amitié, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui? Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un des stratagèmes de l'entité. A contrecoeur, Camus recula furtivement, affrontant la déception de Milo. Il paraissait si offensé avec son regard d'enfant perdu, mais Camus ne se laisserait pas piéger. La vie d'Athéna et celle de Milo, aussi, dépendaient de sa clairvoyance.

- C'était bien tenté, mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici en te servant de moi pour y parvenir.

-J'étais pourtant à deux doigts d'y arriver... se félicita l'entité en affichant un sourire de prédateur ; mais dis-moi, comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de moi et non de ton ami?

-Milo...n'agirait jamais ainsi.

_«Hélas...»_ Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement le Verseau.

Camus ferma les yeux et on pouvait sentir un pointe de lassitude dans sa voix. En réalité, il aurait adoré que Milo se comporte ainsi, mais depuis bien longtemps, Camus s'était rendu à la terrible évidence : jamais le Scorpion n'assumerait ses sentiments et jamais il ne ferait le premier pas. La plus grande phobie de Milo était d'être repoussé, rejeté, abandonné. Il ne prendrait donc jamais le risque d'essuyer un refus, même si les chances d'échec n'étaient que de une pour mille.

- Vraiment dommage d'être tombé amoureux d'un crétin pareil alors.

- Je te demande pardon? S'étonna Camus, sur la défensive.

- Tu caches bien ton petit jeu, mais tout comme toi tu es capable de me reconnaître quand je me fais passer Milo, moi je suis capable de reconnaître un amoureux transi quand j'en vois un. Toute à l'heure, il t'a suffit d'un seul regard pour me démasquer et maintenant je t'ai perçé à jour moi aussi de la même façon. J'ai voulu vous donner un petit coup de pouce, vous réunir l'espace d'un instant, mais tu as deviné que je trichais. Hélas pour toi. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile si tu avais fermé les yeux, juste pour cette fois...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'entêta le Verseau.

- Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour aimer un être aussi pathétique et lâche qui cache ses sentiments derrière une carapace. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'après tout, vous êtes lamentablement identiques, sauf que toi tu les dissimules derrière une plaque de verglas...

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes inepsies, trancha Camus en lui tournant fièrement le dos et en passant dédaigneusement une main dans ses cheveux

- La fuite, mais oui tu as raison! Tu fuis face à la vérité parce qu'elle te dérange, donc tu es bien un lâche toi aussi, sourit l'entité en passant les bras derrière sa tête pour en faire un oreiller de fortune.

-Aurevoir être insupportable, dont je ne connais même pas le nom... car je me refuse à t'appeler « Milo »! Le coupa Camus en sortant d'un pas lourd.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, une esquisse timide de sourire se dessina discrètement sur le visage du Verseau. Cette entité lui avait ouvert les yeux, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

Il ne faut jamais attendre pour dire aux gens que l'on aime qu'on tient à eux.

* * *

_Athènes, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Grand Pope, Salle du Trône: 21h05_

Le reste de la journée avait plutôt été calme. Aucun changement à signaler du côté du prisonnier qu'Aiolia s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller en compagnie de Kanon. Ils se sentaient particulièrement concernés par ce qui arrivait à leur accolyte. Et pendant ce temps, une réunion de première urgence avait lieu pour décider du sort de « Milo »...

- Il ne peut pas rester au Sanctuaire dans cet état! Il faut ordonner son bannissement sur le champ! S'écria DeathMask.

- Non, ce serait injuste! Milo n'est pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive et puis, il a toujours été un chevalier modèle jusqu'ici! Protesta Hyôga.

- Toi, le canard, ferme-ton bec! Tu ne parles pas en toute objectivité puisque Milo t'a épargné lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire et qu'il a donné son sang pour restaurer ton armure! Poursuivit le crabe.

- Pardonnez-moi de dire cela, mais je dois avouer que DM a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque d'exposer la vie d'Athéna à un nouveau danger, le soutint naturellement Shura.

- Mais de là à faire bannir Milo... je trouve qu'il serait injuste de le faire payer pour quelque chose dont il n'est que la victime, temporisa le sage Mü.

- Ouais, ben tant qu'il sera là, on ne pourra pas dormir sur nos deux oreilles! Il constitue une menace à prendre très au sérieux et on ne pourra pas le tenir enfermé tout le temps dans son temple! C'est de la torture! Il faut le balancer dans au Cap Sounion, moi j'vous l'dis! Affirma le Cancer en croisant des bras sur son torse viril.

- En quoi est-ce différent? C'est de la torture, ça aussi... soupira Mü.

- Je pense pourtant qu'il serait plus utile si on le jetait à la flotte : il nourrirait les requins, ça les ferait crever d'intoxication alimentaire et tout le monde serait content!

- Pauvres requins... déplora Aphrodite, en versant une larmichette.

- Une chose est sûre en tous les cas. DM soulève un problème important : on ne peut décemment pas garder Milo au Sanctuaire pour diverses raisons logistiques. D'une part parce que nous n'avons aucun endroit prévu à cet effet et ensuite, parce qu'il constitue un danger trop sérieux, exposa Saga.

- C'est évident. Mais que proposes-tu alors? S'intéressa Aldébaran.

- Je crois savoir où Saga veut en venir. En gros, il faut lui trouver une autre prison, loin du Sanctuaire le temps pour nous de trouver comment le délivrer, précisa le Capricorne.

- Comme le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon, par exemple! Je suis convaincu qu'il serait ravi de nous aider! S'enthousiasma Aphrodite.

- Milo est tout de même l'un des notres... je trouve ce sort sévère! Objecta le Taureau.

- Mais ce ne serait que provisoire! Assura l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Alors que la discussion s'envenimait peu à peu, stérile de solutions, Shion réclama le silence, de façon autoritaire et charismatique, comme à son habitude. Il se leva du siège à côté de celui d'Athéna et expliqua posément:

Il nous faut prendre une décision équitable et compatissante du sort de Milo. N'oubliez pas que ce coup du sort aurait pu frapper n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Il serait cruel de prendre une décision préciptée. Mais en attendant, il est certain que nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici avec nous, cloîtré dans son temple, comme un animal.

Et après avoir entendu et écouté chacun des arguments, chacune des propositions aussi abracadabrantesques qu'ils soient, Shion savait qu'il devrait trancher. En tant qu'autorité suprême, c'était à lui que revenait cette lourde tâche peu enviable. Il ferma les yeux un instant et fit le point pour être certain que rien de tout ce qui avait été dit ne lui échappe.

En tant que Pope et après avoir écouté tous vos avis respectifs, ma décision est irrévocable : Milo devra quitter le Sanctuaire.

De vives protestations s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et Camus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici senti son coeur se fissurer. Alors ça y est, Milo était véritablement devenu la bête noire, l'ennemi à abattre? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça et il allait être banni, malgré sa conduite exemplaire de chevalier d'or!

Mais très vite, Shion reprit :

- Cependant, il n'est pas question de le déplacer pour aller l'emprisonner ailleurs. Dokho et moi, nous nous sommes concertés avant ce grand conseil de sécurité, conscients que vous n'arriveriez pas à vous départager objectivement. Il vous expliquera mieux que moi ce à quoi nous avons pensé, mais nous avons besoin de votre accord pour cela, termina t-il en se rasseyant.

- Notre solution est assez simple. Il existe un ancien temple à Delphes, réputé par ses oracles rendus au Dieu Apollon. Ses prédictions sont effectuées par une vieille femme aussi âgée que les pilliers de notre bon vieux Sanctuaire et elles s'avèrent toujours justes. Dans les temps anciens, on venait des quatres coins de Grèce pour la consulter. Il suffirait alors de conduire Milo jusqu'à elle afin qu'elle nous indique la marche à suivre la plus judicieuse.

- Quoi, c'est aussi simple? S'étonna DM.

- Et si la Pythie n'avait aucune solution à nous fournir? Supposa le beau Poisson.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle identifiera dans un premier temps celui qui possède Milo. A partir de là, peût-être trouverons-nous le moyen de le neutraliser en nous réfèrant à la mythologie.

- Et cette femme nous révèlera quel dieu il sert ou de quel dieu il s'agit... comprit Mü.

- C'est donc décidé, Milo partira demain pour la ville de Delphes.

- Oui, mais...il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne.Y a t-il un volontaire pour le surveiller? Demanda Dokho.

Les chevaliers échangèrent des regards nerveux et interrogateurs, peu emballés par l'escorte d'un dé Mü posa joyeusement une main sur l'épaule de Camus et adressa un sourire enfantin à Shion et Dokho, alors qu'il poussait son ami verseau vers les deux anciens du Sanctuaire.

- Il faut que ce soit Camus! Lui et Milo sont amis de longues dates et je sais que notre cher Verseau est très inquiet pour notre Scorpion préféré! Camus fera cela bien mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Après tout, il est le premier à avoir senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Milo. Et sans lui, Athéna serait peût-être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mü a raison. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Il est normal qu'il accompagne son ami, lui et personne d'autre, confirma Aldébaran.

Bien, puisque tout le monde a l'air d'accord, c'est à Camus de décider, l'encouragea Dokho.

Semblant pensif quelques instants, la tête basse Camus sentit le poids des responsabilités tomber comme une massue sur ses épaules blessées. Mais il releva rapidement la tête, le regard empli de détermination.

- J'accèpte cette mission, car tel est mon devoir de chevalier.

Camus s'agenouilla respectueusement devant ses aînés et salua de la tête les autres chevaliers d'or, en faisant preuve d'humilité pour ne pas laisser éclater la joie et la reconnaissance d'avoir été choisi. Joie n'était certainement pas le mot le plus approprié, mais le français était malgré tout soulagé du sort de Milo et d'être celui qui l'escorterait à bon port. Bien que cette mission ait un sens particulier à ses yeux, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pas même le plaisir qu'il avait d'avoir été généreusement sélectionné par ses compagnons. Ils savaient à quel point Milo comptait pour lui, sans même qu'il n'ait à le montrer et pour cela, il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Camus ne se serait pas senti rassuré si un autre avait du l'accompagner. Par deux fois, il avait su voir que l'identité de son meilleur ami était usurpée, alors il était naturellement le plus indiqué pour encadrer et surveiller l'entité...

Après une nuit de sommeil trop courte car ponctuée d'interrogations, le soleil se leva timidement sur le Sanctuaire, comme si lui-même craignait le périple qui s'annonçait. Camus dormait paisiblement, épuisé d'avoir passé le plus clair de sa nuit à réfléchir et à cauchemarder. Son torse se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration et il serrait jalousement contre lui un oreiller. Le chevalier semblait dormir profndément, soumis à la caresse des faibles rayons du soleil, qui filtraient entre d'épais rideaux. Mais ce n'était pas la seule caresse qu'il recevait, car il n'était pas seul dans la pièce...

...et réalisant brusquement que quelque chose était en contact avec son visage, Camus sursauta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Il s'éloigna furtivement, tirant la couverture de son lit vers lui pour se dissimuler. Mais une fois que ses yeux furent accoutumés à l'obscurité de la pièce, il remarqua ce sourire ironique et hautain qui était la cause de tous ses cauchemards de la veille. Peût-être était-il toujours plongé dans ses cauchemards, d'ailleurs...sinon, comment se pourrait-il que Milo soit là, devant lui et... libre?

Le chevalier déchu face à lui souriait, toujours en position accroupie et Camus avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Pourquoi n'était-il pas enfermé ou surveillé? Que faisait-il ici? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de le tuer, profitant du sommeil du français?

Le Verseau se sentait hautement mal à l'aise, d'être fixé de la sorte, sans pudeur, comme braqué par deux revolvers. C'était presque comme si celui qui possèdait Milo pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements, à travers son âme. Et Camus détestait être sondé.

- Tu es vraiment très beau, lui sourit l'autre chevalier.

- Que fais-tu hors du huitième temple et sans gardien? S'écria presque Camus, d'un ton agressif.

- Je voulais te voir, alors j'ai monayé ma sortie.

- Me voir? Monayé ta sortie? S'étonna t-il, incrédule.

-J'aime bien regarder dormir mes proies. On en apprend beaucoup sur elles, tout en douceur. Par exemple, toi, tu dors en position foetale, sur le côté et en serrant un oreiller dans tes bras : tu es l'innoncence même et tu as besoin d'affection pour t'épanouïr. Apparement, ta mère a du t'abandonner très jeune, car son image te hante et tu cherches la reconnaissance de tes pairs pour cette raison. Paradoxalement, cette façon que tu as de te replier montre que tu es une personne plutôt fermée, difficile d'accès et qui n'accorde que peu sa confiance. Mais quand c'est le cas, tu deviens d'un naturel assez possessif, exposa le faux Milo.

- Et... il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je dors tout simplement comme ça parce que j'ai froid?

- Toi, avoir froid? Laisse-moi rire! Si je me souviens bien, tu as vécu en Sibérie un bon moment... alors si tu avais froid maintenant, ce serait un comble! Mais peût-être avais-tu adopté cette position parce que tu es... stressé? En effet, nous partons dans moins d'une heure et il se pourrait que même l'Oracle ne puisse rien pour ton ami Milo...

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par une séance de psychanalyse de comptoir, mais plutôt par savoir ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et je ne suis pas ta proie! Se défendit le Verseau en se levant alors.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, il va falloir en payer le prix. Je ne donne pas d'information gratuitement... Prévint-il en se lèchant la lèvre supérieure alors qu'il suivait son merveilleux compagnon du regard.

- Tu m'as vu dormir et cela devrait amplement te suffire sachant que ça ne se reproduira jamais.

- Tu es dur en affaires. Mais après tout, je n'ai rien à cacher à ce sujet. C'est Aphrodite le Chevalier des Poissons qui était chargé de me garder ce matin. Mais il a faillit à sa tâche...enfin, disons qu'il m'a fait une fleur...

Quelque part, cet acte n'étonnait pas Camus. Venant d'Aphrodite, on pouvait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire. Il avait toujours été l'un des chevaliers les plus difficiles à cerner puisqu'il retournait toujours sa veste au moment opportun, pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. Le seul chevalier qu'il semblait profondément respecter et écouter était Saga. Il y avait une entente singulière entre eux, surtout quand Saga était Pope... Mais la personnalité excentrique et imprévisible du Poisson lui attirait souvent l'incompréhension voit l'animosité des autres signes. Cependant, Aphrodite n'avait pas mauvais fond. Comment un homme aimant la beauté éphémère et fragile des fleurs pourrait-il est si foncièrement méchant? Aphrodite était un esthète maudit, c'est ce que Camus avait toujours pensé.

Un esthète maudit et lâche...

- Il m'a juste laissé sortir un peu plus tôt que prévu , pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard.

-Peût-être, mais sans surveillance. Tu aurais très bien pu te sauver, ou pire encore...

- C'est ça que j'ai monayé. Sortir sans surveillance.

- Je me demande bien contre quoi, puisque tu es en position de faiblesse et que tu n'as rien à n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Le prisonnier, c'est toi.

Camus fixait le faux Milo de son air hautain, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas peur de cette entité et surtout, il n'avait aucun état d'âme à se montrer froid. Lorsqu'il l'était avec Milo, il culpabilisait souvent. Mais là, cette indifférence visait à conserver ses distances avec cet ennemi tenace. Camus n'avait aucune confiance en cet esprit et il espèrait secrètement s'en débarasser au plus vite pour retrouver Milo.

- Il est vrai que je ne possède aucun bien matériel et que je n'ai aucune liberté de mouvements. Mais j'ai bien des talents à revendre. Des talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas...

L'inconnu s'avança alors jusqu'à Camus qui lui tournait à présent le dos et il passa son bras gauche autour cou du seigneur des glaces, tandis que le droit soutenait sa taille fine. Le Grec ferma les yeux et huma le parfum de neige fraîche se dégageant de ces cheveux longs et lisses. Camus ne chercha pas à se dégager, il se contenta d'attendre que l'autre le lâche de lui-même. Il n'avait pas la force physique de le repousser et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser Milo... Mais toute sa froideur et sa haine presque même, irradiaient autour de lui. L'entité caressa ses cheveux, comme s'il s'agissait de ceux d'une exquise poupée Russe. Ne se lassant pas de ce toucher doux et soyeux, l'entité poursuivit:

- Toi et moi nous pourrions nous entendre... si seulement tu faisais un effort... Personne ne ferait la différence entre moi et Milo, car toi seul le peux. Si tu étais de mon côté, nous pourrions tout avoir, absolument tout! Ni Dieux, ni Hommes pour nous gouverner, juste toi et moi, rien d'autre. Ensembles pour toujours...

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'abandonnerai mon meilleur ami, mes compagnons et ma déesse pour le pouvoir?

- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps, car même la glace fond devant le Soleil, prédit-il, sûr de ses charmes.

- Mais pas les neiges éternelles! Lança agressivement Camus en le repoussant fermement cette fois ; on nous attend alors ne traîne pas, sinon je vais te montrer quel est mon talent caché favori : la sculpture sur glace. Ton petit numéro a peût-être fonctionné sur Aphrodite, mais n'espère pas autre chose venant de moi que du mépris et de l'indifférence.

Et le Verseau lui tourna le dos, laissant le Scorpion sur la touche. Mais Camus n'avait gagné qu'une bataille et son adversaire était extrêmement tenace... le français se doutait que le voyage ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos... Le faux Milo risquait de revenir à la charge, inlassablement... d'ailleurs, l'entité n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation à ce sujet. Etrange.

Pourtant, une fois à Delphes, la Pythie l'identifierait et Athéna serait alors sans doute en mesure de l'expulser du corps de Milo. Pourtant, l'esprit ne semblait pas le craindre... que cherchait-il exactement? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Camus comprit qu'il faudrait constament garder un oeil sur le Scorpion, à l'affût de la moindre entourloupe.

Mais alors que le verseau allait sortir et quitter cet individus nauséabond, Milo l'attrapa et le plaqua contre son torse.

Tu crois que ton ami va revenir? Je me fiche pas mal que vous m'emmeniez voir cette charlatane! Elle ne pourra rien pour lui! Personne ne peut rien pour l'aider, car j'ai le contrôle total et absolu de son corps... et je vais te le prouver... en m'attaquant à la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. On verra bien s'il intervient pour la protéger...

- Je ne te crois pas. Je sais que Milo reviendra et qu'il te chassera, tout comme Saga a vaincu celui qui le possèdait!

- Saga a du se suicider pour ça... sourit triomphalement le Grec.

Milo est plus fort que tu ne le crois. C'est un chevalier noble et plein de ressources.

Voyons cela alors...

Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Camus de protester et il le repoussa violemment, avant d'enflammer son cosmos rougoyant avant de lancer un rayon droit sur Camus. Et là, l'incroyable se produisit.

Pendant que Camus s'apprêtait à se défendre du coup, une aveuglante lumière dorée sembla jaillir de nulle part et intercepta le rayon, se plaçant entre Camus et son adversaire. Et cette lueur étincellante n'était autre que l'Armure Sacrée du Scorpion qui avait protègé Camus! Cette alliée inespérée fit grimaçer son ancien porteur tandis que Camus se sentit rassuré. Si l'armure était venu le protèger, c'était que Milo était encore présent! Son aura était partout, omniprésente et omnipotente dans le temple du Scorpion, règnant en maître majestueux.

- Je te l'avais te vaincra!

- Tu te fais des idées. Cette maudite boîte de conserve est venue te protèger uniquement parce que c'est son rôle. Milo n'a rien à voir là-dedans, regarde bien...

Le Grec s'avança lentement vers l'armure. Mais il ne se passa rien quand il la toucha. Au contraire, elle cessa de briller et ne se plaça pas sur lui, comme prévu. Elle semblait complètement désanimé, morte, banale à présent. Comme le métal ayant perdu son éclat, comme le corps sans son âme.

- Tu vois, elle ne me reconnaît plus comme son porteur. C'est comme si je n'étais même pas dans le corps de Milo, tel un parfait étranger pour elle.

Et en une seule phrase, tous les espoirs de Camus semblèrent voler en éclat une seconde fois. Cet esprit disait-il donc la vérité? Avait-il un contrôle si total sur le corps de Milo, à tel point que même son armure l'avait répudié? Impossible... même en étant possèdé, Saga pouvait toujours revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux! Qu'est-ce qui faisait que la situation pour Milo était différente?

- Pourquoi avoir cherché à tuer Athéna? Qui es-tu et que désires-tu?

- Tes petits camarades m'ont posé les même questions et je vais donc te donner les même réponses. Je sais que vous êtes convaincus que je suis le dernier dieu réincarné en date. Mais c'est faux et tu l'as bien senti en combattant contre moi. Toi et moi, nous faisons presque armes égales. Une telle faiblesse de ma part, serait indigne d'un dieu, même fraîchement réssucité.

- Mais si tu arrives à rivaliser contre un chevalier d'or, c'est que tu dois être un guerrier de classe équivalente. Un chevalier divin peût-être...

- Sûrement l'un des serviteurs de ce nouveau dieu dont Athéna a annoncé la venue. Je ne suis que son émissaire et j'ai délivré le message d'une menace imminente.

- Quel est le nom de celui que tu sers?

- Je l'ignore. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela fait longtemps que j'attends ici. Peût-être des centaines d'années, voir même des siècles. Et le moment est venu, c'est pourquoi je me suis réincarné.

- Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué Athéna? Tu n'es peût-être que l'esprit défunt de l'un des notres, supposa Camus. Comme une sorte de fantôme, qui n'aurait pas trouvé le repos.

- Non et tu l'as très bien vu. Mon cosmos est différent de celui des protecteurs d'Athéna et l'armure du Scorpion ne m'accèpte pas. Nous sommes ennemis, c'est la seule vérité. Je suis désolé pour toi et ton ami, mais il semblerait que les Dieux aient décidés de vous mettre sur la route l'un de l'autre...

Le scorpion sortit alors triomphalement du temple des glaces. Et quels que soient ses efforts pour essayer de se convaincre que l'hôte de Milo n'était peût-être pas leur adversaire, Camus savait parfaitement qu'ils seraient amenés à s'affronter à nouveau, dès que le dieu commandant Milo aurait fait son apparition. Pourtant, jamais le Verseau ne pourrait se résoudre à se battre une nouvelle fois contre son ami d'enfance...

Qu'allait-il arriver? Allaient-il encore être séparés, une nouvelle fois, dans deux camps différents? Pourquoi la fatalité semblait-elle s'acharner ainsi sur eux?


	3. Situation

Troisième chapitre d'une fics qui s'annonce mouvementée ! Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore deviné, c'est un peu ma version personnelle et écrite des doujinshi célèbres « Saint Panic ». J'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci de vos reviews ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !

* * *

Camus se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain. Il avait à peine fermé l'oeil... trop perturbé pour s'autoriser le quota de sommeil salvateur que nécessitait l'imminent voyage qui se profilait. Il savait qu'il n'avait gagné qu'une bataille et que son adversaire était extrêmement tenace... le français se doutait que le voyage ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos... d'ailleurs, l'entité n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation à ce .

Pourtant, une fois à Delphes, la Pythie l'identifierait et Athéna serait alors sans-doute en mesure de l'expulser du corps de , l'esprit ne semblait pas le craindre... que cherchait-il exactement? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Camus comprit qu'il faudrait constament garder un oeil sur le Scorpion, à l'affût de la moindre entourloupe.

Il prépara donc rapidement ses affaires, tandis que l'entité était escortée jusqu'à la Salle du Pope par Aldébaran et Mü. Le Scorpion resta silencieux et beaucoup moins taquin qu'avec Camus. Le chevalier du Verseau se demanda un instant s'il devait signaler le «relâchement» d'Aphrodite, mais après tout, il n'y avait eu aucun incident majeur occasionné par ce manque de vigilance, alors Camus décida de passer cette faiblesse à la trappe. Mieux valait ne pas aller chercher trop loin concernant Aphrodite. Ami ou ennemi, le Poissons lui seul connaissait la réponse à cette délicate question et le Verseau avait d'autres chats à fouetter à l'heure actuelle.

Vêtu d'une longue et ample toge noire semblable à celle du Pope, Camus semblait vouloir protèger chaque centimètre carré de sa peau des rayons meurtriers du soleil, à moins que ce ne soit du regard perçant de son indésirable compagnon de route...

La salle était déserte, seuls se trouvaient là Aldébaran et Mü postés de chaque côté du détenu qui se tenait d'une droiture insolente, presque. Shion était assis sur le trône, Saga et Dohko n'étaient pas loin. Camus s'inclina respectueusement:

« Camus du Verseau, au rapport » !

« Tu peux te relever Camus.L'heure du grand départ vais te remettre une carte de la Grèce, chevalier du Verseau. Il a été unanimement décidé pour des raisons évidentes de discrétion et de prudence que vous voyageriez en bâteau. Cela éviterea toute implication superflue de civils. Vous partiez donc du Sanctuaire à pied afin de vous rendre au Cap Sounion. Là-bas, les Marinas vous ravitailleront et vous prêteront un bâteau pour le long voyage qui vous attend. Ensuite, vous remonterez le Golfe de Corinthe tout au Sud, avant d'arriver à Delphes en quelques jours. Des questions » ?

« Oui, j'en ai une ».

« Je t'écoute Camus. Parle ».

« Devons-nous emmener nos armures » ?

« Non. Tu sais que lorsque vous quittez le Sanctuaire, vos armures doivent rester ici. Elles gardent vos temples à votre place ».

« Et si le voyage s'avèrait plus périlleux que prévu » ?

« Je ne pense pas que vos armures soient nécessaires. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez surmonter sans elles et si le Dieu qui nous menace attaquait en ton absence, il faudrait que Hyôga se tienne prêt à revêtir l'armure sacrée du Verseau ».

« Je comprends. Il en serait fait ainsi alors »...

Quelque part, cela ne rassurait pas Camus de devoir se lancer à l'aventure sans sa précieuse protection, mais si telle était la volonté du Pope, alors il ne protesterait pas. Après tout, même si le voyage s'annonçait mouvementé, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il le soit au point que Camus ait besoin de revêtir sa fidèle armure dorée. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs pour se défendre et la place de l'armure du Verseau était bien au Sanctuaire. Il ferma les yeux un instant en supposant que le sort de l'armure du Scorpion serait le même. Après tout, à quoi bon l'emmener puisque Milo ne pouvait plus l'enfiler ? Mais étrangement, Shion en décida autrement... Et comme s'il semblait lire dans les pensées troubles du jeune homme, il aborda ce sujet.

« Par contre, vous emmènerez celle du Scorpion. Personne ici à part Milo n'est en mesure de la revêtir ».

« A part Milo, hein... » répèta machinalement Camus.

Avec ce qu'il avait vu la veille, cette phrase sonnait faux. Mais Shion l'ignorait-il vraiment? Peut-être justement était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait la leur confier.

« La Pythie sera en mesure de vous dire exactement pourquoi elle ne semble plus reconnaître son porteur. Ni Mü, ni moi, n'avons été en mesure de déterminer pourquoi ».

Oui, c'était bien cela. Mais Camus le savait, pour lui, cela semblait évident. Si elle ne voulait plus de Milo, c'était parce que _ce n'était plus_ Milo. Les autres chevaliers semblaient ne pas en avoir conscience... Le Verseau semblait convaincu de sa thèse, mais était-ce réellement aussi simple ? Saga avait été en mesure de porter l'armure sacrée des Gémeaux, même lorsqu'Arès l'avait possédé...

« Très bien, je montrerai l'armure sacrée à la Pythie si tel est votre souhait. Puis-je disposer à présent » ?

« Oui... Mais, Camus... Promet-moi d'être très prudent. Cet esprit qui habite le corps du Saint du Scorpion est très perfide. Il va certainement tenter de s'échapper ou de te manipuler ».

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Camus l'avait parfaitement compris. L'ennui, c'est qu'avec lui, cet esprit était tombé sur un os plutôt coriace. L'incident avec Aphrodite le prouvait. Ce n'était peut-être que très secondaire, mais jamais Camus ne se serait laissé piéger ainsi. Et même si les conséquences avaient été insignifiantes, il savait plus que jamais qu'il devait se méfier du nouveau Milo...

N'adressant pas même un regard au Scorpion, il se mit en route, suivi de celui-ci. Pour tout bagage, le Saint des Glaces portait sur son dos la précieuse Scorpion's Cloth. Parfaitement libre de ses mouvements, le Grec le suivait... docilement. Ils quittèrent le Sanctuaire sous le regard inquisiteur des autres chevaliers, mais cela ne sembla absolument pas gêner Milo. Ils ne lui feraient rien. Ils ne prendraient jamais le risque d'esquinter leur innocent Milo. Bande de lâches. Il nargua chacun des habitants des temples sacrés qu'ils croisèrent en passant par ceux-ci, s'autorisant même à siffloter ouvertement en signe de mépris.

Camus soupira... Le voyage promettait d'être LONG dans ces conditions, mais au moins, il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Bizarre, mais c'était déjà ça. Malheureusement, ça ne durerait probablement pas.

Seuls les amis les plus proches du Scorpion attendaient à la sortie du Sanctuaire. Parmis eux se trouvaient évidemment Kanon et le rugissant Aiolia, qui se sentaient orphelins de leur ami au dard empoisonné. Ils avaient tenu à lui dire aurevoir en privé, même si ce n'était plus vraiment lui. Camus lui accueillit d'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et ça en lui ressemblait pas ! Mais leur présence réconfortante et leurs encouragements lui allaient droit au coeur. Tout le monde n'avait pas abandonné leur frère du Scorpion à son triste sort.

« On ne pouvait pas vous laisser partir sans vous dire aurevoir »...

« Et vous souhaiter bonne chance, termina le fier Lion », une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Toi seul peut l'aider Camus, alors... on compte sur toi », fit le frère de Saga en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Oui, Camus était touché par leur geste. Cependant, cette joie fugitive fut de courte durée. Il semblait en effet que Kanon et Aiolia ne soyent pas les seuls à avoir souhaité dire aurevoir à Milo. Et le troisième laron ne semblait pas si bien attentionné. Le soleil tapait fort en ce bon matin d'août. Coiffé une capeline du plus bel effet, l'élégant chevalier des Poissons se trouvait également de la fête. Camus fronça immédiatement des sourcils et alla à sa rencontre.

« Aphrodite, n'en n'as-tu déjà pas assez fait » ?

« Allons, allons Camus-chan, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir, mais Milo ».

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus Milo... alors cesse tes balivernes et ne joue pas les pseudo-affligésça ne prend pas avec moi. Que veux-tu réellement » ?

« Juste dire aurevoir à Milo, je te l'ai dit » !

« Je croyais que tu trouvait qu'il était l'un des chevaliers les plus... « détestables et repoussants » du Sanctuaire »...

« En effet, mais dernièrement, je trouve qu'il a changé. Il a des cheveux beaucoup plus brillants, la peau légèrement tannée et il... a fait un régime non » ?

« Arrête ton char, Aphro... Je sais que tu hais Milo. Et c'est réciproque... alors pourquoi être venu ? Pour nous provoquer » ?

« Bien-sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose Camus-chan ? Je suis blessé » !

Le chevalier suédois fit alors mine de sanglotter en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Mais ce n'était que de la comédie. Jamais Aphro ne pleurerait, ça risquerait de ruiner son maquillage. Alors que Camus soupirait en secouant la tête, son compagnon de route improbable s'avança à son tour et il s'agenouilla devant Aphrodite, avant de lui prendre la main et de la baiser avec douceur, sous le regard outré, choqué et autres synonymes des trois autres chevaliers présents sur les lieux. Même l'extravagant Aphrodite semblait pour le moins surpris !

« Mi... Milo » ?

« Quelle peau si douce »...

Le Scorpion se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire non pas sarcastique comme son habitude, mais un sourire empli de tendresse... Camus ressenti un coup de poignard au coeur. D'habitude ce genre de sourires sucrés lui était réservé et même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Milo, cela le blessait... Le Grec sècha même les pseudo larmes d'Aphrodite d'un revers de main.

« Merci Milo »...

« Je déteste ce nom... Je ne suis pas lui, pas plus qu'il n'est moi ».

« Comment pourrai-je t'appeler alors, chevalier » ?

« Comme il vous plaira ma déesse »...

« Déesse » ?

Aphrodite bomba le torse, heureux et fier comme un paon ! Enfin, on le traitait avec les honneurs qui lui revenaient de droit ! Le suédois se fit pensif, cherchant un nom qui irait bien à son nouvel ami... Camus de son côté, croyait rêver. Ou plutôt cauchemarder. Mais cet échange l'intriguait, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Comme si quelque chose d'essentiel était en train de se produire sous son regard incrédule...

« Adonis ! Tu seras mon Adonis ! Comme je m'appelle Aphrodite et que tu es à présent mon plus grand fidèle, il est normal que je te nomme ainsi ! Décréta le poiscaille avec le grand NATUREL du monde. Et trouver du naturel chez lui, ce n'était pourtant pas évident ».

Camus manqua de s'étouffer. Quant à Aiolia et Kanon, ils s'écroulèrent carrément par terre ! Un comble ! C'était tellement ridicule, qu'ils en virent à se demander si le Sanctuaire ne viraient pas au plateau de tournage d'une des telenovela à l'eau de rose dont Aldébaran est tellement friand ! Le pire, fut que Milo ne protesta même pas. Au contraire ! Il souriait fièrement sous le regard médusé des autres Saints qu'il ignorait royalement.

« Attends-moi, Aphrodite »...

« Oh oui, mon Adonisounet ! J'attendrai l'éternité s'il le faut ».

« Je doute que ton maquillage tienne jusque là, lui »... soupira Kanon, qui avait remarqué que le visage d'Aphrodite semblait fondre au soleil.

« C'est DM qui va être content », ajouta le Lion.

Camus lui, n'en revenait pas. Il resta sans voix. Ce qui, pour les autres, était une scène totalement comique et absolument pas sérieuse, était très grave pour lui. Il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là, quelque chose de moins anodin qu'on pouvait le penser à première vu. Ce qui ressemblait à une mauvaise blague était peut-être bien plus que cela en réalité. Et lui seul, encore une fois, semblait le voir. Il décida de couper court à cette baveuse scène de naisierie et il lança à Milo qu'il était temps d'y aller. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment pressé car bien plus occupé à compter fleurette à l'habitant de la douzième et dernière maison, Milo s'exécuta non sans avoir adressé un dernier clin d'oeil à Aphrodite... ce dernier saluant les deux déserteurs du Sanctuaire avec de grands gestes de la main et il lança même un petit mouchoir en dentelle à son nouveau « chéri » le tout, non sans le ridicule qui le caractérisait. Et Milo s'empressa de le ramasser et de l'amener à ses narines pour en humer le doux parfum de rose, alors que Camus s'écrasait une main sur le visage, en signe de consternation.

Oui, ce voyage n'allait décidément pas être de tout repos...

Ils passèrent la journée à marcher, sans se dire mot. Camus avait choisi d'emprunter de petites routes peu fréquentées et rustiques. Le Grèce était si belle, mais ses jambes le faisaient souffrir atrocement... Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié se promener à travers les champs, à l'ombre des oliviers et peut-être même admirer la Méditerrannée si bleue et calme, en compagne de son meilleur ami. Mais actuellement, celui-ci n'était pas disponible, parasité par un insupportable squatteur. Le français se promit donc intérieurement que quand Milo serait de nouveau lui-même, ils partiraient arpenter la Grèce en tandem pour profiter de sa beauté... Car oui, pour Camus, il ne faisait aucun doute que Milo allait revenir. Il le fallait. Parfois, le français tournait la tête pour vérifier que l'autre le suivait toujours. Ce dernier semblait traîner les pieds, mais il marchait toujours bel et bien dans son sillage. Profitant d'avoir capté l'attention du Verseau, le grec prit la parole. Ils avaient marché toute la journée sans pause sous un soleil de plomb et l'esprit semblait quelque peu épuisé.

« On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, de toutes façons ».

« Et alors, en quoi ça nous empêche de continuer ? Tu as peur du noir » ?

« Y a pleins de bandits sur les routes ! C'est pas prudent de marcher la nuit »...

« Et encore moins de dormir avec toi à côté ».

« Tu le savais en acceptant cette mission et je suis même sûr que c'est pour ça que tu n'as amené qu'un sac de couchage. Pour pouvoir dormir collé à moi... On pourra se tenir chaud mutuellement »...

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je n'ai effectivement amené qu'un seul sac de couchage, car les nuits d'été sont réputées fraîches dans cette partie de la Grèce ».

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Cela faisait des heures que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés... Camus n'avait même pas demandé au Scorpion ce que signifiait son petit jeu avec Aphrodite. Et lui aussi était exténué, en réalité. D'aussi chaudes températures le contraignaient à user continuellement de son cosmos pour maintenir une température corporelle acceptable. Le français s'arrêta et se tourna bien vers le Scorpion, s'avançant même vers lui, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres pendant qu'il précisait qu'effectivement, il n'y avait qu'un sac pour deux... Il planta alors son regard azuré dans celui de Milo, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et...

« Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à craquer pour moi, fier Camus »...

« Hmm... ne te réjouis pas trop vite imbécile. Il est hors de question que je partage MON sac de couchage avec toi. Tu dormiras par terre ou dans un olivier, ce n'est pas mon problème ».

« QUOI ?! Tu oses laisser ton meilleur ami dormir à la sauvage ? Mais tu n'as pas de coeur » !

« Meilleur ami ? Où ça ? Je ne le vois nulle part moi... A présent, va chercher du bois et si jamais tu essaies de fuir, je te préviens que je te ramène par la peau de quelque chose que tu préfèreras que je ne nomme pas »...

« Moi qui pensais que ça allait être une vraie croisière en amoureux grâcieusement offerte par « Sanctuaire and Co », je suis déçu... Vous avez une drôle de manière de traiter vos invités »...

« Mais toi, tu es un invité indésirable... Et puis, si tu espérais tant que cela faire une petit voyage romantique, tu n'avais qu'à te faire accompagner par Aphrodite ».

« Ohhhh mais tu es JALOUX ma parole ! Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux » !

Les yeux de Milo se mirent à briller de satisfaction et il sautilla autour de Camus pour montrer la joie que lui procurait cette révélation. Le chevalier du Verseau se sentait perdre son sang froid légendaire. Tel un glacier sous la canicule, sa patience fondait...

Le beau grec sourit alors et il passa son bras autour du cou du Verseau, pour l'embêter. Il pris sa voix la plus sensuelle et susura à son oreille...

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait en échange de ma liberté conditionnelle d'hier » ?

« Tu me dégoûtes... tu ne peux pas être Milo... Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à une telle chose ».

« Tu sais pourquoi Aphro me plait tellement ? Parce que lui, contrairement à toi et tes petites fesses guindées, il assume ce qu'il est et ce qu'il désire... Il n'en n'a pas honte ».

Sur ce, Milo lui tourna le dos et il s'allongea au pied d'un arbre, à même le sol... Camus fit de même et il s'installa confortablement dans son sac de couchage, fermant les yeux. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se couvrir, il était habitué au froid. Alors que Milo... déjà, il commençait à greloter malgré le feu de camp qu'ils venaient d'allumer. Et la façon dont il claquait des dents, rappela bien des souvenirs à Camus. Des souvenirs heureux... cela lui rappelait quand Milo venait lui rendre visite en Sibérie et que malgré cinq couvertures, il claquait des dents de la sorte. Camus avait toujours trouvé cela adorable, mais là... ça lui tapait passablement sur les nerfs. Il fronça des sourcils et il rouvrit les yeux, exaspéré. Le Grec faisait sûrement exprès pour pouvoir se glisser dans son lit, Camus s'en doutait mais d'un autre côté, s'il le laissait ainsi, Milo allait continuer à pourir sa nuit. Le choix fut donc vite effectué par la Reine des Glaces qui, magnanimement, se serra dans son paquettage et offrit une place à son compagnon d'infortune.

« Je te préviens. Si tu tentes le moindre truc louche, je te gèle là où ça ne repousse pas, c'est clair » ?

Le chevalier du Scorpion lui adressa un sourire des plus narquois avant de se glisser à ses côtés et il n'attendit par pour se coller à lui en toute impunité. La proximité de leurs deux corps aurait du faire grimper la température chez Camus, mais il n'en fut rien. Ce type le dégoûtait purement et simplement, impossible donc de ressentir le moindre désir pour lui. Et pourtant... pourtant... il arborait les traits délicats de son cher Milo. Impossible de le nier, impossible de démentir cette attirance qu'exerçait le maladroit chevalier du scorpion sur son homologue des glaces. Camus soupira et ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer de mettre un terme à ces réflexions bien mal venues. Ce n'était pas Milo. Point.

Et IL semblait l'avoir compris, comme il gardait soigneusement ses distances. Mieux valait y aller tout doucement et gagner sa confiance progressivement. Apparemment, la provocation ne donnait rien alors... Milo sentait bien que son tendre ami ne dormait pas. Il faisait juste semblant en se reposant les yeux, mais il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus... du moins, pas tout de suite »...

Camus soupira fortement et il remua dans le sac trop petit pour deux, essayant de ne pas entrer en contact avec cet être méprisable. Il allait être crevé demain s'il ne dormait pas, mais comment s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée quand on est en présence d'un dangereux criminel ? La cohabitation allait être difficile, Camus en avait conscience. Quelle horreur... ça n'avait rien du voyage de noce ou de la promenade de santé. Pourtant d'habitude, partir seul en mission avec Milo était un moment agréable, mais là... quelle galère !

Et elle ne faisait que commencer...


	4. Invention et Pérégrinations

Une colline surplombée d'un temple Grec tout droit sorti d'un guide touristique.

Une nature verdoyante.

Un soleil radieux.

Et un Aldébaran occupé à jardiner.

Sisi, le taureau était bien dans son pré, sans barrières.

Le colosse brésilien vouait une véritable passion à la botanique. Bien que celle-ci différait d'Aphrodite, notamment dans l'utilisation qu'ils en faisaient, elle était toute aussi présente dans le cœur d'artichaut du ruminant. D'un naturel calme et pacifique, Aldé aimait prendre soin de son petit jardin secret, bien loin des tumultes amoureux/belliqueux du Sanctuaire. C'était un peu son jardin d'Eden personnel, qu'il cultivait jalousement et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Beaucoup ignoraient ce hobby tout à fait charmant.

Beaucoup, mais pas son biquet de voisin.

Le côté herbivore, sans doute.

« Ohé, Aldé » ! S'écria le frêle bélier, à grands renforts de signes de mains et de sautillements sur place.

Interpelé, le géant se retourna.

C'était LE signal !

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Mü dévala la pente, maladroitement. Volontairement. Un peu comme dans un mauvais remake du générique de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie, le tibétain se cassa magnifiquement la mergoulette sous le regard affolé du bovin qui n'y voyait que du feu ! Immédiatement, Aldébaran lâcha sa cisaille chirurgicale de parfait paysan et il se précipita au chevet de son ami de toujours.

« Mü ! Tu t'es fait mal » ?

« Non…heu… si ! Oui, j'ai très mal, Aldé » !

Quel comédien alors ! Mü se félicita intérieurement de sa performance et il remonta subtilement sa toge pour désigner sa cheville blanche d'innocent albâtre. Elle n'était pas gonflée ou marquée d'un vilain hématome, mais l'air suppliant et larmoyant du doux Mü suffit à faire illusion et à convaincre ce pauvre naïf d'Aldébaran qui n'y vit que du feu. Qui irait soupçonner le délicat bélier aux cheveux couleur lavande et à l'air si sage d'être en réalité un pervers reconnu par ses amis les moins prudes ? Mais le taureau semblait à des années lumières des préoccupations amoureuses et sexuelles de ses frères d'armes, ainsi, il ne voyait pas clair dans le jeu de Mü. Allait-il enfin comprendre la véritable nature de son meilleur ami ?

« J'ai très mal à la cheville… je crois que je l'ai tordue… »

Doucement, il posa sa petite main sur l'énorme paluche d'Aldébaran et il la guida jusqu'à sa cheville faussement meurtrie.

« Masse-moi, s'il te plaît ».

C'était demandé si gentiment qu'Aldébaran ne protesta pas. Et puis, c'était de sa faute si Mü était tombé ! Son ami s'était blessé en venant le voir…et les visites du bélier mettaient un tel baume au cœur du géant que ce dernier ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Un sourire sucré venant de cette bouille enfantine suffisait à faire chavirer l'ingénu Aldébaran. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants, si innocents, si purs, si paisibles… et Mü les lui rappelait avec ses traits fins et tendres.

Lentement, il se mit à exécution, massant la maigre cheville dont il pouvait sans problème faire le tour avec sa main.

« Ca va mieux » ? Demanda t-il innocemment. Comme ce brave Aldé ne captait toujours pas l'histoire du « papa, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait », Mü jubilait intérieurement et il décida d'alla plus loin…

« J'ai mal plus haut… aïe ».

Il en dévoila un peu plus, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et il désigna sa peau blanche, parfaite, si douce et si tentante avec un air de saint à qui on ne refuse rien. Aldébaran rougit un peu, mais une fois de plus, toutes les connexions ne se firent pas dans son cerveau puisqu'il céda à la requête tout sauf innocente de son voisin zodiacal.

« Mais je croyais que tu avais mal à la cheville… » Lança t-il tout de même au bout d'un moment, dans un éclair de lucidité que n'apprécia pas le têtu biquet.

« Oui, mais j'ai mal à la cuisse aussi… je suis vraiment tombé de haut tu sais » !

Et Aldébaran de culpabiliser à mort et Mü de savourer le toucher viril et expert du brésilien. Certes, Aldé n'avait rien d'un prix de beauté et il faut croire qu'il était né avant que la chirurgie esthétique ne devienne à la mode dans son cher pays natal, mais Mü s'en foutait pas mal. Il éprouvait une profonde affection et même une certaine attirance pour lui, malgré les médisances de ses collègues. Sans compter qu'Aldébaran jamais ne le jugeait, se contentant d'être là, simplement là à ses côtés, sans rien demander en retour. Parfois, ce genre de relations gratuites, sans tromperies, sans sournoiseries et sans compte à rendre, manquait au jeune homme espiègle…

« Oh putain, mais c'est dégueulasse ! » Gémit alors une voix, en haut de la colline.

Masque de Mort s'y trouvait, tirant la tronche devant la scène dont il était le témoin bien malgré lui. Mü soupira et Aldébaran tenta de cacher sa gêne en lâchant le bélier. Le colosse décida même de rentrer dans son temple, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de viol… Fronçant des sourcils, Mü accueillit donc comme il se devait l'intrus…

« Masky, quel MAUVAIS vent t'amène donc ? »

« Figure-toi que je te cherchais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et je ne te trouvais pas. »

« Passionnant… et donc ? »

« Y a mon armure, elle me fait chier ! »

« Que t'a-t-elle encore fait la bougresse ? Elle a encore vu ton capuccino ? »

« Nan. Elle s'est barrée cette fois et j'la trouve pas ptain ! Faut qu'tu m'aides à la retrouver ! »

« Ouais ben je ne peux pas dire que je ne la comprends pas, hein… » Maugréa le tibétain en se relevant, bien malgré lui.

Il faut dire que depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, l'armure sacrée du Cancer s'offrait très régulièrement des vacances. Et de préférence, sans son porteur. Evidemment, cette situation inédite donnait parfois lieu à des histoires rocambolesques ce qui avait fait de Masque de Mort la risée du Sancutaire. Encore plus qu'avant, quoi. Exit l'assassin sanguinaire, il était devenu inoffensif comme un agneau venant de naître.

Un peu comme un crabe sans sa carapace.

« Bon tu te bouges ton cul de feignasse et tu m'aides à la retrouver, Heidi ? »

« C'est déjà fait figure-toi… je sens sa présence à Rhodario… »

« Oh merde, me dis pas qu'elle a encore fugué dans un club de strip-tease ? La grogna… je veux dire la déesse Athéna ne me croira pas cette fois ! »

« T'en fais pas. Elle a juste choisi le poste de police. » Affirma Mü avec un grand sourire mauvais.

« … Si j'la retrouve, j'te jure que je l'attache à un pilier de ma maison avec la chaîne de Shun ! »

Le crabe était vraiment en rogne cette fois. Ca le faisait déjà suffisamment chier de devoir jouer à cache-cache avec un morceau de métal et il allait encore devoir se taper l'aller-retour jusqu'à ce village de pêcheurs bouffeurs de moussaka…

« Angelo, tant que tu y es, rapporte-moi des concombres ! »

Derrière eux, le chevalier des Poissons souriait de toutes ses lèvres fraîchement glossées ! Apparemment, la fête était complète et venait d'achever celle de Mü qui se pinça l'arrête du nez en un geste de désespoir. A peine débarrassé de l'un, voilà sa douce moitié qui s'incrustait !

« Des concombres ? Pourquoi, Aphro ? Tu comptes te faire une salade de crudités ? »

« Hihi, mais non grand benêt ! C'est pour me faire un masque de beauté ! Je n'en n'ai plus un seul, c'est la CATA ! »

« Masque de Mort… et Masque de Beauté. Quel couple, sans déconner… » Se moqua Mü en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Oh ta gueule, Heidi ! Ca va, hein ! »

« Quand tu reviendras, j'aurai un truc trop génial de la morkitu à te montrer, alors dépêche-toi mon cœur ! »

Il adressa un clin d'œil plein de tendresse à son amant et il s'en retourna à ses affaires, n'ayant posé aucune question sur le fait que Mü soit encore à moitié débrayé ! IMPENSABLE qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué ! Venant de la commère du Sanctuaire, c'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Mü et DM en étaient d'ailleurs choqués ! Mais le bélier reprit bien vite ses esprits et décida de profiter de l'occasion pour flanquer une bonne trouille des familles à l'italien. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et prit un air effrayé.

« Moi, à ta place, je ne lui apporterai pas son concombre. Qui sait ce qu'il va REELLEMENT te faire avec…»

Et fier d'avoir jeté le doute dans l'esprit peu rassuré du cancer, Mü s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange en salade, comme on dit…

/ / /

Camus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à :

Repousser le corps alangui contre lui,

A observer la constellation du scorpion, priant pour qu'elle lui envoie un signe.

Mais en vain.

Aucune de ses tentatives ne marchèrent pour éloigner l'esprit qui hantait son cher Milo.

Heureusement, Camus n'était pas homme à baisser les bras aussi facilement. L'air sévère, il secoua la figure étendue à ses côtés.

« Debout. »

Mais pas de réponse. Le verseau soupira et secoua plus fort, gelant même légèrement l'épaule du Grec.

« Hmmm… quoi, t'en veux encore ? La nuit d'hier ne t'a pas suffit ? T'es un gourmand toi en fait ! »

Camus roula des yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair découverte de l'échine de Milo. Prenant une bonne inspiration, le verseau s'époumona de toutes ses frêles forces.

« Lève-toi imbécile ! »

« Ouais, pas la peine de hurler, putain ! T'as failli me percer un tympan avec ta voix de crécelle ! »

« Ne me force pas à recommencer… et à réussir cette fois… »

Furieux, l'habituellement stoïque seigneur des glaces ne supportait déjà plus son compagnon imposé. Ca ne faisait même pas 24 h qu'ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire que déjà, il avait envie de transformer Milo en Mister Freeze géant. Premièrement, le chevalier du Scorpion avait collé son corps dur et transpirant contre lui toute la nuit à la recherche de fraîcheur ou d'autre chose, va savoir, comme s'il n'avait pas fait déjà assez chaud hier ! C'était mignon quand il faisait ça étant petit et non possédé, mais LA, ça ne passait pas ! Sans compter deuxièmement, que justement, Milo n'était plus Milo… Camus s'était fait une raison, temporaire, mais une raison tout de même. C'était avec cet énergumène qu'il voyagerait à présent, bon gré, mal gré, alors autant l'accepter et se préparer au pire.

D'ailleurs « l'Autre » se leva en soupirant et il chercha ses fringues. Dire qu'il avait craint de se les cailler, mais en fait, la nuit avait été étrangement et particulièrement étouffante. Tant mieux pour lui ! Réalisant sa nudité incommodante, Camus lui servit encore un sermon.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu es allergique aux vêtements, ma parole ! »

« Et alors, ça te gêne ? Je pensais que tu l'avais senti hier que j'étais nu, pendant que je me collais à toi… Comme ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner… »

« Crois-tu vraiment que si j'en avais eu conscience tu serais encore vivant pour fanfaronner ? »

« Ahaha… prude comme t'es, ne me fait pas croire que tu aurais gelé mon esquimau pour ensuite prendre un malin plaisir à l'écraser entre tes mains ! »

« Non, en effet. Si j'avais fait cela, j'aurai du te toucher pour y parvenir. Et il est hors de question que je mette mes mains sur toi, je devrais les couper après sinon… »

« Dans ce cas, coupe tout ton corps, Blanche-Neige… Parce qu'il a été en contact avec le mien TOUTE LA NUIT ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai A-D-O-R-E ! »

« Je te signale que je suis resté habillé… il n'y a donc pas eu de contact physique direct… »

« Et tu en es fier ? Regarde ta tronche, on dirait que tu as fondu pendant la nuit ! Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais dormi à poil, comme moi… »

« Déjà que je suis trempé de sueur à cause de l'imbécile qui a passé la nuit à me coller comme l'armure du Verseau, je n'ose imaginer mon état si j'avais dormi sans ma barrière protectrice de vêtements… »

« T'en fais pas, je t'aurai fait transpirer autrement qu'en me blottissant juste contre toi… »

« Tu es pathétique… »

« En tous cas remercie-moi, grâce à ma présence, tu as pu passer une nuit dans le même lit que ton chéri, couché contre son corps chaud de dieu Grec. Je suis sûr qu'en vrai t'as aimé et que c'est pour ça que t'es tout humide en fait… »

Rouge de honte, le Verseau ramassa des affaires et fit son packtage pendant que Milo ne semblait pas franchement pressé de plier bagages et surtout… de s'habiller. Camus pensa immédiatement qu'il avait beau être le plus prévoyant des chevaliers, détestant laisser quoi que ce soir au hasard, il n'avait pas prévu justement, d'emmener des aspirines contre le mal de tête…

Et il le regrettait déjà.

/ / /

« Angelo chéri ! »

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans le temple des Poissons, que l'Italien se fit accueillir comme un roi. Ou plutôt sauter dessus et étaler sur le carrelage froid. Un Aphrodite bondissant avait surgit de nulle part et venait de se jeter sur lui, tel un fauve.

« Eh du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« T'as mon concombre ? » L'interrogea suavement le poiscaille, pas décidé à bouger son confortable perchoir sur lequel il trônait à califourchon. Souriant, Masque de Mort passa ses mains sur les hanches fines du scandinave.

« Tu ne le sens pas contre ton joli petit cul, Aphro ? » Répondit le cancer avec l'insolence qui le caractérisait.

« Raaah ! Mais arrête tes cochonneries, je suis SERIEUX là ! »

« Ouais, ben je te conseille d'arrêter, ça te file des rides… »

« Tu es méchant… vilain… »

Mais les larmes de crocodile du poisson cessèrent quand Masque de Mort sortit du sac en plastique le fameux cucurbitacée.

« Mon PRESSSSSIEUX ! Viens voir maman ! »

« P'tain, parfois, tu m'fais flipper Aphro… »

Cajolant le légume, Aphro retrouva le sourire et il se redressa, aidant masque de mort à se relever en lui tendant la main.

« Comme tu as été sage, tu as mérité ta surprise ! »

« Laisse-moi deviner… elle se trouve à quatre pattes dans ta chambre, non ? »

« Hein ? Mais non voyons, tu sais très bien que je suis allergique aux poils de chats ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de matou, Aphro… »

« Et les chiens bavent trop ! »

« Pas de toutous non plus… »

« Ne me dis pas que… Une CHEVRE ? Allons, Angie, il faut que tu mettes de côté tes tendances zoophiles, on en a DEJA parlé ! »

« Ahh… j'abandonne… bon, tu me le montres, ton super cadeau ? » S'impatienta Masque de Mort en se remettant sur pied.

Franchement… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien exciter Aphrodite à ce point en dehors d'un nouveau mascara waterproof ?

Et Masque de Mort ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse, plutôt inattendue… Aphrodite le guida par la main jusqu'à sa serre personnelle, où se trouvaient les roses chéries de ce dernier. Immédiatement, un fort sentiment de déception gagna le cancer. Mais bien vite, il se rappela de leurs mémorables et piquantes parties de jambes en l'air anesthésiantes dans cette même serre. Et il retrouva le sourire… Sauf qu'Aphrodite le conduisit directement vers une allée de roses…roses…

« TADAM ! » Le tout, accompagné d'un geste du bras !

« Heu oui… ce sont des fleurs… et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? »

« … Sûrement… J'en sais rien, c'est toi l'expert… Et… c'est CA que tu voulais me montrer ? »

« Oui, c'est ça la surprise ! Tu en penses quoi ? C'est ma nouvelle variété de roses, la « LOVE ROSE » ! Au début, je voulais les appeler la « AXEL ROSE », mais j'avais peur qu'on ne me colle un procès pour plagiat…

« Oh putain, le con… » Et Masky de s'écraser la paluche sur le visage, en un geste totalement digne de Camus.

« Et donc cette nouvelle variété de roses… »

« Attend, je suis obligé d'écouter la suite, là ? »

« OUI ! » Gronda le suédois en faisant des moulinets avec les bras.

« Ok… continue alors, je vais essayer de lutter contre mon irrésistible envie de dormir… ce serait pas ça leur pouvoir d'ailleurs ? »

« NON ! » Et hop. Re-moulin à vent !

« Encore Aphro, ça fait de l'air… »

« Raaah mais tais-toi donc et écoute-moi ! Ces nouvelles roses ont le pouvoir de faire tomber amoureux n'importe qui de n'importe quel autre qui ! »

« Bah dis donc, c'est génial ça dans le genre pouvoir de merde qui sert à rien ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Avec ça, on pourrait DOMINER le monde ! »

« Rien que ça ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que le pollen de ces petites choses t'est rentré dans les trous de nez avant de se fixer à ton cerveau… »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ? On pourra foutre le bordel au Sanctuaire, coucher avec ceux qui nous plaisent et faire des crasses à nos pires ennemis en les casant avec des boudins ! »

« Là, tu m'intéresses ! J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle ! Ca a l'air génial ton truc ! Ca marche sur vraiment tout le monde ? »

« Oui ! C'est formidable, tu vas voir ! On va bien s'amuser, hihi ! » Promit-il en se dandinant comme une midinette.

« Ok, mais avant de nous prendre pour la Team Rocket sans Miaouss, je veux des preuves. Montre-moi comment ça marche ! »

« D'accord ! On peut tester ça sur qui tu voudras ! Y a qu'à demander ! » Le poisson était tout excité et frétillait des nageoires rien que d'y penser.

« Ok, ok… attend voir… Camus est le plus gros coincé du cul du Sanctuaire mais comme il est en vacances, faut qu'on trouve le second plus prude du coin pour bien s'amuser… »

« Genre quelqu'un d'intouchable… »

« … de froid et d'hautain… »

« … que rien ne touche… »

« J'aurai bien dit Saga, il est loin d'être aussi fun qu'avant depuis qu'il n'est plus schizophrène… »

« Et puis, il fait que ce soit encore un vrai puceau… »

« SHAKA ! » S'écrièrent en chœur les deux compères.

« Super idée ! Plus Vierge que lui, tu meurs ! Même son signe n'a jamais vu le loup ! » Renchérit le cancer « Mais qui sera l'autre ? »

« Il faut un bon hétéro des familles pour que ça ait l'air crédible. Hmm… je ne connais pas plus viril que Ikky… en dehors de toi mon Maskass, bien-sûr ! »

« Ca va, tu t'es bien rattrapé… Ca me va ! La Vierge va se faire crâmer les fesses par le Phénix, avant d'être bouffée par le Lion ! »

Et les deux sournois éclatèrent de rire, visiblement fiers d'eux…

/ / /

Par contre, s'il y en avait un qui ne riait pas, c'était bien LE « coincé du Sanctuaire », Camus. En effet, il n'était pas le seul à fondre : sa patience aussi. Avec des heures de retard, ils atteignirent enfin le Sanctuaire Marin où Julian les accueillit avec les honneurs, profitant de leur présence pour prendre des nouvelles de son précieux Kanon. Camus se serait bien posé quelques instants afin de visiter l'endroit qu'il avait vu dans les livres de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire et dont Kanon lui avait si souvent parlé avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Milo avait besoin d'être soigné, VITE et lui aussi, par la même occasion. La première chose dont s'étonna Julian fut de constater que le « captif » n'était pas attaché. Pour lui, c'était encore une fois de plus la preuve de la trop grande indulgence d'Athéna. Un inconnu s'emparait du corps d'un de ses plus fidèles chevaliers, blessait un frère d'armes afin d'essayer de ma tuer et la demoiselle l'envoyait simplement consulter une vieille femme à moitié folle qui prétendait lire l'avenir dans des entrailles de corbeaux. Sans parler de son escorte qui se réduisait à un seul chevalier, celui qui était blessé en plus ! Un jour, l'imprudence de Saori lui coûterait la vie, il en était persuadé… Heureusement, Milo se conduisait bien. Il semblait plus calme depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la demeure de Poséidon. A croire qu'il avait compris que s'il faisait le malin, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à le noyer vif…

Au moment de partir, Camus promit de revenir afin de satisfaire sa curiosité intellectuelle et Julian lui adressa un sourire ravi. Les chevaliers aussi appliqués que Camus étaient si rares et puis, Camus n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était l'ancien maître de Isaac du Kraken…alors quelque part, Julian avait une affection particulière pour le verseau.

« Je vous ai fait préparer un bâteau et même si aucun de vous n'a de notions de navigation, il vous mènera à bon port ».

« Merci, Seigneur Poséidon. » Le français s'inclina respectueusement.

« Ne me remercie pas Camus du Verseau. Ou si tu veux le faire, je serai ravi de t'accueillir prochainement au Sanctuaire des Marinas afin que nous discutions un peu littérature comparée. »

« J'ignorais que vous lisiez… »

« Et pourtant, c'est mon passe-temps favori. J'ai même une préférence pour les auteurs français, pour ne rien te cacher. »

Camus répondit alors par son premier sourire depuis… très longtemps. En tous cas, depuis le début de ce voyage cauchemardesque… Après avoir remercié leur hôte une dernière fois et être montés à bord, le verseau largua les amarres, direction le Golfe de Corinthe. Et Milo, qui jusque là était resté calme et silencieux, recouvra miraculeusement la parole. Mais Camus aurait certainement préféré qu'il reste muet…

« J'ai comme l'impression que quand tu reviendras, tu auras même le droit de voir le trident de Poséidon… »

« Tu es tellement vulgaire… »

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Oh que si… tu me dégoûtes… »

« Je parle du gringue qu'il t'a fait ! »

« Il a juste été poli et courtois. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf alors… tu ne vois pas qu'il fait ça pour te séduire ? Quand tu seras sa merci, ne t'étonnes pas de te retrouver avec un trident planté entre les cuisses. »

« Ca suffit ! Tais-toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

« Remarque, t'as de la chance je suppose. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tape dans l'œil d'un dieu… »

« Tu es vraiment immonde… »

« Merci du compliment… Mais tu es plus porté sur le dard du scorpion, j'avais oublié… » Fier d'avoir mis Camus dans l'embarras, il éclata de rire. Le verseau décida de ne pas rebondir sur cette ultime provocation et choisit la voie de l'apaisement.

« Je vais me reposer dans la cabine… tout ce soleil me donne mal au crâne. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de louche, je te préviens, je te congèle sur place et tu finiras le voyage dans un Cercueil de Glace ! »

« L'Autre » haussa des épaules et Camus alla finalement se coucher. Il avait une nuit de non-sommeil à rattraper et comme ils n'arriveraient pas avant quelques heures, cela lui laissait du temps pour se refaire une santé…physique à défaut de mentale.

Sauf que malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu et à peine Camus eut-il commencé à s'abandonner à Morphée son seul amant, l'énergumène fit EXPRES de venir le réveiller. Exprès, oui, Camus en était persuadé ! Il déboula dans la cabine tel un ouragan, le bruit de ses talons martelant les marches en bois résonnant dans la tête de Camus qui se redressa en sursaut. Heureusement, il avait fermé la porte à clé. Mieux valait prévenir, que subir…

« Bon sang, qu'y a-t-il encore ? »

« Ouvre ! Y a un truc bizarre ! »

« Bizarre comme le fait que cette porte soit fermée pour me protéger de tes assauts verbaux et physiques ? »

« Arrête, je plaisante pas ! Le ciel est vachement couvert et la mer tangue à mort… »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais pris le bâteau dans ta vie avant de décider de t'en prendre à mon meilleur ami ? »

« Putain Camus, sors ou j'enfonce cette porte ! »

Exaspéré, le malheureux français soupira et se releva à contre-cœur. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, se jurant que si Milo avait menti, il allait le transformer en statue de gel en commençant par la partie la plus proéminente de son anatomie…

SA MAUDITE LANGUE !

Sauf que pour gâcher les maigres réjouissances de Camus, il s'avéra que Milo avait dit vrai… Un orage menaçait d'éclater et pas un de ces petits orages comme on en voyait parfois au Sanctuaire. Là, à croire tous les livres dont le français était friand, ça ressemblait bel et bien à une authentique tempête qui se préparait. Et Camus ne pouvait croire en un hasard. Bien qu'il soit quelqu'un de très méthodique et cartésien, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence cette fois. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, une force supérieure, s'acharnait contre eux. Ou plutôt contre lui.

« On devrait rebrousser chemin… » Suggéra le scorpion.

« Non, il en est hors de question. Je dois t'amener à Delphes, c'est ma mission. »

« Mais si on ne se tire pas en vitesse, on va mourir tous les deux ! Et ton Milo adoré aussi ! »

Camus passa une main dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. Puis, il lui tourna le dos, l'air dédaigneux.

« Pas question. J'irai au bout de ma mission et rien de ce qui pourra arrive ou de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis… »

« Un tel sens du devoir, c'est vraiment ridicule si c'est pour crever comme un chien au beau milieu de nulle part… »

« Si c'est mon destin, je l'accepte… »

« Eh bien moi, je refuse de mourir ici ! »

Le scorpion enflamma son cosmos. Un cosmos bien différent de celui de Milo… si froid, si agressif… Camus ouvrit les yeux et il fit de même.

« Je te déconseille de recourir à la force… »

« Et pourquoi ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié qui de nous deux a eu l'avantage sur l'autre dans le passé ? »

Milo arborait un sourire confiant… et la blessure de Camus le lança. Bien-sûr qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, surtout sans armure et cette douleur était là pour le lui rappeler. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il échoue ! S'il devait mourir alors, il emmènerait cette « chose » avec lui !

L'orage éclata soudainement alors que les deux ex-amis se jaugeaient en une lutte de regards pour impressionner l'autre. Pas question de se lancer à l'aveugle dans un combat épuisant alors qu'une tempête menaçait d'engloutir leur embarcation de fortune. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit alors sur eux, alors qu'ils s'observaient toujours en silence et sans se quitter des yeux. Les vagues venaient exploser contre la coque du navire qui grinçait dangereusement. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol mais… les éléments se déchainaient… Et brusquement, un éclair zébra le ciel, déchirant ce silence de mort qui régnait. Une vague plus haute, plus forte que les autres secoua le maigre bâteau et le fit tanguer dangereusement. Trop dangereusement.

Camus se sentit glisser, partir en arrière et son corps si léger passa par-dessus bord, happé par la vague. Impossible de résister ! Le courant était trop puissant ! Alors qu'il se voyait déjà sombrer dans les abysses, une voix résonna à ses oreilles…

« Je te tiens ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit…

« Milo… ? »

« Camus, je ne te lâcherai pas ! »

Le verseau retrouva le sourire. Cette main qui le tenait ne semblait pas disposer à le laisser partir… et il se sentit rassuré…

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu avais une touche avec le dieu des mers ! Il veut te garder rien que pour lui !»

Alors c'était LUI, encore… mais… pourquoi ne le lâchait-il pas ? Camus cessa de réfléchir… de toutes façons, ça n'avait plus d'importance parce qu'il se sentait glisser et Milo serrait les dents pour le garder avec lui, le torse appuyé contre la fragile rambarde de bois gonflé.

Cependant, rien n'y fit.

Apparemment, Poséidon semblait jaloux et désirait garder Camus pour lui uniquement. Si bien que la nouvelle vague qui arriva arracha Camus à Milo, Milo à Camus et surtout Milo et Camus au bâteau…

Et les ténèbres les avalèrent…


	5. Reunion

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

_Camus du Verseau avait eu un mouvement de recul sur le porche de sa propre maison. Face à lui se tenait le scorpion, mais pour une fois il n'était pas la source de l'étonnement qui avait gagné Camus. Enfin si, mais pas directement, disons._

_« Mais quoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas à croquer ? »_

_Milo agita alors sa trouvaille qu'il tenait entre les deux mains. C'était un félidé roux, de la race des chats de gouttières. L'animal n'était pas franchement en super forme, en témoignait son œil crevé et ses miaulements très faibles. Sans parler de sa carcasse squelettique. Camus secoua la tête. Qu'allait encore lui sortir son idiot de meilleur ami ?_

_« Oui, bon, c'est un chat et… »_

_« Une CHATTE ! » Le coupa le Grec en sautillant. Comme si cette précision était vitale…_

_« Une chatte… et alors ? Que suis-je censé en faire ? »_

_« Tu vas la garder bien-sûr ! »_

_« La…garder ? » Répéta le seigneur des glaces, incrédule._

_« Ouais, la garder ! »_

_« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »_

_Milo ramena l'animal tout contre lui et le caressa affectueusement. _

_« Elle est comme nous tu sais… elle aussi, c'est une orpheline. Et elle est si seule… »_

_Et pour une fois, les rôles prédéfinis des deux amis s'inversèrent. Camus vint s'asseoir près de Milo et il posa une main sur la cuisse du Grec._

_« Sauf que nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous. Je t'ai toi et tu m'as moi. »_

_Pour paraître convainquant le verseau s'efforça de sourire, ce qui fit littéralement fondre Milo. Le jeune homme se précipita contre Camus et il le prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres, écrasant légèrement la chatte entre leurs deux corps. _

_« CÂLIN GRATUIT ! Je ne te savais pas si sentimental, Icequeen ! »_

_« Heu Milo… tu serres trop fort… notre « fille » est toute écrasée.»_

_« Oh, pardon… »_

_Milo s'éloigna immédiatement et gratouilla la tête du pauvre animal. Camus soupira de soulagement. Trop de proximité avec son meilleur ami lui donnait parfois d'honteuses bouffées de chaleur…_

_« Hmm… tu es sûr de vouloir que je la garde ? Elle serait mieux avec toi… »_

_« C'est-à-dire que… moi, tu sais, être responsable d'un être vivant… » Il sembla chercher un moment des arguments valables, avant de reprendre de plus belle. « En plus, toi t'as déjà eu des élèves ! T'as l'habitude de ce genre de trucs ! »_

_« Milo, on ne compare pas des humains à des bêtes… » Soupira Camus, consterné. _

_Un instant Camus s'imagina Hyoga et Isaac en chatons avant de vivement secouer la tête. Quelles idées douteuses Milo lui donnait parfois !_

_« Enfin bref, même si la comparaison était maladroit et peu crédible, je maintiens quand même que tu t'en occuperais mieux que moi. Je risque de tout le temps oublier de lui donner à manger et de changer sa litière. »_

_D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer les dires de Milo, la chatte alla se frotter amoureusement à la cuisse de Camus en ronronnant._

_« Regarde ! On dirait que cette demoiselle a fait son choix et elle pense comme moi ! Comme c'est mignon… »_

_« Dans ce cas, je suppose que je ne peux qu'accepter. » Céda le Verseau._

_La chatte miaula et griffa gentiment la toge de Camus, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation de sauter sur ses genoux. Le français prit alors la boule de poils dans ses bras. C'était une sensation étrange, mais agréable, que celle de sentir un corps chaud et vivant contre le sien qui semblait être mort par moments… D'abord attendri par le spectacle, Milo se releva soudain d'un bon et tapa du poing dans sa main._

_« Bon ! Il faut lui trouver un nom maintenant ! »_

_« Un nom ? Bien… comme c'est toi qui l'as trouvée, je propose que ce soit toi qui choisisses. » _

_Et vas-y que je te refile la patate chaude !_

_Vengeance personnelle. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et le froid, ça connaît le chevalier des glaces éternelles…_

_En plus, le verseau n'avait aucune imagination de ce côté-là, ni d'imagination tout court d'ailleurs, donc cela l'arrangeait bien. Milo ne protesta pas et sembla même prendre sa tâche très à cœur. Immédiatement, il se mit fixer très sérieusement le ciel en tapotant nerveusement son index contre son menton, en signe de cogitation. Cela amusa beaucoup Camus intérieurement, de voir Milo si investi de sa tâche._

_« Faut lui trouver un nom français histoire qu'elle aille bien avec toi. »_

_Instantanément, ledit français se raidit et il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas un nom comme « Cunégonde » ou « Germaine ». Quoi qu'avec Milo, il y avait peu de chance mais… le scorpion était plein de (mauvaises) surprise, donc on ne pouvait jurer de rien ! Et après quelques minutes de cogitation intense, Milo s'écria, tel un possédé ayant reçu l'injonction divine :_

_« BRIGITTE ! »_

_Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Brigitte ? Pourquoi Brigitte ? Camus se mit à réfléchir naïvement à un auteur célèbre qui porterait ce nom. Comme si Milo allait donner à un chat le prénom d'un écrivain français ! Non, ça, c'était impossible et Camus le savait très bien alors il écarta d'entrée cette possibilité. Il se demanda alors si Milo ne connaissait pas une Brigitte, française et… femme. Son cœur se serra à cette supposition. Certainement le prénom d'une ancienne maîtresse… Connaissant Milo, c'était probable, voire même logique qu'il donne le nom d'une personne qu'il fréquentait…_

_« Mais… pourquoi Brigitte ? » Se risqua quand même à demander Camus._

_Car il voulait savoir. Même s'il devait en avoir le cœur brisé._

_« Bah Brigitte ! Parce que BRIGITTE LAHAIE, BIEN-SÛR ! »_

_Camus ouvrit grand ses yeux ronds comme des billes, sous le choc de cette annonce. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça !_

_« Bri…gitte… Lahaie ? »_

_« Ben ouais ! C'est la seule française que je connaisse ! Faut dire qu'elle a animé mes longues nuits de solitude étant ado… » Annonça le scorpion d'un air rêveur, des étoiles plein les yeux._

_Oh bon sang ! Mais quel crétin ! Camus se frotta les tempes. Quelque part, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela venant de Milo. Il avait toujours des idées tordues qui obéissaient à une logique que lui seul semblait maîtriser et qui échappait en tous cas totalement au rigoureux Camus._

_« C'est ça… la raison ? » Demanda t-il à nouveau, espérant que c'était une « blague »._

_« Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et puis, Brigitte, elle est géniale ! C'est un peu l'ambassadrice de la France à travers le monde ! Tu devrais en être FIER ! »_

_« …. J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Parmi tous les illustres intellectuels que compte mon pays natal, il a fallu que tu choisisses le nom d'une actrice de films osés… »_

_Pour ne pas dire carrément pornographiques. Plus pornos que graphiques, au passage, ajouta mentalement le malheureux français._

_« Dis-moi Camus, la France est connue davantage pour quoi ? Sa porcelaine ou son vin ? »_

_« Quel est le rapport ? » Objecta t-il immédiatement, comme lors d'une audience où la question n'est pas recevable._

_« Réponds. » Insista le Grec, mains sur les hanches._

_« Son vin… je suppose… » Affirma Camus en baissant les yeux._

_« Voilà ! Ben là c'est pareil ! La porcelaine c'est un truc de grand-mères dont tout le monde se fout bien ! Alors que le vin, tout le monde apprécie ça ! C'est synonyme de fête et de convivialité ! Un peu comme Brigitte… »_

_« Tu m'étonnes… je ne doute ABSOLUMENT PAS de la convivialité de la dame dans ses films… »_

_Mais aussi étrange que puisse paraître la comparaison de Milo, Camus devait lui reconnaître une certaine finesse d'analyse, bien meilleure que sa première tentative assimilant Hyoga et Isaac à des animaux. Milo le bluffait très régulièrement ainsi, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups. Malgré ses quelques rares maladresses, on pouvait dire qu'il savait argumenter avec une certaine aisance et ses talents d'orateurs venaient souvent à bout de la rigidité du chevalier du Verseau. Ainsi, Camus ne protesta pas vraiment. Et puis, Brigitte c'était mignon, non ? Suffit de ne pas penser à la source même de ce nom…_

_« Va pour Brigitte alors… »_

_Milo pouvait se montrer plus buté qu'un bloc de glace alors il valait mieux céder. Satisfait de sa force de persuasion, Milo arborait un sourire enfantin jusqu'aux oreilles et il se jeta sur Camus et leur « fille adoptive », les englobant dans un câlin affectueux et étouffant, contre lequel Camus lutta et protesta vainement. Mais une fois dans les bras du Grec, le Français se sentait si bien… qu'il ne s'en arrachait jamais de son plein gré…_

C'est le son des vagues calmes mourant contre le sable qui réveilla lentement Camus. Hmmm… tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Ou plutôt, un souvenir. Le verseau se retourna sur le dos, sentant tout son corps le brûler de douleur. Il était trempé, couvert d'algues et épuisé. Combien de temps avait-il dérivé ? Que faisait-il sur cette plage déserte et… seul ?

Petit à petit il se rappela.

Poséidon.

La dispute.

La tempête.

Milo refusant de le lâcher.

La vague.

La chute.

La noyade.

Fixant le ciel, les bras étendus en croix, Camus entendait les mouettes tournoyer. Ou peut-être les vautours ? Non… c'était bien des mouettes. Le pessimisme naturel de Camus lui jouait encore des tours…

Milo… ?

Milo !

Il se redressa d'un bond ! Où était Milo ? Camus le chercha partout du regard, sentant une irrépressible panique le gagner. Rien, personne ! Il était seul au beau milieu de nulle part ! Et aucun signe de vie de son meilleur ami ou de la saleté d'esprit qui le hantait !

Immédiatement, Camus oublia sa propre douleur et décida de partir à la recherche de son compagnon de voyage. Il tituba légèrement et se tint le crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'un Aldébaran lui était passé dessus de tout le poids de son armure + celui de ses muscles colossaux. N'écoutant cependant que son désir de retrouver Milo, Camus se mit en marche.

Son épaule le faisait souffrir également et il ne tarda pas à constater que sa toge claire était imbibée de sang frais. Apparemment, la plaie s'était ouverte et le sel marin le piquait. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de nettoyer cela avant que ça ne s'infecte sérieusement. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait localiser Milo et aussi, localiser où ils se trouvaient exactement.

Camus espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés de leur point de chute. Aucune trace de leur bateau et Camus était resté inconscient des heures, voire peut-être même des jours, impossible à dire, ce qui rendait leur destin très incertain. Ce que Camus détestait plus que tout, c'étaient les imprévus, mais bizarrement c'était ce qui semblait le préoccuper le moins à l'heure qu'il était. Pour lui en effet, l'absence de Milo n'était qu'un contretemps et ce n'était absolument pas révélateur de la possible « disparition » du scorpion.

Car il refusait d'envisager, de penser ou même de prononcer le mot « mort ». En effet, Camus était certain qu'il allait retrouver son confrère vivant, quelque part dans le coin, comme par miracle. Le contraire eut été impensable, même en considérant que Milo avait depuis toujours une peur bleue de l'eau et l'aisance aquatique d'une chèvre. Cela remontait à une des mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécues dans leur enfance. Depuis cet incident, Milo refusait de s'éloigner trop du bord lorsqu'il daignait faire trempette.

Il avait toujours évité d'apprendre à nager également et ce handicap n'était pas motif à paniquer d'après Camus. Il était totalement INCONCEVABLE que Milo se soit noyé. Non, le verseau ne pouvait le croire/l'envisager. Il était dans un déni bien loin de son habitude rationalisme. Il faut dire que dès lors que son cher Milo était concerné, Camus avait bien du mal à rester objectif, même s'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Naïvement, le Français s'imaginait retrouver un Milo miraculé, en pleine forme, le poil sec et brillant, le brushing impeccable, même pas blessé et prêt à recommencer à le vanner, comme si cette petite tempête de rien du tout n'avait pas manqué de les zigouiller ! Pour Camus, le gardien de la huitième heure était bien trop fort pour se laisser noyer par la première petite vaguelette venue, fit-elle huit mètres de hauteur ! Et sans gilet de sauvetage et sans savoir nager, s'il vous plaît !

…

…Bien-sûr.

Bien-sûr qu'il se trouvait ridicule à penser cela en ce moment même alors que la situation semblait tellement désespérée. Statistiquement parlant, les chances que Milo ait survécu ne dépassaient pas les trente pour cent, selon une rapide estimation, compte tenu de tous les facteurs aggravants de cette soudaine tempête. Quant aux possibilités qu'il soit vivant et que les courants l'aient fait dériver à quelques mètres du verseau, elles étaient proches de zéro… du zéro absolu, même…

Et Camus le savait très bien. Mais impossible pour lui de l'admettre. En temps normal, il serait anéanti de par ces suppositions plus que probables mais il fallait croire qu'avec les années, l'optimisme aveugle et stupide de Milo avait déteint sur lui. Secrètement, le français adorait réduire en miettes les faux espoirs de son meilleur ami.

Oui, cela faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs personnels et coupables, quand les propos de l'insecte étaient teintés d'un optimisme trop ridicule pour être plausibles. Mais en l'absence du scorpion et comme la peur commençait à glacer les veines du seigneur du gel, ce dernier décida de se raccrocher à la façon de penser de son ami. Comme si cela pourrait bêtement lui ramener. Comme si penser à lui suffirait à l'avoir fait survivre…

C'était fou, illogique, ridicule et pourtant…

C'était rassurant.

Camus y croyait dur comme or. Il ne POUVAIT pas envisager le pire, il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force…

Que dirait Milo de savoir que Camus était si désespéré qu'il en était prêt à partager son optimisme naturel débordant et déplacé ? Il en serait certainement très heureux, mais il lui dirait à quel point c'est ridicule et inutile car ça ne le ferait pas revenir pour autant. On pouvait être optimisme mais réaliste. Comme Milo…

Marchant en boitillant, Camus errait tel un fantôme sur cette plage où un silence de mort régnait à présent. Il allait droit devant et chaque vague semblait prendre un malin plaisir à avaler toute trace de son passage si bien que le verseau ne put réaliser combien de temps exactement il marcha ainsi. Une chose était certaine cependant : il ne courut pas bien longtemps. Uniquement quand il sentit un cosmos familier briller à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Le Français en trouva rapidement la provenance et il manqua de s'évanouir d'émotion en constatant que son meilleur ami – même si ce n'était plus tout à fait lui – était toujours vivant et apparemment, en bonne santé. Athéna avait entendu ses prières ou même Poséidon, tant qu'à faire il l'avait sollicité aussi, puisque « l'Autre » avait insisté sur le fait que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace avait une touche avec le Roi des Mers, autant que cela soit profitable à Camus !

En tous les cas, qui que soit le responsable de ce miracle, Camus lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Et son sourire timide de soulagement devint beaucoup plus franc quand il constata que le cosmos de Milo était redevenu « normal ». Apparemment, la chance était de leur côté ! Par il ne savait quel tour de Dame Fortune, Milo était redevenu lui-même ! Sans doute était-ce du au choc de la chute et de la noyade… C'était peut-être un répit de courte durée, mais les deux esprits avaient échangé leur place pour la dominance de ce corps et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir du verseau qui eut toutes les peines du monde à résister à l'envie pressante d'aller se blottir dans les bras forts de son amour secret…

« Milo ! »

« Camus ! Je ne me rappelais pas qu'Athéna nous avait accordé des vacances… »

Le français s'approcha avec une prudente hésitation. Il plissa des yeux comme pour y voir plus clair et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un mauvais tour d'Adonis. Constatant l'air interloqué et caractéristique de Milo, il se ravisa.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Non… et pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression qu'Aldébaran m'est passé dessus ? »

« Avec ou sans armure ? »

« Vu que mon corps me lance comme un hématome géant, je dirai avec… »

« C'est amusant, car j'ai eu la même sensation. Viens par là, je vais tout t'expliquer »… sourit franchement le verseau, ce qui était presque aussi rare que la fonte des glaces se trouvant au sommet de l'Everest. Sans compter qu'il prit la main de Milo et l'entraîna un peu à part pour s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. De sa main libre le Grec s'assura de la température corporelle de Camus en la posant sur le front de celui-ci.

« T'as pas de fièvre, pourtant… T'es sûr que t'as pas choppé une insolation ? »

« Mais non crétin ! Assied-toi à côté de moi et écoute-moi plutôt… »

« T'as envie de me tuer, c'est ça hein ? C'est pour ça que tout à coup t'es tout gentil ! J'ai fait quoi comme connerie cette fois ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Milo. Tu n'as rien fait… ce n'était pas toi… »

Pas convaincu pour un sous, l'élu du cœur de Camus ouvrit sembla perplexe et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Tu veux me violer, c'est ça ? Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que jamais tu ne te déciderais ! T'en fais pas, vingt ans c'est pas encore trop vieux pour essayer et je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais ! » Un sourire charmeur vint alimenter ses paroles.

Et la main de Milo de geler instantanément.

Et au sourire franc de Camus de disparaître pour laisser place à un rictus jaune.

« Tu commences à parler comme lui… »

« Lui ? Lui, qui ? »

« Tu…n'as rien senti d'anormal ? »

« Non, qu'aurai-je du sentir ? »

« C'est étrange que tu n'aies rien remarqué… Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle nous avons quitté le Sanctuaire ? »

« Non, mais j'espère que c'était pour passer un peu de temps ensemble ! »

Camus resta pensif. Normalement, Milo aurait du se rendre compte de quelque chose. Quand Saga avait été possédé, il avait avoué avoir assisté à tout…impuissant, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Milo. Le cœur du verseau se serra en réalisant qu'il allait avoir la lourde tâche d'exposer la grave situation dans laquelle Milo se trouvait. Mais le scorpion lui épargna la moitié de cette peine.

« Attends, je me souviens d'un truc. Je sais plus trop quand mais j'ai entendu cette drôle de voix… alors j'ai cherché à savoir d'où elle provenait. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'elle venait de moi… de l'intérieur… Mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas fou et que j'étais sobre, hein ! » Se défendit-il immédiatement. Bizarrement, Camus sembla même le croire, cette fois !

« Milo… écoute-moi, je sais que cela va te sembler bizarre, mais tu es possédé. » Annonça t-il de but en blanc. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été la spécialité française de Camus…

« Très drôle, Camus ! Je ne savais pas que tu te lançais dans les blagues douteuses ! Bon, où sont les caméras ? »

« Non, je suis sérieux… et je sais que tu le sens au fond de toi. » Sa voix toujours aussi grave ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses propos…

« ….par qui ? » Changea alors de ton Milo.

« Je l'ignore. Je t'emmenais justement consulter l'Oracle de Delphes pour qu'elle nous renseigne à ce sujet, quand une tempête s'est abattue sur nous. Le bateau qui nous transportait a probablement coulé avec nos vivres et j'ignore où nous sommes… »

« Ok donc en gros, on est dans la merde, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Eh bah ça ne change pas de d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire ! » Râla l'invertébré venimeux. Camus entoura ses genoux avec ses bras et lâcha la main de Milo.

« Que va-t-on faire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… » Avoua pour la première fois le porteur d'eau.

« Tu veux dire que Super Camus l'intellectuel n'a pas de super solution miracle pour nous sortir du pétrin cette fois ? »

« Non… » Et il s'en voulait…

« Fais pas cette gueule, tout n'est pas si noir. Pour commencer, ici je ne risque pas de blesser la déesse Athéna et puis, toi et moi on est ensemble et je suis de nouveau moi-même ! »

« On ne sait pas si ça va durer… »

Seulement, l'optimisme de Milo était plus dur à abattre qu'un arbre tricentenaire et il prit la main froide de son ami pour se donner plus de poids.

« Je reprends, puisqu'apparemment tu n'as pas compris la première fois : toi et moi on est ensemble, sains et saufs. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Ses paroles réchauffèrent immédiatement le cœur de glace de Camus. Evidemment, ce n'était que de belles paroles, mais il savait que Milo ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. D'ailleurs, il commença immédiatement en changeant de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère !

« En plus, ça aurait pu être pire. Regarde sur quelle belle petite île déserte on accosté ! On se croirait dans un épisode de « Lost » ! Tu sais quoi, je propose qu'on se mette à la recherche de noix de coco pour casser la croûte, parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais cette noyade elle m'a filé la dalle ! Et je suis sûr qu'à toi aussi ! »

« Les cocotiers ne poussent pas en Grèce, Milo… »

« T'es pas croyable, faut toujours que tu casses tout… »

« Désolé… » Ne put que répondre Camus, alors qu'il fixait l'horizon sans fin, le regard éteint…

« T'en fais, je t'aime quand même ! N'empêche que j'avais VRAIMENT envie de noix de coco… »

Et le ventre du malheureux Saint gargouilla comme pour confirmer ses dires. Sauf que Camus semblait toujours aussi peu concerné par l'état de fringale qui touchait cruellement son confrère. Milo remarqua bien vite que le verseau semblait avoir jeté l'éponge. Et il détestait voir son Camus tirer cette tronche de trois mètres de longs. Quand il commençait à se torturer les méninges comme ça, il se faisait du mal. Et Milo ne le supportait pas.

Alors l'amoureux transi décida d'agir à sa façon.

« …ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu sais que tu es appétissant ? » Il se lécha les babines en dévorant des yeux le « frêle » français qui ne boucherait même pas une carie de cannibale anorexique !

« Milo, arrête ça… j'aime pas quand tu me fixes comme un pervers…»

« Allez, je suis sûr que toi aussi en fait tu crèves de faim ! T'es tout maigre, tu dois à peine tenir debout ! Un grand gaillard comme toi ça a besoin de ses trois repas par jours ! »

« J'ai des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, si tu le veux bien… »

« A mon avis, elles deviendront sans doute plus claires une fois ton ventre bien rempli ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse, Milo se leva, déterminé à se nourrir et surtout, à subvenir aux besoins de son homme. Camus dut bien avouer mentalement qu'une fois de plus, Milo avait raison. Ce n'était pas en restant le cul dans le sable à se laisser dépérir que la solution allait leur tomber dans la bouche ! Le scorpion tendit une main assurée à son compagnon qui la saisit sans hésiter et il l'aida à se remettre sur pattes.

« Allons nous trouver de quoi manger un peu, de quoi faire du feu et ensuite, nous chercherons un abri pour la nuit…tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé en mon « absence » pendant ce temps. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie,

Camus du Verseau n'objecta pas.

Trouver de la nourriture ne fut qu'une formalité. En effet, les rochers qui surplombaient la mer abritaient une colonie de bigorneaux et autres appétissants crustacés. Cependant, malgré cette abondance d'appétissantes victuailles, Milo n'avait pas abandonné son envie de noix de coco. Ou plutôt, c'était elle qui ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il s'était donc enfoncé dans les bois, au cœur de l'île - puisque ç'en était bien une, de taille modeste, dont ils eurent rapidement fait le tour – malgré les réticences de son compagnon. Mais désireux de dissimuler sa gourmandise, Milo avait prétexté qu'il ne partait en quête que de bois sec pour faire un feu et de son armure.

Car oui, l'armure du Scorpion faisait partie du voyage. Et c'était Camus qui avait porté la Pandora Box sur son dos durant leur périple. Cependant, elle était restée sur le bâteau et comme celui-ci avait disparu, le Saint du Verseau craignait qu'elle n'ait été engloutie à jamais par les flots. Milo le rassura immédiatement à ce sujet en lui assurant qu'une armure d'or retrouve toujours son maître et que le cas échéant, elle se téléporte au Sanctuaire, dans le temple de son porteur pour l'y attendre bien sagement, tel un molosse montant la garde. Si Milo disait vrai, la seconde option embêtait Camus.

En effet, Shion lui avait demandé de faire examiner l'armure boudeuse par la Pythie, qui serait en mesure de déterminer pourquoi elle rejetait ainsi son maître. Et bizarrement, de repenser à cela, fit sourire le délicat Camus. Personne ne se souciait des méfaits divers et variés de l'armure du Cancer, pourtant ! A croire que Shion devait estimer que DM n'avait que ce qu'il méritait de la part de son surplis revanchard. Alors que pour Milo… ce n'était tout bonnement pas normal. Et puis, comme Camus était censé se rendre à Delphes avec le Scorpion, pourquoi ne pas y faire examiner la fautive tant qu'il y était ?

Pour l'instant en tous cas, leur périple était mis entre parenthèses. Camus était extrêmement soulagé de retrouver son Milo tel qu'il le connaissait, mais à la fois inquiet. Le bonheur est toujours quelque chose d'éphémère, il le savait mieux que personne. « L'Autre » préparait certainement un de ces sales coups dont il avait le secret.

Attendant le retour de son chevalier servant pour commencer à préparer les fruits de mer, Camus frissonna. La nuit commençait à tomber et bien que la baisse de température ne soit pas à l'origine de ce soudain tremblement, Camus devait bien avouer que passer une nuit ici, perdus et livrés à eux-mêmes, ne l'enchantait pas. Bien-sûr, ils n'étaient pas des naufragés lambda mais tout de même, le verseau n'était pas rassuré, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Et ça l'emmerdait.

Parce que les « intuitions qui ne se vérifient jamais » étaient plutôt du domaine de Milo et qu'il se sentait un peu ridicule à jouer les vieilles bonnes femmes paranoïaques. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Milo, ça faisait un moment qu'il était parti sans donner signe de vie et Camus espérait qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un monstre noix de coco géant !

Heureusement, le valeureux Grec ne tarda pas revenir avec un joli tas de branches sèches, mais sans armure. Camus l'attendait, bras croisés et moue dédaigneuse.

« Tu en as mis du temps… je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu… »

« Mais non VOYONS ! » Démentit le scorpion d'un ton qui sonnait… faux. « En fait, je me suis battu contre trois dragons et un géant, c'est pour ça que je suis à la bourre ! »

« Evidemment… » Bâilla Camus en le déchargeant de son fardeau.

Les deux jeunes prirent place autour du feu que Milo eut toutes les peines du monde à allumer. Camus n'avait même pas essayé à vrai dire, son toucher de gel et le feu n'ayant jamais fait bon ménage.

« J'ignorai que tu savais comment allumer un feu sans briquet… » Sourit Camus, impressionné.

« Et comment ! Ca sert de regarder Koh Lanta, parfois ! »

Cette révélation cassa tout. Camus était de plus en plus consterné par son camarade. Parfois, il se disait que Milo était vraiment irrécupérable dans son genre. Mais la victime s'empressa de rectifier :

« Je plaisantais ! C'est Aioros qui nous a montré à moi et à Aio quand on était mômes. On était allés faire du camping sauvage une fois… »

« Je ne me rappelle pas que vous soyez partis camper ensemble. »

« C'était avant que tu n'arrives… A l'époque où moi et Simba nous étions très proches. »

Camus plaça une grosse moitié de coquillage qu'il remplit de bigorneaux et d'eau sur le feu, une fois que celui-ci fut assez conséquent. Même s'il préféra rien n'en dire, il devait s'avouer une fois de plus agréablement surpris par Milo et ses multiples talents cachés. Le Saint le plus imprévisible du Sanctuaire semblait même avoir trouvé des pommes sauvages.

Bonne nouvelle, cela semblait indiquer que l'île avait été habitée à une époque et qu'il y avait des vestiges de civilisation. Peut-être même qu'un village s'y trouvait, un peu plus loin à l'intérieur des terres ? On pouvait toujours rêver éveillé, non ? Le Scorpion en profita pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami et il lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu sais, ça va te paraître complètement fou, mais je ne regrette rien. Bien-sûr, je m'en veux de ce qu'il te fait subir pendant que je ne suis pas là, mais… c'est grâce à lui qu'on est partis en voyage rien que toi et moi, comme ça ne nous était plus arrivés depuis bien longtemps… »

Camus fixa le sable un moment, préférant éviter le regard perçant du Scorpion. Lentement, il prit la parole de sa voix douce de professeur :

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés rien que toi et moi… c'est quand tu as tué ton maître dans le but d'obtenir l'armure du Scorpion. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu le sais. Si ce jour là nous nous sommes battus, c'était parce que je voulais t'aider à vaincre le tien. Mon maître s'est alors interposé pour m'en empêcher. A l'époque, j'étais très en colère contre lui, je pensais qu'il voulait te priver de ma présence encourageante pour que tu perdes contre le Saint du Verseau. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que son but n'était que de mourir de mes mains pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Ils voulaient mourir ensemble, depuis le début.»

Il y eut un long et terrible silence. Ces souvenirs douloureux noyèrent le cœur de Camus. Oui… pour éviter de connaître la même fin que leurs maîtres, les amants maudits, le Verseau avait fermé son cœur à Milo… C'était une tradition au sein du Sanctuaire : l'apprenti du Scorpion devait toujours tuer son maître pour en prendre la place. Et Camus n'aurait pas supporté que Milo connaisse le même sort. C'est pourquoi quand le Pope lui avait confié son premier apprenti, Camus avait fuit dans l'espoir de ne plus revenir et de ne jamais avoir à souffrir de la perte de Milo. Mais malgré la distance, il ne l'avait pas oublié…

Le scorpion reprit le récit de sa voix suave.

« Tu venais de vaincre ton maître par accident… de lui arracher la vie. »

Sauf que ce n'était pas un accident. Mais ça, Milo ne l'avait jamais su. En vérité, c'était la seule solution… Camus savait que lui seul pourrait sauver Milo de l'attaque Mortelle de Scorpio Délos. C'est son propre maître qui le lui avait révélé avant de commencer le combat.

« En ayant senti cela, le mien s'était pour ainsi dire laissé tuer sans résister. Mais j'avais été blessé mortellement par son poison C'est d'ailleurs suite à cela que j'ai décidé d'inventer le « Scarlet Needle ». Pour toujours pouvoir laisser le choix à mon adversaire de capituler et ainsi, briser la tradition d'assassins des saints du scorpion. Et je serai mort si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps et que tu n'avais pas réalisé sur moi ton premier « Cercueil de Glace » pour emprisonner le venin et empêcher sa progression. Tu m'as sauvé, Camus. Et pour cela, je te serai redevable toute ma vie. »

C'était la même chose que pour Shun et Hyoga, mais à l'envers. Au lieu d'enflammer son cosmos pour réchauffer le corps de Milo, Camus l'avait fait pour le refroidir et geler le poison…

« Allons, ta dette a depuis été largement effacée. Tu as épargné Hyoga, après tout. »

L'affirmation de Camus avait été tellement vierge de tout sentiment que Milo afficha un sourire triste, preuve que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il faut dire que le scorpion venait de se livrer intimement, pratiquement de faire une déclaration d'amour au verseau en lui promettant fidélité et dévotion éternelles, mais ce dernier restait froid comme la banquise à ses tentatives de rapprochement…

Camus s'en voulait intérieurement, il était gêné. Le saints du Verseaux ne sont pas censés se tuer entres eux pour acquérir leur armure. Ce jour là, il ne l'avait fait que dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps pour Milo. Mais les Saints du Verseaux ne sont pas censés aimer non plus et pourtant...

Dire qu'il se plaignait que Milo n'ait pas le courage de poser des mots sur le mal qui les rongeait intérieurement tous les deux, car lorsque le malheureux essayait, le Français le renvoyait dans les cordes aussi sec. Oui, Camus se dégoûtait de ne pouvoir répondre aux sentiments du Grec, non pas parce qu'il y était insensible, mais parce qu'il était terrorisé par l'idée de le perdre encore une fois…et de connaître la même fin que leurs maîtres, unis dans la vie comme dans la mort.

« Je suis désolé, Milo… tellement désolé. Pour tout. » Lâcha t-il enfin.

Et le scorpion de répondre par un sourire fatigué mais bienveillant. Il avait compris. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

« Je le sais mon Camus, je le sais. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous… Promet-le moi. Rien que toi et moi. Pour toujours.»

Durant leur adolescence, Camus avait longuement cru que l'attirance de Milo envers lui était une sorte de malédiction traditionnelle identique à celle qui avait frappé le Saint du Scorpion Délos, qui s'était amouraché d'Orion, le Saint du Verseau. A croire que les deux signes étaient funestement liés. Ensuite, il avait envisagé le fait qu'il puisse s'agir pour Milo d'un débordement hormonal et qu'il représente une proie tentante pour le Grec séducteur, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

Mais ce soir, le doute n'était plus permis. Il comprenait que depuis toujours Milo l'aimait. Et cet amour pur n'était guidé par aucun facteur extérieur peu glorieux ou peu réjouissant… C'était un sentiment vrai.

« Milo… bien-sûr que jamais je ne me rangerai de son côté ! Aucun de ses tours ne saura déjouer ma vigilance. » Jura un Camus reboosté en fixant son camarade droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un léger sourire très doux. Il ne doutait pas de l'affection de Camus à son égard, mais par contre il imaginait l'esprit particulièrement malin et apte à manipuler son monde. Heureusement que c'était Camus, l'homme à qui lui avait sauvé la vie et en qui il avait pleine confiance, qui l'accompagnait. Un autre chevalier aurait aisément pu se laisser tromper.

Alors que les deux amis échangeaient de tendres regards emplis de confiance mutuelle et d'autre chose de plus intime et sur lequel eux seuls semblaient incapables de mettre un nom, une voix les interpela :

« Seigneurs ! Venez en mon aide, je vous en supplie ! »

Sursautant légèrement, Camus et Milo se tournèrent vers la source de l'appel de détresse. A la lisière du bois, se tenait une toute chétive jeune fille blonde vêtue de haillons. Ses joues légèrement rosies et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration laissaient deviner qu'elle venait de courir. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu translucide trop clair pour être réels intimèrent immédiatement à Camus de se méfier. Ils n'avaient vu personne depuis leur arrivée sur l'île et comme par enchantement, une innocente demoiselle surgissait de nulle part pour réclamer leur aide.

Pour Camus, c'était trop gros pour être vrai.

Nul doute que pour Milo aussi.

…Non ?

« Que se passe t-il, mon enfant ? » S'inquiéta Milo en se dirigeant vers elle.

Camus manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le Scorpion marcher dans la combine ou plutôt, sauter dedans à pieds joints comme un bleu !

L'adolescente se précipita dans les bras forts de Milo et sanglota un peu trop pour être crédible. L'énervement que ressentit Camus à cet instant précis n'était naturellement pas lié au fait qu'une inconnue se blottisse dans les bras de son…ami, évidemment ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais le Français était surtout en colère que Milo puisse se laisser avoir ainsi ! La méfiance légendaire de Camus ne lui avait jamais semblée plus justifiée qu'en cet instant…

« Ma sœur… elle… elle s'est perdue dans la grotte… près de la plage… je n'arrive pas à la retrouver… elle ne répond pas… je suis très inquiète… »

« On se demande ce que deux fillettes font dehors en pleine nuit, sur une île déserte de toute civilisation, surtout… » Répondit Camus très sèchement.

« Camus ! » Pesta Milo en tapotant gentiment le dos de la blondinette, « Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Pauvre gosse, elle a paumé sa sœur dans le noir, parle-lui plus gentiment ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à son histoire ? C'est un piège ! »

« Stop la parano, Camus ! Je suis chevalier et je sais quand un civil me ment ! Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas de cette petite ! »

Ben voyons… Et à quoi voyait-il qu'elle disait vrai ? Ca n'avait rien n'à voir avec le fait d'être chevalier, malheureusement, car on ne leur livrait pas un radar à bobards avec leur beau titre. Si tel avait été le cas, ils ne se seraient pas laissés endormir par les belles paroles d'Arès...

« Seigneur, vous êtes si grand et fort… aidez-moi je vous en supplie… » Ajouta t-elle en lui caressant langoureusement les bras.

C'est qu'elle bavait la bougresse ! Mais littéralement, en plus ! Elle le fixait comme s'il était un super héros de bande dessinée (ce qui n'était quand même pas loin de la vérité) ou un hamburger géant… N'importe qui se serait senti gêné, mais sans se poser la moindre question, Milo suivit la gamine jusqu'à la fameuse caverne.

Le verseau soupira une fois de plus, mais l'inquiétude grandissante le fit se lancer immédiatement à leur poursuite. Milo était un chevalier d'or certes, mais sans armure et on ne savait pas ce que mijotait la gamine qui avait réussi à l'embobiner. Mieux valait ne pas se fier aux apparences et rester prudents… car avant même d'être des protecteurs d'Athéna, ils étaient avant tous des hommes, avec leurs faiblesses…

La grotte n'était pas très loin et ne semblait pas spécialement profonde. La gamine le leur assura, du moins. Elle insista sur le fait que sa sœur se trouvait vraisemblablement au fond puisque c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'y avait vue… comme par hasard et cette énième fortuite coïncidence ne sembla pas mettre davantage la puce à l'oreille de Milo, au grand désespoir de Camus.

L'endroit était sombre et humide, mais en enflammant son cosmos, le scorpion y vit plus clair. Il conseilla à la gosse de rester à l'entrée et de les y attendre sagement. Evidemment, Camus se joignit à lui pour une exploration des lieux. Pas question de laisser Milo seul là-dedans, surtout quand la menace Adonis pesait toujours… Le sol était trempé preuve que la marée devait régulièrement s'infiltrer par ici. Avançant à pas de loup, Camus fronça des sourcils et il se posta bien derrière son ami, se demandant encore comment Milo avait pu se laisser convaincre aussi… bêtement.

Comme promis par leur invitée indésirable, les deux hommes tombèrent rapidement sur la sœur de celle-ci, qui lui ressemblait autant que Kanon peut ressembler à son jumeau. Elle se trouvait recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond du boyau sombre et elle leva timidement sa tête en entendant arriver les deux hommes. La tête blonde bavait également et les fixait de son regard desanimé qui fit frissonner Camus. Elle se leva lentement et murmura qu'elle avait faim… avant de se jeter en courant vers eux, toutes dents dehors ! Camus poussa Milo à temps pour éviter de servir de repas à la môme qui, vexée, reprit ce qui semblait être sa véritable forme : celle d'une femme moitié oiseau qui volait sur place et dirigea ses serres meurtrières vers eux. Milo ne la quitta pas des yeux, incrédule alors que Camus enflammait son cosmos de gel.

« Oh merde. Tu dois en avoir marre d'avoir toujours raison Cam'… »

Oh oui, Camus commençait à détester que sa logique lui confirme les pires situations…


	6. Ambition Partie 1

Aphrodite souriait.

Bien-sûr que son plan était sans aucune faille !

La situation était peut-être épineuse, mais pour le poiscaille le plus maquillé de Grèce, ses machinations rocambolesques pour tromper son ennui, ne pourraient se solder que par un franc succès.

Voilà comment ça allait se dérouler.

Tout d'abord, il allait entrer avec sa nonchalance naturelle dans le Temple du Lion, dont il savait que Ikky était l'occupant régulier depuis que Aiolia avait accepté de le prendre pour apprenti. Bien-sûr, tout cela n'était pas officiel, mais implicitement, le frère d'Aioros préparait le phénix à prendre sa succession, un jour. Et comme Ikky avait déjà porté l'armure sacrée du Lion lors de l'épisode des Enfers, c'était tout naturellement que Aiolia s'était proposé pour partager ses séances d'entraînement musclées avec le Japonais.

Dernièrement, beaucoup de chevaliers s'étaient dévoués pour veiller fraternellement sur quelques élus.

Camus n'entraînait plus Hyôga qu'il estimait l'avoir surpassé, ou du moins être déjà porteur de toutes les connaissances du Verseau. Le Cygne quant à lui, faisait de fréquents voyages pour se rendre en Sibérie et entraîner le jeune Jacob chez qui il avait décelé un potentiel certain. Le jeune Russe faisait d'ailleurs les quatre cent coups avec Kiki au Sanctuaire quand ils étaient réunis. Kiki, dont Mü poursuivait la formation, naturellement. Dohko continuait à prodiguer ses précieux conseils à Shiryu, mais au même titre qu'avec Hyoga, le vieux maître pensait ne plus rien avoir à apprendre à son ancien élève. Même Shaka s'y était mis avec Shun ! Mais entre ces deux là, l'entraînement se résumait à méditer paisiblement ensemble autour d'un bon thé. Seiya avait définitivement hérité de l'armure du Sagittaire, mais il ne gardait pas perpétuellement le neuvième temple, plus occupé à assurer la sécurité de l'orphelinat de Miho.

Ikky se battait souvent contre Aiolia et au-delà de la rivalité qui s'était installée entre eux, régnait un profond respect et un apprentissage tacite. Ne restaient que le Poisson, le Cancer, Aldébaran, Shura et Saga qui n'avaient pas trouvé encore... « disciple à leur armure ». En effet, même Milo semblait s'intéresser avec de plus en plus de bienveillance aux progrès du téméraire Jabu ! Ce dernier, non content d'avoir acquis un puissance surprenante ces derniers temps, était très souvent vu en compagnie de Hyôga. Les deux chevaliers se taquinaient et se jaugeaient fréquemment, bien que la différence de force entre les deux soient encore assez importante. Pour beaucoup, ils s'agissait d'une saine rivalité entre les deux adolescents, mais Milo et Camus ne s'y étaient pas trompés car elle perdurait même après les séances d'exhibition. On voyait souvent les deux blonds ensemble et loin des regards de leurs pairs, ils semblaient s'entendre bien mieux tout à coup... et Jabu accompagnait même assez souvent son confrère en Russie, ne faisant donc pas démentir l'amitié légendaire unissant les Saints du Scorpion et du Verseau depuis des millénaires.

Aphrodite soupira en arrivant sur le parvis du temple léonesque. Heureusement que lui n'avait personne à se coltiner ! Ca lui laissait plus de temps pour sa roseraie et c'était ce qui lui avait permi d'inventer la « Love Rose ». Le suédois était aussi diabolique que prudent. Ne souhaitant pas qu'Aiolia découvre le « pot aux roses » avant que le poisson ait frappé, ce dernier avait opté pour une façon originale de procéder. En effet, s'il attaquait Ikky, même par derrière, avec la rose, ce dernier avait une chance sur deux de l'éviter grâce à l'intuition. Aphrodite serait alors accusé de traîtrise si le parfum de la fleur ne marchait pas et on l'enverrait croupir Athéna seule savait où ! C'est pourquoi Aphro avait décidé de confectionner un thé à partir de l'essence de sa précieuse nouvelle variété de roses... Ni vu, ni connu héhé ! Dès que le fier phénix tremperait ses lèvres dans le doux breuvage, il tomberait amoureux de la première personne qui entrerait dans son champ de vision, c'était vraiment tout simple. Aphrodite se félicita intérieurement de faire preuve d'autant de génie. Ah ! Si à l'époque Saga lui avait proposé de s'associer à lui pour foutre le Sanctuaire à sac, il y a fort à parier que l'usurpateur serait encore en poste à cette heure-ci !

« Ikky » ?

Le second félin du Sanctuaire faisait ses lacets avec application. Il ne le regarda même pas, ce qui vexa Aphrodite...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la rascasse ? »

« Hmpf ! Un peu de respect tout de même, je t'apporte du bon thé de la part de... Shun ! »

Alors là ! Si ça venait du petit frère adoré de Ikky, aucun moyen que celui-ci refuse de le boire...

« Ca va lui faire de la peine si tu ne le bois pas, c'est lui qui l'a préparé... »

Et pan ! Comme ça, si on en venait à soupçonner la boisson d'avoir des effets indésirables, toute la faute retomberait sur Shun !

Ikky maugréa un moment dans sa barbe mais bon, finalement, il prit la boisson... et Aphro eut un sourire mauvais aux lèvres...

C'est alors que...

« Nisan ! »

Oh non ! Cette voix, qui provenait de l'extérieur du temple, c'était...

« Shun ? »

« Ikky, tu viens ? Hyoga et Shiryu sont au Sanctuaire ! Ils nous attendent pour que nous nous entrainions ensemble ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune andromède attrapa le bras de son frère sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et il sortit d'un air jovial en sa compagnie. Aphrodite pesta que son plan ait raté aussi misérablement. Maudit Shun ! Maudit Ikky pour se laisser attendrir par sa bouille angélique ! Le phénix avait envoyé son magnifique stratagème sur les roses ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Shun venait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Aphrodite était rellement de sale humeur, surtout sachant qu'il avait envoyé un mot à Shaka de la part de Aiolia, prétextant que le Japonais souhaitait le voir de toute urgence ! Shaka allait donc arriver d'une minute à l'autre et point de Ikky ennamouré pour le recevoir !

Sauf que...

Dans son malheur, Aphrodite avait une chance INSOLENTE. Même si sa proie principale lui avait filé entre les filets, une autre inattendue se présenta à lui.

« Hey Aphro ! »

C'était Aiolia, qui rentrait torse nu et suant de l'Arène. Ou pas. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ikky, par hasard ? J'ai terminé de m'entraîner et je lui avais demandé de s'habiller pour qu'on aille en ville boire un verre. »

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Aphro soupira.

« Ikky ? Il est parti avec Shun, à l'instant. »

« Oh, je l'ai raté, dommage... Mais c'est de bonne guerre... Shaka et moi nous passons trop de temps avec les deux petits Bronzes. Il leur faut bien un peu de temps à partager en toute intimité. » Répondit naïvement le Lion, sans même s'intéresser au motif de la visite suspecte de son confrère...

Pfff... tant de bons sentiments dégoutaient Aphro à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Aiolia avait attrapé le verre contenant le précieux breuvage... Exaspéré, il quitta le temple d'un pas lourd, bien loin de se douter que d'une certaine manière, son plan allait bel et bien se réaliser. Le Grec était vraiment assoifé et ce fut innocemment qu'il avala avec gourmandise le thé à la rose préparé par le roi des comploteurs.

Shaka arriva à cet instant. La Vierge détestait être en retard alors si tôt qu'il avait trouvé le faux mot laissé par Ikky, il l'avait rejoint, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas déjà parti avec Aiolia. Il faut dire que malgré un petit-ami possessif en la personne de Shura, les deux lions passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Surtout depuis que Milo avait quitté le Sanctuaire, Aiolia avait du se trouver un meilleur ami intérimaire et Ikky avait fort logiquement rempli ce rôle.

Vêtu de son plus beau sari orangé, Shaka avançait à pas grâcieux vers Aiolia. Etrangement, le lion semblait seul car l'Hindou ne sentait pas la cosmoénergie d'Ikky dans le temple.

« Aiolia, tu n'aurais pas vu Ikky ? Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important... »

« Figure-toi que moi aussi je le cherchais. Mais Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il était parti avec Shun apparemment. »

« Aphrodite ? »

Shaka fronça légèrement des sourcils. Partout où l'impertinent suédois passait, les ennuis arrivaient.

« Tu l'as croisé à l'Arène ? »

« Non, non, ici. Il a vu Ikky avant qu'il ne parte. »

« Mais... pourquoi Aphrodite était-il ici ? »

« Va savoir... »

Aiolia se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse. Ca ne semblait pas l'intrigué plus que ça, mais Shaka n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau. Surtout depuis qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir décelé plus tôt le double jeu du Pope...

« Attend, tu me dis que tu as croisé Aphrodite ici et que tu ne lui as même pas demandé pourquoi il venait te rendre visite ? »

« Peut-être qu'il venait voir Ikky ? »

« Quand bien même... ça ne change rien... Depuis quand Aphrodite est-il votre ami à toi et à Ikky ? »

« Ce n'est pas notre ami », répondit Aiolia en souriant.

« Alors pourquoi ? Ne trouves-tu pas sa venue ici étrange ? Ca cache quelque chose de louche... »

« A mon avis, tu es trop suspicieux. C'est Aphrodite, il a toujours été étrange, donc bon... »

« Mais... »

Sans le laisser davantage insister, Aiolia s'approcha et lui prit la main. La fine main de la Vierge était si blanche, si douce, si fine entre la sienne qui était marquée par la rudesse des combats féroces et par le soleil puissant de Grèce. Shaka ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant ce contact peu habituel, mais pas désagréable. L'incarnation de Bouddha n'avait en effet pas l'habitude du contact d'autrui sur sa peau autres que les coups qu'il recevait.

Soudainement les joues de Shaka prirent feu quand Aiolia frola sa main avec ses lèvres si douces. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer, son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons et cette soudaine impuissance révoltait le chevalier de la Vierge autant qu'elle le ravissait.

« Aiolia... que fais-tu ? Nous... et Shura ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Je me fiche de Shura... Ce sale traitre qui a tué mon frère... »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Aiolia... si c'est un jeu, je t'assure qu'il est de très mauvais goût ! »

Le blond repoussa sèchement le lion et ce dernier lui adressa un regard interloqué.

« Shaka... ne me rejette pas. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu te souviens, je t'ai raconté à quel point j'étais en colère lorsque tu es mort... j'ai même pleuré... »

« Tout le monde a pleuré, ce n'est donc en rien une preuve suffisante. » Crâcha Shaka, visiblement très sûr de l'effet qu'avait provoqué la mort de sa petite personne.

« Oui, mais moi... c'était différent des autres... c'est parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre... »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Shaka qui reculait pour le fuir. Sauf que le blond heurta une colonne contre laquelle Aiolia le coinça. Le lion prit ensuite la main de son élu et la posa sur sa poitrine nue et trempée de sueur.

« Tu sens comme mon coeur bat fort ? Il ne bat que pour toi, mon amour... »

« Aiolia... je... »

« Toi aussi tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par mon attirance pour Shura pour le remarquer. Toi qui as pourtant toujours été là pour moi... Toi qui ne m'as jamais abandonné, pas comme lui ! Si je me suis rapproché de lui après notre résurection, c'était uniquement pour me venger ensuite ! »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant...? »

La pression du corps du Lion se fit plus forte contre celle de l'Indien et Shaka laissa échapper un gémissement en signe d'abdication. Intérieurement, Shaka se maudissait pour ne pas savoir contrôler son émoi. Lui qui avait toujours été un modèle de maîtrise de ses émotions à l'instar de Camus, voilà qu'il les laissait librement s'exprimer. Mais impossible de résister. Bien-sûr qu'il avait toujours aimé Aiolia ! C'était la pure vérité... le caractère noble de son voisin de temple, son sens de l'honneur et sa dévotion l'avaient toujours fasciné en secret. Alors maintenant que son désir se réalisait, Shaka se disait qu'il serait bien stupide de ne pas en profiter. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la peine pour Shura en réalité. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps...

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, mais j'étais stupide, pardonne-moi mon amour... »

Aiolia lui embrassa le cou en signe d'excuses et il se mit à sucer la peau fine à cette endroit, désireux de laisser une marque de possession à sa nouvel conquête.

Et la Vierge était bien trop heureuse de se laisser sacrifier au Lion...

Quand Masque de Mort rejoignit Aphrodite ce soir-là pour discuter des résultats de son plan, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un poisson encore boudant. L'Italien soupira et sortit une bouteille de vin de son sac de courses, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, attrapant une mèche bleutée entre ses doigts.

« Fais pas la gueule, Dite. Ca arrive à tout le monde se planter... »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Masque de Mort décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et il déboucha la bouteille, servant un verre à son compagnon de frasques.

« Et puis... pour un premier coup, c'était pas si mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu foiré pour que ce soit Aiolia à la place de Ikky, mais ça se trouve, Shaka se serait pas laissé faire si ça avait été le Phoenix qui avait essayé de lui brûler les miches, alors que avec Aiolia... »

Aphrodite cligna des yeux avant de les froncer ce qui déforma son visage féminin en une moue colérique.

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles, crétin ? »

« Ben de Simba et de la Pucelle, pardis ! Quand je suis passé dans le Temple du Lion pour monter te voir, j'ai senti leurs cosmos en pleine action, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Peut-être qu'ils se battaient ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non... »

Aphrodite resta interdit et il attrapa l'Italien par le col de sa belle chemise rouge.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

« Bah... ouais... Je croyais que tu l'savais moi ! »

« Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Quand Phénix est parti, Aiolia est arrivé. L'oiseau n'avait même pas bu son verre et... oh par Athéna ! Aiolia a sûrement bu le thé à la place de Ikky et après ça, Shaka a amené son boubou et... »

« Alors là, je t'arrête TOUT DE SUITE ! Shaka ne porte pas de boubou, mais des saris. »

« Rah mais on s'en moque, triple buse ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que c'est Ken a sauté sur Barbie et non pas l'oisillon... Pourtant, je n'avais pas « drogué » Shaka. Seulement Aiolia. Je me disais que si au pire Shaka n'était pas attiré par Ikky, il lui casserait les dents et que ça serait tout aussi marrant que s'il se faisait attraper par le phénix... »

« Sauf que c'est Lion qui a dévoré la Vierge... et pas le lionceau... »

« Et j'ai raté ça... quel dommage. »

« A mon avis, vu l'intensité de leur cosmos, ils m'ont l'air plus que disposés à remettre ça ! D'ailleurs, combien de temps dure l'effet de ta potion ? »

« Ca, j'en sais rien... mais par contre, on risque d'avoir des emmerdes avec Shura... »

« Merde ! Je l'avais zappé la bête à cornes ! S'il apprend qu'on a corrompu son matou d'amour, il va nous couper en rondelles ! »

Aphrodite resta de marbre quant à la soudaine angoisse du cancer qui tremblait comme une feuille. D'une vois assurée, il décréta plutôt :

« Je vais tout lui dire. »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien, toi ! Tu veux finir en viande hâchée ? »

« Au contraire, je vais très bien ! Je sais ce que je fais, crois-moi. On n'aura juste... qu'à modifier un peu la vérité... »

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'intéressa le Cancer, tendant l'oreille.

« Déjà, on ne pas dire qu'on est responsable de la dépravation de son petit Aiolia... »

« « On » ? Comment ça « on » ? Moi, j'y suis pour rien du tout ! »

« Oh que si ! Gare à toi si tu me lâches ! » Aphrodite fronça des sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« Mais Shura ne nous croira jamais... »

« Bien-sûr que si ! On le convaincra qu'Aiolia ne l'aimait pas en réalité et que nous, en tant que potes, on vient le consoler. »

« Attend... d'où Shura est notre pote ? »

« J'en sais rien, je l'ai décidé, c'est tout ! J'ai pitié de lui et puis, on est toujours plus forts à trois que à deux ! Ce sera le Miaouss de notre Team Rocket ! »

« Tu sais que tu me fais flipper parfois... Shura n'acceptera jamais... c'est pas parce qu'on a le même âge qu'on a les mêmes centres d'intérêt... Lui, en dehors de son Aiolia, de la Justice et d'Athéna, y a rien qui le fait bander ce putain de latino ! Il fait honte à ses origines calientes ! »

« Justement ! On peut faire changer ça ! S'il est devenu aussi ennuyeux, c'est à force de traîner avec ce saint d'Aioros ! Mais si on le rallie à notre cause, plus personne n'osera se moquer de nous ! Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ce soit Aiolia qui se soit tapé Shaka et pas Ikky ! »

« Vu comme ça... mais je sens une pointe de rancune envers Aioros... »

« Pfff s'il n'avait pas tout fait capoter avec son sourire de séducteur et ses gros muscles, c'est MOI que Saga aurait choisi ! Et il ne serait pas aussi déprimé qu'il l'est en ce moment ! »

« Tu sais... faut le comprendre notre ex grand Kalif ! Dire que son amoureux a préféré rester en Enfers loin de lui, plutôt que leur accorder une seconde chance... »

« Ouais ben lui aussi faut qu'on s'en occupe ! Et avec ma magnifique « Love Rose », je vais l'aider à oublier cet archer de malheur ! »

Masque de Mort manqua de s'étouffer avec son vin... Aphrodite était vraiment diabolique parfois et sa détermination faisait peur à voir. Même à lui ! Il semblait inarrêtable quand il était dans cet état, mais c'était également assez excitant... Aphrodite n'était jamais à court de stratagèmes divers et variés pour manipuler les autres. Le Cancer passa ses mains sur les hanches de son Suédois favori, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'une tape sur les doigts.

« Ouille ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises ! Allons voir Shura ! »

Et hop, d'un bond, il se leva de son canapé et attrapa la mimine fautive du cancer réticent, avec qui sortit de son temple en trombe...

Cette nuit là, Shaka ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arriva quand un cosmos plein d'animosité pénétra dans son Temple, sans qu'il ne le détecte. En effet, pour la première fois depuis des années (depuis la mort d'Aioros en fait, qui avait marqué tout le monde à des degrés différents...), il dormait d'un sommeil paisible, profond et sans cauchemar.

Dans son lit.

Dans les bras rassurants de l'élu de son coeur...

Mais brusquement, une ombre peu amicale entra dans sa chambre en silence et si ce n'eut été par le bruit que fit son lit en s'écroulant, jamais le Vierge ne se serait réveillé !

Le responsable de ce vacarme n'était autre que Shura. Des plumes voleraient partout dans la pièce et en allumant la lumière, le Lion et Shaka trouvèrent le Capricorne encore en pleine action, la tranche de la main plantée dans un oreiller éventré...

Les deux amants se séparèent, choqués.

« Shura ! »

Quelle stupéfaction de le voir ici... même si après tout, c'était logique... Le taciturne espagnol ôta sa main du tissu et foudroya la Vierge d'un regard... sombre, sans émotion. Le même regard qu'il avait du avoir en ôtant la vie à Aioros, son meilleur ami. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaka eut peur.

Mais rapidement, Aiolia inversa la tendance en s'intercalant entre les deux chevaliers.

« Pousse-toi de là... » Enonça Shura machinalement.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Shura fronça des sourcils presque imperceptiblement et il lança un coup d'Excalibur qui coupa légèrement la joue d'Aiolia. Le coup avait été si fulgurant que le Lion ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Brusquement, il poussa le grec sans difficulté et bondit sur Shaka qu'il plaqua au sol. Le coinçant bien sous son poids, il plaça sa main à la verticale sur le torse à demi-nu du malheureux blond, prêt à lui perforer le coeur.

Shaka sentait ses derniers instants arrivés. Rien n'à voir avec sa première « mort »... Shura ne l'avait pas franchement inquiété ce jour-là en combat. Mais là, il semblait impossible de lire dans son esprit ou dans ses mouvements la trajectoire de ses coups. Jamais Shaka n'avait vu le paisible Capricorne dans cet état. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aiolia qui avait déjà fait les frais des sautes d'humeur de son ancien amant. Plusieurs fois, ce dernier l'avait blessé dans sa chair... le prenant parfois pour Aioros pendant son sommeil... essayant de le tuer une seconde fois... Il savait mieux que personne que quand Shura était dans cet état de délire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...

Il se sentait si impuissant ! D'autant que Shura semblait être redevenu si calme et si tendre depuis leur retour au Sanctuaire main dans la main. Il n'était plus l'être froid et cruel d'antant. Plus de cauchemar. Plus de vision du passé. L'ancien assassin du Pope s'était mué en agneau dorlottant son lionceau, duquel il prenait le plus grand soin, l'innondant d'attentions physiques et de bons petits plats. Aiolia avait d'ailleurs prit quelques kilos depuis son retour de l'Elysion à force de profiter de la cuisine légendaire de l'Espagnol.

Mais là et par sa faute, Shura renouait avec son passé ténébreux. Il n'avait pas supporté de sentir les deux cosmos s'unir et exploser ensemble, comme le faisaient le sien et celui de son cher Aiolia...

Il devait en finir avec la source de son malheur.

« Shura, arrête ! » Cria une voix avec un fort accent du sud.

Une rose vint se ficher en plein dans la paume du Capricorne et la paralysa. Shaka tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Deux HEROS inattendus se tenaient sur son seuil...

« Nous sommes de retour ! »

« Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! »

« Afin de protéger le monde la dévastation ! »

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation ! »

« Afin d'écraser l'Amour et la Vérité ! »

« Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée ! »

« Aphrodite ! »

« Masque de Mort ! »

« La Team Sanctuaire, plus rapide que la Lumière ! »

« Rendez-vous, ou ce sera la guerre ! »

« Désolé, mais on l'embarque ! » Fit Aphrodite en pointant Shura avec sa rose jaune.

Il la lança sur le furieux cocu et elle se planta dans son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier s'endormit instantanément. Masque de Mort était vraiment impressionné.

« Encore une nouvelle variété de roses ? »

« Héhé. Que veux-tu, je me sens inspiré en ce moment ! »

« Viens, aide-moi à le porter. Il pèse son poids l'animal... »

L'Italien délogea le corps de Shura de sur son perchoir et Aphrodite l'aida à le remettre debour. Chacun passa un bras du Capricorne autour de son coup et ils s'aprétèrent à évacuer les lieux, sous les regards médusés de Shaka et d'Aiolia, encore choqués.

« Merci... » Souffla cependant l'Indien.

Masque de Mort lui retourna un signe de la tête et ils sortirent avec leur précieux fardeau.

Incroyable ! Les deux pires teignes du Sanctuaires venaient tout juste de leur sauver la vie ! Comme quoi... Shaka s'en voulait vraiment de les avoir mal jugés. Ils avaient vraiment changé... jamais il n'aurai cru ça possible et pourtant, il leur devait son salut inespéré. Aiolia se précipita vers le blond pour le serrer contre lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui... je crois... je suis désolé... j'ai vraiment eu peur... »

« Moi aussi... Mais heureusement, grâce à Aphro et à Angelo, tu vas bien... »

Laissant les deux amoureux transis à leurs retrouvailles, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort montèrent la carcasse du pauvre Shura jusqu'à ses quartiers. Là, ils l'arrosèrent copieusement d'eau pour qu'il se réveille, ce qui finit par arriver. Un mal de dos carabiné et trois litres d'eau plus tard, Masque de Mort prit la parole.

« Bah alors vieux ! C'est quoi ce plan que tu nous as fait ! On a bien crus que tu allais faire de la charpie de Little Bouddha ! »

Sur le coup, le Cancer regretta presque de ne pas avoir annoncé lui-même à Shura qu'Aiolia l'avait trompé avec Shaka. Peut-être que cela aurait été moins terrible s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé seul... Mais mieux valait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été au courrant, sinon c'était lui qui serait au menu de la cantoche demain !

« Laissez-moi... »

Un geste de la main, il les chassa et se remit debout en titubant.

« Dois... tuer... Shaka... »

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! Ca m'étonnerait que cette fois il te laisse le décapiter sans se défendre ! » Protesta Aphrodite en le retenant par le bras.

« Je ne vais pas lui couper la tête... »

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux ! » Se réjouit le poiscaille.

« ...mais lui ARRACHER le coeur ! »

« Nooooon ! Ca non plus t'as pas le droit ! »

« Aiolia... Il est à MOI ! »

Il chassa avec violence le pauvre poisson qui termina sur les fesses et il se mit à descendre quelques marches avant de se vautrer misérablement.

« Arrête tes conneries, Shu' ! T'es encore sonné... »

« Laferme ! » Ordonna t-il au Cancer, en le menaçant d'Excalibur.

« Hey vieux, déconne pas ! Pose ça, ok ? On peut discuter, non ? Je sais que Shaka est un sale hippie et tout, mais t'as pas le droit de le buter de sang froid comme ça... Tu vas te faire radier de l'ordre de la chevalerie... » Essaya t-il de le convaincre en levant ses mains en signe de défense.

« Masky a raison... allons... tu n'as pas envie de ça... Qui défendrait ta précieuse Athéna ? »

« Je me moque de l'ordre de la chevalerie... mais rassurez-vous... je vais lui trancher les jambes ! »

« Ah ben ça va, je me sens vachement moins inquiet là ! C'est vrai qu'il y a une NETTE amélioration par rapport à toute à l'heure... » Gémit Aphrodite.

Lui et le Cancer vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Shura et Masque de Mort proposa même une clope à Shura qui l'accepta de bon coeur. Un long moment de silence s'imposa entre eux alors que Shura semblait se calmer... Aphrodite reprit finalement la parole en caressant le bras de Shura.

« Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de fumer... » Soupira le Poisson.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais que je fumais... »

« Ben...si. »

« J'avais arrêté pour Aiolia, mais je suppose que c'est inutile que je continue à présent. »

« Peut-être... »

« Putain mais arrêtez-vous deux ! Vous me filez la gerbe ! Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être tristes comme ça pour des conneries ! » Se plaignit le rital.

« Comment quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu le moindre chagrin d'amour dans sa vie pourrait-il nous comprendre ? »

« Comment quelqu'un qui ignore tout de ce qu'est l'amour pourrait-il nous comprendre, surtout... » Précisa Shura.

Et c'était vrai. Jamais Masque de Mort n'était tombé amoureux dans le sens biblique du terme. A part tirer son coup à gauche et à droite, il ignorait tout du sens du mot « amour ». Le vrai sens. Celui qui vous file des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles dans les yeux à l'évocation de l'être aimé...

DM se contenta donc juste de tendre une seconde clope à Aphrodite, tandis qu'il s'en allumait une.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il était un modèle de vertu et qu'il portait Shura dans son coeur, mais il ne le détestait pas. Shura était un type bien et jamais il ne l'avait provoqué gratuitement comme ça avait pu être le cas d'Aiolia, par exemple. On ne choisit pas de quel pigeon on va tomber amoureux et puis Shura n'avait pas mérité ça. En plus, c'était de leur faute. Bien-sûr, c'était un accident que ce soit Aiolia qui ait bu le thé, mais Deathmask se sentait responsable, coupable, fautif.

Alors, c'était de bonne guerre si pour cela il devait tenir compagnie à ses deux potes autour d'une clope et écouter leurs peines de coeur...

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour la première partie de ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et merci de vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Quelques petites précisions concernant ce chapitre :**

**Jabu x Hyoga : Mon pécher mignon. J'ai honte. C'est mal, je sais. Mais je pense que je leur consacrerai certainement un _one shot_ histoire d'aller jusqu'au bout du délire. Une thérapie comme une autre.**

**Les Vierges et le thé. _Obvious, isn't it ?_**

**La Team Rocket, qui ne l'a pas reconnue ? Pour je ne sais quelle OBSCURE raison, Aphro et DM m'y ont toujours fait penser. Peut-être la rose ?**

**Aiolia x Shaka. C'est un couple très populaire dont je ne suis pas forcément fan, mais qui ne me dérange pas. De là à savoir si je les ferai rester ensemble ou si je remettrai Simba dans les bras du cabri, il ne tient qu'à vous de me le dire.**

**Aphro x DM x Shura. Je vois très souvent ces trois là ensemble sur les fanarts et dans certaines fictions. Sûrement parce qu'ils ont le même âge. A mon humble avis, ça ne suffit pas à faire d'eux des « potes », mais j'ai voulu essayer aussi. Et c'est _fun_.**

**Milo et Camus seront bien évidemment à l'honneur dans cette seconde partie de chapitre qui arrivera vite, je l'espère. Au programme : vilaines sireènes cannibales et séance de sadisme ? Ca promet.**

**Enfin, un dernier petit mot concernant mes autres histoires. Je compte TOUTES les finir (surtout qu'il ne manque qu'un ou deux chapitres pour la plupart), mais dans un premier temps j'aimerai les corriger et les retaper parce que mon logiciel les a gentiment esquintées quand même.**

**Merci encore de votre soutien et de vos encouragements !**


	7. Ambition Partie 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**La seconde partie du chapitre « Ambition » (mes titres de chapitre font beaucoup penser à cette daube prénommée Twilight, je m'en excuse par avance), avec Milo et Camus en stars. Et Adonis en guest.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Le cri de la « chose » glaça le sang de Camus dans ses veines.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Si strident qu'on aurait cru le bruit d'une craie rayant un tableau pour vous rendre fou.

Les deux saints se bouchèrent les oreilles.

La harpie volait sur place et ne les quittait pas de son regard menaçant.

Camus regarda très succinctement autour de lui. Deux options s'offraient à lui : fuir ou se battre. Le verseau n'était pas un lâche, mais se lancer dans un combat ici était une très mauvaise idée. Pour deux raisons.

La première était logiquement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs armures. Celle du Verseau était restée au Sanctuaire, quant à celle du Scorpion... elle avait selon toute logique coulé avec le bateau.

La seconde était que la grotte était beaucoup trop étroite pour livrer bataille ici. En effet, les retours de flammes n'étaient pas à exclure. Sans parler du manque de luminosité qui rendait la détection de la cible plus difficile...

« Milo, il faut sortir ! » Ordonna Camus en faisant demi-tour.

Le scorpion siffla son désaccord, mais il suivit cependant son compagnon. Il savait que Camus était bien meilleur analyste et stratège que lui dans ce genre de situations, car Milo avait tendance à perdre son calme. Il était bien connu que lorsqu'un saint né sous le signe de la constellation du Scorpion menait un affrontement, son appétit pour la victoire et le violence le poussait à aller jusqu'au bout, sans savoir quant se retirer.

A cela Camus avait une réponse toute trouvée. Cardia, Délos...

Et même Milo.

Tous les scorpions avaient une insatiable et malsaine passion pour la Mort.

Et cette fascination morbide les conduisait au suicide...

Inévitablement.

C'était la malédiction de leur signe...

Courant à toute allure malgré ses sandales, Camus arriva bientôt à la sortie de la grotte, bientôt rejoint par Milo. La gamine qui avait simulé la perte de sa « sœur » ne se trouvait plus là, évidemment... Mais étrangement, l'autre sirène ne semblait pas les avoir suivi.

Camus fronça des sourcils et arbora son air contrarié. Il n'était pas plus tranquille pour autant. Il était impossible qu'ils l'ait semée... et pourtant, elle n'était plus derrière eux.

Milo semblait également interloqué, mais bien vite un vacarme assourdissant de battements d'ailes faucha leurs espoirs.

De la grotte sombre jaillit en un instant une centaine de volatiles affamés. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu les détecter avant ? Camus était horrifié... l'obscurité du boyau dans lequel ils s'étaient engouffrés servait de nid et de cachette à une **COLONIE**entière de Sirènes !

« Camus, je te hais tu sais. »

« Moi aussi... »

« On ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici fissa ! »

Et Camus d'approuver son _best friend._ Inutile de se battre, c'était perdu d'avance. Le Verseau se retourna en direction de la plage et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et surtout sa joie de constater que leur bateau les y attendait comme par enchantement ! Athéna ne les avait donc pas abandonnés !

Bien entendu, la tempête avait fait des ravages et la figurine de sirène justement, qui ornait la proue n'avait plus aussi vaillante allure qu'au moment de leur embarquement. Mais Camus était trop heureux de cette découverte providentielle pour cacher sa joie ! Même une épave, tant qu'elle pouvait les emmener loin de cette île infernale, était bonne à prendre...

« Le bateau ! Vite ! »

Cria t-il à l'attention de Milo. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et il se rua vers l'embarcation de fortune. Camus se lança à sa suite, mais il avait bien plus de mal à courir avec sa longue toge encombrante. Derrière eux, l'escadron de monstres assoiffés de sang gagnait du terrain et Milo fut le premier à atteindre le bateau sans encombre. D'un bond net et précis il sauta à bord. Camus, lui, ne possédait pas cette agilité propre aux assassins du Sanctuaire, mais heureusement il avait d'autres talents pour lui...

« Diamond Dust ! »

Le Verseau brandit le poing et avec la glace, il se créa un escalier solide afin de sauter de marche en marche jusqu'au navire. Milo l'y attendait, se penchant pour l'encourager alors qu'il voyait les animaux s'approcher à tire d'aile de son ami. Incapable de rester immobile quant à la détresse de Camus, il sortit son ongle rouge.

« Scarlet Needle ! »

Quelques aiguilles frappèrent les sirènes les plus proches. Cela ne suffirait pas à les tuer, évidemment, mais cela fut assez efficace pour les repousser et permettre à Camus de grimper sans subir leurs attaques. Ce fut un sourire sucré qui accueillit Camus une fois celui-ci tiré d'affaire.

« Fichons le camp d'ici ! »

Camus acquiesça et il enflamma son cosmos de glace au maximum afin d'ordonner à la carcasse de bateau de s'éloigner du rivage. Ce qu'elle fit tandis que Milo continuait à jouer au tir au pigeon.

« Plus vite, Camus, plus vite ! » Le pressa Milo.

Le scorpion serrait les dents. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et il devenait difficile de leurs tenir toutes à distance lors de leurs assauts groupés.

Le français avait les yeux fermés et il se concentrait un maximum, espérant qu'un miracle se produise et que Poséidon réponde avec clémence à ses appels. Pour se donner du courage, il posa sa main glacée sur le bras du Grec.

« Je croyais que tu mourrais d'envie de leur voler dans les plumes... »

« Très drôle mon cher Icecube, mais l'heure n'est pas à la blague, hélas... »

Soudainement, le vent se leva enfin et les voiles du vaisseau se gonflèrent. Avec une vitesse surprenante, elle les éloigna du rivage et des oiseaux de proie qui semblèrent ne pas vouloir se lancer dans une poursuite en mer... En effet, les sirènes ne pouvaient se doute pas voler trop longtemps avant de s'épuiser et si cela arrivait en mer sans endroit où se poser et récupérer des forces, c'était la noyade assurée !

Milo soupira et il essuya son front avec son bras libre.

« Pfffiou... j'ai vu ma vie défiler. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas que des bons souvenirs... »

Camus ne répondit pas... de la sueur coulait de ses tempes. Mais surtout, du sang que le verseau tenta maladroitement de cacher... Malheureusement pour lui, l'odorat très fin de l'assassin du Sanctuaire capta immédiatement l'odeur cuivré du liquide de vie...

« Camus ! Bon sang, elles t'ont blessé ? »

« Ce n'est rien... je t'assure. » Répondit faiblement Camus alors que sa manche se trempait de sang.

« Ne me dis pas que... »

D'un geste doux de la main, Milo poussa celle de Camus qui s'efforçait de sourire pour se montrer rassurant. Mais cela ne prenait pas avec le scorpion. Pas de plaie en vue comme il le craignait, cela ne pouvait donc vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...

« Tu as poussé ton cosmos dans ses retranchements... ton corps ne l'a pas supporté... Tu sais pourtant que nous devons faire attention... Nous ne sommes pas encore complètement remis de notre séjour dans le Cocytus... »

Chaque chose avait un prix. Les Gold Saints le savaient mieux que personne. Depuis leur retour sur Terre, ils étaient beaucoup plus faibles et semblaient avoir laissé une partie de leur force au royaume d'Hadès. Ils ne pouvaient plus combattre aussi longtemps qu'avant, ni aussi rudement.

L'ancien habitant de l'île de Milos eut alors un geste surprenant. Là où Camus s'attendait à des réprimandes, sa voix était mélodieuse et sans amertume. Le Grec déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son homologue et d'un revers de tunique, il essuya le sang rouge vif qui teignit le tissu.

« _Baka... Gabriel no Baka... _»

Gabriel...

Cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi... et seul Milo en avait le droit. Ce simple nom parut apaiser le Verseau qui ne chercha pas à fruit le contact, au contraire, il leva légèrement la tête pour venir rencontrer les lèvres soyeuses qui soignaient la douleur. Milo faisait souvent cela... Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, dès que l'un d'eux se blessait, Milo jouait les infirmiers auto-proclamés. Mais avec le temps... les aiguilles écarlates et leurs vertus d'acuponcture avaient remplacé les innocents baisers déposés sur une blessure dans l'espoir que celle-ci guérisse miraculeusement...

Tout était si facile avant.

Camus se sentait nostalgique cette époque...

Son cœur manqua de s'en railler alors qu'il se sentait proche de s'unir à Milo pour un baiser moins enfantin que ceux qu'ils se donnaient étant gosses, mais cette appréhension fut de courte durée car, foudroyé par la douleur, Camus s'écroula au sol, serrant sa poitrine.

« Camus ! »

Fou d'inquiétude, Milo s'agenouilla pour prendre dans ses bras le frêle français. Ce dernier se tenait la tête et fermait les yeux, en signe d'intense douleur.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Ma tête... Milo... tu n'entends pas ? »

« Non... quoi ? »

« Je... on dirait un chant... en Grec ancien... »

« Camus... viens t'allonger... tes blessures te font délirer. »

C'était possible, le français ne le niait pas. Alors il ne protesta pas quant Milo le prit par la taille pour l'aider à se relever avant de le conduire à sa cabine, sans dire mot. En vérité le plus impétueux des deux était déçu. Il pensait que Camus avait simulé cette soudaine douleur au crâne afin de fuir leur inévitable baiser.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Camus se déroberait ainsi ou presque. Mais il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de cela. Camus était simplement épuisé et à bout de nerfs depuis le début de cette situation inconfortable qui s'était installée entre eux dans le but de les séparer...

Allongeant bien son Prince des Glaces en faisant attention à ne pas le casser, Milo resta un moment à son chevet à lui serrer la main, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Puis, il se résigna à sortir une fois Camus dans les bras chaleureux de Morphée. Effectivement, non content de ne pas savoir nager, Milo avait également un handicapant mal de mer ! Mieux valait donc éviter de rester enfermer et se trouver à proximité d'un endroit où « évacuer » sa douleur...

Milo était penché à la rambarde du pont et il commençait enfin à se sentir un peu mieux. Pensif, le scorpion ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, bien trop anxieux quant à ce que la Pythie pourrait découvrir en l'examinant. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique objet de sa préoccupation. La soudaine faiblesse de Camus et le fait de ne pas savoir quand l'esprit qui le squattait choisirait de reprendre le contrôle, se classaient directement dans le Top 10 du Top 5 des « choses qui parasitent l'esprit du scorpion à l'aiguillon écarlate et l'empêchent de trouver le sommeil entre deux séances de vomissements intempestifs ».

Ca pouvait paraître stupide, mais Milo avait volontairement légué l'unique lit présent à Camus. Ce dernier se l'était approprié face à Adonis, mais s'agissant de Milo, Camus aurait été prêt à le partager. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais Milo se sentait affreusement gêné cette fois et il aurait hors de question qu'il dorme collé à l'élu de son cœur sans y perdre les dernières résistances que possédait encore son bon sens. Ou alors une partie de sa santé mentale. Et puis, oser s'endormir avec « l'Autre » dans les parages revenait à lui filer les rênes sur un plateau d'or.

« Mais quel con je fais, putain... »

Sortant de sa poche une pièce d'un euro dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence, Milo se mit à l'envoyer en l'air et à la rattraper pour se distraire et surtout, se garder éveillé. Normalement, il serait allé emmerder Camus pour discuter avec toute la nuit et s'empêcher de dormir mais là, vu l'état du Verseau, Milo ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Camus avait besoin de respect.

« Putain que c'est laid les Euros... »

Il préférait les drachmes. Mais à l'image du Sanctuaire, son pays natal avait changé énormément, se modernisant.

Et pas toujours dans le bon sens...

Milo commençait à sentir ses paupières lourdes, mais il résistait avec toute la vaillance d'un chevalier de son rang.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette éthérée le tira de ses rêveries. Il plissa les yeux et malgré la pénombre, il reconnu l'ombre fine de Camus.

« Cam' ? » Appela t-il. Sans succès.

Le Verseau marchait droit devant lui tel un somnambule ce dont Milo ne se rappelait absolument que Camus eut été. Sa démarche était souple et flottante, mais déterminée, ce qui attira l'attention de Milo. Il quitta son poste d'observation et alla rejoindre son ami, le bois mouillé grinçant sous ses pas.

Tout à coup, le verseau bascula vers l'avant, semblant vouloir se jeter dans les vagues meurtrières. Milo poussa un cri et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne passe par dessus bord. Le gardant jalousement contre lui alors qu'ils tombaient à terre tous les deux, Milo se mit à trembler.

« Je te tiens, mon Prince des Glaces... »

Mais le français était dans une sorte de transe, le regard vide et il en l'entendait pas. Quelque chose clochait alors qu'il essayait de se remettre sur pieds pour retourner essayer de se suicider. Mais Milo le tenait fermement. Comprenant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin tant que Milo jouerait les gardes cotes, Camus commença à geler les membres du scorpion qui étaient en contact avec sa peau ou sa toge.

Contraint et forcé de le lâcher, Milo scruta les alentours, en quête d'une réponse ou d'un indice justifiant l'état de son ami.

Toute à l'heure, Camus lui avait dit qu'il avait entendu des chants dans sa tête... en Grec ancien...

Une coïncidence qui ne pouvait en être une et qui sauta aux yeux de Milo comme une évidence indéniable !

Et ce mauvais pressentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il aperçut, nichée derrière le mat, une sirène dont les yeux jaunes luisaient d'une lueur terrifiante. Les lèvres de la bête bougeaient légèrement comme si elle était en train de parler...

Ou de chanter !

Bon sang ! Camus avait raison toute à l'heure alors ! Mais comment se faisait-il que lui ne l'entende pas...? En tous cas, il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter Camus...

Enflammant son cosmos doré et faisant fondre la glace sur ses bras, Milo envoya une salve de Scarlet Needles dans la tronche du vilain volatile hypnotiseur. Bien qu'elle quitta son perchoir, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la déconcentrer puisqu'elle continua sa litanie.

Milo décida de changer de tactique...

« Restriction ! »

Il pointa son regard vers la sirène qui, quand elle le croisa, sembla gagnée par une peur irrépressible. Elle cessa de bouger et de chanter même, mais cela ne suffisait pas à rompre l'enchantement. Dans un ultime geste désespéré, il lança un « restriction » sur Camus. Il savait que l'effet de ce subterfuge ne serait probablement pas très long, mais cela pouvait lui permettre de gagner de précieuses secondes.

Sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas.

La « restriction » était basée sur la peur que le chevalier du scorpion infligeait à ses victimes. Camus étant totalement déconnecté du monde réel ne pouvait ressentir aucune émotion quelle qu'elle soit. Ni joie, ni peine, ni peur... Ce n'était plus assez fort pour contrer le chant maléfique de la sirène.

Milo essaya de se calmer un instant et de réfléchir rationnellement à la manière de son fidèle meilleur ami. Dans la mythologie Grecque, les sirènes étaient de sale bonnes femmes oiseaux qui hypnotisaient les malheureux marins. L'une d'elles les avait suivis jusqu'ici apparemment. Tronc nu, yeux jaunes, ailes noires, chant maléfique, ouais c'était bien une sirène.

Bon, ça c'était une chose.

Maintenant, comment la vaincre ?

Milo se rappelait vaguement une histoire que Saga lui avait raconté étant enfant. Ulysse l'aventurier avait croisé le chemin des femmes oiseaux. Pour résister à la tentation, il s'était fait attacher au mat de son bateau et il avait fait mettre de la cire dans les oreilles de ses hommes.

Mais là, même neutralisée, la sirène continuait à exercer son influence sur Camus. Milo devait donc vite trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas l'attacher hélas, il n'avait pas de quoi le faire et puis Camus se délivrerait facilement... sans compter qu'il ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire.

« _Tu n'as qu'à simplement lui lancer un Scarlet Needle..._ »

Cette voix... doucereuse et teintée de fourberie... ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Milo la sentait s'insinuer dans sa tête.

« Je t'interdis de me parler, ordure... »

«_ Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher ! _» Il ricana. « Écoute_ moi plutôt, Scorpion. _»

Milo soupira et à contrecœur, il « tendit » l'oreille.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

«_ Pour le moment, Camus est envoûté par le sort de la sirène._ »

« Nan sérieux ? Jamais je l'aurai deviné tout seul ! »

« _Tu as pensé à l'histoire d'Ulysse, mais tu as oublié qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir été confronté aux sirènes. Jason et les Argonautes aussi. Et pour se défaire de ce maléfice, ils ont pu compter sur l'aider d'Orphée et adopter une autre méthode que celle d'Ulysse. _»

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« _Orphée a réussi à détourner leur attention du chant grâce à son propre chant. _»

« Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un ténor... Orphée avait une voix exceptionnelle que je suis loin de posséder et je doute que le suicide auditif soit la solution. »

« _Je le sais. Mais j'essaie juste de te dire que si Camus pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'une intensité égale ou supérieure au chant, celui-ci cesserait de fonctionner sur lui. _»

« Et tu penses que si je l'attaque, ça va le réveiller ? C'est un risque que je refuse de prendre ! Il est déjà blessé ! »

« _Si tu l'attaques à pleine puissance tu risques effectivement de le tuer. Mais si tu utilises le « Scarlet Needle », tu peux le sortir de là. Un ou deux devraient suffire, je ne te dis pas d'aller jusqu'à l'Antarès. La douleur véhiculée par l'Aiguille Ecarlate est telle qu'elle va agir comme un électrochoc sur Camus. _»

« Tu veux dire que si la douleur est plus forte que le chant, ça cassera l'envoûtement ? Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même... un peu radical comme solution... »

Milo plissa les yeux. Camus continuait à s'éloigner dangereusement et inévitablement. Il fallait agir vite. Alors détournant le regard, il passa à l'action à contrecœur et prépara un aiguillon.

Pas certain que cela fonctionne, d'après Camus on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Adonis, mais au moins ça le ralentirait la progression du Verseau. Il visa la cheville mouvante de son ami et l'aiguille la transperça. Cela fit flancher Camus, mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Milo ne savait plus quoi faire, il venait de jouer sa dernière carte.

Mais brusquement, Verseau cessa de marcher alors qu'il pliait un genoux au sol, foudroyé par la douleur. Si la blessure causée par la petite piqûre était presque insignifiante, la douleur lancinante était légendaire.

Cela lui fendait le cœur... Mais il envoya un second aiguillon qui vint se loger dans l'épaule de Camus et réveilla son ancienne blessure faite par Adonis. Cette fois, la douleur infligée fut telle que le français hurla et sortit instantanément de sa léthargie.

« Milo ! »

Camus essayait de se concentrer sur cette douleur insupportable tandis qu'il regagnait peu à peu ses esprits. Le sang coulait à flot, fuyant vers la mer lui aussi...

La sirène choisit ce moment pour se défaire de la restriction et elle s'envola très loin, sans demander son reste. Hors de danger, Milo se précipita vers son ami, l'air inquiet et il le piqua à nouveau pour faire cesser l'hémorragie.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le... sois pas... tu m'as sauvé la vie... »

Cette simple confession suffit à faire envoler la culpabilité de Milo.

C'était l'effet Camus.

Camus, quant à lui, semblait avoir compris le stratagème employé et bien que peu catholique, ce dernier avait fonctionné à merveille, au-delà des espérances du Grec. Il se garda cependant bien de divulguer l'identité de celui qui lui avait soufflé cette idée salvatrice. Inutile d'inquiéter Camus davantage ou de lui faire croire que Milo avait confiance en Adonis. C'était juste la situation qui l'avait exigé, point barre.

« Comment as-tu su que ça marcherait ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne savais pas... mais j'ai voulu essayer... c'était ma dernière carte à abattre. »

Oui, mieux valait ne pas mentionner Adonis. D'ailleurs, Milo ne sentait plus la présence de ce dernier. Il avait certainement dû se « rendormir ».

« Mais Milo... comment cela se fait-il que tu n'aies rien ressenti ? »

« Maintenant que tu le demandes... je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus. C'est très étrange... »

Camus baissa la tête. Techniquement en tant que chevaliers d'or, même s'ils possédaient une résistance accrue, ils n'étaient pas pour autant immunisés aux sortilèges. De plus, si Milo avait été capable de rester insensible au chant, normalement lui aussi aurait pu le faire.

« Camus... je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai compris qu'elle chantait uniquement parce qu'elle bougeait les lèvres comme pour parler et parce que tu m'avais dit auparavant que tu l'avais entendue. »

Le Verseau se toucha le menton. Une manie qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait ou qu'il était anxieux... Pour Camus, pas de doute possible hélas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication plausible en vue de tous les paramètres : c'était Adonis qui conférait ce pouvoir à Milo. Et ça ne faisait que confirmer l'origine divine de l'hôte de Milo aux yeux du Verseau... Certes, ça leur avait sauvé la vie, mais ça rendait Adonis d'autant plus dangereux.

« Un problème, Cam' ? » Remarqua aisément l'invertébré.

Milo le connaissait par cœur, alors inutile de nier.

« Hmm... rien d'alarmant. Je pense que nous en saurons certainement plus une fois à Delphes. »

Dans l'art d'être rassurant, Camus n'excellait pas...

« Ca a un rapport avec... « lui » tu crois ? » Poursuivit Milo le Télépathe.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, j'ai besoin de preuves concrètes, mais c'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter... » Objecta Camus le Sceptique.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, il nous a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? Si c'est notre ennemi, il aurait dû en profiter ! »

« Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu retourner cette situation à son avantage. A mon avis, nous serions trop naïfs de penser qu'il nous a volontairement épargnés. Et c'est très certainement ce qu'il essaie de nous faire croire pour mieux nous manipuler. »

« Adonis... tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, pas vrai ? »

Milo avait dit ça avec la voix d'un gosse de cinq ans qu'on aurait surpris à voler des sucreries dans l'arrière-boutique d'une épicerie. Camus se retourna rapidement vers lui, interloqué. Avait-il bien entendu la question de son ami ? Question qui n'en n'avait que la forme puisqu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une affirmation à peine voilée.

« Ne me dis pas que TOI, tu l'apprécies après tout ce qu'il t'a fait... après tout ce qu'il NOUS a fait ! »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Camus perdait son... sang froid face à son meilleur ami dont il ne comprenait pas les insinuations ambigües... Comme si Milo pouvait trouver agréable d'être la marionnette de cet être vil et méprisable !

Comme s'il pouvait accepter qu'Adonis se mette entre eux et les sépare...

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais peut-être.. qu'il n'est pas si mauvais. Peut-être... que tu l'as jugé trop vite. »

« Milo, je t'interdis de continuer sur ta lancée. Un mot de plus et je change ta langue en glaçon ! »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à accepter comme situation, mais... »

« Bon sang, il a essayé tuer la déesse Athéna ! Sans compter qu'il m'a blessé et qu'il a pris possession de ton corps en t'envoyant aux oubliettes ! Comment peux-tu le considérer ne serait-ce que comme un être humain ? » Le coupa sèchement le français. « Et toi, tu prends sa défense, comme s'il était la victime dans cette histoire ! »

Il serra le poing.

Immédiatement, Milo posa son menton contre l'épaule valide de son âme sœur. Camus tremblait de rage. Non seulement il n'appréciait PAS DU TOUT Adonis, mais il le détestait PUREMENT ET SIMPLEMENT. Et c'était bizarre venant de lui qui ne s'emportait jamais et faisait preuve de détachement en toutes circonstances... Un instant, Milo se prit à rêver que Camus venait de sortir de sa réserve pour lui... parce qu'il s'inquiétait...

Mais ce serait trop beau.

« Tu flippes pour moi, hein ? »

Il sourit légèrement. Rien de tel qu'une petite vanne histoire de vexer Camus pour qu'il oublie l'incident...

Mais pas cette fois.

« Bien-sûr que oui... J'ai peur, Milo. Oui, je l'admets. Je ne veux pas te... »

Mais les mots, ces mots magiques qui vous réchauffent le cœur, jamais ils ne vinrent. Pour Camus c'étaient des crève cœur, justement. Impossible pour lui de leur laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était une véritable torture, un combat intérieur virulent qui se lisait sur son visage fin.

Pas la peine d'en ajouter davantage. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin avec Milo. C'était comme ça depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Le Scorpion le connaissait et le comprenait mieux que personne.

Camus n'avait jamais été un homme de paroles. Un homme de lettres peut-être, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de clamer tout haut les sentiments qu'il prétendait ne pas avoir, il perdait ses moyens.

Milo le savait parfaitement alors comme d'habitude dans ces instants de franche humanité de la part du Verseau, Milo ne lui en voulait pas.

Au contraire, il le prit même dans ses bras, lui répondant avec ses mots à lui, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il termine sa phrase.

Dans ces moments là de félicité, Milo se disait que rien, jamais rien ne les séparerait.

Et il aurait tellement aimé faire ressentir la même chose à Camus pour lever ses angoisses...

Alors... il se contentait d'être là, simplement là...

« Même si Adonis venait à prendre le contrôle sur mon corps, mon esprit, lui, sera toujours avec toi Cam'. Toujours... »

Le Verseau ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix tremblante et faiblissante du Scorpion. Milo n'avait pas son pareil pour anticiper les désirs refoulés de son cher Camus aussi proposa t-il de partager la couchette de l'unique cabine du bateau.

Ils dormaient souvent ensemble quand ils étaient jeunes et ils avait également partagé le même lit à plusieurs reprises lors des moments les plus cruciaux qui avaient rythmés leurs vies. C'était toujours en toute innocence, bien que Milo avait déjà essayé d'en tirer profit.

Il s'agissait plus de s'apporter un réconfort mutuelle, une présence bienveillante, qu'autre chose de plus charnel. Milo avait deviné que Camus en avait besoin et comme cela coûtait au Verseau de l'avouer par lui-même, le scorpion prit les devants et l'entraîna, main dans la main, jusqu'à la petite pièce.

Il s'allongea dans le minuscule lit et il invita Camus à se blottir contre lui. Le français ne protesta même pas, pas plus que cette soudaine proximité physique le dérangea.

Ca faisait du bien parfois de laisser tomber son masque de gel.

Entrecroisant ses doigts de la main avec ceux de Milo, Camus ferma les yeux paisiblement, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Et il passa une excellente nuit, trouvant rapidement les bras de Morphée, presque en même temps que ceux de son Grec préféré.

Malheureusement, le réveil fut plus rude.

Milo avait cédé sa place à l'Autre, l'abandonnant une fois de plus...


	8. Constatation

**Et un chapitre encore chaud sorti du four, un ! **

**Crevant sous cette canicule infernale, j'ai décidé de compenser un peu en jetant un froid sur l'histoire.**

**Heureusement, Camus ne reste pas de glace.**

**Enjoy et merci de vos commentaires ! Effectivement, Adonis est assez complexe et vous n'avez encore rien vu, croyez-moi. Mais pour connaître ses véritables motivations, il faudra attendre encore un peu, même si j'ai disséminé quelques indices permettant de répondre en partie à cette question.**

**P.S. : Je suis assez fière du nouveau surnom que j'ai trouvé à Camus. Après "Iceberg", "Icequeen" et "Blanche-Neige", je vous présente l'unique, le fantastique, l'inénarrable "COLD SAINT" !**

**... ok je sors ! Pas la camisoooooooole !  
**

**

* * *

**

Ce matin là, ce ne fut pas le traditionnel et apaisant chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Camus. Il aurait pourtant préféré.

Il faut dire que depuis sa résurrection, il avait tendance à passer des nuits agitées, alors la mélodie des oiseaux peuplant le Sanctuaire avait tendance à le calmer. Comme tous, d'ailleurs. Certains n'en dormaient carrément plus et préféraient somnoler discrètement entre deux colonnes de marbre pendant les entraînements sous le soleil caniculaire du Sanctuaire.

Si à leur retour au Sanctuaire Shion s'était montré particulièrement intraitable avec les chevaliers tire au flanc, il avait peu à peu montré du laxisme quant à ces occasionnelles siestes réparatrices...

Il faut dire que perdre la vie dans des circonstances aussi violentes, se réveiller ensuite aux Enfers pour finir par faire exploser leurs âmes dans le but de détruire le Mur des Lamentations, il y avait mieux comme mort. Enfin, ce n'était pas le terme approprié, car la mort elle-même leur avait été refusée, alors que leur esprit se désintégrait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Et pourtant...

Cela aurait pu être une fin honorable.

Une fin paisible, le repos auquel ils aspiraient tous et auquel ils avaient tous le droit.

Malheureusement, la fatalité ne cessait de s'acharner sur eux.

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés un beau jour, seuls, perdus, isolé, au milieu de nulle part, aux quatre coin du globe, éparpillés comme la poussière d'étoiles qu'ils pensaient être devenus.

Ca avait été difficile...

Tous n'avaient pas pensé revenir immédiatement.

Cette nouvelle vie avait été un fardeau pour certain et non un cadeau. Comment la prendre comme une nouvelle chance ? Elle signifiait de nouvelles souffrances à endurer. Tout d'abord, il y avait ces horribles cauchemars, perpétuels et fourbes. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu dans leur vie antérieure, il était naturel qu'ils en fassent. C'était leur malédiction.

Camus avait été l'un des plus durement touchés et encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à se remettre de ses séquelles passées.

C'était un tabou. Peu de chevaliers en parlaient entre eux. C'était un peu leur Guerre du Vietnam à eux.

Une minorité de Gold Saints avait même longuement hésité à revenir au Sanctuaire, souhaitant enfin jouir de cette vie normale qui leur était offerte. Bien-sûr, c'était loin d'être aussi simple... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, leur retour était écrit. Malgré leurs efforts pour s'intégrer au monde des simples mortels et même si leur cosmos n'était plus celui d'antan, jamais ils n'avaient trouvé leur place, puisqu'elle était au Sanctuaire, avec leurs frères.

Camus avait fait partie des quelques chevaliers qui s'étaient immédiatement rendus en Grèce pour prêter serment une nouvelle fois à leur chère déesse. Une nouvelle vie normale ? Il n'en n'avait que faire. Ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était trop... compliqué à gérer. Ca lui faisait peur. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus, se retrouver confronté à ses propres sentiments qu'il comprimait depuis tant d'années. C'était ici qu'il avait appris à le faire et ici qu'il se sentait le plus apte à les nier. Camus n'avait aucun désir réel. Il appartenait corps et âmes à Athéna, il n'avait aucune autre ambition que celle de la protéger aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Alors à quoi aurait pu lui servir cette autre vie ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question, voyant en cette seconde chance une extension logique de sa première existence, tout simplement. Pas question de changer quelque chose, pas question d'essayer de vivre différemment ou d'essayer de s'ouvrir.

Mais Milo...

Milo, fidèle parmi les fidèles de la princesse Saori, comptant parmi ses plus influents conseillers, n'était pourtant pas revenu tout de suite au Sanctuaire...

Les mois avaient passés.

Camus avait même cru qu'il n'avait pas eu cette seconde « chance ».

Le Scorpion ne s'était pas caché en rentrant de son désir de nouveauté. Il estimait avoir assez donné et voulait à présent vivre SA vie, pour lui-même et ceux qu'il aimait.

En réalité, Milo n'avait jamais souhaité devenir chevalier. Camus se rappelait encore de lui, enfant abandonné, qui attendait inlassablement que sa mère revienne, sans jamais comprendre qu'elle était morte. Chaque jour, il guettait son retour à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, en vain. Camus l'accompagnait même dans ce rituel morbide, sans rien dire...

A quoi bon briser le coeur de Milo ? Il devait comprendre par lui-même...

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais compris alors... finalement, il s'était résigné à devenir « temporairement » un résident du Sanctuaire pour pouvoir être avec Saga son idole et avec lui. Puis, il avait pris la décision d'être un Chevalier d'Or pour rester encore une fois avec lui. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse d'y arriver ensemble. Ca avait eu l'air de compter tellement pour Milo, que Camus n'avait pas osé lui refuser et il avait juré qu'ils seraient des Saints tous les deux un jour.

C'était la façon étrange de Milo de lui demander de ne jamais le quitter...

Et pourtant, Camus l'avait fait sans la moindre hésitation quand le Pope lui avait confié son premier apprenti. Il avait fuit, il avait abandonné Milo derrière lui sans se retourner dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. C'était un réflexe de survie, commandité par sa peur. Camus était terrorisé à l'idée de mourir comme son maître et surtout, à l'idée de perdre un être cher. Si Milo venait à se faire tuer en combat, il ne le supporterait pas.

C'était la seule faille dans l'iceberg qui gelait son coeur et pour la combler, il fallait partir, loin, très loin de l'objet de ses tourments émotionnels. Cette solution était la plus rationnelle qu'ait trouvé Camus et puis, c'était pour protéger Milo aussi. Si seulement... si seulement le Scorpion l'avait détesté après cela... pour l'avoir laissé lâchement... tout aurait été plus facile pour les deux... mais non... Milo s'était obstiné...

Imbécile...

Surtout que cela s'était retourné contre Camus.

Le chevalier du Scorpions avait été parmi les derniers à revenir, même Deathmask et Aphrodite les deux traites étaient retournés jurer obéissance à Athéna avant lui !

Il avait attendu des mois entiers que Milo revienne au Sanctuaire, posté devant l'entrée, comme son meilleur ami à l'époque de l'innocence. Et le Scorpion avait pris tout son temps, tentant sa chance ailleurs, avant de finalement revenir la queue entre les jambes en comprenant que cette vie là n'était pas pour eux. Ils n'y avaient pas droit. Camus s'en rappelait encore...

Cette silhouette vêtue de vêtements déchirés, à la peau caramélisée par le soleil intense de Grèce, ce regard passionné jadis, mais aujourd'hui éteint...

Au départ, il avait pensé l'accueillir avec son air distant et indifférent habituel pour le punir de son zèle, mais toute cette inquiétude et cette longue attente avaient fait des fissures dans la glace.

Sans réfléchir, Camus s'était précipité vers lui et il l'avait jalousement entouré de ses bras, bien décidé à ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Ca aurait été plus facile de faire comme s'il s'en moquait, comme s'il était indifférent. D'être le Camus de tous les jours. Mais cette fois là...

« Bon retour à la maison, Milo... »

C'est tout ce qu'il était parvenu à dire, incapable d'en vouloir à son ami d'être aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Camus savait qu'il serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, à attendre le retour de son aimé, tel Pénélope espérant le retour de son Ulysse.. C'était SA raison de vivre cette nouvelle vie. La seule et l'unique.

Bien loin de le séparer de Milo cette fois, cette longue absence avait rapproché Camus de lui, mais le contraire ne s'était pas produit. Le Scorpion avait renié un temps son passé de Saint, mais sans succès, alors il était revenu en claudiquant. Il s'était complètement fermé, inversant leurs rôles.

Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, alors qu'ils en avaient pourtant enfin l'occasion.

Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer au grand jour, être là l'un pour l'autre, se soutenir et s'aider à surmonter leur traumatisme émotionnel et physique, comme l'avaient fait beaucoup de leurs compagnons.

Camus se rappelait particulièrement du retour de Shura, un bras faiblement passé autour du cou d'Aiolia.

Le Verseau et le Lion étaient en effet les premiers chevaliers à être rentrés à la « maison ». Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes, Camus n'ayant nulle part où aller (bien qu'il fut le seul chevalier à avoir encore des membres de sa famille à être vivant et continuant d'échanger des contacts avant lui), alors qu'Aiolia était plutôt rentré dans l'espoir de « le » retrouver là-bas.

Doublant le Verseau dans le grand escalier conduisant aux douze temples avec un empressement que ne lui avait jamais vu Camus, alors qu'il était pourtant de notoriété mondiale que le Lion était une vraie pile électrique, Aiolia s'était précipité jusqu'au temple du Capricorne, sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter chez lui.

Ne le trouvant pas, il avait dévalé les marches avec une impatience encore plus importante, dans le seul but de retrouver celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

« A quoi bon une nouvelle vie sans celui qui en est l'essence » ? Avait-il crâché au visage de Camus.

Quelques jours plus tard, il revenait avec un Shura mal en point qui n'aurait probablement pas survécu sans lui. Mais l'amour et la détermination sans faille du Lion avaient fait le travail.

Par vague, ils revinrent tous.

Majoritairement par « couples ».

Et lui...

Alors que tous s'attendaient logiquement à le trouver en compagnie de Milo, tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du Sanctuaire sacré, leurs sourires s'effaçaient et laissaient place aux visages déçus et plein d'accusations quant ils comprenait que le Verseau était seul ici, sans sa moitié.

L'incompréhension du départ faisait rapidement place aux regards chargés de reproches et Camus ne leur en voulait pas. Ca avait toujours été ainsi pour lui, il était habitué à provoquer ce genre de réactions chez les autres. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait peiné.

Mais bel et bien le fait qu'ils disaient vrai...

Entre tous, Milo et lui étaient connus pour être les deux chevaliers les plus proches du Sanctuaire à l'exception de Shion et Dohko. Forcément, de le retrouver ici sans son compagnon, c'était très étrange. Même Aiolia avait pardonné à Shura le meurtre de son frère et il était parti le chercher immédiatement, alors que Camus n'avait pas bougé.

La glace est inerte.

Jamais elle ne fond... elle ne sait qu'attendre, qu'être passive.

Il se rappelait les paroles enragés du Lion en le croisant et surtout...

Son regard plein de haine et d'indignation.

C'était peut-être pour cela que plus rien n'était comme avant entre eux. Parce que Camus n'avait pas suivi l'exemple d'Aiolia ce jour-là.

Pour tous les autres, les relations entre Milo et Camus étaient redevenues au beau fixe, comme avant. Mais le Scorpion et le Verseau savait que non, que quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de leurs coeurs meurtris. Jamais plus rien ne serait pareil. C'était peut-être pour cela, pour se donner l'illusion d'une seconde chance, sans pour autant oser en parler directement de vive voix, qu'ils encourageaient la relation naissante entre Hyoga et Jabu.

C'était un transfert, une consolation stupide et lâche, ils reportaient leurs sentiments endeuillés sur leurs deux reflets.

S'ils ne s'évitaient pas physiquement pour donner le change ou continuer à croire en une illusoire entente cordiale, Milo et Camus étaient séparés par une barrière d'émotions brutes qui ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer. Les mots ne jaillissaient pas.

Ces mots qui vous font mourir une seconde fois, mais qui ont pourtant besoin d'être dits pour guérir.

Les « _pourquoi_ » ? « _Je t'aime_ ». « _Pardonne moi._ » que les autres Saints étaient tous parvenus à s'avouer, pourquoi eux n'y arrivaient-ils pas ?

Ca restait au fond et ça les bouffait, lentement mais sûrement, comme le plus mortel et le plus implacable des poisons ! Le plus virulent aussi, alors que leurs regards se faisaient de plus en plus fuyant...

A ce rythme là, bientôt c'était sûr, ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire... alors qu'il leur restaient tant de choses pourtant sur la conscience...

Et malgré toutes ces blessures secrètes, c'était lui qu'on avait désigné pour escorter Milo à Delphes. Bien-sûr, les autres pensaient bien faire en le désignant. Même lui l'avait cru, il avait été touché de leur geste, sur le coup.

Camus redoutait de passer trop de temps avec Milo. Il avait peur de ne rien avoir à lui dire, mais... finalement, il était content. C'était horrible à dire, honteux même vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami, cependant la présence d'Adonis, bien qu'insupportable, lui donnait l'excuse la plus parfaite pour ne pas faire face au Scorpion. S'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés ensemble lors d'une mission aux paramètres normaux, la tension aurait été insoutenable entre eux et Camus aurait refusé aussi sec.

Adonis avait été un bon prétexte, finalement.

Camus pouvait tout de même passer tout son temps avec l'amour de sa vie, tout en ayant une excellente excuse pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect et pour continuer à repousser le problème.

Cela ne l'empêcha naturellement pas de faire la gueule et de lancer un « Diamond Dust » dans la tronche du cher coupable qui avait profité de l'attention relâchée du français pour fourrer impudiquement sa vilaine papatte de scorpion sous sa toge...

Camus avait toujours eu horreur de ces sales bêtes qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à pulluler dans le sud de la Grèce et à envahir son temple où elles cherchaient obscurité et fraîcheur.

Et oui ! Aucun scorpion ne sait résister au charme glacial du seigneur des neiges !

« Putain ! Ca fait mal ton truc ! » Se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.

« Et encore... tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas directement répliqué avec un « Aurora Execution »...

Cul par terre, Adonis époussetait les débris de glace qui l'encombraient encore. Il tirait la gueule, évidemment. Lui qui était plutôt adepte des « matins-câlins » comme Milo, c'était raté avec ce glaçon de Camus. A se demander ce que cet idiot de scorpion pouvait bien lui trouver. Même un cactus était moins frigide que ce type !

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Milo m'a laissé sa place... » Insinua t-il dans le but avoué de blesser Camus.

« Tu veux dire que tu la lui as volée, comme toujours. » Répliqua t-il sans se laisser démonter.

« Pas cette fois. Il m'a cédé le contrôle volontairement. Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? »

Effectivement, Camus resta silencieux sous le choc de la révélation.

Cependant, lui mieux que personne savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que disait Adonis, puisque Milo avait juré que jamais il ne le laisserait les séparer...

Et pour cause, ils n'avaient pas besoin du trublion de service, ils se suffisaient amplement à eux-même pour mener à bien cette tâche délicate de sabotage en règle !

« Mais pourquoi ? » Osa t-il tout de même demander.

« Il en a marre de te voir. Ca le fait souffrir... » Répondit-il en touchant son coeur, pour se donner plus de crédibilité.

« Je croyais que les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées... hier, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant entre nous. »

« Il a joué au même jeu que toi. Il a porté son masque de gel et tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant. Il t'en veut toujours... »

Ca y est, c'était dit.

Milo lui en voulait donc...

Mais de quoi ?

« Pour quelle raison ? » Tenta Camus.

Mais Adonis posa une main sur ses hanches et de l'autre, il secoua l'index pour le narguer.

« Secret ! T'as qu'à trouver tout seul, moi je dirai rien ! »

Allons bon... avec Milo, ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi comme raison ! Sans qu'elle soit forcément valable ou censée !

Etait-ce sa « trahison » envers Athéna ?

Parce qu'il s'était « laissé tuer » par Hyoga ?

Impossible à dire, le scorpion n'obéissait à aucune logique en matière de sentiments...

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander plus tard, si évidemment j'en viens à lui rendre sa place... Ce n'était pas volontaire la dernière fois, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de récupérer des forces. J'ai du maintenir sa pitoyable carcasse à flots pour éviter de nous noyer ! C'est pour cela que j'étais épuisé et qu'il en a profité pour se réveiller ! J'ai pas réussi à le contenir, alors t'enflamme pas Iceberg, c'était pas pour toi qu'il est revenu. »

Bon, ça confirmait donc la théorie de Camus selon laquelle Adonis avait sauvé Milo des vagues et selon laquelle Milo avait le pouvoir quand l'esprit faiblissait. C'était toujours bon à savoir, mais le fait qu'apparemment Milo ait passé le flambeau à Adonis volontairement cette fois, renversait quelque peu la donne. Peut-être Milo choisirait-il ne plus refaire surface avant longtemps... pour éviter de le voir...

« Au fait, on est encore loin de Delphes » ? Demanda t-il innocemment, tirant Camus de ses réflexions.

Alors là, c'était le BOUQUET !

Depuis quand Adonis était-il pressé de se rendre à Delphes ?

A bien y réfléchir et depuis le début, l'esprit n'avait pas cherché à fuir ou à protester, en effet. C'était étrange... comme s'il voulait délibérément consulter la Pythie et connaître le moyen de se faire éjecter du corps de Milo... Mais pourquoi ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Pourtant, Camus savait qu'il devait se méfier de cet être fourbe et manipulateur. Peut-être était-ce encore une façon pour lui de semer le trouble dans son cerveau...

Et Camus s'épuisait à essayer de le cerner alors que Milo avait, semble t-il, déjà baissé les bras...

« J'ignore où nous nous trouvons... »

« Mais t'as bien une carte non, hmmm ? »

« Une carte est inutile si on ne sait pas où on se trouve dessus... » Soupira Camus.

« En tous cas, c'est pas en restant le cul vissé ici qu'on sera fixés, alors sortons demander à des autochtones ! »

Adonis avait raison, même si Camus aurait encore préféré se balader au Sahara en plein mois d'août avec une parka d'esquimau, que de l'avouer...

« Et puis d'abord, ça t'apprendra à nous laisser voyager sur un rafiot aussi pourri ! Si tu avais accepté de jouer à la petite sirène avec Poséidon, je suis certain qu'il t'aurait laissé un navire moderne, insubmersible, équipé de radars satellites et tout le tralala ! Donc, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Blanche-Neige ! »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de sortir là... » Fit Camus, lassé des piailleries de son compagnon imposé.

C'est qu'il fit, claquant la porte en bois à la figure d'Adonis. Apparemment, ils avaient accosté quelque part. Restait à savoir où. Le bateau était censé les mener à destination, mais vu son minable état après la terrible tempête qu'il avait essuyée, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Camus descendit de l'embarcation et il se rendit compte que ses pieds touchèrent un ponton de bois.

Un port !

Un village !

Ils étaient enfin arrivés QUELQUE PART où ils pourraient demander des informations...

Camus repéra quelques jeune filles occupées à discuter et il s'en approcha toute naturellement.

« Excusez-moi... »

« OH MON DIEU QU'IL EST BEAU CE MEC ! » S'écria l'une d'elle, en sautillant sur place.

« Allons-nous en, VITE ! » Ordonna son amie en la tirant par la manche, non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à Camus avant.

Quoi ?

Le Verseau en resta cloué sur place. C'était quoi ce délire encore ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Bon au moins, elles parlaient Grec...

Adonis le rejoignit enfin et il secoua la tête.

« Tu leur as dit quoi encore pour qu'elles se barrent comme ça ? »

« Mais rien ! » Se défendit l'accusé.

« Tsss... t'es vraiment nul... laisse-moi faire et observe bien ! »

Sourire enjôleur et démarche altière, Adonis alla tenter sa chance avec une jeune fille isolée, non loin de là, sous le regard attentif de Camus.

« Mademoiselle, bonjour... »

« Hiiiiiiii ! Un mâle ! »

Et hop, elle prit la poudre d'escampette, encore plus vite que les deux précédentes !

« Tu disais ? » Sourit cruellement le Verseau, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Laferme ! C'est pas normal qu'elle ne succombe pas à mon charme... »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Non, mais sans déconner... tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Honnêtement ? Non. »

« Ben moi, ça me choque ! Je veux des réponses ! »

« Attend ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Arborant un air de conquérant, Adonis alla retenter sa chance ailleurs, pour le même résultat peu probant. Et Camus commençait effectivement à trouver la situation inquiétante. Il remarqua assez rapidement qu'il n'y avait QUE des individus de sexe féminin dans ce village... et elles semblaient fuir les hommes qu'ils étaient, ce qui pouvait sembler logique si c'était la première fois qu'elles en voyaient...

Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ils avaient débarqué chez les Amazones après les sirènes...

Sauf que les jeunes filles n'avaient rien de guerrières, elles paraissaient même inoffensives.

Adonis repéra facilement une maison plus grande que les autres parmi le hameau et il s'y invita sans gêne, suivi par un Camus consterné par son manque d'éducation. C'était celle de la chef du village, qui ne s'enfuit pas en les voyant, mais les accueillit à bras ouverts, les serrant contre elle !

« Ca alors ! Deux hommes ! » A l'entendre, elle semblait ne plus en avoir vu depuis des siècles, au moins, à en juger son âge avancé...

« Heu oui, effectivement... » Confirma Camus, qui étouffait.

« Hey la vieille, lâche-nous, tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de puer la naphtaline ! »

Et dire qu'Adonis reprochait souvent son manque de tact à Camus... Cependant, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et leur sourit maternellement.

« Soyez les bienvenus ! »

« Merci, nous... »

« Oh ! Mais dites-moi ! » Hurla t-elle en coupant la parole à Camus. « Vous ne seriez pas un couple ? »

« UN QUOI ? » Manqua de s'étouffer le français.

« Vous avez vu juste ma bonne dame ! » S'empressa de rectifier Adonis en attrapant Camus par le cou.

« Ah, c'est « ma bonne dame » maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était « la vieille... » Pesta Camus.

« On peut tous se tromper ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas un... » Tenta vainement le Verseau.

« Camus et moi, nous nous aimons de tout notre coeur ! » Clama l'imbécile scorpion.

« C'est merveilleux une passion aussi pure... Cela vous plaira t-il d'être les invités d'honneur de notre festival ? »

« Festival...? » Répéta Camus, hébété.

« Ouais F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L, ça veut dire une fête, quoi ! »

« Je sais ce qu'est un festival... »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais pas, vu comme t'es coincé... »

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? » Insista la minuscule ancêtre qui avait du être la fiancée de Dohko dans une autre vie.

« Nous... »

« Acceptons ! » Hurla Adonis, ravi.

« Mais... » Protesta vaguement Camus.

« Ca ne se fait pas de refuser ! » Sourit son compagnon de galères.

Plusieurs filles choisirent alors cet instant pour pénétrer dans la cabane et les entourèrent en gloussant. Tant de proximité et tant de monde, cela faisait rougir nerveusement Camus qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout à être dévisagé de la sorte ! Adonis, lui, était comme un coq en pâte...

Le village s'anima alors et toutes les jeunes filles sortirent de leurs habitations. Camus se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'homme, mais après tout, ses questions attendraient. Peut-être qu'en participant à ce « festival », Camus pourrait gagner la confiance des jeunes filles et en apprendre plus, sur leur position géographique surtout. Car, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Camus se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, point.

Le reste n'existait pas.

Il ignorait même complètement Adonis, qui s'amusait comme un fou, se pavanant devant cette basse cour toute conquise, qui lui tattait les muscles avec curiosité.

La vieille les invita à sortir et à s'asseoir sur l'estrade au milieu de la place du village. Pour un festival, il y avait peu de banderoles colorées, mais quand la doyenne se mit à jouer de la lyre avec entrain et les femmes à chanter et danser, l'illusion fut parfaite.

C'était du Grec ancien et Camus devait avouer avoir du mal à suivre. Si certains mots étaient les mêmes, beaucoup avaient changé... Notant son air contrarié, Adonis abandonna sa coupe de vin.

« Elles disent que fut un temps, les plaines étaient peuplées de bétail, que les cultures étaient luxuriantes. Mais le monstre arriva. Les sacrifices commencèrent pour calmer sa colère. Chaque été, il réclame son dû. »

C'était gai. Mais bon, ce village était vraiment étrange, comme coupé du reste du monde. Il semblait très rural, replié sur lui-même avec ses propres règles. Camus savait que parfois, la Grèce faisait pâle figure au rang de la modernité, mais là tout de même... ce bourg semblait avoir des siècles de retard !

Ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Adonis qui en profitait pour se gaver de raisin et de fruits que les jeunes filles se relayaient pour lui amener. Il en profitait bien le bougre, ce qui n'était pas Camus. Mais ce n'était même pas l'attitude d'Adonis qui l'exaspéra, mais ses paroles... Une fois qu'il fut passablement éméché, impossible de l'arrêter ! Un vrai moulin à paroles qui parlait trop au goût du français, divulguant des informations confidentielles et personnelles avec un débit inquiétant.

« ...ouais, nous sommes deux chevaliers moi et Camus. Des chevaliers d'Athéna, ouais, ouais... »

Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Camus n'avait pas touché à son assiette de victuailles, trop occupé à essayer de surveiller son compagnon qui jouissait pour deux. Mais impossible de raisonner Adonis quand il était sobre déjà, alors imaginez bourré !

« Laquelle viendra me rejoindre cette nuit ? Toi... toi... et toi aussi ? »

Non mais il cauchemardait là ! Voilà qu'Adonis faisait son marché... et sans vouloir l'avouer, Camus était jaloux. Milo était comme ça aussi, il avait le contact facile avec les gens, il avait l'art de les charmer d'un regard et de capter l'attention. Camus lui enviait presque cette faculté naturelle, mais c'était surtout qu'il n'appréciait pas que des femmes lui tournent autour de la sorte.

Brusquement, il se leva. Il ne s'amusait pas du tout et une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. A cette heure-ci, il se moquait bien d'offenser ou d'offusquer les villageoises.

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Adonis batifoler avec ces filles en se servant du corps de Milo pour cela. Parce que c'était bien pour ça, non ? C'était bien de Milo qu'il s'agissait et non d'Adonis le dragueur, pas vrai ? Camus ne savait plus honnêtement, mais il se refusa à envisager pouvoir éprouver autre chose que de l'indifférence et de l'exaspération envers Adonis. C'était trop facile. Juste parce qu'il ressemblait à Milo, Camus devrait tomber dans le piège de l'esprit ? Pas question. Impossible à envisager. Il avait promis. Il n'avait pas le droit de les confondre et de s'attacher à Adonis. De toutes façons, il l'énervait, c'est tout.

Mais Adonis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il l'attrapa sèchement par le bras, tirant vers lui ce qui déséquilibra Camus qui tomba sur ses genoux.

« Pars pas tout de suite, Icequeen... »

« Tu as trop bu ! »

Mais Adonis s'en moquait bien. Il se rua sur les lèvres tentantes du Verseau et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes car Camus le repoussa d'un poing dans la figure.

« Imbécile ! »

Il se releva, furieux alors qu'Adonis se frottait la joue d'un air rêveur. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure avec appétit. Camus avait bon goût. Un goût de neige fraîche...

Le concerné lui, s'en voulait. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que trouver Adonis attirant, même un instant ? Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Milo, mais ce n'était pas Milo, il le savait bien. Pourtant, il s'était laissé avoir, il avait relâché sa vigilance et il culpabilisait. D'autant plus que cet énergumène lui avait volé un précieux baiser qu'il réservait à Milo et personne d'autre !

« Alors heureux ? Ca t'a plu ? Grâce à moi, tu as pu embrasser ton amour d'enfance. »

« Tu me dégoûtes, espèce de monstre... »

Ce qui devait être un instant magique avait été gâché par Adonis. Ce baiser qu'il réservait à Milo avait souillé le Verseau, qui s'éloigna tristement.

« Pfff... j'ai même pas mis la langue, chochotte... c'est ça, va t-en ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, je vais faire plein de conneries avec le corps de ton Milo adoré, pour la peine ! » Hurla t-il à l'attention de Camus.

Mais la glace avait déjà refermé la plaie ouverte et Camus ne l'entendait plus...

Demandant à se qu'on le conduise à une chambre libre, Camus s'écroula sur le lit dur. Il était en colère qu'Adonis se serve de Milo pour faire n'importe quoi. Pour autant, pas question de céder à son chantage. S'il commençait, il allait entrer dans un cercle vicieux dont il n'était pas prêt de sortir et puis, on ne négocie pas avec les terroristes ! Tant pis pour Milo, mais Camus était certain qu'il comprendrait et partagerait son avis.

« Milo... est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Que tu me fuis ? Que tu m'en veux ? Mais tu avais promis pourtant... »

Il craquait et il détestait ça. Il se montrait faible par la faute de Milo. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse autant souffrir ? Qu'ils se fassent autant souffrir ?

Epuisé par sa fureur et son éreintant périple, Camus s'endormit assez vite. Sa nuit fut calme, bercée de rêves de réconciliation. Dans son imaginaire, Milo était doux, tendre et protecteur. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Camus s'abandonnait dans les bras du Scorpion et acceptait enfin d'être lui-même en se dévoilant, confiant en son amant.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Milo qu'il trouva le lendemain au réveil. Son lit était vide... comme toujours.

Il se décida à sortir, partant à la recherche d'Adonis et réalisant son erreur. Hier, il avait agit sur un coup de tête qui pourrait lui coûter cher. En effet, il avait laissé le criminel sans surveillance. Ce type le rendait tellement fou que Camus en venait à négliger son devoir !

Les jeunes filles lui confirmèrent heureusement qu'Adonis n'avait pas quitté le village et qu'il dormait dans un des cabanon près du port. Il s'y était écroulé hier soir très tard, ivre mort. Une des naïades accompagna Camus jusqu'au taudis. Ca n'étonnait pas Camus, à vrai dire. Adonis était capable de se rouler dans la fange, alors que Milo avait bien trop de classe pour cela.

Il entra dans la sombre demeure et trouva effectivement Adonis vautré sur le sol poussiéreux, dormait profondément. Sauf que...

Il s'agenouilla pour le réveiller et le secoua de plus en plus, sans succès. Inquiet, Camus lui ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son cosmos troublé... l'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable.

On l'avait DROGUE !

Et brusquement, un filet tomba sur eux.

Décidément, le sens de l'hospitalité de ce village reculé laissait Camus...

… de glace.


	9. Exploration Partie 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Une première partie de chapitre un peu spéciale, puisque Camus et Milo n'y apparaissent carrément pas, malgré la situation alarmante dans laquelle je les avais laissés au chapitre précédent. **

**Au programme : armure rebelle, amitié Verseau-Scorpion sans limite, Mü le rat de bibliothèque et Saga le beau, mais triste "veuf" inconsolable.**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Mü ce matin là en inspectant les temples pour vérifier que chaque armure était bien à sa place de constater que non seulement celle du Cancer n'avait pas tenté de fuguer pendant la nuit, mais qu'en plus une surprise l'attendait dans le onzième temple.

Mais parlons tout d'abord de la folâtre armure du Crabe aux Pinces d'Or.

Apparemment, DM avait trouvé une parade, aidé par son inséparable compagnon le poisson pas frais. En effet, Mü remarqua que ces derniers l'avaient attachée au pilier central de la quatrième maison, à l'aide de ce qui semblait être une nouvelle variété de roses. Elles étaient d'un bleue royal profond et leur tige s'étirait comme un fouet, permettant de ligoter les adversaires ou les objets efficacement, car leur queue était hérissé d'épines.

Ingénieux.

De tous, Aphrodite était celui qui avait le plus progressé depuis le retour à la vie. Il faisait preuve d'inventivité et de créativité afin d'étendre sa collection de roses, toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Et la pire n'était pas forcément celle que l'on croyait. Mü et les autres chevaliers, hormis Angelo, ignoraient l'existence de la « Love Rose », qui malgré son nom et sa fonction s'apparentait à la nouvelle arme la plus fatale du suédois.

Mü s'était arrêté pour contempler le travail d'orfèvre du Poisson sur l'armure de son ami.

« Pas mal. Je ne sais pas si ça va tenir, mais... »

« T'en fais pas ! Fro' m'a expliqué que plus l'armure essayera de fuir et déploiera son cosmos, plus les roses lui pomperont son énergie. Pas de risque qu'elle se barre ! »

« Astucieux. C'est un peu comme le principe des sables mouvants qui veut que plus une proie se débat, plus elle s'enfonce. »

« J'ai rien pigé mais ouais, si tu le dis ! »

Mü avait légèrement gloussé avant de se remettre en route, se gardant volontairement et cruellement de prévenir DM qu'il avait remarqué des fissures dans la colonne, ce qui indiquait clairement que les roses ne marchaient pas si bien que cela, puisque l'armure avait causé des dégâts... d'ailleurs, le hurlement de DM qui retentit dans tout le Sanctuaire, laissa présager que l'Atlante avait vu juste et que le pilier avait du finir par s'affaisser...

Le reste de son inspection fut routinier.

Sauf... concernant la Maison du Verseau.

Hyôga s'y trouvait avec Jabu et c'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'était précipité vers Mü en l'apercevant en bas de la colline.

« Jabu ? Un souci avec l'armure du Verseau ? »

« Non... avec celle du Scorpion ! »

« Du... Scorpion ? Mais je croyais que Camus l'avait emmenée avec lui ! »

« Oui, oui c'est bien le cas mais... elle est revenu ici ! »

Mü n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il alla donc vérifier par lui-même, tel Saint Thomas, un Jabu essoufflé collé aux basques. C'était vraiment bizarre toute cette histoire.

Au centre de la pièce principale se trouvait Hyôga, attitude froide et distante, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, imitant parfaitement le futur Saint du Verseau qu'il était.

Et à côté de lui... l'armure du Verseau, sortie de sa Box et... la Pandora Box de l'armure du Scorpion, justement. Mü s'en approcha prudemment pour vérifier que l'armure était toujours dedans et c'était bien le cas, comme en témoignait son cosmos caractéristique.

« Jabu, demande à l'armure de sortir. »

Ce dernier hôcha de la tête. Il n'était pas encore le Saint officiel à la succession de Milo, mais l'armure semblait déjà avoir compris que Jabu la porterait certainement un jour, puisqu'elle répondait à ses appels.

Mais seulement à ses appels, en fait. Jamais elle ne se posait sur lui.

Le jeune homme s'avança donc et posa sa main sur la boîte. Un faisceau lumineux en sortit et l'armure se dévoila, plus rayonnante que jamais. De l'eau s'échappa de son réceptacle et attira l'attention de Mü.

« Se pourrait-il que... »

« Pouah ! Elle sent vraiment la marée cette armure ! » Fit Jabu en s'éventant.

« Apparemment, elle a fait un séjour sous la mer pour sentir le sel et le fruit de mer à ce point. » Poursuivit Hyôga.

« Et moi qui croyais que seule celle du Cancer était un crustacé... » Ajouta le futur Scorpion en devenir.

« Silence, j'ai besoin de l'examiner. »

Mais pas sûr qu'elle se laisse faire... d'ailleurs, elle s'était posté et même collée à celle du Verseau.

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer... »

Mü la détailla sous toutes les jointures, sans remarquer de dégât particulier ou quoi que ce soit d'anormal, bien que la présence de quelques algues et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, semblaient confirmer la théorie de Hyôga. Mü se tourna alors vers le moins blond des deux. Si l'armure du Scorpion était retournée à sa place, ça pouvait vouloir dire que...

Non, il espérait se tromper.

Mais il ne sentait plus le cosmos des deux chevaliers envoyés en mission depuis déjà deux jours...

« Jabu, peux-tu ordonner à l'armure de venir sur toi ? »

« Comment ? Mais... elle a toujours refusé jusqu'à présent... »

L'éternel rival de Seiya préférait prendre l'armure sacrée avec des pincettes. Elle s'était toujours montrée effroyablement caractérielle quand Milo n'était pas là.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »

« Bon, d'accord... »

Après tout, que risquait-il à part se prendre un vent magistral venant d'un bout de ferraille ?

Mentalement, il intima à l'armure de venir sur lui et cette dernière, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop occupée à conter fleurette à celle du Verseau apparemment.

« Essaie encore. » Ordonna Mü en fronçant des sourcils et en se positionnant près de Hyôga.

Jabu soupira et l'appela de nouveau.

Cette fois, elle bougea.

Et son cosmos flamboya alors qu'elle se séparait en plusieurs morceaux pour venir se poser sur Jabu, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il l'accueillit. Enfin, elle l'acceptait ! C'était un vrai miracle !

Et si c'était le cas, alors... ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il était arrivé malheur à Milo. Soit l'entité l'habitant avait pris le total contrôle de son corps et empêchait l'armure sacrée de reconnaître son maître, soit il... non, Mü se refusait à y penser.

Il ne pouvait même pas vérifier la véracité de cette hypothèse en demandant à Hyôga la même chose, puisque l'armure du Verseau l'avait depuis longtemps choisi, de même que Camus. Si elle se posait sur le blond russe, cela ne prouverait en aucun cas la mort de son ancien porteur.

Jabu, lui, jubilait. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait et Mü comprenait très bien l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Lui aussi la première fois qu'il avait revêtu la Cloth du Bélier, il s'était senti galvanisé par sa puissance. On se prenait très vite au jeu.

« T'as vu ça, Hyôga ! Ca y est ! Toi et moi, nous sommes à égalité ! »

Le blond était sceptique, sentant que quelque chose de foireux se tramait. Pas qu'il remette en doute la capacité de Jabu à porter l'armure du Scorpion dans un futur proche (quoi que...), mais là, quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était trop tôt, tout simplement.

Et son intuition lui donna raison comme brusquement l'armure s'agita, se mettant à trembler dangereusement. Son cosmos devint hors de contrôle alors que Jabu se mettait à paniquer.

« Que lui arrive t-il ? Bon sang ! J'étouffe ! »

Il essaya de l'ôter, en vain. Cette dernière restait collée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Mü essaya d'intervenir de même que Hyôga, mais l'armure envoyait des décharges d'énergie dorée qui les empêchaient d'approcher.

« Mü ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Elle va tuer Jabu ! » Cria le disciple de Camus.

En effet, l'armure se resserrait de plus en plus autour de sa proie, sous le regard impuissant de ses deux compagnons d'arme. Jamais Mü n'avait vu cela. Normalement, une armure qui n'accepte pas son porteur se contente de s'éjecter de son corps.

« Je vais chercher Shion ! »

Il avait plus d'expérience que lui en matière d'armures folles. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, l'Atlante fut stoppé dans son élan par l'énergie dégagée par l'armure du Verseau. Cette dernière lança un rayon de lumière en direction de sa consoeur. Jabu hurla de douleur, mais heureusement, l'armure du Scorpion desserra sa prise mortelle et envoya le chevalier de la Licorne faire un vol plané de toute beauté, pour venir s'écraser contre l'un des murs du dôme.

Hyôga couru s'assurer de l'état de son rival.

« Jabu ! Ca va ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un baptême de l'air, mais... globalement... ça peut aller. »

Il se frotta le dos et les épaules en grimaçant. Hyôga l'aida à se relever, un sourire doux sur le visage. Bon, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre de vive voix, il avait vraiment eu peur pour le téméraire bronze.

« Mais je me demande ce qui lui a pris... »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la fautive qui s'était calmée immédiatement et replacée près de sa compagne du Verseau, sagement. Mü était agenouillé près d'elles, ne comprenant plus rien.

« Je suis complètement dépassé. Apparemment, l'armure du Scorpion t'avait accepté, mais je crois que c'était plutôt un piège qu'elle nous a tendus. Heureusement que l'armure de Camus est intervenue, sinon tu étais mort mon pauvre Jabu. Je n'aurai pas du te demander de la porter malgré les risques évidents que cela comportait, je te demande pardon pour ma négligence. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Mü, t'es pas responsable et puis, ces foutues armures sont vraiment mystérieuses, y a encore plein de trucs qu'on ignore à leur sujet. »

« J'avais jamais vu une chose pareil non plus. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. » Affirma Hyoga en posant une main sur l'épaule du valeureux Bélier.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Shion. Il y a peut-être eu des antécédents ou peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose sur ce disfonctionnement. En tous cas, ne la touchez pas ou ne faites rien qui serait susceptible de vous attirer sa colère pendant mon absence. »

« Bah de toutes façons... on va la laisser tranquille ici avec l'armure du Verseau. »

Mü tilta sous les paroles de Jabu. Effectivement, l'armure du Scorpion avait choisi de son propre chef de se réfugier ici, auprès de sa compagne du Verseau. Et c'était cette dernière qui avait secouru Jabu en raisonnant de manière un peu musclée l'armure rebelle après quoi l'armure de Milo était venue se postée près de celle de Camus. Jamais Mü n'avait rien vu de semblable. Il savait les armures animées d'une volonté propre, mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Normalement, l'armure de Milo n'aurait jamais du retourner par ses propres moyens au Sanctuaire et si elle l'avait fait malgré tout, elle aurait dû choisir pour destination sa maison d'origine et non celle du Verseau !

« N'empêche que... toute cette histoire veut quand même sûrement dire que Milo est encore en vie, si l'armure n'a pas choisi de nouveau maître. »

Oui, Hyôga marquait un point. LE bon point de toute cette histoire abracadabrantesque. C'était presque rassurant même si Mü aurait préféré que l'armure du Scorpion le révèle autrement qu'en se montrant violente à l'égard de son futur porteur. Bien qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude se montrer facétieuse avec Jabu, jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi rude envers le jeune homme.

Sans plus attendre, Mü était sorti rejoindre Shion dans le Palais du Pope. Ce dernier possédait bien des connaissances au sujet des Cloth du fait de son statut de Pope et également de réparateur d'armures de longue date, alors que Mü était un débutant à côté.

Le doyen des Atlantes était présent dans la salle du trône. En l'absence de Saori, c'était lui qui régissait le Sanctuaire, parfois épaulé par Saga. Il faut dire qu'il était assez occupé dernièrement avec la trahison de Milo et le recrutement de nouveaux apprentis dont il fallait assurer la formation. Pourtant, ce fut au beau milieu d'un paisible moment de détente que Mü le trouva. Shion était assis avec Kiki sur ses genoux et il lui lisait une histoire. Jamais de sa vie Mü n'avait vu ce petit diablotin qui lui servait de disciple se tenir aussi sage. Sauf peut-être en présence de Shiryu. En tous cas, cette scène reposant fit sourire Mü qui hésita un moment à venir les déranger, mais Shion nota sa présence et l'invita à approcher. Il ne portait pas son masque. Il ne le portait plus que lors des exhibitions et des rencontres avec les futures recrues pour se donner un air plus mystérieux et impressionnant. De plus, figurant parmi les derniers de leur race, Shion se devait de conserver une certaine discrétion, au risque d'attirer de malsaines convoitises, alors ses apparitions publiques se faisaient toujours sous couvert de ce masque dont la couleur avait changé du rouge au doré. Athéna le trouvait moins effrayant ainsi et plus noble, surtout. A l'image de son porteur.

« Mü, approche, je t'en prie. »

« Kiki, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à mon maître en privé. »

« Mais je ne suis plus ton maître, Mü. »

Il souriait si délicatement... et de voir Kiki se balancer sur les genoux de Shion lui rappela bien des souvenirs heureux partagés avec l'ami de Dohko. Le rouquin descendit sans broncher et salua Shion avec plein d'entrain, promettant de revenir le voir ensuite pour lui tenir compagnie.

« C'est un bon petit... »

« Oui, un peu remuant, mais il a bon fond. »

« Il ne te ressemble pas du tout au même âge. Tu étais toujours si calme, si doux. Ca a vraiment été facile de t'entraîner car tu étais très obéissant et tu voulais toujours bien faire. »

« J'avais un maître bon et dévoué, c'est sans doute pour cela. »

« Que puis-je pour toi, Saint Aries ? »

« Ce n'est pas en tant que Chevalier d'Or que je viens vous faire une requête, mais en tant que Réparateur. »

Cela surpris Shion.

« Une armure s'est abîmée lors d'un entraînement ? »

« Non c'est... l'armure du Scorpion, elle est revenue. »

« Oui, je l'ai sentie... »

« Et elle se trouve dans le Temple du Verseau. Elle ne veut pas en bouger et elle a attaqué Jabu. »

« Je vois... Je savais que cette armure avait un problème depuis qu'elle a refusé que Milo la porte. Mais ça a sûrement un lien avec « l'accident », je suppose. »

« Sans doute, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est de retour et pourquoi elle a fait du mal au futur Saint du Scorpion. Ni pourquoi elle insiste pour rester avec la Cloth du Verseau. D'ailleurs, si l'armure de Camus n'était pas intervenue, Jabu serait certainement mort. »

« Intervenue ? Comment cela ? »

« Elle a envoyé un rayon de cosmos sur celle de Milo et ça l'a fait lâcher prise, heureusement. »

Shion resta pensif un instant.

« Désolé, mais je crains de ne pouvoir t'aider à ce sujet. Il faudrait que tu consultes les Archives Sacrées. »

« Les Archives Sacrées ? Alors, elles existent vraiment ? »

« L'entrée se trouve sous la Statue d'Athéna et les galeries descendent à plusieurs mètres de profondeur sous le sol. Elles s'étendent sous tout le Sanctuaire, partant du Palais et allant jusqu'au Temple du Bélier. »

« Je vais mettre des jours à m'y retrouver... j'espère que c'est bien classé, au moins. »

« Ca m'étonnerait. Je n'y suis jamais allé personnellement et j'ignore à quand remonte la dernière visite en ces lieux, mais apprête-toi à voir les plus grosses toiles d'araignées de ta vie ! »

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas allergique à la poussière. » Sourit l'Atlante aux cheveux couleur lavande.

« Et pas arachnophobe. D'ailleurs, si tu croises le Chevalier de la Mygale, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. »

Ils échangèrent un léger rire et Mü salua son ancien maître, prenant congés. Il avait intérêt à s'y mettre tout suite, armé d'une lampe de poche et d'une centaine d'aspirateurs s'il voulait avoir fini avant le prochaine Guerre Sainte...

Après être allé se ravitailler à son temple avec tout ce qu'il jugea utile de posséder pour mener à bien son exploration, lampe en mains, corde sur les épaules, bloc notes attaché à la ceintures et une bonne dose de courage, Mü se décida à aller soulever la trappe qu'il avait déjà remarquée derrière la statue d'Athéna qui surplombait le Sanctuaire, sans jamais se soucier de ce dont il s'agissait réellement.

Il avait en effet toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une trappe d'entretien ou peut-être qu'elle donnait sur une issue de secours pour fuir le Sanctuaire en cas d'attaque surprise. La porte se montra un peu récalcitrante mais c'était normal, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps. L'odeur qui s'échappa du souterrain était vraiment nauséabonde. Ca sentait le renfermé, l'humidité, la poussière et Mü se demanda un moment comment il allait pouvoir respirer là-dessous. Il soupira et prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais avant de s'engouffrer dans le long boyau peu accueillant. Comme prévu, il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur, mais impossible de se perdre comme il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin possible. C'était déjà ça. Il n'aurait pas de mal à rebrousser chemin si cela devenait trop critique.

Il descendait depuis un petit moment maintenant déjà, ayant perdu la notion du temps. Jamais il n'en verrait le bout ? Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé l'ombre d'un document perdu pour le moment et il commençait à perdre un peu patience. Plus il avançait, plus il faisait noir et plus la pente était raide. L'air était froid, chargé d'humidité et Mü craignait de retrouver les livres dans un état lamentable qui les rendrait illisibles.

Heureusement pour le Bélier, le calvaire prenait fin comme il se trouva face à une lourde porte de bois gonflée par l'eau. Il la poussa et elle s'ouvrit sans résister en grinçant sinistrement, donnant sur une immense salle ressemblant traits pour traits à une bibliothèque. L'Atlante laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, au moins il y avait des étagères de rangement. Bon, restait plus qu'à fouiller un peu et espérer trouver vite le bon bouquins parmi tout ce foutoir. Il y avait même des piles de feuilles par terre, écrites en toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, même mortes depuis des bilions d'années.

La salle donnait vraiment le tournis. Il y avait des centaines d'étagères et on n'en voyait pas le bout. Sans compter que tout se ressemblait alors se perdre entre les rayons semblait très probable. Il fallait faire preuve de méthode et de discernement, mais Mü en avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser ! Il en avait pour des siècles et il n'avait rien prévu à manger... il aurait peut-être du prévenir Kiki de lancer un avis de recherches s'il ne revenait pas à la nuit tombée... enfin, de toutes façons, impossible de savoir quelle heure il était ici tant la pièce était vaste et coupée du monde extérieur. Ce silence de mort qui régnait faisait vraiment peur et rappelait à Mü la mort.

L'Hadès.

Le vide.

Le néant.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Il décida de se mettre immédiatement au travail pour ne pas laisser l'ampleur de la tâche et l'ambiance mortelle de l'endroit lui détruire le moral. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui ! N'empêche qu'il trouvait ça un peu cruel de la part de Shion de l'avoir laissé partir seul connaissant pertinemment l'immensité de l'endroit. Il aurait du ordonner qu'une délégation l'accompagne pour l'aider. Oui, mais en fait non... il fallait de solides références linguistiques pour déchiffrer certains dialectes écrits dans un patois local disparu depuis des siècles et le premier venu en serait incapable.

Mü décida donc se s'installer là et de prendre le premier feuillet lui tombant sous la main. Il fallait faire attention, car la plupart des documents étaient très anciens et abîmés, s'effritant entre ses doigts fins. Il passa des heures à éplucher minutieusement la première pile posée près de lui et à essayer d'y remettre de l'ordre, car les pages étaient mélangées ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tâche. Si bien que... le malheureux Bélier se maudit lorsque les piles de sa lampe le lâchèrent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à prendre des rechanges ?

Il était à présent enterré et dans le noir. Quelle chance ! Doucement, il fit flamboyer son cosmos pour signaler la présence et se faire un peu de lumière, mais il ne devait pas forcer sous peine s'épuiser et ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir d'ici. Pourtant, faire demi-tour ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, il DEVAIT trouver avant et s'il se débinait à la première difficulté, c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de la confiance de ses compagnons. Il fallait continuer...

« Tu vas t'user les yeux à force de rester dans le noir. »

Une voix s'était élevée derrière lui et Mü n'avait rien senti venir. Bon sang, ses réflexes s'étaient amoindris depuis leur résurrection... et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le chevalier auquel il s'attendait le moins ! Saga ! Pourtant, cette voix belle et profonde ne pouvait être que la sienne et Mü se réjouit de constater la présence de son aîné. Il se précipita pour l'accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré. »

Saga qui faisait de l'humour ? HORRIBLEMENT BIZARRE, mais Mü n'en tint pas compte et il gloussa légèrement, trop content de cette compagnie imprévue.

« Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide... Shion m'a prévenu que tu étais ici à cause de l'armure de Milo qui a fait des siennes. Regarde, je t'ai même amené une lanterne pour y voir plus clair, c'est plus fiable que tous ces trucs modernes... »

« Oui... Merci, Saga, c'est donc mon maître qui t'envoie ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai décidé de venir ici de mon propre chef, je me suis dit que je pourrai t'aider. »

« Oh mais avec plaisir Saga ! Il y a une telle somme de travail ici que je ne sais par où commencer ! Mais à deux, ce sera plus facile ! »

Mü jubilait, trop content de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour lui mâcher le travail et le soutenir psychologiquement dans son entreprise. Et puis, Saga n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un chevalier très cultivé et connu pour son sérieux alors le Bélier n'aurait pu rêver meilleur comparse.

Mais l'ancien Gémeaux semblait préoccupé et affichait grise mise...

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Saga ? » S'inquiéta le doux mouton.

« Je peux rester t'aider, tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui enfin, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... je suis un traître... »

« Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ? C'est le passé, Saga ! C'est terminé ! Nous savons tous que ce n'était pas ta faute, que ce n'était pas toi ! Même Aioros l'a compris et il t'a donné son pardon... il temps pour toi de tourner la page. »

« J'aimerai tellement mais... je ne m'en sens pas capable. Vous m'avez peut-être tous pardonné, mais moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais Je me sens si inutile, Mü... j'aurai mieux fait de rester là-bas, avec Aioros... C'est ma vraie place. »

« Ne dis pas ça... » Murmura Mü, blessé.

L'Altante posa sa main sur le bras de son frère d'arme et il le regarda avec compassion. Saga n'était pas homme à se plaindre, mais depuis leur retour, tout le monde voyait qu'il était mal. L'état du bras droit du Pope n'était un secret pour personne, tous les chevaliers avaient été secoués, mais Saga avait tout perdu, lui. Sa place, son frère, son titre, son amour, sa vie.

« C'est la vérité. Personne n'a besoin de moi... Kanon est le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux, j'ai été destitué. »

« C'est faux, c'est toi qui as renoncé à l'armure à son profit. Jamais on ne t'a renvoyé de ta fonction. »

« Peut-être, mais je continue à penser que Kanon mérite plus cette armure que moi. »

« Et c'est un choix que nous respectons tous, mais ne va jamais croire que nous avons souhaité t'évincer. Après tout, tu es le bras droit du Pope et tu lui succéderas certainement. Pour de bon et officiellement cette fois. » Tenta t-il de le rassurer.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Mü. Et Shion n'a pas réellement besoin de moi, Dohko lui porte déjà très bien conseils. Si seulement je pouvais me rendre utile... j'avais pensé veiller sur la Maison du Sagittaire en l'absence de Seiya, mais l'armure, elle... »

Mü se releva alors brusquement, paniqué.

« Oh bon sang, je l'avais oublié celle-là aussi ! »

Saga s'était réveillé quelques jours après la résurrection et le retour au Sanctuaire de Camus et Aiolia, les deux premiers chevaliers arrivés là. Bien qu'on pouvait lui envier le fait d'être directement réapparu ici, Saga n'avait pas eu de chance. En effet, le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui en jouant avec ses nerfs puisqu'il l'avait fait renaître dans le neuvième temple, celui d'Aioros, qu'il avait fait assassiner sauvagement à l'époque où le Gémeaux était possédé.

Pauvre Saga, jamais il n'avait eu de chance et comme si cette situation hautement symbolique et inconfortable ne suffisait pas, l'Armure du Sagittaire avait décidé de lancer une véritable vendetta contre le malheureux. Dès qu'elle sentait le cosmos de Saga proche d'elle, elle entrait dans une fureur inqualifiable. Ce jour-là, Saga avait failli repartir aussi sec pour le monde des morts si Camus n'était pas intervenu pour l'arracher à la folie de la Cloth d'or.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai négligé ce problème. Mais je vais réparer cela et en profiter pour enquêter là-dessus puisque nous sommes ici. »

« Mü... tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« De quoi, Saga ? »

« J'ai tué ton précieux maître tout de même et tu as du fuir le Sanctuaire comme un malfrat alors que tu étais innocent... j'aurai très bien pu te tuer, aussi. »

« Arrête de te faire du mal. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le passé et ce n'était pas toi. Le seul responsable, c'était Arès et il n'est plus à présent. Ce serait stupide de te faire endosser toute la responsabilité de ses actes, alors que tu es celui qui en a le plus souffert. »

Il lui adressa un faible sourire et lui prit la main cette fois, la serrant dans la sienne, plus petite. Il avait toujours eu une affection particulière pour Saga. Petits, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient eu un coup de foudre passager ou non pour Aioros ou pour Saga qui étaient des modèles pour eux. Les deux chevaliers plus âgés s'étaient impliqués dans leur éducation et chaque chevalier d'or de la génération suivante s'était entiché de l'un d'eux. Pour Mü, c'était Saga.

Ca avait toujours été Saga.

Jamais le doux Bélier n'était parvenu à lui en vouloir et ça lui brisait le coeur de voir Saga souffrir comme ça, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager sa peine.

« Ecoute... on ne va pas se laisser dicter notre conduite par un bout de métal un peu têtu, non ? »

« C'est plus qu'un bout de métal et tu le sais. » Le coupa le chevalier déprimé.

« Quand bien même. Aioros t'as pardonné, lui. Elle doit le faire elle aussi et respecter sa volonté. »

« C'est évident que le problème vient de ce que j'ai fait subir à son porteur, alors je la comprends tu sais. La différence entre l'armure du Scorpion et l'armure du Sagittaire dans leur rébellion, c'est que la Cloth d'Aioros a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir et que sa haine envers moi est totalement justifiée et motivée par son désir de vengeance. Il ne s'agit pas d'une anomalie de fonctionnement, comme c'est sûrement le cas pour celle de Milo. L'armure du Sagittaire ne fait juste qu'exprimer sa rancœur envers moi et elle en a parfaitement le droit. »

« Je n'en sais rien, Saga. C'est trop facile. J'aurai du m'occuper de ce souci en priorité, mais je me suis laissé déborder par les évènements. La reconstruction du Sanctuaire, la réparation des Armures et le recrutement de nouveaux disciples. Excuse-moi pour t'avoir négligé. Je te promets de faire le nécessaire pour trouver une solution. »

« Ca ira Mü. Je m'en sortirai... après tout, même si je pense que je ne mérite pas de vivre, Athéna et Aioros semblent estimer que ma place est parmi vous et je ne souhaite pas les décevoir. Alors je vais juste me contenter de rester à bonne distance de cette satanée armure et aller de l'avant, en espérant qu'elle finisse par entendre raison. »

« Je préfère t'entendre parler comme ça. »

Nouveau sourire sucré.

Qui trouva une réponse semblable chez son aîné, cette fois. Et quand Saga souriait comme ça, si chaleureusement, Mü se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes...

...fussent-elles en papier !

D'ordinaire, le plus âgé des jumeaux ne souriait pas ou alors de cette manière si triste et mélancolique que cela vous prenait aux tripes. Ici, plus personne ne lui en voulait. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il fallait n'avoir aucun coeur pour cela ! Sa réintégration s'était faite plus vite et plus naturellement que Kanon que peu avaient connu, alors que Saga étai l'idole de toute une génération. Qui plus est, le beau Grec était un coeur à prendre... puisque sa tendre moitié avait préféré l'abandonner dans cette nouvelle aventure. Mü rougit soudainement rien que d'y penser, il avait un peu honte. C'est vrai Saga était attirant, irrésistible avec son air angélique et blessé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter. Saga était à Aioros, comment pouvait-on penser à détourner ceux deux âmes soeurs l'une de l'autre ? Mais d'un autre côté, la décision d'Aioros avait été d'un égoïsme lui ôtant tout droit sur Saga. Mü ne comprenait même pas que ce dernier continue d'être épris aussi profondément de l'ancien Sagittaire, qui l'avait délaissé et depuis, Saga semblait errer sans but ici. Kanon s'était rapidement adapté à ses nouveaux compagnons alors que Saga s'isolait, se refermant chaque jour un peu plus. Alors Mü était content que le merveilleux ancien Pope ait décidé de venir lui offrir son aide, sa présence rassurante.

En parlant de présence rassurante, d'ailleurs...

Mü reprit ses recherches après ce bref instant de camaraderie. Il décida de fouiller les rayons avec Saga, peut-être y trouveraient-ils une indication qui les orienterait ? Mais c'est bien connu, à force de fouiner on fait des découvertes pas toujours très heureuses...

Comme ce squelette que Mü trouva au détour d'une rangée de livres. Il ne s'y attendait pas alors il avait hurlé comme une fillette et par réflexe, il avait sauté dans les bras du Gémeaux qui l'avait attrapé comme une mariée. Les bras autour du cou de Saga, recroquevillé contre lui, Mü tremblait légèrement.

« Bon sang Saga ! C'est quoi cette blague ! Et d'abord, qui c'est ? »

Le Grec lui adressa un léger sourire amusé. Mü avait toujours été très sensible et même quand il était petit, il se réfugiait souvent sous sa toge quand il avait peur de quelque chose. Ca lui rappela d'heureux souvenirs... le bel Atlante avait toujours été son chouchou avec Milo et Camus. Prudemment, il reposa sa promise et alla inspecter le cadavre couvert de toiles d'araignées.

« Ca fait des siècles qu'il est là, apparemment et aucun moyen de connaître son identité, je ne sens plus l'ombre d'un cosmos en lui. Ce n'était peut-être même pas un chevalier. »

« Mais qui ça peut bien être alors ? »

« Sûrement le... bibliothécaire ? » Hasarda Saga.

« Logique. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un ici pour s'occuper de tout ça, sinon, ce serait encore plus en bordel et rien que d'y penser, ça me file la migraine du millénaire ! »

« Remercions-le alors. »

« Pauvre homme. C'est étrange que personne n'ait remarqué sa disparition... »

« Il ne devait pas avoir la chance d'avoir un aussi bon ami que toi, Mü... » Souffla Saga en lui souriant.

« Que... que veux-tu dire ? » Rougit furieusement le Bélier.

« Juste que... je sais que tu n'es pas seulement là pour étendre ta culture de Réparateur, mais surtout pour aider Milo et Camus. »

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour eux... ils sont loin, peut-être en danger, alors je refuse de me tourner les pouces. C'est ma façon à moi de montrer que je suis avec eux, dans leur coeur, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Le Grec s'avança alors du jeune homme et il lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

« Toujours aussi tendre et bon, Mü... »

Le coeur de l'Atlante rata un battement et il eut un mouvement de recul salutaire, puisqu'il se cogna à une étagère, ce qui fit tomber quelques livres qui, en s'écrasant bruyamment au sol, coupèrent l'élan séducteur de Saga.

Mü soupira de soulagement. Il ç'en était fallu d'un rien cette fois et même s'il était attiré réciproquement par Saga, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de profiter de la faiblesse dans laquelle le Gémeaux se complaisait depuis son retour sur Terre. Mieux valait rester concentrer et ne pas se laisser détourner de sa tâche.

La vie de Milo et de Camus en dépendait...

D'ailleurs, en parlant des loups, on en voit la queue.

Le Verseau se redressa, toujours prit au piège et il posa la tête d'Adonis sur ses genoux, écartant quelques mèches de son visage endormi. Il ne voyait que Milo en ces instants là... Ils avaient le même air paisible quand ils dormaient...

Après s'être laissé légèrement attendrir, il tourna son visage marqué par une furibonde colère vers les responsable de l'état de son ami.

« Mais pour quelle raison avoir fait cela ? »

« Nous avons caché des somnifères dans la nourriture hier au banquet. Si seulement tu en avais mangé toi aussi... »

Camus soupira. Une fois de plus, sa méfiance l'avait sauvé d'une délicate situation, mais on ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de Milo. Tout ce que le Verseau espérait à présent, c'était que ce soit Milo qu'il retrouve au réveil, comme la dernière fois et non cette tête à claques d'Adonis !

« Pourquoi...? »

« C'est très simple. Notre village a été déserté par les hommes car d'après la légende, seul un couple peut nous sauver... »

« Comme dans la chanson... » Se rappela le Verseau.

« Oui, mais il s'agit d'un mensonge. En réalité, chaque été, un couple est sacrifié à la bête. Pour éviter cela et minimiser les risques de formation de couples, les hommes ont décidé de partir d'ici. »

« Sacrifié ? La bête ? »

« Savez-vous où nous sommes ? »

« Non... »

« Dans les environs du marécage de Lerne... Un monstre amateur de chair y vit et dévore notre bétail, ainsi que nos récoltes. Chaque année pour le calmer, nous lui offrons donc un couple en sacrifice pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles. »

Ce que la jeune femme qui se tenait droite comme un « i » lui avoua laissa Camus profondément choqué. Attendez une seconde, elles n'espéraient tout de même pas...?

« …alors imaginez notre peur en vous voyant débarquer. Deux étrangers, deux mâles. Si l'une d'entre nous tombait amoureuse de vous, c'était la mort sacrificielle assurée ! Mais heureusement, vous étiez déjà un couple. Bon, l'Hydre n'a encore jamais eu de couple du même sexe à manger, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne fera pas la fine bouche. C'est la providence qui vous envoie ! En plus, vous êtes chevaliers, alors aidez-nous, allez lui arracher la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pour que ce cercle vicieux cesse ! »

« L'Hydre ? »

Camus sursauta légèrement sous le coup de cette révélation. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une légende sans fondement, mais après tout, ils avaient bien vu des sirènes alors finalement, servir de buffet à volonté à l'Hydre de Lerne, ils n'étaient plus à ça près...

Mais le manque de clarté des filles et leurs manigances donnaient envie à Camus de les abandonner à leur triste sort. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Tout d'abord, c'était indigne d'un chevalier d'Athéna et maintenant qu'Adonis avait crâché le morceau, mieux valait agir en tant que tel et faire honneur à la déesse. Ensuite, elles avaient drogué Milo et pouvaient donc l'emmener de force et le jeter à la bête sans le moindre état d'âme. Celui-ci ne se défendrait pas et allait faire un appât de premier ordre et inoffensif pour le monstre. Camus ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, bien évidemment. A deux, ils avaient plus de chance de parvenir à défaire le dragon. Il caressa le front de son bel endormi, l'air contrarié. Milo gigota un peu sous le toucher de velours.

« Cam' laisse-moi dodo encore un peu. Pô envie d'aller m'entraîner... »

Le Verseau soupira et se tourna vers les filles.

« D'accord... nous allons vous aider... »

Avaient-ils le choix ?

* * *

**L'Hydre ? Et oui, après les Sirènes, une autre créature mythologique. Je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière référence à la Grèce antique que je ferai d'ailleurs. Comment vont-ils pouvoir la battre sans armure et sans finir en casse-croûte ? Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus (cruellement) en attendant la seconde partie du chapitre. Mwahahaha.**


	10. Exploration Partie 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je tenais à remercier tout spécialement Millénium et Newgaïa pour leurs reviews. Ca touche énormément d'être lue par deux de mes auteurs de fanfictions préférées ! Je suis une vraie quiche pour laisser des commentaires sur les histoires que je lis, alors en attendant de corriger cela, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller lire leurs fics. Et celle de Mrs Crowley aussi. Car c'est le BIEN. Merci.**

**Affrontement contre l'Hydre dans ce chapitre. Et non, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à le clore comme je le souhaitais. Tant pis, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et merci encore de votre soutien ! En attendant, je vous laisse deviner comment ils vont neutraliser la bestiole.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Le Verseau n'était pas convaincu, mais avait-il le choix ?

Apparemment, le village des jeunes filles avait envoyé une requête au Sanctuaire il y a de cela un mois, mais ne dépendant pas de sa juridiction, le Pope avait filtré les informations qui n'étaient donc pas parvenues aux chevaliers. Pourtant et malgré cela, Athéna avait décidé de répondre favorablement à la demande d'aide, bien que le village et la région soient placés sous la protection d'Apollon.

Ça, c'était plutôt un bon point. Deux excellents points même.

D'une part, cela voulait dire qu'on pouvait espérer des renforts d'une minute à l'autre.

Et surtout, d'autre part, si les environs dépendaient du bon vouloir du dieu solaire, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : que son Sanctuaire se trouvait là, tout proche...

Camus se sentait toucher au but. Enfin. Le périple allait prendre fin et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais avant, il fallait battre l'Hydre. Simple formalité ou épreuve ultime ? Il n'allait pas tarder à en connaître la réponse. Pour ne rien cacher, il était nerveux et assez tendu. Pour commencer, ses connaissances du monstre étaient limitées et se rattachaient toutes vaguement à la mythologie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser le démon de Lerne et surtout pas qu'il existait réellement. Mais depuis le début de ce voyage mouvementé, il allait de surprises en surprises et toutes ses anciennes croyances étaient bousculées les unes après les autres.

Mais plus encore que ces perpétuelles remises en question, c'était le fait d'avancer perpétuellement dans le noir qui dérangeait le Verseau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'inconnu... Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours su contre qui il se battait et pourquoi. Ses ordres étaient précis, coordonnés, ne laissant que très peu de places aux questionnements et aux imprévus. Camus, en tant qu'homme, aimait philosopher et remettre en cause les fondements de ses pensées. Mais en tant que Saint d'Athéna, il n'appréciait pas les doutes qui entravent le cœur. Le doute est l'ennemi de la victoire, Camus le savait mieux que quiconque.

Derrière lui dans la modeste carriole qui les transportait, Adonis ou Milo, roupillait toujours en toute bonhommie, à des années lumières de la gravité de la situation actuelle. Une fois de plus, Camus allait devoir endosser le rôle du moralisateur qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles à son meilleur ami. Il détestait ça. Depuis leur départ du Sanctuaire, toutes ses théories s'étaient malheureusement vérifiées. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cet étrange village peuplé uniquement de femmes, mais au mot « festival », le scorpion s'était enflammé plus que de raison et les avait embarqués dans une galère sans nom. Si Milo avait été le responsable, Camus lui en aurait peu voulu. En revanche, le fait que ce soit Adonis qui les ait précipités dans ce danger, était impardonnable. Le suspicieux Verseau se demandait même si ce n'était pas volontaire de la part de l'esprit...

« Nous sommes arrivés ».

Ces mots captèrent l'attention de Camus, qui se retourna pour contempler les environs.

Un marais nauséabond et brumeux.

Un vrai décor de film d'horreur, dont Milo était friand.

Les filles leurs firent signe de descendre. Elles n'iraient pas plus loin, les sabots de leurs chevaux commençant à s'enfoncer dans la boue grasse et épaisse. Camus secoua son ami toujours étendu pour le réveiller. Constatant que ses appels étaient vains, le Verseau souleva une paupière et remarqua avec angoisse que les pupilles de Milo étaient encore dilatées.

« C'est mauvais. Il n'a pas encore récupéré de la drogue... »

Apparemment, les amazones avaient mis la dose ! Milo était toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond, ce qui le rendait extrêmement vulnérable.

« Descendez ! » Ordonna sèchement la conductrice blonde.

Camus aurait voulu protester, mais à quoi bon ? Elles ne l'écouteraient pas. La blonde et sa compagne de voyage agrippèrent Milo et le boutèrent violemment hors du wagon. Camus descendit plus souplement, remontant sa toge pour essayer de ne pas la salir et il se précipita au chevet de son compagnon d'armes. Il le tint bien contre lui, enflammant doucement son cosmos pour le soulager. Les deux femmes les abandonnèrent à leur sort, ne voulant prendre le risque de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le territoire de l'Hydre.

Le Verseau ôta quelques mèches qui barraient le visage de Milo et il le secoua encore un peu. Mais pas de réaction.

« Que t'ont-elles fait ? »

Limite, Adonis et ses longs discours provocateurs lui manquaient, en cet instant même... Camus était très inquiet. Non seulement de l'état de son meilleur ami, mais également de devoir affronter seul la bête légendaire, tout en protégeant un Milo incapable de le faire lui-même. Camus espérait donc que les autres chevaliers allaient arriver rapidement pour les secourir. Mais en attendant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, immobiles. Le Verseau mit sur pieds son ami et l'aida à marcher. Il sentait que petit à petit, Milo reprenait connaissance, comme il commençait à marcher par lui-même également.

C'était déjà rassurant. Ils avançaient très lentement car le terrain était accidenté et instable. Comme si le sol mou ne suffisait pas, le brouillard environnant rendait la visibilité des plus réduites. Il fallait faire attention pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine morte ou un quelconque autre obstacle.

« Hmmm... »

Le français se tourna vers le poids mort qu'il soutenait et remarqua que celui-ci reprenait connaissance.

« Où tu m'emmènes comme ça, Mister Freeze ? »

Ce n'était pas Milo, hélas. Camus soupira quand même. Mais était-ce du soulagement ?

« Figure-toi qu'un imbécile a eu la bonne idée de nous mettre dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Icecube ? T'as montré ton pic à glace à une de ces paysannes et elles nous ont expulsés du village ? »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça... »

« Bien-sûr ! A quoi d'autre pourrai-je bien penser ? »

Inutile de tergiverser pendant des heures avec lui, ça commençait sérieusement à épuiser Camus, dont les nerfs étaient suffisamment mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques jours.

« Écoute... ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, d'accord ? La situation est très grave. On t'a drogué... et je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'était en aucun cas moi pour essayer de te faire taire, bien que l'idée m'eut parue séduisante, ni une de ces filles pour tenter de profiter de ton corps. »

« Oh... tu savais déjà ce que j'allais dire. Même pas marrant... » Se lamenta l'insecte.

« Je commence à te connaître et... »

Mais un rugissement lugubre et ne ressemblant à aucun autre retentit alors dans le marécage, figeant les deux Saints sur place. Vu la portée et le bruit, l'animal qui en était responsable devait être d'une taille conséquente, ce qui laissait présager le pire.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Notre hôte... et il a l'air en colère... » Déplora le Verseau.

Et le grondement avait été dangereusement proche. Adonis était bien entendu complètement à côté de la plaque, mais assez alerte pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait, si bien qu'il se colla sans vergogne à Camus.

« Ces filles ont profité de notre passage dans leur hameau pour nous jeter en pâture à l'Hydre. »

« Comment tu peux m'annoncer ça aussi calmement ? » Paniqua le Grec en se planquant derrière le beau Français.

« Attention ! »

Brusquement, un souffle violacé s'abattit sur eux. Craché par l'Hydre qui, naturellement, n'avait pas mis longtemps à les localiser. Camus se demanda même immédiatement s'il n'était pas partiellement responsable de cela, vu qu'il avait enflammé son cosmos toute à l'heure et indiqué leur présence par ce geste. Le Verseau sauta agilement pour esquiver, mais le Scorpion se contenta paresseusement de rouler sur le côté dans la boue.

« C'est du venin ! S'il nous touche sans nos armures pour nous protéger, nous sommes faits ! »

Dans la brume, on distinguait à peine une forme immense et noire, de plusieurs mètres de haut. Mais elle s'approcha, faisant trembler le sol. L'Hydre était belle et bien là, telle que dans les légendes : un corps gigantesque couvert d'écailles, une grosse tête surmontée de deux petits yeux jaunes reptiliens et vicieux, elle-même vissée sur un coup long et robuste, mais surtout des dents pointues comme des herses prêtes à empaler n'importe quoi comme un vulgaire morceau de caramel mou.

« Camus chéri, on est dans la merde. »

« Merci, j'avais remarqué ! »

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

« Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres chevaliers. »

Ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Camus était qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armure sur le dos pour les protéger. Or, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, non seulement l'Hydre était d'une violence inouïe, mais en plus, elle exhalait un poison mortel. Mieux valait donc se tenir à distance du féroce animal. Mais comme l'esquive ne durerait qu'un temps et surtout qu'elle risquait de les épuiser avant même qu'ils aient lancé la contre-offensive, elle était à proscrire.

« Il faut se concentrer sur la tête ! »

Bien qu'il ignorait si ses indications allaient être suivies, le Verseau s'attela à viser le seul point faible de la bête. Il évita son souffle toxique au dernier moment et sauta pour lui envoyer une poussière de diamants en pleine gueule. Ce soudain rafraîchissement de son haleine ne fut pas du goût de l'Hydre qui gronda de plus belle et pour se venger de l'impétueux français quoi de mieux que de le renvoyer sur le banc de touche ?

Son immense queue se leva et fouetta l'air, percutant Camus qui se protégea tant bien que mal du coup. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela et jugea qu'un peu d'aide de la part d'Adonis ne serait pas de trop. Se faisant littéralement balayer comme une feuille morte, le Verseau fut éjecté droit vers son compagnon d'armes qui le rattrapa dans ses bras.

« Sympathique bestiole. Elle t'offre ton baptême de l'air ! »

« Adonis... bien que je déteste avoir à dire cela, jamais je ne pourrai la contenir seul. Il faut que tu m'aides... »

Il avait détourné le regard en prononçant cette phrase qui lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts et il rata donc le sourire bienheureux du Grec. Adonis adorait qu'on lui soit redevable et surtout quand c'était Camus le fier qui avait une dette envers lui.

« Garnet Spear ! »

Le bel amant de la déesse Aphrodite fit apparaître un javelot écarlate dans sa main droite et en le faisant tournoyer comme lors du combat contre Camus, il dissipa une nouvelle rafale de poison lancée par le monstre.

« Il faut lui couper la tête ! » Indiqua le Verseau.

« Tu n'as qu'à le geler sur place plutôt ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Il est beaucoup trop gros et pas encore assez affaibli pour cela. » Protesta t-il en se tenant bien derrière le Grec.

Il baissa la tête. Bien que cela lui coûte tout autant de l'avouer, que d'avoir recours à l'aide de son ennemi, Camus devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était plus le puissant Chevalier d'Or du Verseau du temps de sa grandeur. Depuis leur retour d'entre les morts, les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient tous laissé une partie de leur pouvoir en Enfer. Certains avaient un peu récupéré de leur force, mais Camus, lui, se sentait faiblir de jour en jour, si bien qu'étant toujours officiellement le chevalier de la onzième maison, il avait reconnu Hyôga comme son successeur et héritier, prêt à intervenir à sa place dès à présent.

La façon dont il s'était fait maîtriser par Adonis alors que ce dernier venait à peine de « s'éveiller » avait conforté Camus dans son choix de se retirer très prochainement de la cavalerie. Evidemment, sa baisse importante de résistance était en cause, mais ce n'était pas le seul élément. Beaucoup de choses avaient joué un rôle plus ou moins grand, pensant dans la balance déjà bien mise à mal du Verseau. Adonis, sa soudaine faiblesse, la lettre venant de sa soeur et lui demandant de rentrer à Paris, mais surtout...

Il y avait ce froid avec Milo.

Ca avait été l'argument décisif à son départ.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore annoncé, ni même abordé avec leur déesse, sa décision était prise. Refusant de devenir un fardeau, il quitterait le Sanctuaire sous peu pour aller voir son père mourant naturellement et comme convenu, mais il ne reviendra pas.

Finalement... c'était une bonne chose que Milo soit possédé, comme ça...

Camus n'aura pas à l'affronter au moment des adieux. Même si les deux hommes n'étaient plus aussi proches que jadis, nul doute que Milo lui ferait un flot de reproches que Camus n'était plus certain de pouvoir endurer... Il savait que depuis leur retour Milo lui en voulait pour quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ils avaient une Hydre sur le feu ! Avec ses techniques de glaces et celles d'Adonis, couper la tête de l'animal semblait impossible, pourtant, il fallait trouver un moyen.

Le Verseau, n'écoutant que son courage, s'élança hors de sa cachette une fois le souffle de poison dissout dans l'air. Milo avait géré les sirènes seuls et avait brisé le sortilège alors, à présent, il devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

« Camus ! C'est de la folie, reviens ! »

Mais le Verseau était réellement buté malgré ses airs sages. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il la suivait jusqu'au bout. Ca l'avait déjà conduit à la mort deux fois, mais qu'importe ? Il s'élança dans les airs. La bête était agressive mais heureusement, pas aussi rapide qu'on pouvait le craindre, alors il fut facile pour Camus de l'éviter quand elle tenta de le croquer. Sa gueule s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et le Verseau en profita pour lui envoyer une seconde « Poussière de Diamants ». En terme de dégâts, elle s'avéra aussi peu efficace que la première, mais elle permit de geler la base du cou du monstre.

« A toi de jouer Adonis ! » Signala Camus alors qu'il retombait lentement. « Puisqu'on ne peut lui COUPER la tête, on va lui ARRACHER. »

Objectivement parlant, on peut dire qu'Adonis en resta sur le cul. Une telle proposition venant de l'habituellement pondéré Seigneur des Glaces était plus que surprenant ! Mais Camus sembla déterminé, n'en démordant pas.

« Utilise le Crimson Arrow ! »

Rien que de prononcer le nom de cette attaque maudite, le Verseau frissonna de sentir son épaule blessée le lancer à nouveau. Sans vraiment comprendre l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion obéit docilement, n'ayant évidemment aucune option meilleure à adopter. Le harpon de lumière rouge relié à une chaîne que tenait fermement Milo, transperça le cou de l'Hydre à l'endroit où le gel l'avait fragilisé. Le malheureux monstre gronda de douleur et le Grec enflamma son cosmos sanglant avant de tirer de toutes ses forces. Les muscles du bras gonflés et tendus, mâchoire serrée, sourcils froncés, sans parler des vaines légèrement saillantes, tel un Kratos de God of War fraîchement énervé ! Le beau Grec tira de toutes ses forces pour faire céder le cartilage. Ce faisant, il était cependant à découvert et incapable de riposter si l'Hydre décidait de se rebeller, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Elle vomit un nouveau jet de poison droit sur Adonis et il fallut que Camus mobilise son cosmos pour dévier l'attaque en s'interposant entre les deux adversaires. De sa main droite, il capta le venin qu'il fit se condenser et se changer en flocons de neige au contact de sa paume.

« Dépêche-toi, Milo ! »

Cette manœuvre improvisée demandait énormément d'énergie et de concentration au Verseau, il fallait donc agir vite et bien. D'ailleurs, Camus commençait à montrer les premiers signes de faiblesse, comme cela puisait énormément sur ses réserves de forces déjà bien amoindries par leurs récentes péripéties maritimes. Transformer la matière pour écarter la menace épuisait anormalement vite le onzième gardien, ce que nota mentalement très rapidement Adonis. Et alors que ce dernier ne parvenait toujours pas à arracher la tête du monstre qui résistait, un miracle se produisit.

Surgissant de l'épaisse brume, ou hors de la nuit tel Zorro, tout cosmos dehors, le genoux de Deathmask heurta la tête de l'Hydre avec une violence inouïe, frappant dans le sens opposé à celui dans lequel Adonis tirait désespérément. Cela eut pour effet de rompre le cou de la malheureuse bestiole.

Frais comme un gardon, le Cancer se réceptionna au sol avec une aisance déconcertante. Un peu de boue éclaboussa son jean noir et troué aux genoux. Il portait des bottes noires de motard et le blouson assorti, naturellement, un_ perfecto_ en cuir négligemment posé sur ses épaules, sous lequel on devinait un débardeur noir. Clope au bec, il se tenait parfaitement droit, campé sur ses jambes solides, torse bombé en signe de provocation.

Et jamais de sa vie, Camus n'aurait cru être aussi heureux de voir un jour l'Italien débarquer.

Malgré son aide lors de la bataille décisive contre Hadès, jamais le crabe n'avait essayé de se racheter une conduite auprès de ses frères d'armes. Il se moquait pas mal de ce que pouvaient lui reprocher les autres chevaliers, leurs critiques et leur mépris glissant sur lui comme de la pluie sur une bâche imperméable ! Il continuait donc d'arborer fièrement son air rebelle, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres.

C'était donc d'autant plus étonnant de le trouver ici qu'Athéna, bien qu'elle affirme lui faire pleinement confiance, ne lui avait pas confié une seule mission depuis leur résurrection. Des fois qu'un marché un peu trop tentant vienne titiller l'ancien traître... sans compter l'Armure d'Or du Cancer qui le boudait toujours. Alors raison de sécurité pour le Cancer ou peur d'une seconde trahison ? Nul ne le savait, mais DM figurait toujours parmi les _persona non grata_ du Sanctuaire, sans parvenir à se défaire de cette image qui le moulait comme une seconde peau... presque autant que le jean outrageusement serré qu'il portait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il venait de leur sauver la vie en leur rendant un fier service, ce que Camus n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Pas plus que le flot indécent de jurons italiens que DM proféra. De mémoire, jamais Camus ne s'était senti si près des Alpes. Ou plutôt, de l'autre côté. Et encore, ça c'était sans prendre en compte les gestes douteux et obscènes effectués par son voisin européen...

« Quelle surprise de te voir ici, DM ! » Sourit franchement Adonis, en s'avançant vers le Cancer.

« Shion et Athéna nous ont fait tous réunir pour nous parler de la requête qu'un village des environs a déposé au Sanctuaire. Unanimement, nous avons décidé d'accepter d'envoyer deux chevaliers dans les marais de Lerne. Athéna préférait deux volontaires alors... on s'est désignés, moi et Shu. »

Adonis conserva son sourire chargé de reconnaissance naïve, mais pour Camus quelque chose semblait hors de propos. Que Shura se soit porté volontaire passait encore, le Capricorne taciturne étant réputé pour son amour de la Justice et entretenant de bonnes relations avec son voisin Verseau. Mais pour Masque de Mort, c'était un positionnement très inattendu et qui cachait forcément quelque chose de pas très net. Camus avait beaucoup de mal à croire en la soudaine bonté du Cancer qui s'était bien entendu ramené sans armure et sans même que la peur ne l'effleure ! Depuis quand DM était-il connu pour son altruisme et son sens de l'abnégation ? Évidemment, Adonis n'avait absolument pas détecté la supercherie !

« Et... où se trouve Shura ? Il n'était pas avec toi ? » Demanda un Camus très suspicieux.

« En arrivant ici, on a senti vos cosmos alors, on a décidé de se séparer pour mieux vous trouver ! Et c'est moi qui y suis arrivé le premier, héhé ! » Ricana le Cancer.

Pour Camus, l'explication était légère, mais c'était peut-être tout simplement tout ce temps passé avec Adonis qui le rendait paranoïaque... Peut-être la fatigue aussi.

« En tous cas, sans toi, on était cuits ! » Concéda bien volontiers Adonis.

« C'est marrant quand même... Je me suis porté volontaire surtout parce qu'Aphrodite m'a saoulé avec ça... »

Voilà qui était nettement plus intéressant et crédible tout à coup ! Camus tendit l'oreille.

« Je sais pas pourquoi. Il a insisté que j'y aille. Il était sûr que vous seriez là. »

Alors ça ! C'était une révélation de taille ! Comment Aphrodite avait-il deviné ? Bon, géographiquement parlant leur présence dans la région pouvait s'expliquer, mais cela demandait la concordance de plusieurs évènements bien précis que le Poisson n'aurait normalement pas pu prévoir.

« Il m'a supplié d'aller sauver le cul de son Adonichou adoré ! Ha ! Vous l'auriez vu quand j'ai dit oui ! Son rimmel en coulait tellement il chialait de joie ! »

Adonis, bien entendu. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Tout s'expliquait. Le Poisson avait envoyé son compère faire le sale boulot à sa place pour sauver son chéri nouvellement proclamé.

« Mais moi je m'en foutais. En vrai, je voulais aider Shu surtout. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté comme un porc pour l'accompagner. »

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise. D'abord, l'intervention héroïque du pire renégat du Sanctuaire, suivi de la révélation concernant les amourette d'Aphrodite et maintenant la nouvelle amitié Cancer-Capricorne ! Pourtant, jamais Shura n'avait été spécialement proche du duo infernal... Quelque chose de bizarre se tramait en leur absence du Sanctuaire... Camus en était persuadé !

« Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Aiolia qui l'a accompagné ? »

Il allait être très vite fixé par la réponse du maudit Crabe.

« Hmm... le lionceau et Shu sont comme qui dirait... séparés. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ken a fini par choisir Barbie. Ca devait arriver ! » Conclut l'Italien en croisant les bras.

Et hop ! Encore une nouvelle étrange ! Depuis quand Deathmask éprouvait-il assez de sympathie pour Shura pour le surnommer « Shu » ? Et surtout, depuis quand Aiolia préférait-il Shaka ? Car objectivement parlant, le sobriquet « Barbie » ne pouvait désigner que le blond du sixième temple. Shura et Aiolia paraissaient filer le parfait amour et Camus avait été profondément marqué par les paroles du brun lorsqu'il était parti chercher son amant...

_« A quoi bon cette nouvelle vie, sans celui qui en est l'essence ? »_

Le Verseau ne pouvait croire que le Lion avait tout simplement tiré un trait sur son grand amour d'enfance... sinon ça voudrait dire que...

Pour une raison inconnue, cela affecta énormément Camus, qui, décidément, prenait les choses trop à cœur depuis leur résurrection...

Et alors qu'il se laissa aller à son côté fleur bleue bien enfuit sous trois tonnes de glace, tel le dernier des Edelweiss, Camus ne remarqua pas non seulement, la tête de l'Hydre repoussait, mais qu'en plus, il y en avait deux cette fois...


	11. Sacralisation

**Bonjour à toutes en direct du Portugal où la chaleur est telle que je préfère m'enfermer pour écrire un peu et il faut croire que l'inspiration est au rendez-vous. Je tenais encore à remercier Newgaia et Millénium, que j'admire beaucoup. Je sais qu'on n'en n'est pas encore aux reviews obligatoires, mais ça fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir. A mon retour, je promets de me forcer un peu à en laisser, même si je crois être très mauvaise pour cela. Et à continuer à vous faire de la pub. **

**En tous cas, voici la suite ! Avec au programme le final contre l'Hydre (qui ne sera peut-être pas si homérique que cela ^^) et la suite des péripéties de notre dernier Edelweiss ! (accessoirement renommé "beau gosse" dans ce chapitre plein de surprises)  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_« … Un jour..._

… _Nous deviendrons tous les deux des chevaliers..._

… _On n'a qu'à se le promettre ! »_

C'était au temps de l'innocence. Au temps où l'amitié est plus forte que l'adversité et que n'importe quelle épreuve de la vie. Ce désir d'être ensemble jusqu'au bout, malgré tout, laissait un goût amer au Verseau.

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Son géniteur l'avait abandonné au Sanctuaire. Camus venait de perdre son dernier repère, cet homme dont il se rappelait à peine le visage et dans l'ombre duquel il avait grandi tant bien que mal.

Surtout mal, en fait.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur l'homme qui lui tournait constamment le dos et qu'il avait suivi aux quatre coins du globe. Cet homme qui l'avait traîné d'églises romanes en monastères isolés, de temples de prières en sectes louches, d'éminents médecins en marabouts sans scrupule. L'homme avait tout fait pour le « guérir », en vain. Désespéré et épuisé, l'homme l'avait conduit au Sanctuaire, sa dernière chance et il l'y avait déposé sans hésiter, sans même lui dire aurevoir ou se retourner. Il avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

Camus l'avait cherché longtemps, sans succès.

Et il l'avait rencontré là...

Assis sur un muret abimé, balançant ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière, le regard imperturbablement dirigé vers la sortie du lieu sacré. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'écarter de son observation et il ne battait même pas des cils pour ne pas risquer de rater quelque chose. Il attendait, patiemment, sans se plaindre, comme une statue.

Aujourd'hui encore, Camus restait profondément marqué par cette image si solennelle de son meilleur ami, si loin de l'énergie qui semblait l'animer quotidiennement.

Le jeune français s'était approché doucement, sans faire de bruit et il s'était simplement assis à côté du petit garçon. Il ne pouvait pas parler. D'une part parce qu'il ignorait le Grec et d'autre part surtout parce que les rejets qu'il avait subis toute sa vie l'avaient plongé dans un profond mutisme.

Pas besoin de mot.

Pas de souffrance.

Pas de rejet.

Juste cette main. Cette main si chaude et si douce qui s'était posée sur la sienne en signe d'amitié. Le premier geste d'affection que le petit français de cinq ans avait reçu dans sa vie. Spontané et sincère.

Cette main qui l'avait serré lors de la destruction du Mur des Lamentations, sans jamais le lâcher alors qu'ils donnaient l'assaut final.

Cette main qui lui manquait terriblement aujourd'hui et qui ne pouvait plus l'atteindre parce qu'il s'était emmuré dans un bloc de glace en la repoussant alors qu'elle était tendue vers lui...

Tout était si facile, avant.

Brusquement, le français fut tiré de ses pensées par un mugissement des plus lugubres. Il n'osa de retourner, craignait encore une fois que ses doutes les plus profonds ne se confirment. Hélas...

Il avait fallu l'intervention d'Adonis pour éviter le pire. L'ennemi juré de Camus n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur lui pour le protéger et les entraîner tous les deux au sol, évitant de justesse de finir en ragoût d'Hydre !

DM frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre et afficha un air réjoui.

« Un peu d'action, enfin ! Deux têtes contre trois chevaliers, voilà qui est plus équitable cette fois ! »

« Deux ? Je n'en vois plus qu'une seule... » S'écria alors une voix familière. « EXCALIBUR ! »

Le Capricorne avait émergé de la brume et il avait lancé son attaque tranchante sur l'une des deux cibles mouvantes, la coupante nette sur le coup.

« Shura ! »

Avec le dixième chevalier du zodiaque, plus de souci à se faire pour se débarrasser des têtes gênantes. Cependant aussitôt, deux nouvelles têtes poussèrent sous ses yeux ébahis. C'était comme dans la mythologie et d'après ce que Camus en savait, c'était Heraclès le brave qui avait défait la terrible Hydre lors de l'un de ses célèbres douze travaux. La légende avait confirmé que l'Hydre avait des têtes repoussant à l'infini et qui constituaient son seul point faible. Pour les empêcher de se reproduire sans fin, il fallait cautériser la plaie de laquelle elles surgissaient, une fois la tête tranchée.

Mais aucun d'eux ne maîtrisait le feu...

« Shura ! » Cria à nouveau Adonis comme un jet de poison virulent vint arroser le Capricorne.

Heureusement, il portait son armure dorée qui absorba le liquide poisseux sans infecter son possesseur. D'un coup de crocs de sa tête la plus à gauche, elle menaça le chevalier du Cancer et Adonis qui se trouvaient toujours côte à côte, tandis que les têtes à l'est isolèrent Camus de ses compagnons.

« Putana ! Ca n'en finit jamais ces conneries ! » Se lamenta DM en filant un bon uppercut à la tête qui essayait d'en faire son repas.

« Si seulement Kanon avait été là, il l'aurait envoyé dans une autre dimension ! » Se plaignit à son tour Adonis.

« Plus on lui tranchera de têtes, plus elles repousseront ! Il faut trouver un autre moyen ! » Proposa Shura en considérant la situation sous un autre angle.

Seul Camus restait parfaitement silencieux et poussa son cosmos à son paroxysme, sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

« Shura, coupe ses têtes ! » Ordonna t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Je sais que t'as des tendances suicidaires le français, mais... » Protesta DM en distribuant les coups de lattes plus vite que des petits pains !

« Fais ce qu'il te dit Shu... » Le pria Adonis, de manière toute à fait inattendue.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas à voulait en venir son voisin zodiacal, le Capricorne se plia à la volonté de celui-ci et il lança un « Excalibur » en direction des têtes les plus proches de Camus. Une fois tranchées, Camus créa un « Aurora Execution » dévastateur qui gela complètement les cous décapités. Et grâce à cela, de nouvelles têtes n'apparurent pas en remplacement des anciennes !

« En faisant descendre la température à – 250 °C, j'ai tué les cellules qui permettaient la résurrection des têtes. Un peu comme Iolaus l'a fait avec le feu pour aider Heraclès. » Expliqua le Verseau.

Camus avait toujours été brillant et sa tendance à privilégier la stratégie sur l'offensive aveugle les avait une fois de plus sortis d'affaire. C'était une chance qu'il ait élaboré aussi rapidement un plan efficace, car peu de têtes avaient poussées et les suivantes furent faciles à gérer en raison de leur faible nombre. Shura et lui en vinrent rapidement à bout, les tranchant et les gelant une à une, tandis que Masque de Mort et Adonis détournaient l'attention des autres. Et le Cancer se battait rageusement. Il n'avait peut-être pas sa précieuse armure sur le dos, mais ses techniques de combat rapproché étaient redoutables ! Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, riant comme un possédé et s'égosillant en hurlant des insultes dignes d'une poissonnière enrobée !

Adonis, lui, était plus réservé comme un gardait un œil inquiet sur Camus. L'état de santé préoccupant du Verseau ne lui avait pas échappé et si Camus parvenait à donner le change face à ses deux autres collègues, il ne parvenait pas à le tromper, lui, qui habitait le corps de son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait donc parfaitement.

La terrible Hydre de Lerne ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir comme son corps lourd et imposant s'écrasait dans la boue, terrassée par les non moins terribles Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ce qui n'empêcha pas DM de continuer à se défouler en shootant violemment dans la carcasse sans vie, éclaboussant ses vêtements de boue grasse. Il était réellement effrayant avec ses yeux rouges sang et son sourire sadique.

Shura soutenait Camus qui semblait passablement épuisé. D'ordinaire un seul « Aurora Execution » suffisant à venir à bout de l'adversaire. Mais là, il avait du en effectuer plusieurs d'affilée ce qui l'avait énormément fatigué.

« Merci Shura, mais je peux marcher seul. » Affirma Camus d'une voix faible.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » Insista t-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

« En tous cas, si tu n'avais pas été là, on était bons pour finir en casse-croûte d'Hydre... » Le félicita Adonis en s'accroupissant près de lui.

« Nous sommes quittes. » Répondit un peu sèchement Camus, qui savait qu'il devait son salut contre les sirènes, à son ennemi.

Le français essuya son front couvert de boue et il chercha sa carte dans ses affaires. Bon, apparemment, les marais de Lerne n'étaient pas très loin de Delphes. Pendant qu'il cherchait les routes pouvant les y conduire, Camus décida de mener sa petite enquête, profitant du fait que le peu coopératif Cancer soit occupé à mettre en pièces ce qui restait de l'Hydre.

« Je suis surpris qu'Athéna et le Pope aient choisi d'envoyer DM... »

« Il s'est porté volontaire. » Le défendit Shura.

« Oui, il nous l'a dit. Mais c'est étrange, non ? »

« Il a dit qu'Aphrodite lui a demandé de veiller sur Adonis et aussi qu'il voulait m'accompagner. » Enonça très calmement et froidement le Capricorne, comme étranger à l'histoire. « Pourquoi, il y a un problème à la venue de Deathmask, Camus ? »

« Non... je trouve juste cela bizarre venant de lui... »

« Parce qu'il a mauvaise réputation ? Mais il a changé, tu sais. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je m'attendais à te voir avec Aiolia, par exemple. »

« Aiolia... » Répéta l'espagnol qui sembla se renfrogner à l'évocation du Lion.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au Verseau, mais sachant le Capricorne très discret sur sa vie privée, il n'insista pas davantage. Il paraissait donc clair à présent que quelque chose était arrivé entre eux. Et de manière totalement irrationnelle, Camus ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que Deathmask devait avoir un rapport avec leur dispute et que c'était par culpabilité qu'il avait décidé d'accompagner le brave Shura, qui ne semblait y voir que du feu, puisqu'il avait pris le parti du crabe face aux critique du Verseau. Nul doute que si Shura était au courant de l'implication de l'italien dans la déchéance de son couple, il l'aurait tranché en deux, comme une vulgaire tête d'Hydre.

« Merci de votre aide. Sans vous, on ne s'en serait jamais sortis. » S'inclina t-il respectueusement.

Il était temps de se remettre en route et Camus serra la main du Capricorne, le chargeant de remercier DM quand il en aurait fini avec son punching ball de chair morte... Mieux valait ne pas interrompre le morbide défouloir de l'italien... Shura affirmait qu'il avait changé. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait enlever tous les visages de ses victimes de son temple et qu'il semblait s'être racheté une conduite en acceptant d'accompagner le Capricorne sur cette mission délicate que DM était un autre homme. Son armure sacrée ne s'y était d'ailleurs pas trompée...

Adonis suivit docilement Camus. Il était resté anormalement silencieux depuis leur victoire sur le monstre et Camus l'avait remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore celui-là ? Mais peut-être était-ce le combat qui l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il ne parvenait plus à bouger la langue ? Non, ça semblait très improbable le connaissant...

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour m'avoir secouru toute à l'heure... » Articula difficilement Camus.

« Pas la peine de le mentionner. Ce voyage aurait vraiment été trop chiant sans toi pour me réprimander, si je t'avais laissé servir d'esquimau à la vanille... » Répondit-il en souriant.

Il marcha aux côtés du Verseau, bras derrière la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

« En tous cas... On a vaincu cette saleté d'Hydre et grâce à nous maintenant les couples mixtes ou pas vont pouvoir à nouveau se former et s'aimer sans danger ! Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fier de cela ! »

Les paroles chaleureuses du Scorpion firent se redresser Camus et il regarda son compagnon, étonné.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment ça quoi ? J'me dis juste... heureusement que je nous ai fait passer pour un couple ! La petite fête donnée en notre honneur avant le sacrifice était plutôt chouette ! »

« Chouette ? » Répéta Camus, incrédule. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, alors que tu as été drogué et jeté en pâture à un dragon à huit têtes ? »

« Tout ce qui compte, c'est que le pouvoir de l'Amour et la Beauté ait triomphé du Mal ! »

« … Tu parles comme Aphrodite... » Soupira le pauvre français.

Et ses propres paroles lui firent réaliser qu'Aphrodite et Adonis semblaient particulièrement proches. Oh bien-sûr, il avait assisté à leurs adieux déchirants et à leur inattendue complicité, mais sans trop y croire. Pourtant, en récapitulant les évènements il apparaissait très clairement que ces deux là étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Jusqu'ici, cela n'avait pas franchement intrigué plus que cela Camus, mais à bien y réfléchir leurs antécédents étaient assez révélateurs.

Pour commencer, c'était Aphrodite qui avait libéré l'ancien Scorpion, lui permettant de s'introduire par effraction dans les appartements privés du Verseau, en pleine nuit ou presque. Ensuite, il y avait eu la leçon de séduction donnée par Adonis qui s'était pavané devant le poisson pané pour rendre Camus fou de jalousie et finalement l'attribution du nom « Adonis » par Aphrodite. Pour finir, la venue de l'émissaire de sa majesté androgyne, en mission pour sauver les fesses de son « Adonichou » chéri. Tous ces évènements liés en si peu de temps n'étaient pas du goût de Camus.

Il devait donc se rendre à Delphes coûte que coûte et au plus vite, sous peine de voir l'étrange relation fleurissant entre Milo et Aphrodite prendre des proportions dangereuses...

Delphes.

Finalement.

Epuisés par des heures de marche, de combat et de disputes incessantes, le Scorpion et le Verseau arrivaient enfin à destination. Qui eût cru que ce simple voyage tournerait au périple homérique ? Certainement pas Camus, même s'il se doutait que la compagnie du provocateur Adonis ne serait pas de tout repos. Sur les routes de campagne, ils avaient fait du stop et parfois, quelques paysans avec leurs charrettes tirées par des ânes, s'étaient arrêtés pour les conduire un peu plus loin. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable... L'Hydre et le féroce combat qu'ils avaient livré leurs avaient laissés quelques plaies et hématomes, sans parler de leurs toges déchirées et couvertes de boue qu'un bon nettoyage à sec ne parviendrait pas à sauver. Ah ! Elle était belle la prestigieuse chevalerie d'Athéna ! Ils allaient faire sensation au Sanctuaire d'Apollon en s'y présentant aussi mal fagotés !

Pourtant, Camus n'en n'avait que faire. La mission et la sécurité avant tout. Il avait privilégié les chemins de terre aux grandes routes pour éviter au maximum l'implication de civils s'ils se trouvaient à nouveau confrontés à une énième créature mythologique qui viendrait à les croiser.

Adonis traînait des pieds. Ca pouvait aisément se comprendre... Même s'il avait jusque là peut-être quelques espoirs que Camus rebrousse chemin ou abandonne sa mission, impossible de l'envisager maintenant, alors que le Sanctuaire du dieu solaire se dressait devant eux.

Et Camus dût s'avouer un tantinet surpris et déçu.

Avant, il ne restait du Sanctuaire sacré d'Apollon que des ruines d'un autre temps qui faisaient le bonheur des visiteurs et des archéologues de tous poils, mais depuis qu'on avait appris que la résurrection du dieu de la lumière était toute proche, des travaux de restauration colossaux avaient été menés. Mais aux yeux de Camus, bien loin d'embellir et de redonner leur grandeur d'antan aux structures, la reconstruction avait dénaturé les lieux qui avaient perdu de leur magie et de leur souveraineté. Ledit Sanctuaire n'était pas encore achevé à proprement parler, puisqu'il était encore couvert d'échafaudages qui dénaturaient complètement le paysage de ce lieu antique et préservé.

Ceci était en partie dû au fait que les chevaliers d'Apollon n'avaient pas encore été désignés et que leur chef sacré n'était pas encore né, ce qui donnait un délai supplémentaire à l'achèvement de leurs quartiers privés. En revanche, le temple principal, celui de l'Oracle, était terminé. Et son architecture très moderne et épurée n'était pas pour plaire à Camus qui lui préférait le style hellénistique de leur bien aimé Sanctuaire. Même si Saori s'était livrée à de nécessaires travaux d'aménagement et de rénovation des lieux, elle avait insisté pour que soit conservé l'esprit qui y régnait. Or ici, tout semblait horriblement dépareillé par rapport aux ruines qu'on apercevait encore de ci de là. Un vrai massacre quand on s'imaginait ce qu'avait dû être Delphes dans l'antiquité...

S'arrêtant un instant pour contempler l'immense façade du temple de marbre d'un gris maussade, Camus inspira profondément au moment d'entrer pour se donner du courage, alors qu'il gravissait les grandes marches noires laquées. Pas de doute, c'était bien ici que s'achevait leur voyage, comme l'indiquait le panneau électronique rouge vif et clignotant posté sur le toit de la bâtisse et sur lequel on pouvait lire : « _**Toi qui entre ici, la Vérité t'attend**_ ». Mais si jamais la Pythie ne pouvait rien pour Milo... non, mieux valait ne pas y songer...

Il pénétra finalement dans l'enceinte du Temple d'Apollon, suivi d'Adonis et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de constater que l'intérieur était au moins aussi déconcertant que l'extérieur. L'air empestait les produits d'entretien chimiques et il y avait un immense hall, dont le parquet en marbre laqué et reluisant donnait mal aux yeux. Disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce, huit vertigineuses colonnes blanches sculptées soutenaient le plafond, seules rescapées de l'âge d'or de la Grèce. A leur pied, se trouvaient de vulgaires plantes vertes dont on devinait sans mal qu'elles étaient en plastique. Un tapis rouge vif et de mauvais goût menait de l'entrée au comptoir.

Oui, au comptoir.

Camus remarqua même des banquettes et un coin fumeur, qui faisaient office de salle d'attente. Sans parler de la petite machine jaune pétant qui distribuait des tickets numérotés destinés à établir l'ordre de passage. Au guichet, seule une petite statuette d'Apollon indiquait bien que non, on n'était pas dans la quatrième dimension, mais bel et bien dans le Temple de la Pythie. Une jeune femme habillée comme une hôtesse de l'air, moulée dans son tailleur noir et foulard de marque autour du cou se tenait assise derrière le guichet. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant et très commercial au Verseau qui s'avançait vers elle, l'air un peu ahuri.

« Bienvenue au Temple de l'Oracle. Veuillez prendre un ticket et patienter dans le coin attente prévu à cet effet jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous chercher ou que votre numéro de ticket s'affiche sur l'écran à votre droite. »

Sa voix robotisée ne fut pas la seule chose qui choqua Camus. Derrière elle, se trouvaient une dizaine de standardistes répondant aux appels téléphoniques incessants. On se croyait vraiment au siège d'une entreprise et pas dans un temple de prières !

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner et à s'imposer, Camus prit son air méchant. Celui avec les sourcils froncés et le visage constipé, puis il frappa sur le comptoir.

« Nous devons voir la Pythie ! C'est très urgent ! Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna en mission. »

« Monsieur, je vous invite à prendre un ticket et à aller vous asseoir, jusqu'à ce que... » Répéta t-elle sans tenir compte des paroles de Camus.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai très bien compris la première fois, mais il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ! Pourquoi patienter alors ? » La coupa t-il sauvagement.

« Monsieur, allez prendre votre ticket dans la machine prévue à cet effet. » Insista t-elle.

« Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre ? » Soupira Camus, vaincu.

« Votre temps d'attente est estimé à huit heures cinq minutes et dix huit secondes. » Répondit-elle après avoir rapidement pianoté sur un clavier.

« QUOI ? » S'égosilla Camus, manquant de s'écrouler.

C'était de la folie pure ! Il était rouge de colère et à deux doigts de perdre son calme, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais là, il ne fallait pas pousser mémère dans la roseraie d'Aphrodite non plus ! Il fallut toute la persuasion d'Adonis qui le tira par le bras et l'éloigna, pour que le Verseau se ressaisisse. Le Grec attrapa un ticket jaune à la volée et il fit asseoir son compagnon sur un des fauteuils en cuir rouge criard. La tête basse, haletant, le regard dans le vague, Camus semblait désespéré et Adonis l'éventa avec un des formulaires qui jonchaient la table basse du coin attente. Le malheureux gardien de la onzième demeure se prit la tête entre les mains et Adonis s'agenouilla face à lui et il le regarda droit dans les yeux, très sérieux.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais du genre impatient ! »

« Huit heures... après tout ce que nous avons affronté... »

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit justement, que c'était peut-être encore une épreuve ? Ils testent nos nerfs... A ton avis pourquoi n'y a t-il personne et que, malgré cela, le temps d'attente est aussi titanesque ? C'est tout simplement parce que l'hôtesse d'accueil doit donner des temps d'attente faramineux au hasard à tous les gus qui se pointent ici pour les dissuader de rester. Ils se barrent tous et résultat, le véritable temps d'attente est en réalité très court, mais personne ne le sait, car personne n'a le courage de rester. » Exposa calmement Adonis en lui caressant le bras.

Camus redressa la tête et le fixa un moment, réalisant que son odieux compagnon avait sûrement raison...

« Reste ici. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau et essayer d'embrouiller un peu la nana du comptoir avec mon charme ! »

« Ne la provoque pas trop... je n'ai pas envie de devoir te porter à nouveau parce qu'elle t'aura drogué pour te faire taire elle aussi. »

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire franc et réciproque. Camus n'eut même pas peur de laisser Adonis sans surveillance. Bon, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là et toujours dans son champ de vision, mais cette fois le Verseau ne comptait pas l'épier. Le beau Grec s'éloigna donc avec entrain et il alla se planter devant la jeune femme de l'accueil, tandis que Camus attrapait machinalement la brochure avec laquelle Milo lui avait fait de l'air toute à l'heure. Il commença à la parcourir pour y trouver des informations intéressantes.

Apparemment, le Temple ne disposait que d'une seule et unique Pythie, comme dans l'ancien temps et elle rendait ses prédictions aux voyageurs qui faisaient le déplacement jusqu'ici, mais également par lettres, par téléphone grâce à une _hotline_ fonctionnant 24 h/24, mais aussi par _e-mails_ ! Pour Camus, cela relevait de l'hérésie que la prêtresse sacrée se serve ainsi de la technologie qui devait très certainement décrédibiliser son art, mais en tout état de cause, la divination était devenu un vrai _business _et la Pythie avait été reléguée au rang d'une vulgaire voyante par téléphone... Ce qui lui fut rapidement confirmé par l'indication des tarifs de consultations ! La gratuité antique n'existait plus, tout se perd ma bonne dame... Un instant, Camus envisagea ce que cela donnerait si le Sanctuaire adoptait les mêmes règles financières... Cela lui fit froid dans le dos... Une vie sauvée n'avait pas de prix et on devenait chevalier bénévolement et par foi, non par cupidité.

En feuilletant le document, Camus tomba sur une photo de l'actuelle Pythie. C'était une belle blonde à l'air angélique, vêtue d'une robe de vestale blanche comme les affectionnait Athéna également. Elle était représentée près d'un autel de prières traditionnel, ce qui rassura le Verseau sur les méthodes conventionnelles qu'elle devait employer malgré un _marketing _très déroutant... alors peut-être qu'Adonis était dans le vrai finalement, peut-être que toute cette mascarade avait pour objectif de déstabiliser d'éventuels visiteurs un peu trop nombreux ?

Alors que Camus réfléchissait à cette intéressante théorie, un sacré vacarme le tira de ses pensées. La grande porte d'acier derrière le guichet s'ouvrit sur un ascenseur que Camus n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. En sortit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs coiffés à la va-vite retenus par une pince qui les ébouriffait légèrement.

Elle marchait d'un pas assuré et pressé, perchée sur ses escarpins noirs vernis et elle se mouvait avec une certaine grâce malgré son tailleur griffé impeccable mais très serré. Sa tenue était plutôt sobre finalement et même son chemisier blanc n'était pas trop décolleté. Camus fronça pensivement des sourcils alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour sortir, cigarette au bec et bloc-notes dans les bras. Son visage caché derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes carrées très à la mode était familier au français et quand il baissa les yeux pour se remettre à lire l'article sur la Pythie, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux !

Cette jeune femme à l'air stricte était la prêtresse sacrée d'Apollon de la brochure !

Incroyable, mais vrai !

Camus se leva immédiatement et il se lança à sa poursuite. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver la blonde en train de fumer entre deux piliers. Sans délicatesse, il la retourna vers lui pour mieux la regarder et s'il avait fait une erreur, eh bien, il s'excuserait tout simplement.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Se débattit-elle énergiquement.

« C'est vous ! J'en étais sûr ! » S'écria Camus. « Vous êtes la Pythie ! »

« Vous faites erreur, espèce de taré ! »

Oh non ! Il n'allait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts ou le berner aussi facilement après toutes les galères qu'il avait traversées pour arriver jusqu'à elle ! Pas si près du but !

« Je sais que c'est vous, inutile de le nier ! Vous parvenez peut-être à tromper votre monde d'ordinaire puisqu'on s'attend à ce que vous ressembliez à la photo présente sur la brochure, en tenue traditionnelle, mais vous n'arriverez pas à me tromper ! Il suffit d'être un peu physionomiste pour se rendre compte que vous avez le même visage que la jeune fille ! Et entre nous, je trouvais cela un peu étrange que la Pythie paraisse si conforme à celle de l'antiquité, alors que ce lieu est si moderne. Elle aurait fait un peu tâche, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa une moue boudeuse avant de sèchement s'arracher à la prise de Camus. Elle soupira et alluma sa tige de nicotine, avant d'examiner dédaigneusement le meilleur ami de Milo, de la tête aux pieds.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un vulgaire clochard puisse percer à jour ma véritable identité. Pas mal, je dois dire. »

« Je ne suis pas un clochard... » Se défendit Camus, comprenant malgré tout qu'elle puisse le penser vu l'état de sa toge longue. « Je suis Camus du Verseau, Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna. »

« C'est ça. Et moi, la Reine d'Angleterre. » Répondit-elle avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. En tant que Pythie, vous devriez le sentir. »

Sous la remarque acerbe, elle plissa des yeux et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, considérant un instant le jeune homme devant elle. Plutôt beau garçon, un port de tête altier trahissant peut-être de lointaines origines nobles ou de bonne famille, un visage de porcelaines délicate et sans défaut, de charmants yeux légèrement en amande d'un bleu profond...

« C'est vrai que vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment aux bouseux du coin. » Concéda t-elle.

« Ravi de l'entendre. »

Elle sortit alors de sa veste de tailleur un petit appareil numérique que Camus identifia comme étant soit un minuscule ordinateur portable, soit un agenda électronique. Elle l'ouvrit et pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier avant de tourner la machine vers Camus.

« O.R.A.C.L.E., demande de rapport. » Ordonna t-elle fermement.

« _**Nom : Camus. Nationalité : Française. Âge : 23 ans. Signe Astrologique : Verseau. Rang : Chevalier d'Or. Fidélité : Athéna. **_»

« Il semblerait que vous disiez vrai. » Dit-elle en rangeant son appareil. « Mais Athéna n'est pas ici, vous vous trouvez au Sanctuaire d'Apollon, beau gosse. »

« Je le sais. Je suis venu ici pour consulter l'Oracle de Delphes, par ordre de la déesse Athéna. J'ai même une missive écrite et signée de sa main qui le prouve. » Affirma t-il en lui remettant ladite lettre en main propre.

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt, beau gosse ! » S'exclama la blonde en parcourant des yeux le courrier officiel.

« J'ai bien essayé, mais personne ne m'a écouté. »

« Il faut nous comprendre. On n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir la visite d'émissaires d'autres dieux. Vous êtes le premier qu'on reçoit depuis la réouverture du Temple d'Apollon, beau gosse. »

« Appelez-moi Camus. »

« Je préfère beau gosse. Suivez-moi. »

Le malheureux « beau gosse » en question ne put alors s'empêcher de penser qu'à côté de cette redoutable fille, l'Hydre n'avait été qu'une promenade de santé...

* * *

**Quelques petites précisions de fin de chapitre :**

**DM : Ah ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... il FALLAIT que je le mette en scène dans ce chapitre. Il sera également présent dans le prochain et fera une GROSSE bêtise... Je vous laisse imaginer laquelle. En ce qui concerne son caractère et l'accoutrement dont je l'ai affublés, il s'agit de clin d'oeils à deux personnages de jeux video auxquels il me fait penser physiquement alors j'ai fait en sorte que le mental suive : Kanji TATSUMI de _Persona 4 _Le rebelle au look punk qui est ultra violent en combat (utilisant tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, chaises, bureau...), mais plutôt doux à l'intérieur (passionné de couture entre autre et assez fleur bleu) et qui s'interroge sur sa sexualité. C'est surtout au niveau de son physique et de son tempérament de feu bagarreur que je me suis inspirée de lui. Pour le caractère à proprement parler, DM ressemble davantage à Shi-Long LANG de _Ace Attorney : Miles Edgeworth's Investigation_ avec son côté loup furieux et chef de meute.**

**La Pythie : Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais prénommer la demoiselle, alors toute idée est la bienvenue, si vous avez une préférence particulière. J'ai voulu jouer la carte de la surprise et de la dérision avec elle et le Temple d'Apollon, j'espère que c'est réussi, car je souhaitais quelque chose de radicalement différent du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, tant au niveau du style que de la fonctionnalité. Et puis, ça aurait été trop facile si elle avait été toute mignonne et gentille, non ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai privilégié le décalage complet. Pour son physique disons qu'elle ressemble un peu à l'idée que les hommes ont de la secrétaire dans les films un peu olé olé. Pour le caractère eh bien... qui n'appellerait pas Camus "beau gosse" ? ^^  
**

**Adonis : Il deviendrait pas tout gentil avec Camus ? O_O**

**Aphrodite :** **Bien qu'il ne soit pas physiquement là dans ce chapitre, il reste très présent, son ombre pesant sur la relation Adonis/Camus. Adonis/Aphrodite ? Ca vous met la puce à l'oreille ?**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, car je souhaite reprendre une de mes anciennes fics et la terminer auparavant comme je l'ai fait dernièrement avec "Confession d'une nuit" et "Stubborn". Je parle bien évidemment de celle des "12 maisons de la tentation", qui à la base était un délire complètement assumé et qui apparemment a eu un succès dépassant toutes mes espérances, ce qui m'encourage à le continuer. Merci encore de votre soutien !**

**A bientôt !  
**


	12. Scarification

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Finalement, la suite arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu car comme me l'a fait remarquer Millénium, mes anciennes fics restent encore à corriger, ce qui est trop long et difficile à faire d'ici. Je les updaterai/reposterai donc à mon retour en France dans deux semaines. **

**En attendant, place à la suite ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, quelques explications sur la Pythie et la situation qui évolue légèrement. Pas sûr que Camus supporte son nouveau boulet imposé longtemps, à moins que...**

**Enjoy ! Et merci encore de vos reviews, elles font toujours aussi plaisir ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**P.S. : Lord Ma si tu passes par ici, j'ai relu tes fics dernièrement et J'ADORERAI que tu continues "Le Périple du Pope Corn" ! (et je ne suis pas la seule à le souhaiter !)**

**

* * *

**

Le véritable voyage ne faisait peut-être que commencer.

C'est ce que pensa Camus en suivant docilement la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour récupérer Adonis, puisque la Pythie semblait plutôt pressée et désireuse d'avoir un en tête-à-tête avec son « beau gosse ». Camus adressa simplement un signe de la tête au Grec quand il passa devant lui, pour lui signifier qu'il avait la situation bien sous contrôle.

De toutes façons, Milo semblait déjà bien occupé à draguer l'hôtesse d'accueil, ce n'était pas plus mal quand on savait à quel point la présence d'Adonis pourrait être perturbante lors de l'entretien. Camus monta dans l'ascenseur à la suite de la Pythie, passant devant le standard téléphonique du Temple. Une fois au calme dans la cabine spacieuse, la blonde prit la parole.

« Il y a deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée qui fait office d'accueil. Le premier étage sert de centre d'appels et informatique. C'est une _hotline_ active 24h/24, 7 jours/7 et toute l'année. Ici, sont concentrées la majorité des « Sybilles ». » Expliqua t-elle.

« Les « Sybilles » ? »

« Ce sont toutes des jeunes filles aux talents divinatoires plus ou moins affirmés, qui travaillent pour moi en tant qu'assistantes personnelles. Elles gèrent les demandes de consultations, répondent aux questions les plus sommaires parfois et établissent mon planning de rendez-vous. La plupart du temps, ce sont des filles de la région, qui ont passé l'examen pour devenir Pythie et qui ont échoué, alors on leur permet de rester ici pour parfaire leur formation ou en suivre une en parallèle de leur travail. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous faire visiter les locaux ultérieurement. Vous savez, la réouverture du Temple a fait venir beaucoup de jeunes filles des quatre coins du pays et a créé de l'emploi dans la région. La Grèce, malgré les aides du gouvernement européen, reste un pays assez rural et pauvre, en retard économique. La région de Delphes n'échappe pas à cela alors, le Temple d'Apollon est une véritable bénédiction pour les environs. »

Tout semblait assez clair pour Camus au niveau des retombées financières qu'avaient eu le Temple et on ne pouvait bien sûr que faire le lien entre la vitesse de reconstruction du Sanctuaire et le nouvel essor de la ville de Delphes. De tous temps, la citée a dépendu du succès de l'oracle s'y trouvant.

« Le deuxième et dernier étage est celui où se trouvent mon bureau et mes quartiers privés. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun autel de prières ? » S'étonna le Verseau, choqué.

« Pourquoi faire ? C'est prendre de la place inutilement. Il y avait un autel à l'origine, mais nous l'avons reconverti en comptoir, à l'accueil pour plus d'ergonomie. » Elle haussa des épaules et lança un : « Il faut se moderniser », en conclusion.

Mais modernité et occultisme ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les laissa descendre. L'étage semblait plutôt grand et confortablement aménagé. Il y avait même de vraies plantes vertes majestueuses, bien loin de leurs pâles copies en plastiques trônant dans le hall... Quelques Sybilles, les plus importantes sans doute, se trouvaient là en longues toges, seule marque de respect envers des traditions oubliées, que Camus fut surpris de croiser.

Suivant un long tapis rouge vif et la Pythie, ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le bureau de celle-ci. Au fond de la salle au parquet lustré, une immense baie vitrée. Au plafond, un grand dôme de verre. A gauche et à droite du bureau en chêne massif, deux bibliothèques bien fournies, mais bien loin d'égaler celle de Poséidon. Le français prit place face à la jeune femme.

« Je suis déçu, moi qui m'attendais à trouver votre bureau au cœur d'une centrale électrique... Quel désespérant manque d'originalité. » Soupira t-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

La blonde s'était assise dans le grand siège de cuir à roulettes, comme celui des PDG et des méchants dans les films d'espionnage.

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet, beau gosse. Quel est l'objet de votre visite, je veux tous les détails. »

« Ils étaient expliqués dans la lettre que je vous ai remise. » Répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« La flem' de lire. » Avoua t-elle dédaigneusement sans cesser de le fixer, ou plutôt de le reluquer.

« Un des Chevaliers d'Or, Milo de la Constellation du Scorpion, semble être possédé par une entité inconnue, qu'il nous reste à identifier. De plus, l'Armure Sacrée de la Huitième Maison le refuse comme porteur depuis cet incident. »

« Y a t-il déjà eu des antécédents au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? »

« Eh bien... » Le Verseau fit une longue pause, pensif, avant de reprendre. « Oui, une fois. L'ancien Chevalier d'Or de la Constellation des Gémeaux, a été possédé de la même façon, il y a 16 ans. »

« Et vous avez trouvé par qui ? »

« Le Dieu de la Guerre, Arès... » Rien qu'à son nom, Camus sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine...

« Et comment l'avez-vous libéré de son emprise ? »

« Saga... il a dû se suicider pour cela... » Balbutia le Verseau, mal à l'aise.

« Si vous avez la solution, pourquoi donc venir faire perdre son temps au Dieu Apollon ? » Maugréa t-elle, sans le moindre état d'âme et malgré l'émotion évidente qui se dégageait de la voix du Seigneur des Glaces.

« Il est hors de question de devoir en arriver à cet extrême, cette fois ! Il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen... et pour cela, nous avons besoin des talents de la Pythie pour qu'elle identifie le possesseur de Milo, à défaut de trouver comment l'expulser de son corps... »

« Milo, c'est le beau gosse qui se trouvait en bas, non ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Camus en hochant de la tête.

« Bah... il ne m'avait pas l'air particulièrement dangereux ou agressif. Et je trouve que pour un captif suspect, il semble bien libre de ses mouvements... Si vous vous montrez si laxiste quant à sa surveillance, c'est peut-être que l'esprit qui le possède n'est pas si méchant que cela ? On pourrait donc le laisser là, s'il ne nuit à personne. »

« Mais il a essayé de supprimer notre déesse alors qu'il venait de s'emparer du corps de Milo ! » Protesta énergiquement Camus. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »

« Il a essayé de la tuer une fois, alors ça ne prouve rien. Il était sûrement juste mal luné à son réveil, voilà tout. Mais il a changé, il s'est calmé et c'est ce qui explique que vous l'encadriez moins. La preuve, il n'essaie même pas de se sauver ou de se soustraire à votre compagnie ! Je le trouve bien coopératif pour un renégat... »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Le problème n'est pas son attitude actuelle, à proprement parler, mais bel et bien qu'il ait volé le corps d'un innocent ! »

« J'ai comme l'impression que « l'innocent » en question, vous tient très à cœur... O.R.A.C.L.E., analyse, s'il te plaît. Profil de Milo du Scorpion. »

« **Nom : Lénor, dit **_**Milo,**_** Âge : 23 ans, Signe Astrologique : Scorpion, Rang : Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, Fidélité : Athéna.** »

« Merci O.R.A.C.L.E. Je vois également dans ses informations personnelles que vos parcours respectifs semblent très entremêlés. On dit même que vos prédécesseurs étaient amants...Votre désir de le tirer de là n'est donc pas un hasard. »

« C'est... c'est mon meilleur ami. » Ne nia pas le Verseau, sans faire de commentaire sur le reste.

_Enfin, c'était... _ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement et pour lui-même Camus.

Il capta alors le regard de la Pythie qui sembla soudain se teinter de tristesse à l'évocation de cette amitié. Elle parut un moment désespérée, avant de reprendre aussi neutrement que possible.

« Ah oui. O.R.A.C.L.E me précise qu'il s'agit d'une spécificité de vos deux signes, apparemment. Il faudrait que j'enquête là-dessus, à l'occasion, ça pourrait être intéressant... »

« Si je puis me permettre, nous avons quelque chose de plus urgent à traiter que les relations Scorpion-Verseau, au sein du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ! »

Même si cela ferait certainement un excellent sujet de thèse et accessoirement, pourrait expliquer l'origine de cette connexion mystique des plus insolites...

« Oh mais je pense au contraire que cela peut avoir une importance CAPITALE dans notre affaire ! Je suis moi-même Scorpion, voyez-vous ! Quel heureux hasard ! Comme votre meilleur ami ! C'est formidable, non ? »

Tu m'étonnes que c'était FORMIDABLE, en effet... Camus en soupira intérieurement. Il n'en n'avait pas fini de subir le rentre dedans insidieux de la blondinette, mais si cela pouvait aider Milo, alors... Camus était prêt à sacrifier un peu de sa dignité, déjà bien blessée par Adonis et ses remarques obscènes. Mais tout de même, cette situation surréaliste le chiffonnait.

Il voulait bien donner de sa personne, c'était monnaie courante lors de négociations houleuses ou de missions diplomatiques devant se résoudre dans la douceur, mais là... Il s'agissait de la Pythie, la fidèle et CHASTE servante d'Apollon. Dans l'antiquité, on la choisissait vierge ou très vieille, pour ne plus qu'elle attire quiconque et, à partir de là si elle s'était déjà donnée à un homme, elle menait une existence sans pratiques sexuelles dès lors de sa nomination. Par contre, celle-là et ses « beau-gosse » insérés à tout bout de champ, tels un signe de ponctuation, ne semblait pas farouche DU TOUT !

Ah ! Le mythe de la Pure Vestale ! Il venait d'en prendre un coup...

« Moi qui pensais que la Pythie était censée être une douce jeune fille prude... » Lâcha t-il quand même, pour la forme.

Camus avait toujours été franc et sa langue coupante comme de la glace. Ca n'allait pas changer à la première blondasse un peu trop entreprenante venue. Et puis, il fallait bien lui rappeler de faire son boulot à cette gamine, puisqu'apparemment, ce n'était pas trop sa principale préoccupation du moment, surclassée sans mal par des hormones en ébullition, face à un bel homme comme Camus.

Elle tiqua. Tant mieux. Elle semblait donc malgré tout avoir un minimum d'amour propre et surtout, de conscience professionnelle. Son charmant petit nez de retroussa presque imperceptiblement, mais pour une personne comme Camus qui avait l'habitude d'analyser les signes corporels de ses adversaires pour trouver la faille, cela était assez révélateur du fait qu'elle venait de prendre la mouche au vol.

« C'était au Moyen-Âge tout ça ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Plus précisément, pendant l'antiquité, ma chère. » Répondit Camus pour enfoncer le clou. Plus le temps passait et il plus il avait du mal à croire que cette fille puisse être la Pythie... celle qu'on venait de toute la Grèce pour consulter...

« Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! Beaucoup de choses ont changé ici, pour le bien de tous ! Il a fallu se moderniser pour plus de crédibilité ! Nous ne sommes plus dans un monde où l'occulte et le spirituel ont leur place ! Les gens font davantage confiance à la technologie et aux machines qui peuvent calculer précisément toutes les probabilités ! » Se défendit-elle avec véhémence.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais c'était bien dommage. Le Verseau regrettait que les évènements aient pris une telle tournure depuis que les gens s'étaient fermés à tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer rationnellement. Il était évident que l'Humanité était devenue trop dépendantes de la Technique, ce qui avait freiné l'introspection spirituelle, à son grand damne. Mais justement, n'y avait-il pas là une contradiction flagrante entre ce lieu alimenté par des machines humaines et son rôle d'oracle divin ? Où était passée la belle devise ornant jadis le temple du dieu de la divination : « Connais-toi toi-même. » ? D'un point de vue purement intellectuel, le sage Verseau ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toutes sortes de questions, tout jugement éventuel mis à part.

Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, Camus avait senti une réelle affliction dans la voix de la jeune prophétesse. Comme si cet asservissement aux machines semblait la toucher profondément. Peut-être lui en dirait-elle davantage à ce sujet plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il ne changea pas d'avis, la situation continuant fortement à lui déplaire. Il était soumis au bon vouloir de cette perfide femme, tandis que son ami souffrait ! C'était inadmissible qu'elle dépende à ce point d'un ordinateur, aussi performant soit-il et surtout, qu'elle continue à essayer de le séduire de la sorte. Certes, il était prêt à subir en silence, mais il ne fallait pas que cela nuise à l'opération de sauvetage.

Tout à coup, l'oracle reprit la parole, soupirant d'exaspération.

« Écoutez beau gosse, j'ai du travail et beaucoup d'oracles à rendre en retard. Je m'en excuse, mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu... Si vous le désirez, je laisse les ouvrages de notre bibliothèque sacrée à votre disposition. Ils contiennent beaucoup de rapport quant à des consultations antérieures, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez y trouver quelque chose concernant cette affaire de possession, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas un cas isolé. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous répondre d'ici ce soir. Naturellement, vous êtes mes invités pour le dîner et également pour la nuit. Je vais demander aux Sibylles qu'elles vous préparent deux chambres sur le champ, dans mes quartiers personnels. »

Elle paraissait fatiguée et dire la vérité. C'est vrai qu'ils arrivaient un peu à l'improviste et que la mécanique bien huilée du Temple d'Apollon semblait tourner au rendement. Camus accepta donc de lui offrir ce délai nécessaire à la réflexion et il accepta poliment les invitations, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les étages gonflées d'ouvrages anciens.

A défaut de lui fournir des réponses, il aurait peut-être des pistes et cela lui passerait le temps jusqu'au dîner avec la volatile jeune femme. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se plier aux règles et au fonctionnement de ce Sanctuaire, même s'il en désapprouvait méthodes et organisation. Elles avaient sûrement fait leurs preuves et il n'avait pas le droit d'en juger sans en percevoir les fruits au préalable. Le Verseau se résigna donc, laissant une chance à la Pythie...

Pourvu qu'elle n'en profite pas pour essayer de le rouler...

Pendant que Camus jouait les archéologues dans la bibliothèque avec le Colonel Moutarde et le chandelier, Milo, ou plutôt Adonis, avait pris ses aises. Coudes posés sur le comptoir propre, menton posé dans ses paumes de mains, il frétillait presque de la queue, alors qu'un sourire béat était dessiné sur son visage taquin.

De jolies filles. Partout. Ce Apollon était un sacré veinard ! A sa longue liste d'attributions non exhaustive, il fallait rajouter « Dieu aux servantes canons ». Vraiment, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Même si elles ne valaient pas la blonde à l'air sévère avec qui Camus était parti... c'était mieux que rien.

Brusquement, une brunette a l'air adorable fit irruption dans le hall, via la porte principale. Alerté par le bruit de ses talons frappant nerveusement le sol ciré, Milo fronça des sourcils et il se retourna vers elle, interrompant momentanément son monologue avec l'hôtesse d'accueil.

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer portait une ravissante robe blanche vaporeuse très serrée a niveau de sa poitrine, ce qui la mettait en valeur. Une capuche blanche, brodée au niveau de l'ouverture, cachait sa chevelure brune, d'où deux mèches ondulées s'échappaient pour venir reposer sur sa poitrine. Elle avait de grands yeux verts couleur émeraude et son petit air innocent, voire un peu perdue, la rendait absolument divine. Inutile de dire qu'Adonis se transforma en loup de Tex Avery dès qu'il posa le regard sur elle...

La vestale se dirigea vers le comptoir, angoissée et exigea une audience avec « Prisca » immédiatement. Ce à quoi la muette dame de l'accueil (muette avec Adonis, en tous cas) répondit gentiment que la Pythie était occupée. Pas besoin de sortir de Saint Cyr pour comprendre que Prisca était donc le prénom de la Pythie. Ah ! La tronche de Camus quand Adonis allait lui annoncer ça ! C'était toujours plus sympa d'appeler les gens par leur prénom... Quand on le connaissait, évidemment. Mais ça va, il ne se plaignait pas, « Adonis » c'était bien. Apparemment, ça désignait un éphèbe de l'antiquité, c'était donc plutôt la classe.

La brune insista et on l'envoya carrément bouler cette fois. On menaça même d'appeler la sécurité si elle ne dégageait pas prestement. Adonis se demanda un instant quel genre de sécurité il pouvait bien y avoir dans un temple. Des moines guerriers ? Peu désireux de le savoir malgré tout et constatant que la brune paraissait pas pressée de déguerpir, il la prit un peu à part, l'attrapant par le bras et il l'accompagna dehors. Elle eut beau crier « à l'aide ! » « au secours ! », personne ne bougea le petit doigt. Mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle y mettait autant de conviction qu'une gazelle en aurait à se prétendre carnivore...

La lâchant enfin, Adonis lui fit la révérence et un baise-main. Ce qui laissa la pauvre fille passablement hallucinée et apeurée.

« Ne... ne me violez pas, je vous en prie ! » Supplia t-elle avec ses yeux larmoyants.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne viole jamais les vierges ! » Affirma t-il, légèrement offusqué.

« Co... comment le savez-vous ? »

«_ Primo_, vous avez paniqué pour un simple bisou sur la main. Et _secundo_, parce que j'ai comme un sixième sens pour ce genre de trucs... Tout ce qui se rapporte à l'amour et aux... choses de la vie... »

Ce genre de pouvoirs pouvait sembler étrange et déplacé, mais Adonis les sentait s'éveiller... et ils avaient immunisé Milo au chant des sirènes, comme quoi ils n'étaient pas si inutiles, même s'il n'en n'était pas spécialement fier.

« Je m'appelle Adonis et vous, belle damoiselle ? »

« Cassandre... » Annonça t-elle, non sans une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix et le regard.

« Enchanté Cass'. J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez une certaine « Prisca ». C'est la Pythie, pas vrai ? Elle est avec mon ami en ce moment. Je peux sûrement lui transmettre un message de votre part...»

« Vous feriez ça ? Ce serait vraiment gentil à vous... » Son regard doux s'illumina. « Tout le monde filtre mes messages ici et je n'arrive pas à la voir... »

« Dites-moi juste ce que je dois lui répéter, Princesse... »

« D'accord. »

Certes, il était un petit peu trop spontané à son goût, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de se méfier, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'était peut-être sa dernière chance d'entrer en contact avec la blonde, alors elle devait tout tenter...

Pendant ce temps, (encore ! Décidément, il se passe beaucoup de chose en même temps dans cette histoire) Deathmask était sur la route du Sanctuaire. Il n'était pas reparti en même temps que Shura, ni par le même chemin. Il traînassait volontairement, peu désireux de rentrer immédiatement au Sanctuaire et de s'enliser à nouveau dans l'ennui et l'inaction.

Mains dans les poches de son blouson noir, il ne semblait absolument pas affecté par la chaleur caniculaire. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son accoutrement (et l'énorme tête de mort dessinée dans son dos) ou peut-être sa réputation loin d'être à faire dans la région, à moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux options, mais les villageois de Rhodorio s'écartaient tous sur son passage, craignant de faire les frais de sa méchante humeur légendaire.

Même sans raison particulière, le Cancer était toujours de mauvais poil. Ici, on le connaissait bien, ou plutôt, on espérait ne pas le connaître. DM ne ressemblait pas au généreux Seigneur Aldébaran, ni au preux Seigneur Aiolia dont toutes les gamines avaient un portrait ornant leur chambre. Quand Deathmask faisait une virée en ville, ça se finissait rarement bien. Au poste, en garde à vue parfois, mais le plus souvent c'était à décuver dans le caniveau.

Bien qu'il ne s'impliquait pas franchement dans la vie du paisiblement village frontalier du Sanctuaire que certains chevaliers avaient protégé jadis au péril de leur vie comme Albafica des Poissons, en revanche, le Cancer en animait la vie nocturne, dans le mauvais sens du terme... La discrétion n'était déjà pas son fort en temps normal, alors avec trois litres d'ouzo et autres vins dans la panse, imaginez un peu le désastre !

Le rital était toujours prêt à se battre ! Même si parfois il était tellement rond qu'il allait défier les clochards du coin ! Tu parles d'un exemple à suivre pour les mômes du patelin ! DM était à la chevalerie ce qu'était Aldébaran au ballet sur glace : l'élégance incarnée.

Alors qu'il passait par une sombre et déserte ruelle coupe-gorge, il ne fit pas attention et balança un coup de pied dans un panier en osier posé au sol. Il faut dire qu'il avançait d'un pas pressé et agacé, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

« Hey _figlio di putana _! Regarde un peu où tu mets les péniches qui te servent de panards ! » Le harangua assez agressivement la propriétaire du panier renversé.

Un femme. Et qui lui avait parlé italien, de surcroît. Cela intrigua le crabe, qui fit demi-tour non pas pour ramasser le contenu qu'il avait foutu en l'air, mais pour voir d'un peu plus près qui était l'inconscient suicidaire qui osait lui parler de la sorte. Contre toute attente, c'était une petite vieille, haute comme trois pommes. Pommes qui se trouvaient être, justement, ce qu'elle avait planqué dans son panier. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la vilaine sorcière d'un conte pour enfants... Mais ça n'impressionna pas DM qui avait passé depuis longtemps l'âge de pisser au lit !

« Achète ma marchandise pour t'excuser, maintenant que tu l'as rendue invendable aux autres ! »

Pour toute réponse, il renifla avec mépris avant de cracher par terre, près de la femme, lui offrant même un magnifique bras d'honneur en guise de bonus ! Quelle générosité ce Cancer ! Il s'y connaissait en remboursements ! Outrée, la vieille se redressa et changea brusquement d'apparence, faisant briller un cosmos doré et divin. Le crabe se protégea les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle alors que la déesse reprenait sa véritable apparence. Peau bleutée, cheveux ondulés, robe rouge vive ceinturée à la taille et air vindicatif. On se serait cru dans un clip de Daft Punk !

Mais le malheureux italien ne fit pas le malin, en voyant sa misérable et courte vie défiler dans sa tête. Il en lâcha même sa clope, de surprise. Cigarette qui, évidemment, tomba pile sur un des pans de la robe de la jeune femme et y mit le feu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, DM le téméraire ressentit la peur. Cette même peur qu'il devait inspirer à ses victimes... Paniqué, il tapa du pied sur le début d'incendie et parvint à l'éteindre sous le regard noir d'Eris.

« Pardon Schtroumfette, je voulais pas vous immoler, j'le jure ! » Balbutia t-il en tremblant comme une feuille.

« Laferme, maudit Crabe ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la chevalerie de cette gourde d'Athéna me tombe dessus ? Je ne faisais rien de mal, là ! Je mendiais juste quelques pommes d'or en paix... »

« Les pommes de la discorde ! » Reconnut DM en les voyant changer de couleur pour prendre celle du métal précieux.

Inutile de dire que la situation s'annonçait très mal pour lui. Très, très mal. DM, bien que venant d'un pays très catho, n'avait jamais été croyant ou pieux. Pourtant, il se mit à genoux et pria le petit Jésus and co dans sa langue natale, se rappelant soudainement les prières que récitait sa défunte _mama _avant le coucher...

« Bien-sûr, je pourrai t'écraser sur le champ, sale insecte, mais ce serait trop facile... Je vais plutôt réfléchir à une façon de te punir comme tu le mérites... » Sourit-elle diaboliquement en prenant une de ses chères pommes d'or dans la main, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur inquiétante.

Et à cet instant, DM su que vraiment les femelles, c'était le MÂÂÂÂL ! Et que quand il s'agissait de déesses, c'était encore pire !

Le soir tomba bien vite de son grand manteau d'étoiles sur Delphes. Après cette épuisante journée qui avait commencé par l'élimination d'une hydre et qui s'était poursuivie par d'intenses recherches, Camus se sentait épuisé, vidé de toute volonté. Il se frotta les yeux et alla se changer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait réservée. Il allait de soi qu'il ne pouvait se présenter ainsi à la Pythie pour leur dîner.

Il fut soulagé de voir que cette dernière lui avait attribué une chambre commune à celle de Milo, avec deux lits confortables bien séparés. Par contre en parlant du loup, aucun signe d'Adonis. Il était pourtant censé manger avec la Pythie lui aussi et Camus ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur arrivée à Delphes. Pourtant, il sentait son cosmos caractéristique tout proche, signe qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville.

Ca le rassurait. Il espérait juste que le remuant Grec n'ait pas fait de bêtises... Car en y réfléchissant bien, la Pythie avait tout de même raison : il faisait confiance à Adonis, d'une certaine façon. Partiellement. En effet, depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait appris à connaître l'esprit habitant Milo et s'il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement imbuvable pour lui, il fallait lui reconnaître un certain sens de l'honneur, puisqu'il n'avait tenté de lui faire aucune crasse malhonnête dans le dos.

Par trois fois, il l'avait prévenu du danger et même porté secours alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu le laisser trépasser et reprendre sa liberté. Le Verseau avait déjà commencé à se poser des questions sur l'attitude ambiguë du scorpion et il savait que la Pythie ne parviendrait pas à y répondre. Il devait bien s'admettre de plus en plus troublé par le mystérieux Adonis. Pourtant, Camus ne pouvait se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments de quelque nature que ce soit en dehors du mépris pour le nouveau favori d'Aphrodite... qui lui avait arraché si sauvagement son meilleur ami.

Mais était-ce encore réellement un _ami_ ?

Camus n'en n'était plus très sûr, après ce qu'Adonis lui avait annoncé.

«_ Il ne veut plus te voir. _»

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit, tranchants comme du verre brisé.

Lentement, le Verseau se débarrassa de ses loques et il alla prendre une bon bain chaud. Contre toute attente, le Prince de Sibérie aimait l'eau brûlante, limite bouillante pour se laver. C'était dû au fait que sa peau était froide en permanence et que ça température corporelle était extrêmement basse afin de pouvoir mieux maîtriser les techniques de glace. Il était tel un lézard absorbant la chaleur des rayons solaires. C'était pour cela que... Camus craignait les contacts physiques. Il avait peur de blesser la personne qu'il tiendrait dans ses bras glacés.

Parfois, il en venait même à souhaiter être né sous une différente constellation, mais cette idée négativement était rapidement vaincue par le fait que s'il n'était pas Verseau, jamais il... ne serait aussi proche de la Maison du Scorpion. Comme l'avait justement pointé du doigt la Pythie, la relation entre les deux signes étaient très forte et si Camus n'était pas né Verseau, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit devenu ami avec Milo...

_Ami..._

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il pénétrait dans le tube fumant, s'y plongeant complètement.

Et s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver Milo ? Et si...

Il immergea sa tête sous l'eau claire et resta ainsi un long moment, retenant son souffle, jouant avec la mort et ses limites... Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait être coupé de tout, même juste un instant. Il en avait besoin... Depuis le début du voyage, Camus était réellement préoccupé. Et il ne parvenait pas à laisser retomber la pression, alors un moment en tête-à-tête avec lui-même dans le calme, l'aidait à s'apaiser et à y voir plus clair. Il refit finalement surface après plusieurs longues minutes de silence en apnée et il se lava soigneusement, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il effleurait ses blessures encore fraîches.

Doucement, il sortit et sécha ses longs cheveux un peu encombrant qu'il brossa aussitôt pour bien les lisser. Plus que tout, il ne supportait pas le désordre et cela valait également pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une coiffure négligée comme la plupart des chevaliers aux cheveux longs. Chez lui, tout n'était que discipline. Il noua une mince serviette blanche autour de sa taille svelte et il sortit de la salle de bains, noyée dans la buée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Adonis. La porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon était ouverte et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre par ce biais, soulevait les rideaux transparent.

Camus ressemblait à un ange. Sa peau blanche semblaient taillée dans un marbre millénaire sans défaut. Son corps bien proportionné était ciselé de muscles dessinés avec un raffinement digne d'un grand sculpteur. La malheureuse serviette qu'il avait attaché autour de sa taille gracile laissait bien peu à l'imagination, alors qu'elle surmontait deux cuisses athlétiques mais rondes. Sans parler de ses yeux... D'une profondeur insondable, ils changeaient de couleur selon l'intensité de la lumière, mais leur brillance et l'intelligence qui s'en dégageait auraient fait pâlir les plus belles étoiles de la galaxie, dont l'éclat légendaire était sans commune mesure avec les deux orbes cristallines à la pureté divine.

Incapable de rester de marbre face à une telle perfection, le scorpion s'approcha à une vitesse fulgurante et combla la distance entre eux, comme de peur que cette vision angélique ne soit en réalité qu'un mirage ou le fruit de son imagination débordante. Le regard du verseau se fit dague de glaces, comme pour le prévenir qu'il risquait sa vie s'il se permettait le moindre geste déplacé, mais... le scorpion, bien loin de se désister au premier avertissement venu, attrapa le Verseau par les poignets et il appuya de tout son poids pour le faire basculer sur la surface la plus proche, quelle qu'elle fut.

Les deux corps masculins heurtèrent le matelas et une lutte féroce s'engagea entre eux pour déterminer lequel aurait le dessus. Cette joute se poursuivit jusque dans leurs regards, puisqu'ils ne rompaient pas le contact visuel, semblant se jauger et chercher à savoir lequel cèderait le premier. Sauf que quand les lèvres de l'assaillant s'emparèrent passionnément de celles de la victime, avec pourtant cette tendresse caractéristique, Camus se tendit. Pas de doute possible...

« Milo... »

Pourvu que ce soit lui... Le Verseau baissa sa garde et... il laissa la main curieuse de son futur amant remonter sa cuisse alors que...

« Oy ! Camus ! » Lui cria soudainement le grossier personnage face à lui, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Le français cligna des yeux et soupira en réalisant sa propre stupidité. Milo... non Adonis, se tenair devant lui et son regard ne reflétait aucun désir...

« Dis donc Iceberg, arrête un peu de fantasmer et écoute-moi ! J'ai des infos croustillantes sur la Pythie ! »

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais... » Lâcha simplement Camus, essayant de cacher son trouble.

« Figure-toi que cette blondasse s'appelle en réalité Prisca et qu'elle est aussi Pythie que moi je suis champion du monde de dégustation de _hot dogs _! »

« J'imagine assez cela... » Fit dédaigneusement le hautain prince des glaces. Il s'en doutait déjà...

« Pendant qu'elle te faisait le coup de la panne toute à l'heure, j'ai croisé son ancienne meilleure amie, Cassandre. Elles viennent toutes les deux du même village des environs et se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Apparemment, elles ont passé leur examen ensemble et étaient parmi les finalistes et il semblerait que Prisca ait volé ses réponses à Cassandre ! »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna Camus, qui ignorait bien quelle forme pouvait revêtir l'épreuve des Pythie et donc, si cela était faisable.

« Ben... elle n'a pas voulu me donner les détails. Mais elle a usurpé la place qui revenait de droit à Cassandre et depuis, Prisca a interdit à Cassandre de l'approcher et refuse tout entretien avec elle, sûrement de peur qu'elle ne révèle le pot aux roses. »

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi cette Cassandre ne s'est-elle pas plainte ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle a peur de perdre l'amitié de Prisca, même si elle l'a déjà perdue de toute évidence... Cette Cassandre m'a l'air assez naïve, alors il est bien possible qu'elle pense ça... »

« C'est une explication possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin d'avoir la version de Prisca et je dois vérifier si elle a vraiment usurpé son don. » Trancha rationnellement Camus en croisant des bras sur son torse.

« Elle m'a raconté tout ça parce qu'elle voulait que je transmette un message à son amie... Elle voudrait lui dire que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre elles, elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle n'en veut pas à Prisca de l'avoir rejetée et abandonnée. Et qu'elle reste son amie. »

Le Verseau baissa la tête sous cette annonce. Bien-sûr, tout cela était très différent de lui et de Milo, mais cette histoire d'amitié bafouée le toucha. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir peiné pour Cassandre. Au fond de lui et même en ignorant les réels tenants et aboutissants de leur dispute, il espérait que cela s'arrangerait. Car malgré son air sévère et visiblement bien entouré, il était évident pour Camus que Prisca souffrait de sa solitude... Peut-être même pensait-elle à regret à Cassandre...

« Je vais y aller... J'ai des questions à poser à cette Prisca... »

« Tu vas faire un malheur si tu y vas dans cette tenue ! » Sourit Adonis en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin, ce qui fit rougir furieusement Camus, qui le chassa de la chambre.

Il était temps de se changer et d'obtenir quelques réponses...

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? Vos avis sont les bienvenus comme j'entame une partie décisive de l'histoire.**

**A présent, les sacro-saintes précisions de rigueur :**

**Prisca/Cassandre : Comme vous le savez, au départ je n'avais prévu de faire qu'une seule Pythie. Et nous voici donc avec une seconde prétendante au titre sur les bras. Comment cela se fait-ce ? C'est très simple en réalité. J'ai souhaité un peu pimenter l'histoire, car ce serait trop facile sinon. (et vous avez déjà du remarquer que J'AIME les péripéties en pagaille. Ca n'en rend la victoire que plus belle. D'ailleurs c'était pas Camus qui disait justement un truc du genre : "A vaincre sans peine, on triomphe sans gloire" ?) De plus, il y a ici un parallèle évident entre les deux jeunes femmes et Milo/Camus dont l'amitié bat de l'aile... C'est pour cela que Camus va se sentir particulièrement impliqué, mais ça, vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Cassandre : Pour la petite histoire, ce prénom n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Cassandre était une princesse grecque courtisée par Apollon. Celui-ci lui avait promis de réaliser le voeu de son choix en échange de ses faveurs. La belle avait alors demandé le donc de DIVINATION. (tiens, tiens, comme ça nous arrange cette affaire là !) Le dieu tint parole et lui fit cadeau de cette faveur, cependant, Cassandre se refusa finalement à lui. Furieux, Apollon décida d'ajouter à ce don une petite malédiction de son cru : Cassandre prévoirait bien l'avenir, mais personne ne la croirait ! C'est ainsi que tout le monde l'ignora quand elle annonça la Guerre de Troie... Evidemment, ma Cassandre aura une histoire différente, mais très liée à l'original, puisqu'elle non plus, on ne la croira pas (pour des raisons différentes). Vous voyez où je veux en venir avec Prisca ?**

**Pythie/Sybille : Parce que quelques références mythologiques transposées à l'ère moderne demandent quelques adaptations. J'espère que celles-ci ne vous choquent pas trop.**

**DM : J'allais pas l'abandonner en si bon chemin le crabe ! Il va souffrir. Et hop, encore une histoire secondaire ajoutée à la trame principale. Ca fait déjà deux, il faudrait que j'évite que ça parte dans tous les sens, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... _ Au sujet de DM, c'est un clin d'oeil à mon amie Mrs CROWLEY et à sa superbe fic que je vous encourage toutes à lire. J'espère qu'elle sera contente de ce modeste hommage à son génialissime DM qu'elle m'a appris à apprécier !**

**Camus : C'est pas bien de fantasmer sur Milo à la sortie du bain... Quoique... je le comprends, personnellement. Qui ne ferait pas pareil ? :'p Milo is the best (et je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis scorpion, bien évidemment hihi !)**

**Milo : Le sujet principale de la fic et pourtant le grand absent. Mais il ne veut plus parler à Camus, alors... (ou pas) Peut-être en saurez-vous plus dans le prochain chapitre ? (ou beaucoup plus tard ^^)**

**Merci encore à Newgaïa (dont j'adore la plume poétique et mélancolique) et à Millénium (qui a toujours de très bonnes idées dans ses fics et qui manie l'art du dialogue comme personne !)  
**


	13. Malédiction

**Bonjour à toutes ! Un nouveau chapitre propre comme un sous neuf ! Au programme, un véritable bond en avant en terme de révélations. Certaines d'entre vous avaient plus ou moins vu juste en se référant à la mythologie, mais il leur manquait un tout petit coup de pouce pour arriver à la bonne conclusion. Je les félicite donc et vous remercie de vos reviews. Lâchez-vous d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis toujours très attentive à vos divers commentaires et ils sont très inspirants et encourageants ! Je remercie particulièrement Niacy qui a eu le courage de prendre le train en route et à qui je conseille de découvrir les doujin "Saint Panic", rien que pour le plaisir des yeux.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Comme convenu, une fois habillé, Camus sortit dîner avec la prétendue Pythie. Les paroles d'Adonis avaient eu raison des derniers doutes du seigneur de la banquise et s'il laissait une dernière chance à la jeune fille, c'était sans grand espoir et plutôt pour l'admirer se planter en beauté.

La glace est belle, mais bien souvent cruelle...

Prisca allait l'apprendre à ses dépends... Camus détestait que l'on se joue de lui, volontairement ou non.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix quant à sa tenue vestimentaire, alors il avait opté pour un pantalon noir fin et une chemise blanche sobre et simple, car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa belle toge brodée qui lui allait si bien était irrécupérable, couverte de sang, de boue et déchirée. Pourtant, les loques et l'air négligé du Verseau lors de sa rencontre avec Prisca n'avaient pas dissuadés la jeune fille de lui faire du gringue. Enfin, elle n'avait réellement commencé à essayer de devenir intime avec lui que lorsqu'il avait décliné son statut de chevalier.

C'était ainsi, Camus plaisait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Pour un chevalier des glaces censé dédaigner tout sentiments et vivre loin des autres, c'était une véritable malédiction que tous semblaient partager. Le français se rappelait encore parfaitement des traits fins et efféminés de son maître, Orion. De tous temps, les chevaliers les plus beaux du Sanctuaire étaient immuablement les Poissons. Aphrodite en était le parfait exemple.

Mais même sans être le plus beau, Camus était trop beau à son goût. Et au goût des Scorpions aussi qui s'éprenaient ancestralement des Verseaux. C'était toujours ainsi, comme il l'avait confié à Prisca, ce qu'apparemment, elle n'avait pas réfuté lorsqu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle était également du huitième signe... Ca le poursuivait donc, hors du Sanctuaire. Quelle que soit l'apparence négligée que se donnerait Camus et même s'il s'obstinait à ne pas suivre les dictats de la mode, il semblerait que rien ne pourrait empêcher Prisca de lui tourner autour.

Une Sybille l'accueillit immédiatement au sortir de sa chambre pour lui indiquer que « Dame » Prisca l'attendait à l'entrée du Temple. Selon son bon vouloir, la demoiselle avait arbitrairement décidé qu'ils dîneraient en ville ce soir. Et Adonis qui s'était encore sauvé... Camus soupira, résigné. Il serait donc vraisemblablement seul avec elle, encore.

Bon, ça ne changeait fondamentalement rien à la donne, mais sur le moment Camus eut comme l'impression qu'elle cherchait à fuir la confrontation directe, espérant sans doute plus de clémence de la part du discret Verseau, s'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public. Effectivement, le sage chevalier des glaces avait une sainte aversion pour les scandales, mais ce n'était pas ce qui protègerait Prisca de son courroux si elle s'était jouée de lui.

Elle l'attendait comme annoncé et elle s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours. Une longue robe noire décolletée et fendue à la cuisse, agrémentée de quelques bijoux étincelants. Elle avait apporté une attention toute particulière même à ses cheveux, qu'elle avait réunis en un chignons tressé du plus bel effet. Mais Camus ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à toute la poudre qu'elle lui lançait aux yeux. Seule une chose comptait pour lui et ce n'était certainement pas compter fleurette.

Jamais un Chevalier des Glaces ne se détournait de sa mission.

Jamais...

Inutile de dire que Camus attendait beaucoup de se dîner et qu'il appréhendait beaucoup les réactions de la turbulente et incontrôlable blonde...

Qui sait ce qu'elle allait encore inventer pour lui faire perdre son temps ?

Et Camus dût s'avouer légèrement surpris quand il arriva enfin à destination, la blonde-devin accrochée possessivement à son bras.

« Un restaurant chinois ? » Constata t-il, incrédule.

Il battit des cils devant l'enseigne colorée et criarde qui empestait la friture de mauvaise qualité. Mais il entra tout de même, sous la direction de Prisca. Une table avait été réservée. Pour deux et dans un coin sombre, isolé. Camus fronça des sourcils sous la surprise. Il semblait indéniablement que Prisca avait organisé un vrai repas aux chandelles avec lui. Sans Adonis et sans même que le Verseau ne lui annonce que le remuant sujet de leur étude leur avait faussé compagnie. Avait-elle prévu le coup ou délibérément écarté le scorpion à des fins personnelles ? Pour Camus, une chose était cependant certaine : il ne voyait pas comment la Pythie allait rendre sa prédiction en l'absence du principal concerné...

Percevant l'air peu convaincu du Verseau, elle l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle, ce qu'il fit sans grande envie. Une serveuse chinoise leur amena un panier garni d'apéritifs, sur lequel Camus jeta un regard froid et suspicieux. Il n'était pas un grand fanatique de la gastronomie chinoise bon marché et Prisca lui fit signe de se servir.

Avec insistance.

Mais au lieu de cela le rebelle français lui lança plutôt...

« Vous connaissez une certaine Cassandre, je présume ? »

Elle sembla s'offusquer et elle détourna le regard. Mais ça lui apprendrait à forcer la main du Verseau... Son regard s'assombrit comme lorsque Camus avait évoqué sa profonde amitié pour Milo.

« Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler ! » Mentit-elle. Mais comme elle évitait tout contact visuel avec lui, ça confirmait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« Je parle bien évidemment votre meilleure amie, celle avec qui vous avez grandi près d'ici. Dans la pauvreté. Et que vous avez trompée pour devenir Pythie. »

« Ridicule ! Maintenant, servez-vous, Camus du Verseau ! » Ordonna t-elle, impatiente et gênée.

Sa soudaine fermeté prouvait qu'elle était mal à l'aise et qu'ele ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser lui poser un lapin pendant leur dîner romantique !

« Me servir à manger a t-il un quelconque rapport avec la prédiction ? » Ce n'était pas gagné pour elle...

« Oui ! » S'écria t-elle avec un grand sérieux.

Et elle attrapa un petit gâteau qu'elle commença à grignoter. Camus fit de même, prenant sur lui pour apaiser les tensions bien présentes. Si cela faisait partie du rituel de divination, ce dont il doutait fortement, alors il devait obtempérer. Cependant, il se rendit bien vite compte de la supercherie, car dans la petite cochonnerie calorique et salée, se cachait un morceau de papier guère épais.

« Lisez le message. C'est un biscuit de bonne-aventure, il est de tradition de commencer le repas par cela. » Expliqua t-elle à nouveau dans le sourire.

Sourire qui fut de courte durée, quand elle vit le Verseau s'essuyer les lèvres et se lever, furieux. Qui avait dit que Camus avait un caractère facile ? Il avait peut-être un seul de tolérance excellent et une patience qui n'était plus à démonter, mais détestait par dessus tout qu'on se moque de lui et cette Prisca avait usé sa bonté jusqu'à la lie. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle se défile, qu'elle mente et qu'elle le mène en bateau et cela, dans l'impunité la plus totale. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sur ses propres terres, qu'il allait lui manger dans la main comme un pigeon ! Il avait sa fierté lui aussi et chez les chevaliers des glaces cette notion était particulièrement développée. Pas question qu'il soit la victime consentante de cette odieuse et indigne mascarade plus longtemps !

La jeune fille protesta en vain, le maudissant allègrement, sur au moins vingt générations. Ça tombait bien, puisqu'elle l'avait définitivement dégoûté des femmes et qu'il ne comptait plus avoir aucun descendant pour le coup ! Encore moins qu'avant, et pourtant elle prêchait un converti, c'était pour dire !

Il allait retrouver Adonis, prendre ses affaires et repartir au Sanctuaire _fissa_ !

En parlant du scorpion, ce dernier s'était lancé à la recherche de la troublante Cassandre. Elle avait fait battre son cœur, (ce qui en soi, était normal... c'était la preuve qu'il était toujours vivant...) alors l'ancien troisième assassin de Saga avait pris en chasse la belle brune. Le moins que l'on puisse en dire, était qu'Adonis avait accès aux souvenirs de Milo et que cela s'avéra bien pratique cette fois. Il put mettre à profit les techniques furtives et les connaissances de la filature qu'avait Milo, ce qui le mena assez facilement à sa proie.

De toute évidence, sa belle avait des problèmes. Une bande de voyous fagotés comme pour mardi gras la menaçaient à l'arme blanche. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Adonis pour afficher ce sourire ironique caractéristique et y voir l'occasion rêvée pour briller devant sa dulcinée ! Il se dressa fièrement entre la biche affolée et la meute affamé et en deux/trois coups de poings, l'affaire fut rondement menée ! Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à prendre la vierge dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à sa chambre pour réclamer son dû ! Sûr que Camus ferait la gueule en le trouvant en fâcheuse posture, mais merde, pas question de partager ! Il n'aura qu'à finir sa nuit dans le lit de la Pythie et tout le monde sera content !

« Seigneur Adonis ! » Le reconnut la virginale Cassandre.

« Lui-même, ma douce ! Jamais, foi de mâle dominant, je ne laisserai cette bande de gueux te détrousser ! » Et il bomba le torse, tous muscles dehors, des fois qu'elle ait des doutes là-dessus.

« Oh mais... ils ne cherchaient pas à me voler... » A son ton, on comprenait qu'elle aurait préféré cela...

Il l'aida à se relever et elle s'épousseta doucement avant de reprendre, la gorge serrée.

« Ils m'en veulent... »

« Bah pourquoi ? Tu les as envoyés balader, c'est ça ? »

« Si seulement... Mais c'est à cause de mon père... » Admit-elle, sans que Milo n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Quel rapport entre la douce Cassandre, son père (bon, là, il le voyait le rapport quand même !) et une bande de malfrats violents ? Il attendait des explications, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Mon père était un prophète célèbre dans mon village. Il faisait souvent des rêves prémonitoires et ses prédictions étaient toujours... justes. Petit à petit, sa réputation a pris de l'ampleur et bientôt, il fut connu dans toute la région. Son succès lui est monté à la tête... et il a fait une bêtise. Il s'est cru au dessus des dieux eux-mêmes... Alors pour le punir, ceux-ci ont décidé de lui donner une leçon. Ils lui ont envoyé un signe et mon père a répandu naïvement leur parole. Sauf qu'au bout du compte... jamais il ne s'est réalisé... c'était juste un mensonge... Les gens ont cessé de croire mon père et il vit à présent en ermite. Il a tout perdu. Sa réputation. Sa fortune. Sa maison. Sa femme... et sa dignité... »

« Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi. C'est ton père qui a fait cette erreur, c'est donc normal qu'il soit puni, mais pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi, également ? »

Elle baissa la tête et il sentit des sanglots dans sa voix.

« Moi aussi... j'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges il y a environ trois mois... et ils se réalisaient toujours. Cependant, les gens ne me croient pas moi non plus. Même ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon père. Il semble que les dieux aient étendu leur malédiction jusqu'à la descendance de mon père. C'est dans le but de briser ce sortilège que moi et Prisca nous nous sommes rendues à Delphes. Nous pensions qu'un spécialiste en divination pourrait certainement nous aider. C'est là que nous avons appris que la place de Pythie était vacante et Prisca m'a conseillé de passer l'examen avec elle. Peut-être que si j'avais vraiment des dons et que je devenais la Pythie, on me croirait à nouveau et je laverai l'honneur de ma famille. Mais j'étais naïve. J'ignorai tout du déroulement de l'examen. Et quand il a fallu prouver notre don, Prisca m'a convaincue que personne ne me croirait et elle m'a demandé de ne faire ma prédiction que pour elle. Elle a dit qu'elle me croyait ! J'étais si heureuse ! Tellement heureuse, que je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elle en profiterait pour donner cette réponse à ma place, avant moi... »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Adonis eut pitié d'elle. Plus que jamais, il voulait la protéger...

« Elle a volé ma place... ce qui aurait pu me permettre de redorer le blason de mes ancêtres. Je ne lui en veux pas, cependant... mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand finalement, ils se rendront compte sur la Pythie est un usurpateur. Elle risque gros s'ils le découvrent et je veux la mettre en garde contre cela. »

« A mon avis, elle le sait déjà... et je me demande combien de temps elle espère tenir sans être démasquée... En tous cas, elle semble n'avoir que faire de ta sollicitude. »

« Ce ne sera pas si facile pour eux de trouver le pot aux roses... N'oubliez pas qu'elle a su passer les autres épreuves avec brio et sans mon aide... Prisca est très savante sous ses airs un peu idiote... »

« Ah ! C'est parce qu'elle est blonde, ça ! » Mais voyant que Cassandre semblait larguée, il secoua la main. « Rien, laisse tomber... »

Adonis leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et il pensa soudainement à Camus, recouvrant un peu de son sérieux. Le Verseau était indéniablement très intelligent et il n'était pas sûr que Prisca arrive à le berner aussi facilement que tous les autres...

En tous cas, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'elle arrive à le feinter et à l'endormir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'amusait bien trop dans le corps de Milo, pour s'en laisser expulser aussi vite !

Du côté de Camus, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la détente ou à la séduction. Il avait quitté de manière précipitée le restaurant et à présent, il se recueillait devant la statue d'Athéna présente près du Sanctuaire d'Apollon. La déesse était également vénérée à Delphes et c'était donc tout naturellement que le Verseau allait trouver du réconfort auprès de la vierge guerrière.

« Athéna, que dois-je faire ? »

Il commençait à perdre espoir... Toute cette situation l'épuisait. A commencer par leur résurrection. Depuis qu'elle était intervenue pour des raisons inconnues, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. N'avaient-ils pas eux aussi droit au repos éternel ? Ensuite, Milo qui lui en voulait pour ne il savait quelle raisons farfelue. Puis, la possession par « Adonis », esprit inconnu qui avait scellé le sort de leur relation déjà peu optimiste. A cause de lui, leur séparation était devenu complète et plus uniquement psychologique. Ils ne pourraient pas se réconcilier tant qu'ils ne seraient pas face à face pour se parler. Et enfin, il y avait Adonis. Il causait bien des sueurs chaudes (à défaut d'être froides) au seigneur des glaces, mais malgré son comportement grossier et indiscipliné, Camus ne pouvait nier son attirance pour lui...

Bien-sûr, il savait qu'en réalité celle-ci était davantage tournée vers Milo, mais il éprouvait une certaine sympathie pour Adonis. Et il craignait que cela ne finisse par lui être fatal et l'empêcher d'agir en temps voulu. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Lui, plus qu'aucun autre. Il était le chevalier de la glace. Celle qui est indestructible et éternelle. Sa volonté était inébranlable, il avait été entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour ne laisser filtrer aucune faille, ni aucune faiblesse. Cela pourrait lui être fatal, son maître n'avait cessé de le lui répéter et de le conditionner pour en vue de résister à ses assaillants et aux doutes qu'ils essaieraient d'insérer dans son esprit, afin de le faire plier.

Les seuls capables de briser cette épaisse barrière de gel étaient les chevaliers de la huitième heure. Même son maître n'y avait pas résisté. Camus le regrettait, mais c'était la pure vérité, il se sentait fondre chaque jour un peu plus devant la ténacité admirable de Milo. Et il savait que malgré tous ses efforts assidus, il ne pouvait échapper au dard aiguisé de l'arachnide. Ceux nés sous la constellation du scorpion étaient de redoutables psychologues, capables de sonder les tréfonds les plus sombres de votre âme, de véritables fossoyeurs des secrets les mieux gardés. En un seul regard, ils vous mettaient à nu, fascinants et dangereux. Mieux que personne, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas des adversaires à sous-estimer.

Et Prisca n'était certainement pas du signe empoisonné pour rien, puisqu'elle parvint à trouver où Camus avait trouvé refuge... Elle arriva dans son dos, essoufflée.

« Vous êtes là.. » Il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix.

Mais pas dans celle de Camus qui lui intima sèchement de partir.

« Je sais que vous êtes furieux contre moi, Chevalier du Verseau... »

« Depuis quand vous pouvez lire dans mon cosmos ? » Répondit-il cruellement, l'en sachant parfaitement incapable, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas pu le reconnaître lors de leur rencontre.

« Je ne le peux pas. Mais en revanche, je peux le sentir, dans votre voix, dans votre posture... » Il se retourna finalement vers elle. « Et dans vos yeux... »

Le silence s'imposa naturellement entre eux. Seul le vent doux du soir soulevait légèrement leurs cheveux et troublait l'immobilité de la scène. Prisca sentit bien qu'elle avait touché Camus avec ses mots. Inutile de fuir ou de se cacher plus longtemps. Il l'avait percé à jour, tout comme elle l'avait percé à jour également, alors pourquoi continuer à s'affronter ?

« Camus, il faut que vous m'écoutiez... Je n'ai jamais voulu vous causer de tort... Mais dès que je vous ai vu débarquer ici, j'ai su que ce ne serait qu'une question d'heures avant que vous ne me démasquiez. J'ai essayé de vous manipuler, d'endormir votre vigilance et même de vous séduire afin de vous détourner de votre objectif le plus longtemps possible. Mais ça n'a pas marché et je me suis faite prendre à mon propre jeu... et je suis réellement devenue attirée pour vous. J'aime les hommes qui me résiste et qui sont plus intelligents que moi. Je me suis laissée prendre à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, sans me rendre compte que je ne le maîtrisais déjà plus... » Confia t-elle en s'approchant.

Il la laissa faire, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

« Vous êtes vraiment d'une beauté époustouflante. Mais ce serait faire insulte à votre intelligence que de se limiter uniquement à votre apparence. Ce Milo a bien de la chance de vous avoir... J'espère qu'il le réalise. »

« En réalité, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir. » Admit Camus, sans donner plus de détail, ce qui fit sourire tristement la Pythie.

Elle n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur du regretté Scorpion et ce, même en son absence... Elle abdiqua.

« Vos doutes sur moi étaient fondés depuis le début et je crois savoir que vous avez rencontré Cassandre, en plus, alors inutile de le nier plus longtemps : effectivement, j'ai usurpé mon titre de Pythie de Delphes. Je ne possède aucun talent divinatoire quel qu'il soit et si j'ai réussi à donner le change c'est uniquement grâce beaucoup de chance, Cassandre, qui a été gratifiée de vrais dons, elle, et... »

Elle sortit son agenda électronique, O.R.A.C.L.E., que Camus reconnut sans peine.

« Grâce à mes facultés de raisonnement, en terme de probabilités et de statistiques. »

Camus en fut grandement étonné. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné Prisca de posséder un esprit rationnel et mathématicien. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas franchement le rapport entre logique pure et divination. Mais Prisca entreprit de lui expliquer.

« Lors de la dernière épreuve, j'ai volé sa réponse à Cassandre. Personne ne la croit jamais, sauf moi. Ça a été donc été facile. Pour le reste par contre, je me suis débrouillée seule. Je voulais aider Cassandre, c'était vraiment mon souhait le plus cher, mais je ne savais pas comment...Vous savez, Cassandre, elle est Verseau elle aussi. C'est mon amie depuis que nous sommes enfants. J'ai toujours été très forte en calcul mental et... j'ai une prédisposition, disons, naturelle, pour les chiffres. Bien qu'issue d'un milieu modeste, cet amour des mathématiques sous toutes leurs formes m'a permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je pensais que c'était un don relativement inutile, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne comment et à quoi je pouvais l'appliquer. Et j'allais pouvoir aider Cassandre avec cela... »

Elle sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse et son visage fermé et dédaigneux changea radicalement d'expression quant elle évoquait sa meilleure amie.

« Pour simplifier cela, les probabilités, c'est l'étude de la possibilité qu'a une situation donné de se produire dans des circonstances données. Bien-sûr, cette possibilité est influencée par un nombre de paramètres et autres facteur à prendre en compte. Ce sont les éléments de variation. On se sert de l'étude des probabilité dans des domaines aussi variés que la météorologie et la finance, afin de prévoir le plus précisément possibles certains résultats. Je suppose que vous voyez où je veux en venir... »

« Si je suis votre raisonnement, vous avez décidé d'appliquer votre connaissance des probabilités et des statistiques à la voyance, c'est bien cela ? »

« Correct. Et dans ce but, j'ai élaboré O.R.A.C.L.E., un programme de calcul de probabilités, qui s'applique exclusivement à la divination. »

Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors elle devait être doté d'un sacré quotient intellectuel et d'une solide formation de programmeur. Camus, cependant, était intrigué par la suite de son récit et surtout par le fameux « O.R.A.C.L.E. »

« Le fonctionnement de ce logiciel est trop complexe pour être expliqué, mais _grosso modo, _il s'agit d'entrer manuellement certaines informations et de laisser O.R.A.C.L.E. faire sa sauce avec le tout. De là, il en dégage un résultat basé sur des statistiques plus ou moins hautes. Ce sont les chances qu'il a de se produire. C'est très précis. Par exemple, pour trouver votre identité, je n'ai eu qu'à entrer des indications physiques vous concernant et il a fouiné dans sa base de données personnelles, afin de déterminer qui vous étiez. Il a effectué un portrait robot statistique de vous et je n'ai eu qu'à faire le tri final. A titre d'information, je sais par exemple que vous n'êtes pas le seul chevalier d'Or du Sanctuaire à avoir des yeux bleus, c'est également le cas de Shaka de la Vierge. »

Camus dût s'avouer bluffer par les capacités de l'ordinateur. C'était véritablement prodigieux, bien que cela n'ait rien de divin. Cependant, quelques questions restaient en suspend...

« Et les Sybilles ? »

« Ce sont de vrais devin, par contre. Mais pas assez pour prétendre au titre de Pythie... »

« Personne ne sait que vous utilisez un programme de calculs pour vos prédictions ? »

« Non, personne. Sauf Cassandre, évidemment... »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de la voir et pourquoi l'éviter si vous vouliez l'aider ? » Lui reprocha t-il en prenant un air dur.

« Au départ, je voulais tester et perfectionner O.R.A.C.L.E., pour le rendre infaillible. Malheureusement, face à la véritable inspiration divine, il s'est incliné. Ma fierté en a pris un coup. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Mon amour propre a prit le dessus sur mon désir d'aider mon amie, allant même jusqu'à l'évincer, purement et simplement. Mon instinct de compétition a pris le dessus, il FALLAIT que j'aille au but, que je remporte le titre de Pythie ! »

Se rendant compte qu'elle parlait avec trop de passion, elle reprit calmement :

« De toutes façons, je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et qu'on ne la croirait pas. On ne la croit jamais. Je n'ai fait que prendre sa place et aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière et je n'ose plus la regarder en face pour l'avoir trahie... J'ai tellement honte de moi, si vous saviez ! »

« Comment pouviez-vous être si sûre qu'on ne la croirait pas ? »

« Cassandre est victime d'une malédiction familiale, pour simplifier. »

« Vous auriez dû la laisser s'exprimer librement, malgré tout. »

« J'étais allée trop loin déjà. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter si prêt du but et O.R.A.C.L.E. m'avait confirmé que si je laissais Cassandre faire sa prédiction, on ne la croirait de toutes façons pas. »

« Alors vous avez donné plus d'importance à un simple logiciel, qu'à votre meilleure amie, la raison pour laquelle vous aviez fait tout cela ! Même s'il est extrêmement précis, O.R.A.C.L.E. n'est pas infaillible, il ne reste qu'une machine crée de la main de l'Homme et je sais qu'en terme de probabilités, la statistique 100 % n'existe pas. Il y avait donc une chance pour que l'on croit Cassandre, j'en suis persuadé, même si elle n'était de l'ordre que de 1 % ! Au final, je suis certain que suis vous vouliez vraiment prouver quelque chose et que si Cassandre avait été choisie en tant que Pythie, elle vous aurait volontiers laissé la place, si cela comptait tant pour vous, comme une véritable amie ! C'est là, la différence fondamentale entre vous deux. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, ce n'était même pas qu'on la croit. La seule personne qui l'a entendue était sa meilleure amie, celle qui lui a planté un poignard dans le dos... Et la seule personne dont elle souhaitait réellement être crue... Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas compris cela. »

Les mots blessants du Verseau firent écho dans la tête de la blonde qui comprit qu'il avait raison évidemment. Se rendre à Delphes pour devenir Pythie, c'était SON idée à elle ! C'était ELLE qui avait embarqué la pauvre Cassandre dans toute cette galère, alors qu'elle se fichait pas mal d'être prise au sérieux par les autres. Ce qu'elle désirait, c'était simplement que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux la croit, rien qu'une seule fois. Et à cause de sa réaction puérile, elle avait entaché ce qui aurait dû être le moment de félicité ultime pour sa tendre amie...

Camus l'avait bien compris, car il se trouvait dans le même cas. Il se moquait du fait que les autres chevaliers le pensent insensible et lui en veuillent de ne pas être aller chercher Milo, au moment de leur résurrection. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que son ami, son seul ami depuis toujours, le pardonne de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments et de l'avoir abandonné à son sort pendant tout ce temps.

Voilà la vrai raison pour laquelle il donnait une telle importance à cette mission. Plus que pour passer du temps avec Milo dans le but de se rapprocher de lui, Camus avait décidé de l'accompagner pour le délivrer de l'emprise d'Adonis et s'excuser ainsi auprès de lui. Comme pour lui prouver que dorénavant, il serait toujours là pour lui, contrairement cette fois où il avait immobile et de manière distante en apparence attendu le retour de son âme sœur, sous les huées de leurs camarades.

« Promettez-moi de ne pas laisser tout cela gâcher votre amitié, quel que soit votre choix et la façon dont vous résoudrez votre différend avec Cassandre. »

Elle hocha de la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin. L'éclat lumineux qui se refléta un instant sur le verre, cacha ses yeux un moment, rendant le miroir de son âme insondable à l'esprit perspicace du Verseau.

« D'accord. Mais jurez-moi en échange que lorsque vous reverrez Milo, vous lui direz sans attendre que vous l'aimez... »

Pas la peine de jouer la carte de la surprise ou de la fausse pudeur souillée, Prisca était scorpion après tout, et même sans son précieux O.R.A.C.L.E., elle savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour percevoir certains secrets inaccessibles à d'autres. Camus fit simplement un petit geste de la tête. Il ne faut jamais attendre pour dire aux gens qui comptent pour nous à quel point on les aime, car on n'en n'a bien souvent plus l'occasion.

Camus aurait dû le savoir après tout les regrets et les non-dits dont il avait été témoin au Sanctuaire. Aiolia, Shura et Saga n'avaient toujours pas fait leur deuil d'Aioros, se reprochant tous à des degrés différents d'avoir douté de lui ou de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point ils tenaient à lui. La mort de l'antipathique et alceste Shaka avait soulevé le même genre de réactions de la part de chevaliers pensant ne supporter sa présence que parce qu'il était leur collègue imposé, alors qu'en réalité ils l'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne l'avaient réalisé. Camus ne voulaient pas faire la même erreur et se reprocher ensuite toute sa vie sa lâcheté, parce qu'il serait trop tard pour dévoiler finalement ses réels sentiments. Ce qui était valable pour Prisca, l'était on ne peut plus pour lui.

« Prisca ! » S'écria alors une voix féminine et douce.

Camus jeta un regard à la colline et y aperçut une forme svelte s'approcher d'eux. Elle était accompagnée d'une silhouette masculine bien connue, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Adonis. Bientôt les deux paires furent réunies et pas rancunière pour un drachme, Cassandre se jeta dans les bras de son amie de toujours, les larmes aux yeux. Prisca fut surprise au départ, mais elle repensa aux paroles sages de Camus et constata que sa tendre brune l'avait pardonnée depuis longtemps.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien ! » S'en amusa Adonis, venu se poster à côté de Camus.

« Oui. » Confirma le taciturne français, ému par la scène.

« Je suis sûr que pour toi et Milo aussi ça se terminera d'une belle façon. »

« Il me manque. » Avoua doucement Camus sans quitter des yeux les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je sais. »

Il y avait une certaine culpabilité dans la voix d'Adonis et cela n'échappa à Camus. Spontanément, le Verseau prit la main chaude du scorpion dans la sienne et resta silencieux. Adonis... il n'avait probablement pas voulu tout cela... Il était autant victime que Milo et Camus regrettait de l'avoir condamné trop vite. Les deux hommes décidèrent de laisser les deux jeunes femmes à leurs retrouvailles et regagnèrent leur chambre confortable.

Mais pas avec l'intention de se coucher pour dormir.

Le regard de braise du félin Adonis signifiait que tout travail méritait salaire et que, pour avoir contribué à la réconciliation des deux Pythies, il réclamait son dû. Il rapprocha les deux lits et se positionna au dessus du Verseau qui ne protesta pas, mais le défia du regard. Il n'avait pas peur. N'était-il pas celui qui avait imaginé cela, toute à l'heure ? Un peu plus, et il lui aurait fallu reprendre une douche... froide. Adonis décida de braver l'avertissement du Verseau et il plaqua fièvreusement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, piégé sous lui. Camus ne fit rien pour le repousser, mais il ne l'encouragea pas vraiment non plus. Il posa simplement ses mains froides sur les hanches couvertes du Scorpion, qui portait un jean serré et délavé. Le français n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu se dégotter un tel pantalon et cela l'intrigua sur le moment, mais Adonis su capter son attention autrement. Il se fit plus téméraire et mordilla cette paire de lèvres coincée entre les siennes pour les forcer à libérer le passage. Ce que fit Camus bien malgré lui lorsqu'il laissa échapper un gémissement timide.

Adonis l'opportuniste bondit sur cette possibilité d'explorer plus intimement la cavité buccale qui s'ouvrait à lui et il y plongea sa langue agile et curieuse. Bien vite, celle-ci trouva une compagne de jeu tapie là et les deux partenaires entamèrent une valse d'abord hésitante, puis beaucoup plus débridée. Leurs deux bouches étaient scellées l'une par l'autre, leurs lèvres verrouillées et le baiser ne semblait avoir de fin, tant il transpirait le désir refoulé depuis trop longtemps. Une des mains de Camus dériva doucement sur les cuisses du Scorpion et celui-ci la guida ensuite vers une partie plus intéressante et sensible de son anatomie compte tenu du contexte actuel. Quelques doigts, puis une phalange complète se glissèrent sous la barrière de tissu bleu et vinrent caresser les deux monts musclés s'y cachant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Camus s'aventurait ainsi à toucher le corps de son âme sœur. Il y avait eu pas mal d'antécédents, mais toujours Milo et lui avaient su se contrôler, sans jamais lâcher la bride de manière inconsidérée. Camus avait peur que s'il se laissait aller, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. De plus, ce serait donner le feu vert à Milo et le Verseau craignait de se faire ensevelir sous ce torrent de passion à l'état brut. Le Scorpion semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement accepter la mesure de Camus car jamais il ne poussait ou ne cherchait à le forcer. Il se contentait juste de ce que lui donnait son frère d'arme, sans réclamer davantage, même quand cela devenait _physiquement douloureux _pour lui de réprimer ses pulsions animales. Il était conscient que s'il donnait libre cours à son envie de posséder le prince des glaces, ce dernier risquait de se refuser à lui par la suite. Mieux valait laisser aller Camus à son rythme, Milo avait fait le pari du long terme, plutôt que de risquer de choquer son ami de manière fatale pour la suite de leur relation.

Mais Adonis... ferait-il preuve de la même patience et de la même maîtrise que son hôte ? Apparemment non, vu comme il s'était couché sur le corps dur et tendu de sa proie. L'emprisonnant sous son poids et lui faisant subir toutes sortes de tortures chinoises avec sa langue pour obtenir le silence du captif, Adonis marquait son territoire de manière affirmée. Camus lui avait ouvert une brèche dans laquelle il s'était engouffré comme un serpent.

Il ne serait pas aisé de l'en déloger, tant il s'évertuait à noyer le cerveau trop rationnel de Camus dans un fleuve de sensations plaisantes. Ce déluge extatique balayait lentement, mais sûrement les dernières résolutions du vertueux prince des neiges. Adonis ne décolla pas ses lèvres voraces de celles de Camus, tandis que sa langue donnait une piqûre anesthésiante à son compagnon d'un soir. Il défit méthodiquement son pantalon et attrapa la main de Camus qui était docilement posé sur ses fesses, jusque là, n'osant réellement les parcourir. Il la fit glisser le long de ses reins et la passa à l'avant.

Le malheureux français qui détestait qu'on lui force la main, hoqueta de surprise en sentant cette chair chaude et pulsante entre ses doigts. Il avait déjà touché Milo intimement, mais jamais de façon aussi directe. D'ordinaires, les deux amis tournaient autour du pot pendant le temps d'une Guerre Sainte, avant d'en venir aux caresses plus coquines. Cependant, la sensation n'était pas désagréable, Camus devait bien le reconnaître et puis... il avait vraiment du mal à réfléchir à cause du baiser vampirique dont le gratifiait Adonis et qui paraissait le vider de toute volonté.

C'était donc ça, le légendaire venin du Scorpion ?

Plus que jamais à la merci du Grec, Camus résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pas question qu'il le laisse avoir ce qu'il désirait ardemment sans livrer bataille d'abord. Ce qu'il réservait à Milo... Malheureusement pour accomplir sa nouvelle mission et à en juger par l'état d'excitation avancé du scorpion, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Doucement d'abord, puis fermement ensuite, Camus attrapa cette hampe de chair qui lui sembla si fragile entre ses mains. Il allait donner à Adonis ce qu'il attendait de lui et même plus. L'hésitation de Camus se mua peu à peu en détermination, comme il commençait à masser le sexe gonflé qu'il tenait bien. Cela arracha des gémissements à Adonis, mais Camus ne lâchait pas ses lèvres et il les avala pour le contraindre au silence.

Ce qui se passerait dans cette chambre, cette nuit, serait leur secret à tous les deux.

Mentalement, le Verseau espérait qu'Adonis ait fait le nécessaire pour empêcher Milo de voir ce qui se déroulait entre eux.

Alternant chaud et froid avec ses pouvoirs, se concentrant diaboliquement et précisément sur les zones les plus érogènes de l'anatomie de son compagnon, il ne lui épargna rien. Camus savait exactement où et comment frapper. Ses agissements étaient guidés par l'instinct en grande partie, mais également par son expérience en solitaire de ce genre de choses. L'avantage d'être un homme, même si le Verseau se laissait rarement aller aux complaisances corporelles. Sa grande application et son assiduité métronomique eurent rapidement raison d'Adonis, qui s'écroula, victime de son propre souhait. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et une étrange chaleur coula sur ses doigts encores crispés autour du membre de son amant. Camus serra maladroitement le Grec contre lui, le visage encore un peu tendu par la contrariété. Les lèvres d'Adonis le quittèrent pour aller se poser sur son épaules, contre laquelle le scorpion haleta. Epuisé par l'intensité et la rapidité à laquelle Camus lui avait fait atteindre les étoiles, le Grec s'abandonna paisiblement à Morphée, prêt à prendre le relais.

Camus attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que son partenaire dormait bien et il se dégagea en douceur, faisant pivoter le corps lourd affalé sur le sien. Une fois libéré, il se redressa sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits et il posa une main sur son cœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Celui-ci battait la chamade et sa main tremblait encore... d'excitation. Comprenant que son corps s'était éveillé sous les caresses qu'il avait prodiguées à Milo, Camus se leva et alla prendre l'air frais sur le balcon. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Dehors, la brise nocturne l'aida à recouvrer son masque de gel habituel et la fièvre retomba. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, cherchant avant tout à se débarrasser du pressant Adonis de la façon la plus efficace pour que le Scorpion s'allège d'un certain poids. C'était le seul moyen de sauver sa peau auquel il avait pensé et ça avait fonctionné, heureusement. Il aurait certainement regretté son geste, s'il avait laissé Adonis aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il se sentait évidemment un peu coupable envers Milo, mais il savait que dans le fond, il avait fait le meilleur choix pour tous les deux et avec les moyens du bord. Malgré tout, Camus souhaitait que son amour ne lui en veuille pas trop, s'il venait à l'apprendre. Un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se produire, Camus s'écroula légèrement contre la rambarde. Comment avait-il pu laisser Adonis, son ennemi, devenir aussi proche de lui ? C'était sûrement à cause de sa ressemblance avec Milo, oui, c'était la seule explication qu'il autorisait.

Alors que des milliers de questions l'assaillaient en même temps, un bruit de battement d'ailes le rappela à la réalité. Dans les branches touffues d'un arbres qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, se cachait une silhouette assez grande pour être inquiétante. Camus fronça des sourcils et il descendit d'un bond dans les jardins du temple, avançant avec prudence jusqu'au perchoir. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une sirène. Son buste nu, ses yeux jaunes luisants, sa chevelure brune cascadant sur ses épaules rondes, pas de doute, c'était bien une femme oiseau. Elle l'observait en silence et Camus ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Prends garde, Chevalier du Verseau... Tu as goûté un fruit qui t'est défendu... »

« Que diable me chantes-tu ? » Demanda agressivement Camus, qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Pauvre naïf... Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Laisse-moi te mettre sur la voie... Aphrodite était la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Bien que mariée au dieu forgeron Héphaïstos, celui-là même qui a forgé toutes les armures sacrées, la déesse était de nature volage et multipliait les conquêtes. Un jour, elle sauva la vie d'un bébé né d'un inceste entre une princesse et son propre père, le roi. Touchée par la beauté de l'enfant, elle le cacha dans un coffre qu'elle confia pour sa sécurité, à la reine des enfers, Perspéhone, avec l'interdiction formelle d'en voir le contenu. Mais Perséphone ne résista pas et lorsqu'elle aperçut le nourrisson, elle s'en éprit immédiatement, comme Aphrodite. Elle le garda et l'éleva, mais lorsqu'Aphrodire réclama son bien, la femme sombre refusa de lui rendre. Pour éviter qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les deux déesses, Zeus plein de sagesse, décida que l'enfant devenu un magnifique jeune homme passerait quatre mois dans l'année avec chacune d'elles et que les quatre mois restant, il les consacrerait à la personne de son choix. Cela apaisa les querelles provisoirement, mais bien vite le jeune homme se découvrit plus d'affinités avec la déesse de la Beauté, avec qui il passa son temps libre. Cette union ne fut pas du goût de tous sur l'Olympe et plusieurs dieux se dressèrent contre eux. Un jour, alors qu'il chassait, Adonis fut fauché par un sanglier sauvage et il succomba à ses blessures. Folle de chagrin, la belle Aphrodite fit naître de son sang une fleur qui lui fut consacrée : l'anémone. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à apaiser sa tristesse et lentement, les animaux, les fleurs, puis les hommes cessèrent de faire l'amour. Le monde était condamné à s'éteindre à petit feu, si la déesse de l'Amour restait inconsolable. Zeus offrit alors à Aphrodite qu'à chacune de ses prochaines réincarnations, son tendre aimé serait à ses côtés pour la servir à nouveau. Réconfortée, la déesse laissa à la vie reprendre son cours normal. »

« C'est une très jolie légende, mais en quoi me concerne t-elle ? » S'impatienta un peu le froid Camus.

« L'amant d'Aphrodite, c'est celui qui dort dans ton lit en ce moment ! Adonis, le plus bel homme de la Terre ! »

Rien que ça, pensa instantanément Camus, sans trop y croire. Mais bien vite, son ironie mordante fit place à plus d'inquiétude. Si la harpie disait vrai, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il allait avoir des ennuis très bientôt et plus encore que cela, cela signifiait qu'Aphrodite avait eu raison ? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Aphrodite ?

Adonis ?

Se pouvait-il que... ? Non, impossible !C'était FORCEMENT un hasard !

Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait trop de coïncidences qui tendaient en cette direction, confirmant les craintes du Verseau. C'était Aphrodite qui avait aidé Adonis lors de sa capture et qui lui avait donné son nom... L'avait-il déjà identifié ou s'agissait-il d'un coup de chance ? Le Verseau n'était plus certain de rien et cet instant, ce qui le préoccupait davantage que le fait que Milo soit possédé par Adonis, était surtout le cas d'Aphrodite.

« Mais alors... Aphrodite serait la déesse Aphrodite ? » Questionna t-il à voix haute, plus pour lui même.

La sirène le laissa seul avec son interrogation, s'envolant loin de là.

Tout s'expliquait, trouvant la pire des conclusions possibles. Aphrodite avait beau être un homme, cela ne l'empêchait hélas pas de constituer un réceptacle pour la déesse féminine du même nom. Il y avait déjà eu un cas similaire lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, durant laquelle une jeune fille avait servi de corps pour le dieu Poséidon.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Camus. En découvrant la véritable identité d'Adonis, il était tombé sur un os, beaucoup plus gros. Et il repensa aux paroles d'Athéna pendant la réunion qui avait précédée son départ. Elle avait prédit qu'un nouvel ennemi les attaquerait de l'intérieur !

Ce nouvel ennemi, c'était Aphrodite, pas Adonis et ce, depuis le début !

Bon sang ! Il devait vite retourner au Sanctuaire et prévenir la déesse ! Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour agir !

Et justement au Sanctuaire... une ombre menaçante faisait son retour. Elle était accompagnée dans la nuit par un spectre invisible, mais dévastateur nommé Discorde. DM rentrait enfin au bercail et il n'avait pas l'air tranquille. La première chose qu'il fit et même si Shura l'avait déjà fait avant lui, fut d'aller effectuer son rapport à Athéna, avec laquelle il exigea expressément de s'entretenir. La déesse ne dormait pas encore, fort heureusement. Elle était préoccupée et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil lorsque tous ses chers chevaliers n'étaient pas tous présents à ses côtés. Milo et Camus lui manquaient et elle avait été heureuse que Shura lui porte de bonnes nouvelles les concernant. A présent, Deathmask venait la voir aussi.

« Angelo ! Quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous ! »

Elle avait l'air sincère et cela attrista un peu DM, que cela arrangeait de se voir comme le mal aimé. Elle l'avait même appelé par son prénom. Le Cancer n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire une crasse...

Shion se tenait à ses côtés. Fidèle au poste le pépé. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait empêcher la discorde de régner.

« Athéna, je... »

Un moment, il envisagea de la prévenir, mais s'il faisait cela, il risquait gros. Alors qu'il serait toujours temps de s'excuser quant il serait découvert. Athéna, dans son magnanime amour maternel, le pardonnerait sûrement.

Mais ce que DM n'avait pas prévu, fut l'arrivée du Chevalier des Poissons. Inquiet de l'absence prolongée de son comparse, Aphrodite avait immédiatement débarqué en sentant sa présence dans le Palais du Pope. Oh, il n'avait pas trop hésité à se déplacer, après tout, ce n'était qu'à une maison de chez lui et ça le faisait gravement chier de devoir se taper toute la descente après pour aller saluer DM, alors que là, il était tout près.

Et merde ! Aphro allait faire capoter le plan ! Il était temps de battre en retraite ! La mâchoire serrée, le rital se releva brusquement et fit demi-tour sauf que sa tentative de fuite héroïque fut dangereusement avortée par la révélation de la farce.

Une pomme dorée tomba de sa poche et rebondit sur le sol avant de venir rouler aux pieds d'Aphrodite, qui la ramassa avec curiosité. Sur l'objet étincelant, on pouvait lire en grec : « A la plus belle ».

La malchanceux crabe se sentit alors dépourvu de carapace quant à faire face à la tornade qui allait suivre, alors qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur le beau visage délicat de sa fleur à épines...

Aphrodite était né(e).

* * *

**Ca vous a plus ? Je suis méchante quand même de les mettre dans une telle mouise...**

**Place aux habituelles précisions de fin de chapitre :**

**Prisca : Je me suis rendue compte de par vos reviews que j'avais apparemment réussi mon pari de la rendre légèrement... exécrable. Il était donc normal que je redore son blason, parce que je l'aime bien finalement, cette petite. J'ai même envisagé un moment la "coupler" avec Camus, mais fort heureusement, je me suis ressaisie ! Que serait un Milo sans son Camus ? Petite info : le nom de "Prisca" vient la série humoristique "Kaamelot" où la Pythie porte le même nom. Etant donné que ma Prisca est aussi crédible que celle dont elle emprunte le prénom, quoi de plus logique ? On la reverra dans le prochain chapitre et bien entendu, elle mettra en pratique sa belle théorie des probabilités, qui je l'espère, était une bonne idée.**

**Cassandre : Comme indiqué au précédent chapitre, je ne pouvais pas lui donner la même malédiction que la Cassandre originelle et j'ai donc du me creuser les méninges pour lui filer un handicap... Elle aussi j'ai un moment pensé la mettre avec Adonis, mais ça aurait été mon drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Vive le yaoi !**

**Adonis : Hey oui, c'est bien CET Adonis... mais bien qu'il soit dévoué corps et âme à sa tendre Aphrodite, il n'a pas craché sur Camus ! (et je le comprends *o*)**

**Camus : Je me trouve VRAIMENT cruelle envers lui. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. LOVE ALWAYS PREVAIL, comme on dit... (en espérant que ce soit vrai dans son cas !)**

**Aphrodite : Vous verrez au chapitre suivant !**

**DM/La pomme d'or : J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre un petit remake de la légende de Pâris ? (tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle que... c'est pas comme ça qu'elle aurait commencé cette fichue Guerre de Troie, par hasard ? Je suis VILAINE !) D'ailleurs, Saint Panic y a consacré un doujinshi, aussi, qui vaut le coup d'oeil !**

**Je vous laisse donc et vous remercie encore de votre assiduité ! Les prochains chapitres risquent de se concentrer davantage sur le Sanctuaire et les sombres desseins qui le menacent...  
**


	14. Improvisation

**Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre de transition surtout là pour poser les bases de la nouvelle intrigue qui va commencer. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le fait qu'il ne soit pas très rythmé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, dans la mesure où je voulais garder une certaine cohérence et me focaliser avant tout sur les chevaliers restés au Sanctuaire. Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**

**En attendant, enjoy et merci de votre soutien !  
**

* * *

Camus n'était pas retourné se coucher, suite à sa conversation avec la sirène.

Morphée le boudait déjà souvent dernièrement, mais ce soir, c'était le contraire. C'était le Verseau qui lui tournait délibérément le dos. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'ampleur négative et soudaine que venait de prendre la situation. A présent, elle s'étendait au Sanctuaire tout entier et peut-être même bientôt au monde. Le Verseau avait eu le tort de prendre cette affaire de manière trop personnelle, niant tout forme de répercussion externe. Un moment même, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque vengeance divine dirigée à son encontre. Dès qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire avec Adonis, il avait espéré qu'en éloignant géographiquement la cause du problème et la gardant sous surveillance rapprochée et continue, cela l'annihilerait assez longtemps pour qu'une solution concrète et efficace soit trouvée.

Si Milo avait été désigné, son seul ami, c'était forcément pour le punir de quelque chose. Camus avait le moral en berne et son rapprochement inattendu avec Adonis, le perturbait grandement. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se laisse ainsi tromper ? Bien-sûr, il savait que ses pouvoirs avaient perdu de leur verve, mais il ne pensait pas que cela affectait jusqu'à son psychisme. N'était-il donc plus capable de faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal, lui, le chevalier réputé le plus savant du Sanctuaire ? Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le degré de culture ou d'intelligence, mais plutôt avec un sens de la psychologie humaine, dont le Verseau semblait tout simplement dépourvu concernant Saga. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Milo avait été à sa place, il s'en serait bien mieux sorti que lui.

Pourtant, ni lui, ni le perspicace scorpion n'avaient échappés à l'emprise de Saga. Évidemment, ils avaient eu leurs doutes au sujet du Pope et la bataille qu'ils avaient férocement livrée lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire avait été avant tout guidée par leur foi personnelle et non par les ordres du Pope, mais pour autant, ils lui étaient restés fidèles pendant treize sombres années. Camus reconstituait chaque élément, chaque événement et chaque détail dans sa tête, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait pu se jouer d'eux en toute impunité, malgré le nombre alarmant de signes qui aurait dû les mettre sur la voie de l'imposture. Saga était malin. Il les avait tous pris par les sentiments, faisant d'eux des pions, bafouant et insultant leur caractère, soit disant incorruptible. Ils étaient ridicules. Tous.

Et aujourd'hui, l'histoire allait se répéter avec un acteur différent.

Aphrodite n'était pas Saga et il ne possédait pas son goût malsain et inné pour la persuasion ou pour la manipulation mentale, pas plus qu'il n'était doué dans pour les longues joutes oratoires. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le dangereux Chevalier des Poissons. Ses années d'entraînement difficile parmi les variétés de roses les plus mortelles, à inhaler de virulents poisons, avaient fortifiées le faible Andréas. Pas seulement physiquement. Contrairement au preux Albafica, sur lequel Camus avait lu des archives dithyrambiques, Aphrodite ne se cachait pas et n'évitait pas les contacts, même si ceux-ci pouvaient s'avérer fatals ceux qu'il côtoyait. Dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il avait fait de sa beauté fort remarquée un atout, refusant de la renier ou de l'ignorer. Plus encore que ses roses mortifères, c'était sa beauté qui était sa meilleure arme. Rares étaient ceux qui y résistaient, tant il savait la manier à la perfection pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Jamais il n'hésitait à minauder lorsque les circonstances ne lui étaient pas favorables. Saga en son temps, avait fait d'Aphrodite son « favori » et son assassin de prédilection. Toutes sortes de rumeurs scandaleuses circulaient à leur sujet, sans que l'on ait su démêler le vrai du faux, Saga se refusant à tout commentaire sur cette partie de son passé qu'il préférait oublier. Mais une chose était cependant certaine, Aphrodite avait bénéficié de traitements de faveurs importants qui l'avaient conduits à obtenir son armure de manière malhonnête et indigne d'un Saint.

Dès le début, l'encombrant voisin du français avait montré une âme aussi laide que la beauté physique du Poisson était grande.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas honneur à son signe, à son armure, ni même à ses illustres prédécesseurs qui avaient trop d'honneur pour oser se servir de leurs attraits physiques de cette manière plus que désolante. Aphrodite ne reculait devant rien. A lui seul, son nom évoquait bien l'étendue de la mégalomanie de son porteur auto-proclamé. Et faisait frissonner d'effroi Camus. A autres temps, autres mœurs. Certes, la beauté empirique d'Aphrodite ne semblait plus aussi imposante que du temps du règne totalitaire d'Arès, mais la rose conservait encore bien des épines prêtes à frapper en cas de menace.

Surtout si les dires de la sirène s'avéraient fondés.

Le Sanctuaire risquait de connaître ses heures les plus noires si Aphrodite était bel et bien possédé. Même si la pacifique déesse de la Beauté n'était pas connue pour ses habitudes belliqueuses ou ses faits d'armes, elle n'en restait pas moins excessivement dangereuse et capricieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, au même titre que le chevalier du même nom. Aphrodite et elle avaient ce trait de caractère en commun et pourvu qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur l'objet de leur convoitise, ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir, quittes à se montrer déloyaux et cruels.

Il suffisait d'un regrettable concours de circonstances pour que la situation dégénère et Camus n'était vraiment pas tranquille, même si la nature de la déesse de l'Amour ne devrait pas laisser présager de guerre, normalement. Pourtant, le cultivé Verseau n'oubliait pas qu'indirectement, Aphrodite avait provoqué la Guerre de Troie, preuve de son évidente capacité à se montrer violente quand la situation l'exigeait. En effet, la déesse aussi bien que le poisson du même nom, avait une grande passion pour la vengeance et ses perfides desseins. Une nouvelle Guerre risquait d'éclater à tout moment. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait rien de Sainte... Il fallait qu'il prévienne Athéna au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Tout à coup, un sifflement familier accompagna le lever de l'astre du jour. Camus n'avait même pas remarqué que le temps avait filé si vite et qu'il était resté à réfléchir toute la nuit durant. Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était le responsable de cette mélodie.

« D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui me sauve au petit matin pour éviter les épanchements sentimentaux de mon partenaire sexuel de la veille. »

Camus ferma les yeux, exaspéré et il soupira. Comment faisait ce type pour toujours savoir comment lui mettre les nerfs à vif ? Adonis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur la colline verdoyante qui surplombait le Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Il tenait dans sa main une feuille d'olivier en forme de petite barque.

« Quel endroit magnifique. Si paisible. On sent qu'Apollon n'est pas encore là. »

C'était vrai. Le Sanctuaire aussi était comme ça, avant. Il y a bien longtemps. Avant que Saori ne naisse et que Saga le Gris prenne le contrôle de leur demeure sacrée.

« Nous sommes vraiment deux privilégiés d'assister à ce tranquille spectacle. Car une fois que le dieu sera de retour, les alliances politiques, les coups bas et les provocations recommenceront. Le monde serait tellement mieux... sans dieux. »

Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agréer à cette dernière constatation. Cependant, ils étaient là et les humains devaient choisir entre les servir ou périr. Heureusement, Athéna était différente. On sentait de sa part un réel amour pour les Hommes et elle n'en n'avait pas fait ses marionnettes ou ses pions. Il était d'ailleurs amusant de constater comme parfois elle s'inquiétait pour eux, telle une seconde mère et comme la disparition de l'un d'eux pouvait l'affecter... Concernant un éventuel conflit, Camus savait également que la Pythie d'Apollon leur était redevable et qu'à Delphes on vénérait aussi bien le dieu solaire que la déesse virginale et que, par conséquent, Apollon se rangerait sans doute de leur côté. Mais ce n'était pas là le sujet de son inquiétude, comme Adonis recommençait ses pitreries habituelles. Il se remit à souffler dans la feuille ce qui produisit un sifflement musical.

« Tu ne trouves pas que je siffle mieux que Milo ? »

Ah, c'était donc ça ce son qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Camus se souvint alors qu'étant enfant, Milo adorait faire cela. C'était Aioros qui lui avait appris pour occuper le turbulent garçon. Camus aimait bien s'asseoir près de Milo et l'écouter faire quand il faisait beau dehors. En grandissant, Milo avait un peu perdu cette habitude, mais il lui arrivait parfois de le faire encore, quand il allait paresser sous le grand olivier centenaire.

« Non. » Asséna le Verseau sans un regard de considération envers son compagnon. Sans un regard tout court...

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es méchant, Camus ! Pourtant, tu étais si gentil hier soir... »

Grand sourire du côté du grec. Et grande envie d'assassinat violent de la part du français. Bien-sûr, Camus assumait pleinement son geste et il ne pouvait nier avoir tout de même apprécié, y trouvant son compte d'une certaine façon, mais ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Adonis jouait un jeu dangereux à ainsi provoquer le seigneur des glaces...

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de Milo. Dans tout ce que tu fais. »

Et pan dans les dents ! Adonis la sentit passer, celle-là ! Il grimaça légèrement, un peu blessé par la remarque. Mais il n'était pas si facile à désarçonner, Camus le savait.

« Mais à force d'acharnement, la copie supplante toujours l'original ! »

Et hop ! Renvoi de balle dans le camp de Camus ! Adonis allait-il avoir le point ?

« Milo est de l'or pur : le métal précieux et noble par excellence. Toi, à côté, tu n'es rien de plus que du plaqué or : un vulgaire morceau de métal commun, qu'on a doré artificiellement pour donner le change, mais dont le placage commence à s'effriter. »

Cette seconde réponse cinglante acheva Adonis et le laissa sur le carreau. Que répliquer à cela ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Hier, il avait obtenu l'attention de Camus et quelques caresses intimes, mais elles ne représentaient en réalité guère plus que celles que l'on accorde gracieusement à un chien fidèle, dont on grattouille machinalement le menton pour tout remerciement.

C'était ainsi, il n'y en avait que pour Milo, même si Adonis avait brièvement cru le contraire hier. Le grec dût reconnaître qu'il s'était peut-être enflammé un peu trop vite au contact des doigts glacés du beau français. Grossière erreur. Mais c'était tant mieux quelque part, Adonis aimait leur relation comme elle était et surtout, il avait quand même fini par avoir un peu de sexe, bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'acte à proprement parler.

Pas encore.

Mais ça ne saurait tarder, au rythme où vont les choses, le favori d'Aphrodite en était persuadé. Il suffisait juste d'être patient, c'était tout et Camus craquerait dès lors qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne récupérerait jamais son précieux Milo. Adonis le sentait s'agiter là, au creux de sa poitrine, mais pour le moment, il retenait bien le fougueux Scorpion, l'empêchant de se manifester. Et ce n'était pas très difficile à faire, avec la rancune que Milo éprouvait encore envers Camus. Il n'était pas vraiment désireux de reprendre sa place dans l'immédiat.

Quant à Camus... il était très partagé. Entre Milo et Adonis.

Milo était-il vraiment possédé par Adonis ?

Camus avait toujours trouvé que son meilleur ami était beau. Le plus beau chevalier du Sanctuaire et le plus bel homme qu'il ait croisé, n'ayant rien à envier à la beauté empoisonnée d'Aphrodite. Ce qui le frappait chez Milo était toute la panoplie d'expressions faciales dont savait faire preuve le scorpion, non pas pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais pour les feindre. Finalement, Milo était celui qui le comprenait le mieux, parce qu'il étaient pareils. Seule leur technique de camouflage des émotions différait, là où Camus préférait l'inexpressivité la plus totale, son comparse privilégiait son talent de comédien. Mais bien que Milo soit d'une beauté souveraine, cela ne faisait pas de lui un « Adonis » pour autant, si ?

Camus se doutait que tout le monde ne partageait pas son avis à ce sujet, puisqu'il était loin d'être objectif et pas uniquement basé sur l'apparence du scorpion. Bizarrement, il avait moins de mal à croire qu'Aphrodite était la déesse du même nom. Après tout, il y avait eu des signes l'annonçant. Des signes qui lui sautaient aux yeux maintenant, alors que pour Milo... rien ne l'avait laissé présager avant la possession. La sirène pouvait très bien s'être trompée et puis pourquoi l'aurait-elle aidé en lui confiant une information de cette importance ?

Pour Camus, cela faisait beaucoup de questions qui restaient sans réponses...

* * *

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, quelques jours plus tôt..._

« Ouch ! »

Aphrodite serra les dents. Il venait en effet de se piquer sur une de ses belles roses. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais ces derniers temps, il était beaucoup dans sa serre, ce qui multipliait considérablement ses risques de blessures. En effet, afin de créer de nouvelle variétés de fleurs, il devait beaucoup manipuler celles-ci et couper les organes mâles ou femelles de celles-ci pour se livrer à de savants rituels de reproduction. Le suédois s'intéressait de près à l'horticulture, sa véritable passion dans la vie. Contrairement aux autres Chevaliers des Poissons qui l'avaient précédé, Aphrodite adorait jouer les petits chimistes avec ses chères roses, là où les autres se contentaient des espèces déjà existantes. Cela l'aidait à passer le temps, qui était plutôt long depuis leur retour à la vie. Oh, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Aphrodite était heureux de ce soudain revirement de situation, même s'il ne lui était pas forcément favorable.

Car le Suédois faisait partie des rares chevaliers regrettant l'époque où Saga gouvernait le Sanctuaire d'une poigne de fer. Ah ! Qu'il faisait bon y vivre en ce temps ! Chaque matin, Aphrodite apportait des roses dans un vase à son bien-aimé et respecté Pope. Il faut dire aussi pour la défense de l'ex-Andréas que le Pope avait joué un rôle déterminant dans sa conquête de l'Armure des Poissons. Différemment de Saga, puisque le Chevalier des Gémeaux l'avait surtout épaulé dans sa jeunesse en l'encourageant continuellement, alors que le Pope lui avait octroyé la Cloth de manière officielle et directe. Saga était déjà son seul et unique soutien au Sanctuaire, quand il n'était encore qu'un apprenti craintif d'abîmer son beau visage et grâce à la sollicitude du Gémeaux, Aphrodite ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été réellement surpris quand il avait découvert la véritable identité de ce Pope si bon envers lui.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir : Aphrodite avait monnayé l'Armure d'Or et avait ensuite beaucoup payé... de sa personne. Au départ, il avait surtout séduit le Pope pour obtenir l'armure et il avait cédé pour éviter de se faire mettre en prison ou violenter par sa victime... Mais en démasquant le libidineux Pope qui lui offrait l'armure sur un plateau d'argent, cela avait fortement fait pencher la balance en faveur de Saga, qu'Aphrodite admirait plus que tout, comme Milo avant lui. Aphrodite la rose et Saga l'épée, quel merveilleux duo ils avaient formé ! Surtout une fois que le Pope s'était séparé de l'envahissant Aioros. Jamais Aphrodite n'avait pu le blairer celui-là avec ses airs de héros et d'empêcheur de comploter en rond !

Et le fait que le glorieux archer fut très proche de son Saga avait grandement contribué à cette haine marquée de la part du suédois. A partir de l'assassinat d'Aioros, Aphrodite avait lentement évincé et remplacé le Sagittaire dans le cœur du Gémeaux. D'abord, il s'était rapproché physiquement de son côté sombre de Pope, puis avec douceur, il avait conquis le mélancolique Grec au regard toujours si triste et chargé de regrets. Aphrodite avait gagné la confiance et l'affection de Saga de part sa présence lors des crises de celui-ci et parce qu'il était toujours là, à ses côtés, pour le consoler d'une parole chaleureuse. C'était ainsi qu'Aphrodite s'était taillé une place de choix au Sanctuaire, prenant le parti du geôlier, aussi bien que du prisonnier.

Il était le seul à savoir aussi bien jongler entre les deux personnalités de son amant et c'était à cela qu'il devait sa glorieuse ascension au sein de l'élite.

Il avait rapidement intégré la garde rapprochée du Pope, avec DM et Milo et était même passé assassin, par la suite, ce qui était un avantage non-négligeable pour lui, car il prouvait la confiance (et la dépendance ?) de Saga à son égard. De plus, sa position d'assassin le tenait à l'écart des affrontements plus violents, lui permettant de rester dans l'ombre et d'éviter les confrontations directs qui risqueraient d'entacher sa beauté légendaire... Pourtant, malgré les nombreux privilèges dont il jouissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. La jalousie empoisonnait sa vie.

Et cette jalousie était tournée vers lui... celui qui le devançait dans le cœur de Saga...

MILO !

Ce maudit Grec avait toujours eu la préférence de Saga et celle de son côté obscur, qui lui confiait toujours les missions les plus valorisantes. Souvent, il consultait l'avis du Scorpion avant d'agir et Milo n'avait besoin d'aucune autorisation pour obtenir un entretien privé avec son cher Pope... Saga avait toujours préféré le jeune Lénor. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec cela. Alors finalement, et même s'il n'en mesurait pas bien les conséquences, il était heureux que ce soit Milo qui ait été possédé. Comme ça, il avait du quitter le Sanctuaire et cela l'éloignait de Saga ! En plus, Adonis était quand même vachement plus cool que ce satané arachnide ! Maintenant, Aphrodite avait le champs libre pour tenter de se rapprocher de Saga, qui paraissait le fuir dernièrement.

Oh, mais pas que lui, hein !

Le Gémeau évitait minutieusement le Sanctuaire tout entier, y compris Athéna et surtout Shion, dont il était pourtant l'assistant, mais avant tout le meurtrier. Cependant, à cause du caractère effacé et mélancolique du jumeau de Kanon, c'était à présent Dohko qui occupait cette fonction de conseils, de manière non-officielle. Athéna avait tout fait pour que Saga se sente mieux en lui confiant des responsabilités, mais en vain. Il n'avait pas fini de pleurer la mort d'Aioros. Comme quoi, même mort l'archer doré continuait à jeter du désherbant sur les roses du Poisson. Saga ne pouvait-il pas faire comme Shura et se trouver un lot de consolation ? Le Capricorne avait fait fort en s'attaquant au jeune frère du Sagittaire.

Mais bien que la ressemblance physique soit là, Aiolia était un enfant impulsif comparé à son tendre grand frère et il donnait pas mal de fil à retordre au malheureux Capricorne. En effet, ce dernier était tellement rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir ôté Aioros à son jeune amant, qu'il lui passait tous ses caprices. Il s'était même mué en servante du Lion, reprisant ses vêtements déchirés et lui concoctant toutes sortes de plats ibériques bien gras et épicés. Au gré de la dévotion sans limite de l'espagnol, le seigneur des animaux se transformait peu à peu en paresseux chat obèse. Aiolia avait pris pas mal de poids dernièrement entre le manque d'entraînement et les talents culinaires de Shura. Donc finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que les deux aient rompus par la force des choses...

Aphrodite ne s'en voulait absolument pas à ce sujet. Ces deux-là formaient un couple bien mal assorti et lui, le spécialiste de la beauté le savait bien ! Shura tirait une tronche d'enterrement depuis leur séparation, mais bon, ça ne le changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude et puis, ça lui permettait de penser un peu à lui ou à... autre chose. Toute sa vie jusqu'ici ne tournait qu'autour d'Aiolia et Aphrodite en ressentait un profond dégoût ! Le Lion ressemblait trop à son frère... et comme le Poisson ne portait pas Aioros dans son cœur...

Il était donc grand temps de tenter une opération séduction sur Saga ! Aphrodite ne supportait pas de le voir comme un Shura sans son chaton (oui, bizarrement, il semblait réaliser qu'il avait ruiné la vie sentimentale de l'espagnol, mais il voyait cela comme positif malgré tout quand ça l'arrangeait !) et surtout, il gardait une affection particulière pour l'ex-gardien de la troisième maison, qui devait se sentir si seul dernièrement, abandonné de tous !

« Aphrodite ? »

Cette voix, grave et douce... c'était LUI ! Les joues du Poisson s'empourprant. Il avait séduit le Pope en l'enivrant chaque nuit avec son corps, mais avec Saga, un nouveau défi s'offrait à lui ! Aphrodite alla donc accueillir son désiré visiteur à l'entrée de la serre.

« Saga ! Quel BON vent t'amène ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » S'enquit-il d'un battement de cils charmeur.

« Nous te cherchions. Une grande réunion va se tenir dans le Palais. »

Hmmm... évidemment, Aphrodite était toujours le dernier au courant ! Mais bon, c'était normal quelque part, vu qu'il préférait passer son temps dans sa serre à éviter les autres... à part DM qui n'était pas franchement non plus un bon élève !

« Ah merci d'être venu me prévenir, c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Nous avons reçu une missive d'un village attaqué par l'Hydre. Bien qu'il ne dépende pas directement de notre juridiction, apparemment, Athéna souhaiterait y envoyer des renforts. »

« Oh. Je vois. Toujours prête à se faire mousser, notre chère déesse ! »

Mais Saga ne fit guère attention à l'épine lancée en direction de Saori. Il avait une autre carte à jouer dans sa manche, sentant le Poisson peu concerné pour le moment.

« Milo et Camus sont dans la région. Enfin, ADONIS et Camus, plutôt. »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? »

Immédiatement, le Poisson lâcha son sécateur et il cligna des yeux, ses longs cils papillonnant. Saga avait fait mouche. Il connaissait bien Andréas, et son petit manège, rapporté par un DM consterné, ne lui avait pas échappé. Adonis lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et le fait qu'il soit un ennemi potentiel n'avait su dissuader Aphrodite de tomber sous son charme. Le suédois ôta son tablier rose, comme pour signifier qu'il allait finalement ce rendre à ladite réunion, grâce à « l'argument » de Saga.

« Tu t'es coupé ? » Remarqua aussitôt le Gémeaux, fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui... j'étais distrait, disons. Mais rien de grave ! » S'empressa t-il de le rassurer, sentant le regard d'acier de Saga sur lui.

« Montre-moi ça. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du Poisson, Saga lui attrapa doucement la main, ce qui n'arrangeant pas la situation d'Aphrodite.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais... »

« Il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. »

Saga l'entraîna alors jusqu'à un des lavabo présents dans la serre et il lava la main du Poisson, le plus soigneusement qu'il put. Aphrodite grimaça un peu, l'eau était glacée, mais sa blessure le picota un peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que la sensation d'être main dans la main avec Saga était loin d'être aussi déplaisante que sa douleur !

« Merci, Saga. »

Et quelle meilleure façon de le remercier qu'avec un BAISER, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Aphrodite se pencha en avant, ferma les yeux et...

« Saga ! »

Appela une voix familière qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Aphrodite, tandis que Saga tournait la tête. C'était Mü ! Depuis quand ce satané bouffeur de plantes venait-il s'immiscer dans ses affaires sentimentales ? C'était inacceptable !

« J'arrive ! » Lui répondit le beau grec. « Je dois y aller, on se voit dans une heure à la réunion, d'accord ? »

« Tu vas faire quoi avec Mü ? »

Oui, Aphrodite restait une commère surtout concernant son chéri !

« Je l'aide dans ses recherches aux archives. Nous cherchons à comprendre pourquoi l'armure du Scorpion est si capricieuse ces derniers temps. Elle a failli tuer Jabu. »

« Hmpf ! Bon débarras ! Ca fera un sale insecte de moins au Sanctu ! »

« Techniquement, les Scorpions sont des arachnides, pas des insectes. Et ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela, Aphrodite. »

« Désolé, je n'y peux rien, mais je les déteste ! Ce ne sont rien que de sales bêtes moches, répugnantes et inutiles qui offensent ma vue ! » Il frissonna d'ailleurs de dégoût.

« Tu as tort de penser cela. Ils sont très utiles, la médecine a notamment beaucoup évolué en étudiant leur poison. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu veux, tu peux venir nous aider... »

Cela leur permettrait de passer du temps ensemble et puis, Saga n'était pas vraiment contre un peu d'aide vu le bordel mythologique qui régnait dans ce lieu sombre et peu accueillant.

« Pas question ! Je déteste la poussière, les toiles d'araignées et surtout, l'humidité risque de massacrer ma mise en plis ! » Protesta instinctivement Aphrodite, ne saisissant malheureusement pas la perche tendue vers lui.

« C'est dommage... » Répondit juste tristement Saga en lui caressant une dernière fois la main. Il avait toujours de l'affection pour le jeune suédois. « A toute à l'heure à la réunion, alors. »

Il s'éloigna alors et alla rejoindre Mü, qui adressa un sourire qui en disait long à Aphrodite. Maudit Bélier qui venait jusque chez lui pour le narguer ! Si Aphrodite ne se retenait pas, il en ferait bien un gigot ! Une fois encore, Aphrodite s'était sabordé tout seul et il avait loupé une occasion en or, pratiquement impossible à rater ! Il se sentait minable et était très en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les autres prennent un malin plaisir à lui gâcher l'existence ? Et depuis quand Mü et Saga étaient-ils proches ? Le biquet semblait oublier un peu vite que Saga avait saigné son cher Maître !

En retournant chez lui pour se changer et mettre un pansement, il fit tomber un mouchoir de sa poche. Celui qu'il avait lancé à Adonis... Hmm... Adonis. Contrairement à Milo, ce scorpion là était très acceptable et en plus, il n'était pas aussi coincé que Saga. Il méritait bien que le Poisson se tape cette réunion soporifique pour lui ! Bien évidemment, pas question pour le suédois d'aller risquer sa peau pour se battre contre une sale bestiole baveuse dans ses marécages insalubres. Il se contenterait donc d'apporter son soutien détourné à son cher et tendre en lui envoyant DM. Ca suffirait bien. Même si DM n'avait pas une gueule de messager de l'amour, c'était le seul Cupidon que le Poisson avait en stock !

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps avec Saga... Peut-être qu'à moins d'avoir une « Love Rose » fichée dans la poitrine, le Gémeaux ne serait jamais à lui. Aphrodite commençait à douter, alors qu'en revanche, l'amour d'Adonis lui était servi sur un plateau. Celui de Deathmask aussi, en fait, mais... c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Entre eux, ce n'était qu'une complicité purement amicale et sexuelle.

« Je ferai mieux de renoncer à Saga. » Essaya t-il mollement de se convaincre, en se regardant dans le miroir.

Seulement, c'était impensable pour lui. Saga était son amour d'enfance et il était hors de question de laisser Mü gagner le coeur du mélancolique jumeau de Kanon, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Aioros dans les pattes. Ne serait-ce que par fierté ! De toutes façons, rien ne l'empêchait de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, non ?

Cependant, Aphrodite ignorait qu'en faisant cela... il risquait fort de se retrouver sans rien à manger dans l'assiette...

* * *

Comme convenu, Aphrodite avait insisté avec l'ardeur et la ténacité qu'on lui connaissait quand il se sentait concerné par une affaire, pour imposer DM en tant que second chevalier pour la mission. Athéna avait semblé ravie de la soudaine implication du Poisson et elle avait donc validé son choix. Shura s'était proposé seul et il suffirait bien, mais le Poisson avait besoin d'un messager pour aller prendre des nouvelles de son protéger et il n'avait pas un degré de connivence assez appuyé avec le Capricorne pour lui demander de lui faire cette faveur, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. A la nuit tombée, apprenant que Shura était rentré depuis un moment et sentant la présence de Craby dans le Palais royal, Aphrodite fit le déplacement pour l'accueillir. Il habitait à côté, c'était plutôt pratique ! Surtout avant, quand il venait rendre visite à Saga en empruntant cette route pavées de roses, symbole de son amour inconditionnel envers le Pope. Il connaissait de mémoire ce chemin et cela lui remémorait bien des souvenirs heureux.

Le Cancer était bien là et quand Angelo l'aperçut, il sembla pris d'angoisse et chercha à fuir ! Quelle idiotie ce bon à rien de crabe avait-il encore faite ? En croisant le poisson, le rital fit tomber un objet doré qu'Aphrodite ramassa simplement par curiosité. Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, après tout. Mais là, puisque semblant momentanément aveuglé pour le fruit, Aphrodite tituba, perdant l'équilibre. DM le rattrapa de justesse, passant un bras sous la taille gracile de son comparse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et lui caressa le bras. En captant son regard, le cancer fit pris d'une peur insensée. Une peur qui le paralysa sur place. Il se retourna furtivement vers Athéna et décida de se faire violence pour éloigner le plus vite possible le Poisson.

Une nouvelle menace venait de s'éveiller...

Dans les souterrains secrets et oubliés du Sanctuaire, le jour et la nuit n'existaient pas. Le temps semblait s'écouler de manière différente et avoir une emprise moindre. Les meubles gonflés par l'humidité, les livres aux pages jaunies et rendues presque indéchiffrables semblaient figés dans l'inertie temporelle la plus totale. Mü et Saga continuaient leurs recherches, celles-ci consistant plutôt en un travail d'excavation. Assis sur une pile de documents inutilisables et de livres trop usés pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, le bélier était silencieux. Silencieux, son voisin l'était également, tenant sa lanterne à la lumière archaïque et vacillante. Ce ne fut qu'en remarquant que son compagnon frottait ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil que Saga se décida à prendre la parole.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Mü. »

« Non, ça va, je ne suis pas fatigué. » Mentit le Bélier en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Nous sommes probablement les deux seuls chevaliers encore debout à cette heure. »

« Encore faudrait-il que nous sachions l'heure qu'il est... » Ajouta t-il en souriant encore.

« C'est juste. Avec cette pénombre et ce silence macabre, on perd complètement la notion du temps. »

« C'est sans doute ce qui est arrivé à notre ami... »

Mü jeta un regard derrière lui, désignant ainsi le squelette qui avait failli lui faire rendre l'âme il y a peu.

« On devrait peut-être le remonter et lui donner une sépulture décente. » Proposa Saga, la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Tu as raison. Mais ça fait des siècles qu'il est ici, de toutes façons. Il peut bien attendre encore un peu. »

Le biquet se replongea dans sa lecture. Il avait bien aimé embêter Aphrodite toute à l'heure, n'ignorant pas les sentiments de ce dernier à l'égard de leur aîné. Mais en vérité, l'ambiance et la situation ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à un rapprochement d'ordre sentimental ou physique avec le beau Saga, à son grand regret. Et puis, ils avaient une urgence sur le feu et le temps leur était compté, même si ici, il semblait bloqué, pas le temps de compter fleurette à Saga ! Pour la tentative de séduction, on repasserait.

A la belle époque, Saga et Aioros étaient les deux icônes du Sanctuaire. Les deux chevaliers les plus rayonnants et charismatiques que tous les jeunes admiraient et voulaient imiter. Chacun choisissait son camp. Mü s'était toujours senti plus proche de Saga. Découvrir son côté sombre et être forcé de s'exiler du Sanctuaire avait profondément blessé le jeune bélier. Pourtant, l'image qu'il avait de Saga ne s'était pas ternie. Elle restait immaculée, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Tous n'avaient pas eu la clémence de l'Atlante. Milo, par exemple, restait très affecté par cette période de leur histoire commune et même si comme tout le monde il avait passé l'éponge en apparence, Mü savait que son ami scorpion gardait du ressentiment contre l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux. Pire encore, Milo avait pardonné bien plus facilement à Kanon, qui lui, était le diable incarné et non pas la malheureuse marionnette d'une entité supérieure, contrairement à son frère. Mü ne comprenait pas cette attitude et le pire, c'est que Milo était loin d'être une exception. Beaucoup pensaient ainsi sans oser le dire. Et la sensibilité exacerbée de Saga ne lui épargnait rien. Il savait ce que pensaient réellement les autres chevaliers de lui. Que derrière les sourires amicaux et le pardon se cachaient de sombres sentiments. Il en avait pris son parti en silence, mais son visage mélancolique ne pouvait mentir, c'est pourquoi le gémeau s'isolait souvent, conscient d'être un fardeau et un traitre.

Mü ne supportait pas les noires pensées qui empoisonnaient le coeur de son ami et idole. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour Saga. Quelque chose de beau, de bon et de propre. Pas le séduire contre son gré ou juste le mettre dans son lit.

Il voulait le guérir.

Le réparer...

Comme une armure.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela... Mü serait plus que ravi de donner un peu de sang pour à nouveau voir Saga heureux, comme avant, quand Aioros était encore vivant.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Saga, ne va pas croire que je minimise ton chagrin. Nous avons tous soufferts dans cette histoire. Toi peut-être plus que les autres, je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas la nature de ta relation avec Aioros, mais... il est peut-être temps d'aller de l'avant, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'en vouloir comme ça, même Aiolia a tourné la page. »

Saga n'appréciait sûrement pas que le bélier se montre aussi franc envers lui, mettant ouvertement les sabots dans le plat fissuré, mais c'était ainsi, Mü ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il en avait assez de faire semblant que tout allait bien et il devait aussi profiter de ses recherches avec Saga pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur la façon de l'aider à redevenir comme avant et non pas l'ombre de lui-même, comme c'était le cas.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Ce fut la réponse de Saga. Claire, nette et précise. Ferme, sans appel.

Sans espoir.

En son for intérieur, Mü avait toujours su que Saga ne parvenait pas à aller de l'avant parce qu'il ne le désirait pas, surtout. Il se complaisait dans cette passivité malsaine et mélancoliques, gorgée de souvenirs douloureux et de rêves brisés. Cette attitude défaitiste peinait Mü, mais ne le surprenait pas.

« Excuse-moi Saga, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Mais il fallait que je te le dise... »

Contre toute attente, Saga ne lui resservit pas son discours périmé sur sa traitrise. Il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Mü, tu m'as dit que ta façon de prouver ton amitié à Milo et Camus, même si tu es à des kilomètres d'eux, c'est en effectuant des recherches. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et bien moi, je prouve mon amour à Aioros en restant en vie. »

Ces paroles inattendues et sincères touchèrent Mü autant qu'elles le blessèrent.

« Mais Saga, Aioros... il t'a... »

Il s'interrompit juste à temps. Aioros était peut-être tout ce qui reliait Saga à ce monde, mais Mü ne supportait pas que l'archer soit la cause de toute la détresse du Grec. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas toute l'affection, tout l'amour de Saga, puisqu'Aioros les avait rejetés en décidant de ne pas revenir à la vie, laissant Saga seul avec ses remords. Mü n'avait même pas envie de s'excuser de penser du mal du saint. En cela, Aphrodite et lui se rejoignaient. Qui l'eût cru ?

« Abandonné ? C'est faux. Il ne m'a jamais quitté. Pas un seul instant. C'est pour cela que je me bats pour lui maintenant. Je ne suis pas seul, nous sommes deux, il vit en moi et il m'accompagne partout. Mais c'est justement parce que je ne peux plus le voir, parce que chaque jour qui passe j'oublie un peu plus son sourire que je veux éviter à Milo et Camus de connaître la même chose. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est ma raison de t'aider dans tes cherches. Je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissaient cette sensation de vivre avec un fantôme, avec des souvenirs qui font mal, avec l'image de quelqu'un qui ne peut vous répondre et ne peut vous tenir dans ses bras. Si nous n'agissons pas, j'ai bien peur que l'un d'eux doive vivre avec cette boule dans la poitrine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, comme moi. »

Saga avait raison. Si le Verseau et le Scorpion laissaient une tierce entité les séparer, une tragédie finirait par arriver entre eux. Saga ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation et c'était sa motivation principale. Il voulait épargner cette terrible douleur incessante, même à ceux qui l'avaient rejeté.

Spontanément et porté par un élan de courage sincère, Mü laissa tomber son ouvrage et il s'approcha de Saga, passant derrière lui et lui entourant le cou avec ses bras chauds.

« Oh, Saga... »

Le geste était désintéressé. Même si parfois Mü pouvait se montrer aussi froid et distant que Shaka et Shura, face à Saga, il fondait complètement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter. Cet homme avait le don de l'émouvoir avec ses failles et sa loyauté à celui qu'il aimait. Même mort. Cela inspirait un profond respect au bélier. Seul Saga était capable de nourrir des sentiments aussi purs et forts, sans personne pour les recevoir.

C'était sa malédiction.

* * *

C'était Un Deathmask anormalement inquiet qui avait redescendu les marches du Temple d'Athéna fissa ! Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'excuser, ni de fournir une explication à la déesse de la sagesse, bien trop pressé d'évacuer le suédois qui lui faisait office de comparse habituel. Demain, il aurait certainement quelques comptes à rendre à Saori, mais pour le moment, l'urgence était ailleurs. Arrivé chez ledit poiscaille, l'Italien le déposa dans son lit. Il semblait en effet qu'Aphrodite ait profité de la balade pour tomber dans les vapes ou faire du pied à Morphée. A vrai dire, DM se foutait bien du comment, car le pourquoi l'angoissait déjà plus !

En arrivant dans le Temple des Poissons, il faisait horriblement noir. Comme si une tempête se préparait. Comme par hasard, ajouta mentalement et pour lui-même le crabe. Heureusement, DM était tellement habitué aux visites nocturnes à son amant qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour se repérer dans les appartements privés d'Aphrodite. Il connaissait le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, par coeur, les yeux fermés et les mains attachées dans le dos !

Un moment, il resta là à veiller le poisson. Il hésitait entre le laisser roupiller sagement ce qui leur épargnerait des problèmes, et entre le réveiller illico pour vérifier s'il allait bien. En fermant les yeux pour réfléchir, car DM réfléchissait mieux les yeux fermés, il se remémora ce regard qu'Aphrodite lui avait lancé. Ce n'était pas le regard habituel de son tendre suédois. Quelque chose avait changé dedans. Et ça le faisait horriblement flipper. Il détestait ça !

« Putain Aphro, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Un court instant, il espéra qu'Aphrodite allait miraculeusement prendre la parole et lui répondre, ce qui le rassurerait, comme ça, il pourrait aller se pieuter lui aussi. Mais que nenni. Et la situation 'alla pas en s'arrangeant, puisque le Cancer sentit un cosmos connu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du temple. Manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Normalement, il se foutrait bien des visites nocturnes que pouvait recevoir Andréas, mais là ça sentait mauvais pour lui, on allait encore croire qu'il avait fait une connerie ou qu'il était responsable de l'état comateux de son confrère. Ronchon, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser accuser et également à bouter l'envahisseur hors du temple, tel une Jeanne d'Arc plus poilue, pour éviter que le mystérieux visiteur ne réveille le Beau aux Roses Dormantes, DM sortit l'accueillir. De façon musclée, si nécessaire. Il s'arma d'une chaise en bois, prête à la fracasser sur le crâne de l'agresseur ou tout autre membre passant à sa portée et il attendit. L'attente n'étant pas son fort, pas plus que la maîtrise de soi, d'ailleurs, le rital abattit l'objet sur la grande silhouette noire qu'il croisa. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en constatant le vacarme qu'un tel assaut produisit.

Mais ce qu'il regretta encore plus, en dehors du fait qu'il allait certainement se faire enguirlander par Aphrodite le lendemain quand il découvrirait que sa chaise était cassée, fut de comprendre sur QUI il venait de frapper comme un malade !

C'était LA boulette !

L'ombre n'eut pas la moindre égratignure. Par réflexe, elle avait levé son bras pour se protéger et là où n'importe quel humain l'aurait eu dans le plâtre dès le lendemain, là, ce fut la chaise se fit envoyer à l'hôpital quand elle entra en contact avec le radius du visiteur. Le meuble se trancha en deux de façon très nette. Ce qui ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'un seul chevalier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le temple d'Aphrodite à pas d'heure ? » S'indigna presque l'indomptable crustacé !

« Je peux te retourner la question. » Répondit impassiblement le caprin en allumant la lumière.

« Je suppose que tu viens voir Aphrodite. T'inquiète, je me fiche de tes raisons, mais là tu vois, il dort, alors vaudrait mieux pas le réveiller, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il devient très chiant quand il a pas eu ses dix heures de sommeil ! »

« Avec tout le bruit que tu viens de faire en me balançant cette chaise, je doute qu'il soit encore endormi. »

« Aphro a un sommeil très profond, t'inquiète ! Bon, tu fais quoi ici ? »

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de le savoir... »

« Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, la chèvre ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu te tapes Aphro ? »

Le Capricorne éclata alors de rire, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Et qui avait le don de foutre les boules à DM. Tout chez l'espagnol lui semblait sinistre et pourtant, c'était le crabe qui collectionnait les cadavres ! L'hôpital se foutant de la charité, en gros. DM frissonna mais il ne supportait pas qu'on se paie sa tête alors il devint tout rouge et commença à faire de grands moulinets avec les bras, signe qu'il fallait peut-être arrêter de se moquer, maintenant.

« Tu vas me répondre, hijo de puta ? »

Ledit fils de p...oulpe cessa immédiatement de se gausser et il coinça son malchanceux détracteur entre lui et le mur. Son regard ne reflétait que noirceur et folie, autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas bon se trouver dans les bottes d'Angelo à l'heure actuelle.

« Solo Aiolia me interessa. » Avoua t-il en caressant la gorge du cancer, presque amoureusement avec sa main tranchante.

« Alors... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Se risqua à demander à nouveau DM, n'en perdant pas son latin pour autant.

Et devant le silence ferme de son interlocuteur, DM paniqua mentalement. Se pourrait-il que Shura soit au courant de la « Love Rose » et qu'il vienne clamer vengeance ? Aphrodite se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, sans défense !

« Je veux simplement voir Aphrodite, j'ai à lui parler. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas... »

« Doucement, Shu' ! On est potes maintenant, pas vrai ? » Sourit nerveusement DM, peu désireux de finir en surimi. « Et puis, Aphro dort, comme je te l'ai dit. Ce que tu as à lui dire ne doit pas être urgent au point de ne pas attendre demain, si ? »

Effectivement, Masque de Mort marquait un point. Le Capricorne fronça des sourcils, contrarié et pensif. Il s'était emporté pour rien. Il lâcha le quatrième chevalier et l'épousseta un peu, ce qui arracha quelques sueurs froides à l'italien. Un accident était si vite arrivé.

« Je repasserai demain. » Précisa évasivement Shura avant de sortir.

Deathmask laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et il retourna s'assurer de l'état d'Aphrodite. Heureusement, ce dernier dormait encore profondément, comme si rien n'était arrivé et le Cancer décida de passer la nuit à le surveiller, au cas où il subirait une autre visite inopinée...

* * *

Bien loin de se douter des évènements qui s'étaient joués au Sanctuaire la nuit dernière, Camus continuait à réfléchir. Devait-il annoncer la vérité à Adonis ? Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter. Tout d'abord, il voulait l'avis de Prisca et de Cassandre sur la question. Il alla donc les voir en fin de matinée. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de rire aux éclats dans le vaste bureau de la Pythie. Un fugace sourire se dessina sur le visage du Verseau, qui s'imagina Milo et lui à leur place. Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir réconciliées. Mais...

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis. »

« Camus ! Entre donc ! Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ! » Le rassura Prisca, tandis que Cassandre l'attrapait par le bras pour le faire asseoir.

Devant la mine préoccupée du beau français, Prisca craqua. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour ces beaux yeux bleus ? Les deux jeunes femmes l'encouragèrent à se confier, ce qu'il fit sans détour. Il leur raconta la visite nocturne de la sirène et ses révélations. Pendant qu'il parlait, Prisca entrait toutes les données dans son ordinateur et Cassandre se concentrait. La conclusion tomba rapidement.

« D'après O.R.A.C.L.E., beaucoup d'éléments se recoupent et semblent désigner Milo comme étant Adonis et Aphrodite comme étant la déesse du même nom, à commencer par leur soudaine et naturelle complicité. » Exposa froidement Prisca.

« Je vois. » Répondit simplement Camus, à cours de mots et surtout profondément blessé.

« Je suis désolée... » Fit Cassandre en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« N'y a t-il rien à faire ? »

« En théorie, le risque est minimal tant que la déesse est en phase de sommeil. Par contre, si ce n'est plus le cas, ce qui arrivera bien à un moment ou à un autre, elle risque de s'approprier Adonis. »

Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme, évidemment, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Camus. Mais égoïstement, le Verseau refusait de laisser son meilleur ami à une déesse dans un corps masculin ! Il se fichait bien d'Adonis, malheureusement ce dernier occupait le corps de Milo.

« J'avoue que j'ignore bien ce que nous devons faire pour forcer l'esprit à quitter son corps, mais en attendant de trouver, vous pourriez rester ici. Tous les deux... »

« Comment ça ? » Se méfia Camus.

« Disons simplement que si O.R.A.C.L.E. trouve quelque chose, il sera plus pratique d'avoir Milo sous la main pour tester les solutions qu'il propose. Et puis... »

« C'est peut-être un signe ! » La coupa Cassandre sur un ton plutôt enjoué, mais déplacé compte tenu de la situation. « Peut-être que votre véritable place est ici, au Sanctuaire d'Apollon ! Vous pourriez devenir chevaliers sans problème ! En plus, Apollon est l'allié d'Athéna, donc ce serait une bonne chose. »

Constatant l'air peu enthousiaste du Verseau, Prisca décida de recadrer les paroles de son amie.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'en attendant, le plus sage serait de rester ici. Ce serait plus sûr. Car si Aphrodite voit Adonis, ça va peut-être la réveiller. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils se sont déjà croisés et ça ne l'a pas réveillée avant. »

« On ne sait jamais, maintenant que nous avons découvert l'identité d'Adonis... mieux vaut que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant. »

Camus était d'accord sur ce point et effectivement, leur retour au Sanctuaire semblait compromis pour le moment. Cependant, il devait informer Athéna et consulter son avis avant toute chose.

« C'est d'accord. Mais je veux envoyer une missive au Sanctuaire pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent, c'est possible ? »

« Bien-sûr. »

Prisca sourit. Même si cette alliance était de courte durée, elle était ravie que Camus accepte cette situation provisoire. Mieux valait ne pas faire de choix précipité et étudier tous les paramètres pour prendre la meilleure décision possible.

Mais Camus était bien loin de se douter qu'au Sanctuaire... c'était le chaos qui s'apprêtait à régner...

* * *

**Shura transformera t-il DM en surimi et Aphro en sashimi ? Camus et Milo vont-ils rester au Sanctuaire d'Apollon et y couler des jours heureux ? Mü découvrira t-il ce qui arrive à l'armure du scorpion avant le siècle prochain ? (et même question quant à sa tentative de rapprochement avec Saga ?) Que prépare Eris ? Athéna cessera t-elle d'être une cruche et sera t-elle un peu utile dans cette histoire ?  
**

**Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci de vos reviews et de vos conseils !**


	15. Destitution

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Dans ce chapitre, les choses s'accélèrent ! Peu de révélations, mais de nouvelles problématiques graves font leur apparition. Le puzzle infernal se met en marche. La roue du Destin aussi.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis déjà cinq jours, Mü était descendu dans les souterrains peu hospitaliers du Sanctuaire. Remonter à la surface chaque soir était tellement fastidieux que le doux Atlante envisageait sérieusement s'installer dans les boyaux humides qui abritaient la bibliothèque. Heureusement, grâce à la dévotion de Saga, il était parvenu à remettre un peu d'ordre dans les divers documents. En les triant selon différentes catégories, il les étudiait plus vite. Mais ce matin, contrairement à tous les matins depuis déjà cinq jours, point de Saga. Être en retard ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'ancien Pope à la place du Pope, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Mü. Peut-être Saga en avait-il assez de toutes ces recherches infructueuses et désagréables ? Si tel était le cas, le Bélier ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir sa claque du manque de lumière et de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Sauf que ce matin, il eut malgré tout une surprise. De la visite. Aldébaran en personne, devant se baisser pour ne pas entrer en collision avec le plafond. Le taurin était accompagné par Hyôga et Jabu. Ce dernier trépignait, tandis que l'ancien cygne faisait des moulinets avec les bras, en signe d'agitation.

« Aldébaran ? Que signifie tout ce raffut ? » Pesta l'Atlante.

« Je venais te proposer mon aide et relayer Saga, mais j'ai croisé ces deux-là en chemin. »

Et les deux ex-bronzes de se mettre à piailler en rythme. Le brave Mü se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux, soupirant. Ils étaient irrécupérables. Hyôga avait beau être officiellement le Chevalier du Verseau, il n'avait pas encore acquis la maturité qui allait avec son titre... Quant à Jabu, il ressemblait malheureusement en tous points à Seiya, son éternel rival. Quoique ce dernier avait tout de même un peu évolué.

« Un à la fois, s'il vous plaît. A hurler comme ça et à gigoter dans tous les sens, vous allez faire écrouler le plafond. »

« C'est terrible Seigneur Mü ! L'armure du Scorpion a disparu ! »

« Encore ? »

« Oui ! Nous l'avons cherchée partout, pourtant ! » Certifia le Russe, main sur le coeur.

« Elle est pire que l'armure de DM, décidément... »

L'armure de DM, parlons-en, justement ! Le Bélier ne s'en était pas encore préoccupé, malgré tous les ennuis qu'elle posait à son malheureux porteur. Mais ça attendrait. Il ne pensait pas que le comportement similaire de deux armures pouvait avoir les mêmes causes. De plus, voir Masque de Mort en baver était bien trop divertissant pour empêcher cela dans l'immédiat !

« Dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas qu'il faille en alerter Athéna ou Shion, qui ont déjà suffisamment à faire avec l'affaire Adonis. On va donc attendre. Elle finira bien par revenir. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » S'indigna Jabu.

« A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée, bien entendu. Mais je ne pense pas que soit le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu ici pour me trouver. »

« Il marque un point... » Admit Hyoga. « Mais ne pourrait-on pas partir à sa recherche ? »

« Je préfèrerai que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas et vous savez que vous n'êtes pas habilités à quitter le Sanctuaire sans autorisation. De plus, on ne sait absolument pas où elle pourrait se trouver en se moment. Je pense donc qu'il est plus sage d'attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même, comme elle l'a déjà fait, plutôt que de se disperser et gaspiller de l'énergie à la rechercher vainement. » Exposa calmement le sage ruminant.

Effectivement, il semblait que soit l'option la plus sage pour le moment, malheureusement. Les deux jeunes soupirèrent devant leur propre impuissance et celle de Mü, qui avait d'autres chats à fouetter, dans l'immédiat. S'il parvenait à trouver la cause des fugues répétées de l'armure de Milo, alors il ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, tout simplement. Ce serait bien plus efficace. Hyôga et Jabu débarrassèrent donc le plancher en maugréant et cela fit rire Aldébaran. Les jeunes étaient si fougueux ! Mais ils avaient toujours tendance à trop se disperser...

« Mü, tu veux peut-être un coup de main ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir, Aldé. Tu sais pourquoi Saga n'est pas venu ? Il est souffrant ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

L'impatience du Bélier et sa rafale de questions firent réaliser au taureau à quel point son ami de toujours tenait au Gémeau. Et ce, contre tout bon sens...

« Il ne m'a rien dit... »

« C'est bizarre... »

« Tu dois être déçu, pardon. » Fit le géant en se frottant nerveusement la tête.

« Déçu ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mü, ne comprenant pas où Aldébaran voulait en venir.

« Que ce soit moi et pas lui... »

« Oh ! Bien-sûr que non, voyons ! Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Je suis très content que tu sois là, au contraire. Je pensais justement qu'à cause de toute cette maudite paperasse, je ne te voyais plus beaucoup. Et ça me peinait. »

« C'est vrai ? » Rougit le Brésilien.

« Passer un peu de temps avec toi me fait très plaisir. J'aurai juste préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. » Sourit-il, comme pour enfoncer le clou dans le coeur déjà saignant du boeuf.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se remirent à fouiner consciencieusement dans les ouvrages aux pages jaunies par le temps.

* * *

Petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, le Verseau se faisait à son nouvel habitat. Temporaire, certes, mais ce ne signifiait pas éphémère. Qui savait combien de temps il risquait de passer ici ? Cette perspective était loin de le réjouïr. Bien-sûr, l'équilibre du Sanctuaire tout entier était en jeu et risquait d'être compromis par la simple présence d'Adonis en ces lieux. Mais Camus ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale de la situation. Ne dit-on pas que « prudence est mère de sûreté » et que « qu'un homme averti en vaut deux » ? Peut-être, mais le dicton qui venait à l'esprit du Verseau en cet instant était plus négatif. « La peur n'évite pas le danger ». Toute les précautions du monde risquaient de ne pas suffir à prévenir, ni éviter la catastrophe. Pourtant, en attente d'une meilleure solution qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais, le Verseau commençait à douter. Il était certain que son choix était le meilleur disponible, mais sans pour autant être le bon. Et cela le frustrait. Jamais il n'avait été bon dans l'action, jamais il n'avait été bon pour prendre des décisions, seul. Lui, il était un chevalier d'or, certes le plus gradé de la chevalerie d'Athéna, mais il n'était pas habilité à choisir, ni à commander.

Dans ses mains, il froissait et relisait inlassablement le courrier de sa soeur, qui lui sommait de revenir le plus tôt possible à Paris. Le père du Verseau était souffrant. Il ne voulait plus le voir depuis que ce dernier l'avait abandonné devant le portail du Sanctuaire, il y a plus de quinze ans. Mais sa soeur avait insisté et surtout, c'était le souhait de Milo. Le scorpion désirait de tout coeur que Camus se réconcilie avec sa famille. Après tout, il était le dernier chevalier d'or à en posséder encore une. Mais le Verseau n'avait rien à dire à son géniteur, cet inconnu dont il se rappelait vaguement le visage dur et froid, quand il l'avait laissé sans se retourner.

Mais Milo voulait qu'il se réconcilie avec son père.

Sauf que pour Camus, cet homme était bien loin d'une figure paternelle.

Impossible, donc, d'accéder à la requête du scorpion.

« Seigneur Camus ! »

Cette voix angélique le tira de sa réflexion. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et le Verseau se releva, secouant sa toge.

« Bonjour Cassandre. Du nouveau ? »

De par sa pureté, la vestale lui rappelait inévitablement Athéna. Camus savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune fille.

« Non. Mais je suis convaincue que s'il y avait des ennuis au Sanctuaire, la déesse Athéna s'arrangerait pour vous prévenir. »

« Espérons que tu aies raison... » Répondit-il, peu convaincu.

Cassandre prit place à côté de lui, puisqu'il venait de s'asseoir à nouveau.

« On a une très belle vue du Sanctuaire d'ici. Même si ne ce sont encore que des ruines... »

« Mais je sais que vous et Prisca vous faites de votre mieux pour redonner à ces vestiges leur grandeur d'antan. Et je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver. Patience. »

« Vous venez ici souvent... » Constata t-elle.

« Serait-ce un reproche ? »

« Oh non ! » Se défendit-elle immédiatement, rougissant furieusement. « Mais je vous imaginais plutôt être le genre de type toujours fourré dans la bibliothèque. »

« Avant, peut-être. Mais à présent, je sais qu'il y a des choses que même les livres ignorent. De choses que l'on doit voir et résoudre par soi-même. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... »

Le français se leva alors et il se dirigea vers une souche de bois mort. Du bout du pied, il l'éventra et fit signe à la jolie brune de le rejoindre. Il désigna alors un petit scarabée se trouvant là.

« Tu sais à quelle espèce il appartient ? »

« C'est un scarabée lucarne, je dirai. » Hésita la jeune fille, pas vraiment friande d'insectes.

« C'est exact. Et celui-ci ? » Il lui en montra un autre.

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas. »

« C'est un scarabée lucarne aussi. »

« Comment ? Mais... ils ne se ressemblent pas tellement ! »

« En réalité, le premier est un mâle et le second est une femelle. La femelle a des bois moins grands que le mâle, qui s'en sert notamment pour combattre les autres mâles lors de la saison des amours. C'est ce que l'on appelle le dimorphisme sexuel. »

« Et donc ? »

« A première vue, rien ne laisserait penser qu'ils sont de la même espèce. Certaines encyclopédies mentionnent les différences entre les deux sexes, mais elles sont rares. Tout cela pour te dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose que personnellement, j'ai appris dans des livres. Mais sur le terrain. »

« Oh ! Je vois ! »

« Il y a certaines choses que l'on doit découvrir par soi-même. Même si... ça fait mal. »

« Seigneur Camus... » Elle avait bien remarqué que le regard cristallin du Verseau était devenu soudainement plus sombre. « Je veux vous aider. Vous et le Seigneur Milo. Et même le Seigneur Adonis. »

« Mais est-ce seulement possible ? »

Pouvait-on réellement ménager la chèvre et le choux ?

* * *

« Hmm... »

En entendant de léger gémissements, le cancer avait accouru. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu rater le réveil de son comparse.

« 'Fro ? »

« DM ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

L'adorable poisson se frotta le front et DM poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais ! T'es tombé dans les pommes et t'avais l'air bizarre ! »

« Ah bon... »

Inquiet, Masque de Mort couru lui chercher un verre d'eau que le suédois descendit d'une traite. Comme si l'affable Italien s'était transformé en véritable latin lover pendant la nuit, il posa une main sur le front d'Aphrodite, pour s'assurer que sa température corporelle était bien normale. Rassuré sur ce fait, il aida Aphrodite à se redresser.

« Faut pas rester là ! Shura a dit qu'il passerait et il à mon avis c'est pas pour parler presse people avec toi ! »

« Il veut peut-être des conseils de beauté ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait fort ! Un psychopathe n'a pas besoin de conseils de beauté ! »

« Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Gloussa le suédois, frais comme une rose.

« Aphro, je ne plaisante pas ! Il va te transformer en bouquet de roses, coupées au sécateur s'il te trouve ! » Paniqua le crabe.

« Oh allons ! Shura n'a aucune raison de faire cela, voyons... »

« Tu oublies que tu as rendu son chéri amoureux de Little Bouddha ! »

« Je suis parfait physiquement, mais mes plans laissent à désirer, il semblerait... »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! On ferait mieux de dégager et vite ! » Il empoigna le beau poisson, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce !

« Ah non ! Je ne peux pas sortir dans cet état ! »

« Mais tu vas MOURIR si tu ne sors pas ! »

« Si je dois mourir, autant être beau, non ? Passe-moi le miroir de poche, dans ma commode. »

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je te dis que Shura va venir te transformer en chorizo espagnol et toi, tu as envie de te faire beau ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le poisson, fouillant un tiroir pour en sortir ses accessoires fétiches.

« Dites-moi que je cauchemarde ! »

Le cancer rouspéta dans sa barbe, mais il fut bien loin de se laisser démonter. Déterminé, il se baissa pour sortir la valise du poisson de sous le lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire massive en chêne, qu'il ouvrit et il attrapa les premières fringues qui lui passèrent sous la main, avant de les jeter dans la valise et de la refermer.

« Allez hop Miss Daisy ! On part en voyage ! »

« Mais où diable comptes-tu aller ? »

« Quelque part. N'importe où. SAUF ici. Loin de Shura, quoi. Tiens, pourquoi pas dans le cratère du Vésuve ? J'ai entendu dire que jamais personne n'y fout les pieds et qu'on peut y bronzer pour pas un centime ! »

« Et risquer de RUINER mon teint de porcelaine ? Ca ne va pas, non ? »

« ….Mais la cendre, c'est très bon pour la peau ! »

« Tu marques un point, là... »

Le cancer soupira, heureux d'avoir gagné cette manche. Une fois Aphrodite pomponné et habillé, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie du temple, valise dans les bras.

« Tu as pensé à prendre la crème solaire ? Ma capeline ? Mes lunettes de soleil ? »

« Aphro, on n'a pas le temps, merda ! »

« Ah non ! Je ne partirai pas sans mes anti U.V. ! »

Et hop, le poiscaille de lui glisser entre les mailles du filet et de filer à la suédoise, pour aller chercher sa précieuse pommade ! Lassé, le malheureux crabe s'asseyit en tailleur dans le hall et il attendit, bras croisés.

« Amène la crème anti-brûlures au troisième degrés, tant que tu y es... pfff... »

« Oh arrête de faire du boudin, Craby ! »

« J'boude, pô ! »

« Mais si, je l'entends de là ! »

Le malheureux Angelo se massa les tempes et il inspira profondément. Ce que le poisson pouvait être pénible parfois ! Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte ni de l'urgence, ni de la gravité de la situation !

Et malheureusement pour l'attentionné Italien, ses craintes se vérifièrent. Devinez qui entra avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de mettre les voiles ? Le bien nommé capricorne.

« Où est-il ? »

Immédiatement, n'écoutant que son courage, le valeureux DM se releva. Toutes pinces dehors, il s'interposa entre Shura et le salon de son ami.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à le voir, tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps ! »

« S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir... vu comme tu trembles, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile ! EXCALIBUR ! »

Le capricorne ouvrit les hostilités et le cancer esquiva de justesse le coup.

La table basse, elle, ne put s'écarte à temps et l'attaque la fracassa littéralement en deux, dans un vacarme de tous les diables. Ce bruit fit accourir Aphrodite.

« Hiii ! Ma table basse de style Louis XVI ! »

« Fais pas genre, on sait tous que c'est une table Iké chose ! » répliqua le cancer en se enflammant son cosmos.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas le caprin qui lança un nouvel Excalibur en direction du poisson. Ce dernier, ne bougea pas pour l'éviter.

« Aphrooo ! » Cria le cancer en désespoir de cause.

Mais au moment où le rayon tranchant allait découper Aphrodite, un cosmos divin fit barrière autour du suédois et transforma la rafale d'énergie en dizaines de roses qui disparurent aussitôt l'impact absorbé.

« Qué ? »

Shura n'en revenait pas de ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Et le cancer non plus. DM réalisa bien vite qu'il avait senti le même genre d'énergie quand Aphrodite avait touché la pomme d'or.

Aphrodite fit alors apparaître une rose de couleur pâle dans ses mains. Il en passa rapidement la tige entre ses lèvres douces et il la lança à pleine vitesse sur Shura, qui ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque aussi fulgurante. Aussitôt plantée dans la poitrine de l'espagnol, la fleur disparut et le chevalier tomba à genoux, foudroyé. Le poisson s'avança lentement vers Shura, devant un DM complètement abasourdi.

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? »

Aphrodite se pencha au dessus du capricorne au regard vide. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et le suédois posa sa main sur le coeur de Shura, là où la rose s'était enfoncée un peu plus tôt.

« Tu as mal, ici... et c'est à cause de moi. Je vais te rendre Aiolia... Shhh.. »

Sous le regard médusé d'Angelo, le suédois serra Shura dans ses bras et ce dernier sembla regagner conscience, pleurant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.

« Ca va aller. »

Il parlait d'une voix très douce, légèrement plus aigüe et féminine que d'habitude, ce qui n'échappa pas à DM. Au fur et à mesure qu'Aphrodite lui caressait maternellement les cheveux, Shura se laissait aller à une sensibilité refoulée qu'aucun ne soupçonnait chez lui.

Profondément choqué par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, DM tendit l'index et fit apparaître des cercles d'Hadès béants. Cela eu pour effet d'étonner Aphrodite.

« Lâche-le immédiatement et rend-moi Aphrodite, ou je t'envoie dire un petit bonjour à Hadès... »

Il ne plaisantait pas, comme en témoignaient ses pupilles rougeâtres, assoiffées de sang. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fit voler un débris de table basse vers le couple agenouillé au sol. Mais avant même d'avoir atteint sa cible, le bois se changea en roses...

« Calme-toi ! Pourquoi tant de violence ? »

« Tsss ! Je vais t'en foutre moi de la violence ! » Menaça le cancer, sans baisser l'intensité de sa cosmo-énergie chargée à bloc.

Il s'apprêtait à élargir les cercles d'Hadès quand une voix féminine crispante retentit derrière lui.

« Arrête, imbécile ! »

C'était Eris qui venait d'apparaître. Il roula des yeux.

« Putain, il manquait plus que la folle de la tribu des Na'vi ! »

Elle vint se poster à côté de lui et lui fila un bon coup de pied dans le tibia, qui le fit grimacer. Puis, elle tendit les bras à Aphrodite, toute sourire !

Sourire qui sonnait faux, naturellement.

« Ma chérie ! Enfin te revoici parmi nous ! »

« Eris... où sommes-nous ? Que se passe t-il ici ? »

« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ma chère soeur ! »

« Athéna ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je dormais dans la... »

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que la Pomme d'Or se retrouve entre les mains de ton enveloppe terrestre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? » Cracha le cancer. « Je veux des explications ! »

« Oh que vous êtes pénibles, vous les chevaliers de la grande prude ! C'est pourtant simple, non ? Ton pote Aphrodite est en réalité l'incarnation de la déesse du même nom ! »

« Quoi ? » Manqua de s'étouffer Deahtmask.

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne ! Aphrodite était le plus beau de tous et il portait un pseudonyme similaire, ça aurait du te mettre sur la voie ! »

« Effectivement, mais je ne savais pas qu'une succession de coïncidences suffisait à faire d'un MEC UNE DEESSE ! »

« Enfin en tous cas, merci pour tout ! Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais pu réveiller Aphrodite ! »

« Quoi ? C'est MA faute ? » S'indigna t-il, excédé d'avoir toujours à porter le chapeau pour chaque mauvais coup.

« C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu entrer au Sanctuaire et établir le contact avec Aphrodite ! Sans ton aide, je n'y serai jamais parvenue ! »

C'était de la pure folie, là ! Le cancer réalisa l'étendue colossale de sa bourde. Mais heureusement pour lui, il se rappela un fait capital qui pourrait jouer sa faveur.

« Bon ok, la grande prêtresse du love est entrée dans le Sanctuaire du peace, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es cassé les fesses à faire tout ça ! Aphrodite n'est pas une déesse mauvaise ! On n'a donc rien à en craindre et on va te bouter hors d'ici ! »

« Tu aurais tort de sous-estimer Aphrodite. Elle a pris part à des guerres violentes de par le passé et je sens qu'elle va recommencer. N'est-ce pas 'Fro ? »

« Je n'ai plus envie de me battre... » Assura la déesse de l'amour en serrant Shura contre elle.

Cela fit se décomposer Eris et DM retrouva son sourire carnassier.

« Tu vois ! »

La déesse de la Discorde sembla momentanément vexée, mais elle avait plusieurs cordes à son arc, malheureusement.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de te battre si vraiment tu ne le désires pas, ma chère soeur. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, un peu étonnée.

« Mais non, voyons ! Jamais je ne t'y forcerai, tu le sais bien ! »

Ca cachait quelque chose de louche ce soudain changement d'attitude. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à DM.

« Mais tu sais que si Athéna nous trouve dans son Sanctuaire sans autorisation, nous sommes bonnes pour croupir dans ses cachots jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« Je m'en fiche... » Affirma t-elle pour le plus grand plaisir de DM.

Mauvaise tactique. Eris s'empressa d'en changer.

« Mais ma pauvre soeur ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Qui vengera Arès si nous nous faisons capturer ? »

« Arès ? Il est ici ? » Demanda la déesse de la beauté, semblant avoir un regain d'intérêt malvenu.

« Il l'a été. Mais plus maintenant. Parce que cette gourdasse d'Athéna et ses petits chevaliers l'ont renvoyé dans le Tartare ! »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna l'autre déesse, estomaquée.

« Tout est de leur faute ! Oh, si tu savais Aphrodite ! Comme il a souffert ! Athéna doit payer pour cela ! Je sais que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, mais tu dois m'aider à rappeler notre frère parmi nous ! N'aimerais-tu pas revoir Arès ? »

Le coeur mortel de la déesse de l'amour s'emballa à l'évocation de son frère et amant. En un instant, la situation bascula aux mains d'Eris, échappant par la même occasion à celles du crabe, impuissant...

« Son enveloppe terrestre est toujours disponible, si tu m'aides, nous pouvons le rappeler ! » Assura t-elle, main sur le coeur en signe de bonne foi.

DM se demanda un instant de qui il pouvait s'agir et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour déduire qu'il s'agissait de Saga !

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Mais Eris ricana, preuve qu'elle ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux.

« Hé ! Ne m'ignorez pas ! Déesses ou pas, je vais vous botter le cul si vous foutez la merde ici ! »

« Comme si tu en étais capable ! Personne ne te croira, toi, l'ancien assassin sadique ! »

Aphrodite, elle, laissa Shura et s'approcha d'Angelo. Il recula, rougissant, mais la déesse le plaqua contre un mur.

« Aide-nous Deathmask et tu seras récompensé. Je te promets que je te rendrai Aphrodite. S'il te plaît... Aphrodite a toujours été ton ami et je suis lui. Je suis aussi ton amie ! »

Elle lui prit la main et le fixa de son regard si pur et doux que DM senti tout semblant de loyauté fraîchement retrouvée à l'égard d'Athéna, l'abandonner en un instant... Aphrodite lui caressa la joue amoureusement et cela suffit à anéantir toute résistance...

Le sourire mauvais d'Eris s'étira sur son visage.

« Parfait. Que comptes-tu faire pour réveiller Arès ? » S'intéressa la Discorde.

« C'est très simple. Nous allons le faire revenir de la même façon qu'il était apparu avant... »

Les yeux d'Aphrodite brillèrent d'un éclat qui n'avait rien de pacifique...

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait très fort en cette nuit noire. Malgré la présence apaisante de Shaka assoupi à ses côtés, Aiolia n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était très perturbé par ce bruit et par la violence des éclairs. La foudre était pourtant son élément, mais une peur très profonde et ancrée l'assaillit. Il se leva quand un coup plus fort que les autres le tira de son lit. Shaka se tourna sur le côté, et poursuivit sa nuit, ne semblant pas perturbé autre mesure.

Enfilant ses chaussons et un pantalon, il sortit dehors. Il pleuvait à torrent et sur le pas de son temple, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il lui sembla distinguer une ombre à forme humaine. Comme guidé par son instinct, le lion s'approcha prudemment et il ne tarda pas à être trempé. Il manqua même de glisser sur la colline ruisselante d'eau.

Effectivement, cette forme caractéristique était bien celle d'un humain. D'un homme bien bâti qui gémit en sentant Aiolia le retourner de face. Et le visage qu'Aiolia découvrit cette nuit-là allait sceller la chute du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Pas de doute possible quant à son identité.

« Aioros ! »

* * *

**Aimé ou détesté, laissez vos impressions ! Merci !**


	16. Résurrection

**Bonjour à toutes ! Tour d'abord merci pour vos encouragements et vos conseils ! Cela me touche de me sentir soutenue !**

**Au programme de ce chapitre : un jaloux (ou deux, ou trois ?), un poney perdu et amoureux, une chèvre qui culpabilise, un lion en colère, un verseau qui reprend espoir, un scorpion absent (depuis un moment déjà, mais il va revenir au prochain chapitre) mais toujours au centre des préoccupations et une Athéna PRESENTE, mais qui semble plus préoccupée par le retour du poney archer. ("Anne, ma soeur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?")**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Mü ce matin là de trouver un Saga bien matinal ou trainard, c'était selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait. Venait-il de se lever ou terminait-il sa nuit d'activité ? Toujours était-il que le beau Grec était debout, dans une des allées de l'immense bibliothèque souterraine. Il portait une ample toge longue sombre, couvrant tout son corps de héros de l'antiquité. Et il avait l'air tellement concentré que Mü hésita à le déranger, ne voulait le soustraire à sa profonde séance de méditation littéraire, pas plus qu'il ne voulait que Saga dénote sa présence. C'était que biquet se sentait l'âme d'un voyeur et voir sans être vu c'était assez avantageux. Surtout quand Saga était l'objet de cette petite session d'admiration. Malheureusement pour l'adorable brebis égarée, la pile de livres contre laquelle il était distraitement appuyé en profita pour se la jouer tour de Pise, la chute en plus. Le maître de Kiki s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, avec pertes et fracas. Ce bruit infernal que n'auraient pas renié les troupes d'Hadès tira Saga de sa réflexion intense et silencieuse. Localisant l'auteur de la débandade, Saga lui tendit une main amicale.

« J'ai bien cru que le Sanctuaire était attaqué. »

Sourire timide.

Ah... Mü aurait tué pour CE sourire. Si rare, si élégant, si précieux. Une véritable légende urbaine que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu, mais parmi lesquels il comptait fièrement. Le rouge aux joues, il accepta la main généreuse tendue vers lui. Et Mü se noya dans le regard de son aîné...

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Enchaina t-il cependant instinctivement. Mieux valait noyer l'Aphrodite avant que Saga ne remarque qu'il rougissait comme une midinette éhontée.

« Oh oui, merci... J'ai eu une baisse de régime hier, mais rien de grave. »

Etait-ce de la gêne qu'il ressentait dans la voix du Gémeau ? C'était étrange, cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, mais Mü préféra ne pas s'affoler trop rapidement. Après tout, ils étaient en temps de paix et Saga était redevenu le bon vieux Saga nounours aimé de tous. Oui enfin, « nounours » c'était peut-être un peu fort quand même, mais Mü le voyait ainsi, dans le sens où il avait toujours envie de trouver refuge dans les bras forts de son amour de jeunesse.

« Fais attention à toi... » Souffla le bélier en s'approchant, hypnotisé par le regard azur de Saga. Impossible d'y résister...

Mais la magie de l'instant fut amèrement rompue par le rabat joie de service en la personne de Kiki ! S'il était son élève, Mü ne se serait pas fait prier pour attraper le jeune garçon par la peau du slip et lui faire faire quarante tours d'arène en petite foulée ! Oh mais une minute, il était justement le maître du turbulent rouquin qui venait de pénétrer dans la prison de livres. Agité comme à son habitude, biquet junior sautillait en cercle autour des deux – peut-être un jour – amants.

« Maître Mü ! Maître Mü ! Maître Mü ! »

Le tout sans respirer, s'il vous plait.

Le dénommé Mü commençait à perdre la patience dont Mère Nature avait crû bon de le doter quand elle avait su qu'il aurait pour disciple un diablotin sorti de sa boite sous amphétamines. Normalement, il se serait empressé de l'ignorer, faisant passer son dédain pour du pragmatisme « Camusien », mais cette fois, il y avait un témoin. Un témoin de taille. Aussi aimablement que son visage crispé et contrarié le lui permettait, la douce brebis répliqua un « QUOI » ? très mélodieux à son adorable agneau. Pas que la réponse l'intéressait foncièrement, mais c'était la seule solution pour le faire taire à long terme. Parce que tel un champion d'apnée capable de retenir sa respiration plusieurs minutes, Kiki savait mieux que personne retenir son flot de paroles pendant des jours durant pour mieux venir ensuite le déverser dans les oreilles du malheureux qui passerait en premier dans son champ de vision ! Alors mieux valait crever l'abcès dès que possible.

« Maître Mü ! Le chevalier Aioros est revenu ! »

A cet instant les yeux de Mü manquèrent de lui jaillir hors de la tête comme s'il était une de ces petites figurines molles que l'on presse entre ses mains pour se s'ôter tout stress.

« En es-tu bien sûr ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe au bélier. Il n'avait bien-sûr rien contre le Sagittaire, mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien de l'insistance de ce dernier pour rester aux Enfers... Et surtout, Mü redoutait la réaction de Saga... qui ne tarda pas à se faire connaître, comme ce dernier laissa tomber avec fracas le lourd ouvrage qu'il feuilletait.

« Saga ! »

Oui, Kiki ferait bien mieux de se taire parfois...

« Tu veux ma photo ? » S'écria l'espèce de furie qui étendait un long drap blanc encore humide sur une cordelette. Compte tenu de l'endroit où il se trouvait – derrière le temple du Cancer – Kanon crut un instant que c'était normal. Après tout, DM n'avait jamais été réputé pour son accueil chaleureux. Mais ce qui l'avait étonné était que la voix s'adressant à lui était bien trop aigüe pour appartenir au rital le plus grincheux du Sanctuaire, si l'on exceptait la bouillante Shina. Mais cette voix féminine si mélodieuse qu'elle aurait fait passer une voix de crécelle pour une symphonie de Beethoven n'appartenait pas non plus à la chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire.

Il faut dire qu'il avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur la demoiselle, ne s'attendant pas à la trouver là. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Sûrement une nouvelle servante, mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle fichait chez DM, à étendre ses... oh bon sang ! Il en détourna vite le regard, un traumatisme étant si vite arrivé... et il se sauva le plus loin possible de cette vision d'horreur ! Dans sa fuite, il rencontra le géant du Sanctuaire. (enfin, comprendre : « Il percuta Aldébaran parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour essayer d'oublier les horreurs qu'il venait de voir ! »)

« Qui donc fuis-tu de la sorte, de si bon matin ? »

« Pas mon frère, une fois n'est pas coutume ! T'as vu la fille qui lave les slips de DM ? »

« Oh oui, c'est sa nouvelle servante, Eryn. »

Alors là ! C'était la meilleure !

« Sa... servante ? » Répéta lentement le jumeau numéro deux.

« Oui, apparemment. Elle est arrivée après son retour de mission, avec lui. »

« Mais attend... depuis quand DM a une servante ? Je veux dire, Aphrodite n'a pas de servante parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de trouver quelqu'un de plus beau que lui et DM est un psychopathe, toutes les filles des environs ont peur de lui ! »

« Mais Eryn n'est pas de la région, alors... elle n'a pas du avoir vent de la réputation de Deathmask... »

« Ah ouais parce que le nom de « Deathmask » ne l'a pas mise sur la voie, justement ? » S'étonna Kanon.

« C'est vrai, c'est bizarre... Mais il a changé, tu sais ! » Le défendit immédiatement le pacifique ruminant.

« Mince Aldé, on parle quand même du mec qui utilisait des tronches de types agonisant comme déco murale ! Et pas dans le but de figurer dans l'émission « Relooking Extrême » !

« Oui, mais... Eryn ne le sait pas, je pense... »

« C'est évident ! Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de bosser pour ce tyran ! Quand je pense qu'elle lave ses... beurk ! »

« Hmm... elle doit vraiment venir de loin cette petite alors... DM a été assez vague sur le sujet, mais personne n'a rien osé lui dire, puisque c'est la première fois depuis plus de dix ans que quelqu'un accepte de travailler pour lui, compte tenu de sa réputation un peu sulfureuse... »

« Par « loin » tu veux dire qu'elle vient d'une autre planète carrément là, non ? »

« Tu es méchant Kanon... Jusqu'ici, elle est toujours vivante et elle a l'air de se porter plutôt bien... »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Elle a du répondant la gamine ! Tel maître, telle esclave ! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire puis, Kanon décida de prendre congés. Médire sur DM était un noble passe-temps, mais là... il devait aller en ville se vider l'esprit. Quand il restait trop loin de la mer, le gémeau devenait rapidement fou...

« Au fait ! » Lui lança le taureau, « Tu savais qu'Aioros était de retour ? »

Alors là, le choc fut plus grand que d'apprendre que DM avait une soubrette ! Kanon s'arrêta immédiatement de descendre et il sortit les mains des poches.

« Pardon ? Aioros, LE Aioros ? Le Saint ? Le Héros ? Le Messie ? Le chevalier exemplaire, mort pour Athéna ? Le Martyr ? On parle bien de CE Aioros là ? » Eructa t-il en manquant de s'étouffer ou de vomir. Ou les deux à la fois.

« Oui, il est en entrevue avec le Pope et la déesse en ce moment. »

« Hmpf... depuis le départ de Milo et Camus, je trouvais qu'on s'emmerdait un peu trop. Ca va mettre de l'action son retour. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'inquiéta le bovin.

« Son retour ne va pas passer inaperçu, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose ici. Saga est déjà au courant ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais Kiki est déjà au courant alors il y a fort à parier qu'en moins de deux heures, tout le Sanctuaire sera au courant. »

« Je vois. » Fit vaguement le gémeaux en s'éloignant.

Ce retour inopiné sentait mauvais. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Kanon n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan du Sagittaire, que ce soit en tant que futur patriarche, ou en tant que chevalier à la morale intouchable. Objectivement parlant, il ne pouvait nier les innombrables qualités de son cadet, mais la nature ambigüe de sa relation avec Saga n'avait jamais été pour lui plaire et Kanon soupçonnait même Aioros d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans sa noyade. L'entente n'avait donc jamais été au beau fixe entre eux, chacun souhaitant s'accaparer le coeur de Saga. Oui, Kanon avait tendance à voir le frère d'Aiolia comme son plus acharné rival auprès de l'ex-Pope. Mais pas seulement. Leur relation était bien plus complexe et surtout, il souhaitait protéger son frère qu'il savait faible ces derniers temps. Faible et perturbé. Or, un Saga faible et perturbé n'était jamais de bon augure pour la santé du Sanctuaire. Il fallait donc surveiller de près les agissements du Sagittaire et ceux de son frère.

Plus question de les laisser devenir trop proches.

* * *

Bien loin de ce douter du retour du héros, Camus était à son poste d'observation favori. Las des recherches infructueuses en bibliothèque, il savait bien que cette situation ne pourrait durer éternellement. Certes, l'hospitalité offerte par le dieu Apollon n'était pas pour lui déplaire et cette terre d'asile était très plaisante, mais il faudrait tôt ou tard rentrer au bercail. Il commençait à être inquiet, mais ne savait par quel bout s'y prendre. D'un côté, s'il prévenait Athéna de la menace pesant sur eux, sans l'avoir identifiée avec certitude, non seulement il perdrait de sa crédibilité pour avoir crié au loup, mais en plus, il risquait peut-être de manière involontaire de réveiller la déesse Aphrodite. Ensuite, s'il continuait à se taire, il allait peut-être favoriser l'installation de celle-ci au Sanctuaire, puisque personne ne serait au courant de sa réincarnation. C'était un dilemme pour lui. En restant muet sur l'identité d'Adonis vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire, il espérait sauver Milo.

Oui, sauver Milo.

Mais ne risquait-il donc pas de condamner le Sanctuaire ?

Des erreurs, il en avait faits, comme tout le monde. Mais pourtant, il continuait à avoir malgré lui cette réputation de personnage sage et pondéré. La glace s'était pourtant fissurée depuis longtemps... Si seulement Milo était avec lui en ce moment ! Il l'aiderait à prendre la bonne décision à coup sûr ! Pas question de s'entretenir de ce cas de conscience avec Adonis, car même si l'esprit se montrait dans de bonnes dispositions, il n'était pas fiable pour autant. Et s'il apprenait sa réelle identité et le possible retour d'Aphrodite, il ferait certainement tout pour la retrouver et semer le chaos avec elle au Sanctuaire. De toutes façons pour Camus, même si l'éphèbe décidait de couler des jours heureux avec sa belle loin du Sanctuaire, ce ne serait pas une option satisfaisante, parce que cela signifierait le départ de Milo...

Des choix, il en avait faits, comme tout le monde. Mais pourtant, jusqu'ici deux fois seulement il s'était laissé guider par son coeur plus que par sa raison. La seconde fois, ça avait été avec Hyôga. Quand il avait décidé de l'épargner et de se sacrifier pour lui ouvrir la voix du septième sens. Il ne regrettait nullement ce choix, encore aujourd'hui convaincu que ça avait été le bon et le seul viable à ce moment précis. S'il fallait le refaire, Camus n'hésiterait absolument pas à se laisser ôter la vie par son disciple.

Quant à la première fois... Il ferma les yeux et les bribes de souvenirs qu'il en eut le firent frissonner, lui « l'imperturbable » verseau. Il chassa bien vite de son esprit ces fragments de mémoire indésirables.

« Seigneur Camus ? »

Cette fois, c'était Prisca qui se rendait au chevet du « malade ».

« C'est nouveau ce « seigneur ». La taquina t-il un peu.

« C'est plus convenable pour quelqu'un de votre rang. » S'empressa t-elle de justifier en retroussant son petit nez, signe évident de contrariété.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la très convenable Pythie ? » Si elle venait à sa rencontre, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui présenter ses hommages.

« J'ai du nouveau. Ce matin, nous avons reçu la visite d'un émissaire de la déesse Artémis. »

« Artémis, elle est « réveillée », elle aussi ? » S'étonna un peu le verseau.

« Oui. Mais c'est une information confidentielle. Il est normal que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna l'ignore encore. En revanche, le Sanctuaire d'Apollon a des liens privilégiés depuis toujours avec le Sanctuaire de la princesse de la lune. »

« C'est parce qu'Apollon est son frère jumeau, n'est-ce pas ? » Comprit rapidement le français.

« Toujours est-il que ce messager nous a signalé la présence de l'armure du Scorpion dans l'enceinte de leur Sanctuaire... »

Au son de cette étrange révélation, Camus se releva d'un seul coup.

« Vous en êtes sûres ? »

Le Verseau avait perdu la trace de l'armure lors du naufrage. Il avait alors pensé que peut-être elle était retournée au Sanctuaire par elle-même ou que Poséidon avait pu la récupérer. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle se soit rendue là-bas ! Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens !

« Affirmatif. Pour le moment, la déesse Artémis ne souhaite pas en informer le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. »

« Mais cela ne constitue t-il pas une violation du pacte de non-agressivité passé entre les différents dieux « alliés » ? » Camus craignait le pire. En effet, la détention d'une armure n'appartenant pas au Sanctuaire originel de celle-ci, pouvait être un motif de guerre.

« Je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles la déesse ne veut pas prendre le risque d'informer Athéna sur la présence d'une de ses armures sacrées, au sein du Sanctuaire Lunaire. Elle craint non seulement de trahir son retour récent sur Terre, mais également qu'Athéna pense qu'Artémis lui a dérobé la Cloth. Ce malentendu pourrait engendrer des hostilités malvenues. »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? Vous ne comptez pas prévenir Athéna, alors pourquoi m'en informer ? »

Camus n'était pas dupe. Même en tant qu'allié, il passait après la soeur jumelle du dieu vénéré par Prisca. Alors pourquoi prendre le risque de le mettre dans la confidence quand même ? Etait-ce une façon de tester sa fidélité envers Athéna ?

« J'aimerai que vous alliez la récupérer. Le Sanctuaire Lunaire ne peut la conserver en ses murs. Si Athéna venait à l'apprendre, un conflit éclaterait. »

Bien que surpris, le verseau acquiesça.

« Naturellement. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. A vrai dire, nous transportions l'armure sacrée avec nous pour vous l'amener également car depuis que Milo est possédé, elle a un comportement étrange. Elle ne l'accepte plus comme porteur. Athéna voulait que vous l'examiniez pour connaître les raisons de ce soudain rejet. Mais en chemin, nous l'avions perdue dans des circonstances violentes. Je pensais qu'elle était retournée dans le temple du Scorpion, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais aller la récupérer et je prétendrai qu'elle ne nous a jamais quittés. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Mais tout de même, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi l'armure capricieuse avait trouvé refuge au Sanctuaire Lunaire... et cela inquiétait Camus.

« Camus... il y a autre chose dont je souhaite vous parler... » Sa voix semblait plus grave.

« Je vous écoute. » Fit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que la Pythie souhaitait lui révéler.

« Cassandre m'a raconté à quel point toute cette histoire vous affectait et nous aimerions vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous aider. Alors ce matin en recevant le messager de la déesse Artémis, je me suis souvenue qu'elle était douée dans la magie et les arts occultes. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait vous aider. »

« Mais acceptera t-elle de le faire ? »

« Oh... je ne dis pas qu'elle se laissera convaincre facilement, mais puisque vous allez la débarrasser de l'armure du Scorpion sans heurt, elle vous fera certainement cette faveur. »

Plus que la Pythie, une déesse parviendrait certainement à faire quelque chose pour eux, mais Camus doutait qu'une séance d'exorcisme vienne à bout d'Adonis. Et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, même s'il désirait revoir Milo.

« Même si elle n'est pas mesure de faire sortir Adonis du corps de Milo, je sais qu'elle trouvera un moyen pour que vous lui parliez... c'est important pour vous... »

Elle avait compris. La lueur dans ses yeux indiquait qu'elle partageait la même relation avec Cassandre. Qui mieux que les deux Pythies pouvaient se mettre à la place de Camus ? Celles qui avaient tout sacrifié par amitié... et par amour. A cet instant précis, Camus lui aussi compris que Prisca avait raison. Parler à Milo, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Juste cela. D'après Adonis, le scorpion refusait de le faire. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse. La déesse pourrait les forcer à faire parler le grec et c'était simplement ce que Camus souhaitait pour se redonner du courage et prendre la bonne décision.

* * *

Décidément si la situation semblait s'arranger pour Camus, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Mü enrageait car il était à présent seul à se décarcasser pour trouver la signification de la fugue de l'armure de Milo et parce qu'Aioros était de retour, ce qui perturbait Saga ; Kanon était en rogne pour la même raison et Aphrodite allait bientôt l'être. Car quand le poiscaille venu du froid émergea de son royal sommeil réparateur, il était à nouveau lui-même et semblait ne se rappeler de rien, naturellement. Cela étonna le crabe qui lui servait de valet, mais Eris suggéra de ne rien signaler à Aphrodite à propos de l'hôte qu'il hébergeait. Cela pourrait foutre leur plan en l'air et mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Athéna. La déesse de la Beauté avait besoin de temps pour recouvrer tous ses pouvoirs, surtout après avoir ressuscité Aioros et Eris était bien décidée à lui accorder un peu de répit.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans la salle d'Audience, immédiatement, elle su que c'était lui. Grand, peau légèrement tannée, corps bien fait, épaules solides et lueur de malice dans le regard, ça ne pouvait être que le valeureux Aioros, celui-là même qui avait sauvé sa vie plus que de quinze années auparavant. Il s'approcha respectueusement et vint s'incliner pour prêter allégeance. Saori devait faire preuve de la bienséance attenant à son rang, aussi, elle ne se précipita pas vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, malgré l'envie qui la dévorait. Près d'elle, Shion assistait aux retrouvailles d'un air surpris et méfiant et il en était de même chez Aiolia qui avait tenu à accompagner son frère, même si la joie prédominait chez lui. S'il avait pu, le lion aurait gardé secret le retour de son bien-aimé grand-frère, mais Shaka l'avait encouragé à l'annoncer, afin que tout le Sanctuaire puisse s'en réjouir.

« Chevalier Aioros, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ton retour n'est donc pas une rumeur ! » Sourit la japonaise.

« Non, ma déesse. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu avais émis le souhait de rester aux Enfers ! Ne va pas penser que nous ne somme pas heureux de ta présence parmi nous, mais... »

« Il suffit, Shion... » L'interrompit Saori.

« Mais, votre Grâce... » Objecta t-il de nouveau.

« Visiblement, Aioros ne sait pas non plus pourquoi ni comment il est de nouveau en vie. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le sermonner à ce sujet comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« Son retour va remettre en cause l'organisation interne de la chevalerie et sûrement l'équilibre du Sanctuaire. » Pondéra cependant le bélier.

Mais Athéna capta la lueur de tristesse dans le regard du Sagittaire. Il lui semblait évident que ce dernier n'avait rien demander et n'était qu'une victime de son étrange résurrection.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids... » Assura t-il en détournant le regard.

Et la sage déesse n'y tint plus. Elle se leva de son trône et vint s'agenouiller près de son ancien chevalier le plus fervent. Doucement, elle lui releva le visage en passant une main sous son menton.

« Je t'interdis de penser cela, Aioros. Ton retour est une véritable bénédiction pour tout le monde, ici. N'est-ce pas Aiolia ? »

Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait la contredire, malgré les réserves qu'il émettait sur le retour de son frère. Il acquiesça d'un signe ferme de la tête.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que bon te semble avec ta famille, tes amis et ceux qui te sont chers. J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux plus être chevalier, Aioros. Mais tu resteras toujours chevalier. Cependant, Seiya est le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire. »

« Ils pourraient peut-être se partager l'armure, comme Camus et Hyôga ? » Proposa le Lion.

« Il n'est pas question d'aller à l'encontre des nouvelles fonctions de Seiya, ni du souhait d'Aioros. Ce serait injuste et en tant que déesse, je dois faire preuve de sagesse et décider de la meilleure option pour le bien de tous. Même si techniquement Seiya est absent la moitié de l'année parce qu'il s'occupe de l'orphelinat et qu'Aioros pourrait le remplacer pendant ce temps, je pense que ce ne serait pas respecter Aioros que de lui imposer cette décision, contre son gré. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se recueillir. Elle ne pouvait décider du sort d'Aioros sans que cela ne soit conforme avec ses désirs. Il avait droit à une nouvelle chance lui aussi et elle repensa inévitablement au retour sur Terre plus ou moins mouvementé de ses chevaliers. Et en particulier à celui de Milo. Certains avaient essayé de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin du Sanctuaire et des combats, mais tous avaient fini par revenir. Milo également, mais il avait été le dernier à le faire, succombant aux sirènes de la liberté plus longtemps. Cela avait fait prendre conscience à la sage Saori que beaucoup de ses fidèles n'avaient pas choisi leur sort. Elle leur en avait donc donné la possibilité et tous avaient finalement répondu présents. Il était normal qu'elle donne la même possibilité à Aioros, dans un souci d'équité. Elle lui prit la main pour l'encourager à exprimer ses désirs sans faux semblant.

« Eh bien, Aioros que décides-tu ? Naturellement, comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux rester ici même si tu n'es plus chevalier. »

Pas question de séparer à nouveau les deux frères maudits...

« Merci de votre sollicitude, Athéna. Je pense que je vais rester au Sanctuaire quelques temps pour reprendre mes repères et je prendrai ma décision définitive ensuite. »

« Bien, rien ne presse. Il y aura toujours une place ici pour toi. » Lui assura t-elle. Elle avait à coeur de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas remplacé.

Il se releva et salua Shion d'un signe de la tête. Ce dernier n'était pas franchement pour qu'Aioros reste, mais Athéna avait raison. Il était maître de son choix. Et cela permettrait sans doute à plusieurs chevaliers de faire la paix avec eux-mêmes. Aiolia attrapa son frère par le cou, passant un bras autour de sa nuque. Il était vraiment ravi du retour de son grand frère dont il avait ressenti le manque toute sa vie. Bien-sûr, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas forcément évident entre eux. Kanon et Saga avaient toutes les peines du monde à se forger une complicité, mais Aiolia était convaincu qu'avec le Sagittaire ce serait plus facile. Pour le moment il était un peu perdu, mais avec le temps il allait prendre confiance en peut-être même se livrer à lui. Aiolia avait beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse, allant même jusqu'à rejeter Aioros, mais heureusement la vérité avait éclaté et il avait pris conscience que s'il était devenu chevalier ce n'était non pas pour ne plus être vu comme un traitre, mais pour laver l'honneur de sa seule famille et en sa mémoire. Il sortit donc confiant.

« Tu vas rester chez moi, d'accord ? » proposa Aiolia, tout sourire.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu as Shaka à présent... »

« Et alors ? Ne dis pas de sottise ! Tu es mon frère, jamais tu ne me dérangeras ! Je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi ! » Assura t-il.

« Je ne voudrai pas être un fardeau... » Répondit-il à voix très basse.

« Aioros, tu as entendu Athéna ! Tu n'es PAS un fardeau ! Nous sommes très heureux de ton retour et je suis sûr que tout le monde va penser la même chose ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir à nouveau pour moi... » Souffla t-il tendrement en se blottissant contre le sagittaire, lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

« 'Rosu, c'est bien toi ? » Demanda une voix rauque derrière eux.

La reconnaissant, Aiolia lâcha son cher frère et il fronça des sourcils, affichant un air menaçant.

« Dégage Shu'. »

Mais le Capricorne, bien trop choqué par le retour en chair et en os de son meilleur ami et confident, de son frère de coeur et premier amour, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Aiolia, avec la patience et la diplomatie qu'on lui savait, enflamma alors rageusement son cosmos, prêt à user de la force pour ôter cet obstacle de son chemin. La main d'Aioros se posa sur son bras et l'apaisa immédiatement.

« Aiolia, je t'en prie, arrête ça. On ne va pas créer un scandale alors que je viens juste de revenir ? Nous pourrions être bannis si tu deviens violent. »

« Pardonne-moi, Aio'... mais je ne supporte pas les faux culs... »

Pourtant au fond de lui, Aiolia savait que Capricorne sincère. Ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les deux. Shura était sous l'emprise du rayon satanique quand il avait donné la mort à Aioros. Et l'espagnol en avait gardé de graves séquelles traumatiques et psychologiques. Malgré tout, c'était différent à présent. Aioros était de retour et parfois Shura était pris de coups de folie passagers. Si le lion avait appris à les gérer avec le temps, tout comme les tentatives de meurtres nocturnes et autres situations où le Capricorne confondait les deux frères, il était hors de question qu'il laisse courir le risque à Aioros de se faire découper en tranches à nouveau. Surtout qu'à présent, ils avaient rompus. Donc, Aiolia n'avait plus à protéger le psychotique caprin !

« Gatito... dejame hablar con tu hermano... » Supplia Shura.

« Pour que tu me l'enlèves à nouveau ? Va chier ! »

« Aiolia ! » Le réprimanda son frère. Il était choqué de son attitude. « Le Aiolia que j'ai élevé ne se serait jamais permis de dire quelque chose de si blessant ! »

« Le Aiolia que tu as élevé a bien failli crever quand tu l'as abandonné ! Il a fallu que je change pour survivre ! » Hurla t-il.

Mais conscient d'avoir blessé son idole, il s'excusa machinalement et s'éloigna pour les laisser discuter. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aioros ait une mauvaise image de lui ou risquer de compromettre son retour ici.

« Excuse-moi... tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de parler ainsi... pas même à ton assassin... Mais j'ai peur pour toi, grand-frère ! Quand vous aurez fini... retrouve-moi au Temple du Lion. Ne traine pas, d'accord ?

Il les laissa seuls, lançant un regard démoniaque et haineux à Shura.

« Je suis désolé, Shura... Il n'avait pas le droit te parler ainsi. »

« J'ai l'habitude. »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te parle ainsi ? » Aioros était choqué.

« Pourquoi cela t'étonne t-il ? Après tout, j'ai tué son frère. Je lui ai arraché la lumière de sa vie. Quel autre comportement pouvais-tu attendre de sa part ? »

« Je pensais... que vous aviez fait la paix depuis le temps... Et puis... nous savons tous que n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même ce soir-là. »

« Ca ne change pas ce qui a été fait. »

« Shura... regarde-moi... s'il te plaît... » Lui demanda t-il, se sentant peiné que le Capricorne détourne honteusement les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te salir... encore une fois 'Rosu... »

Lentement le centaure s'approcha de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et quand il fut à bonne distance, il le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui pour le bercer fraternellement.

« Je suis désolé Shura, ça a dû être très pénible pour toi. Mais je suis de retour à présent et je te pardonne. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu le sais. »

« Oui... » Assura t-il, sa voix tressaillant légèrement.

« Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ? Oh Shura... » Il venait de sentir quelques larmes contre son torse. « Est-ce que... Saga ressent la même chose que toi ? »

« Si... il n'arrive pas à se pardonner lui non plus. »

« Il faut que cela cesse ! Je vais aller lui parler immédiatement ! » Se décida le beau brun en lâchant Shura.

Depuis quinze ans, Saga et Shura se torturaient l'esprit. Depuis quinze ans, ils avaient cessé de vivre, hantés par un passé trop lourd. Si son retour pouvait au moins servir à absoudre leur culpabilité, Aioros était heureux d'être de retour.

Sans tarder, il descendit le Sanctuaire en trombe et se présenta devant le troisième temple. Il était vide, désespérément vide et toujours aussi sombre, peu accueillant. Aioros déambula dans un long couloir durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Toutes les colonnes se ressemblaient et il réalisa rapidement en repassant devant l'entrée qu'on le menait en bateau. Le fameux labyrinthe des Gémeaux avait été activé. ET cela ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'une seule personne...

« Il faut que je parle à Saga. » Avoua t-il calmement, regardant partout autour de lui.

Bien vite, des bruits de pas frappant le sol de manière visiblement excédée firent écho à ses paroles. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, Aioros devina qui était l'auteur de cette mascarade.

« Kanon, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. »

Le second jumeau apparut alors devant lui.

« Oh, tu me déçois Aioros ! Quinze balais qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu n'as même pas le temps de prendre un petit thé avec moi pour parler chiffons ! » Il s'appuya bras croisés contre une colonne.

« Je veux voir Saga, alors laisse-moi passer. »

« Désolé, il n'est pas là... repasse plus tard. »

« Pourquoi te donner tant de mal s'il n'est pas ici ? » Le Sagittaire était sceptique.

« Saga, Saga, toujours Saga ! Il n'y en a que pour lui ! Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Le gémeau se décolla de son pilier et s'approcha en boudant. « Oh, je sais bien que tu l'as toujours préféré... » Minauda t-il en forcissant le trait.

« Mais non ! Enfin... la question n'est pas là, voyons... »

« C'est vrai ? » Sourit l'ex-marina en passant ses bras autour du cou du Sagittaire.

Ce dernier essaya de rester le plus calme possible face au collant frère de Saga. Il savait bien que que Kanon essayait de le retenir et de le dissuader de voir Saga. Pour éviter tout conflit, le Sagittaire s'arracha gentiment, mais fermement à son étreinte possessive.

« D'accord, ça ne fait rien, je le verrai un autre jour. »

« Comment ça « un autre jour ? » Répéta t-il, mains sur les hanches.

« Je reste au Sanctuaire, je finirai donc bien par le croiser. Ne me dis pas que tu as cru te débarrasser de moi si facilement, Kany... » Il lui adressa un sourire et s'éloigna.

Le gémeau se mit à bouillir de rage. Ah, non ! Pas question qu'il fasse son mignon petit _mea culpa_ à Saga ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ces deux-là retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en faisant des gazouillis d'amour ! Ca avait déjà engendré assez de tragédies la première fois !

« Tu veux mourir à nouveau ou quoi ? T'es maso mon pauvre poney ! »

Ignorant royalement son frère d'arme, le pétillant centaure alla cueillir une jolie pâquerette et il la sentit avant de la glisser dans les cheveux de Kanon, qui se mit à rougir comme le chevalier de la Tomate.

« Non, juste amoureux. Un sentiment qu'un type aussi égoïste que toi ne peut pas comprendre... »

Mais bien loin de se laisser démonter, Kanon continua à persiffler.

« Oh dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à demander à ton frère ce que ça fait que d'être amoureux d'un assassin, il a fait le tour de la question mieux que toi ! »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aiolia vient faire là-dedans ? » S'inquiéta Aioros.

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander... Tu as vu Shura non ? Lui aussi n'arrive pas à se pardonner ta mort. Mais c'est pas pour tes jolis yeux de poney ! C'est pour ceux du chaton, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Tu veux dire que... Aiolia et Shura... non... c'est impossible... ça ne leur ressemble pas... Je croyais que mon frère était avec Shaka... »

« Si tu ne me crois pas, va leur demander. Il va falloir t'y faire mon petit poney. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ta mort... Tu vas avoir de mauvaises surprises ! »

« En tous cas, il y en a une qui n'a pas changée... Tu me files toujours aussi mal au crâne... »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il reprit la route, direction le temple du Lion, laissant derrière lui un Kanon très vexé, qui s'empressa d'arracher la fleur de ses cheveux, avant de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

Aiolia allait avoir quelques explications à fournir à son cher grand-frère...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Les éléments se mettent en place et Aphrodite semble avoir réussi son coup pour mettre la pagaille au Sanctuaire. **

**Aimé ou détesté, reviews bienvenues et merci de m'avoir lue !**


	17. Explications

**Bonjour et bonne année à toutes ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et de l'inspiration surtout !**

**Place au chapitre tout neuf. C'est un chapitre assez calme, court, mais le prochain sera bien plus mouvementé, je vous le garantis ! Et il arrivera sans doute plus vite.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Le Sanctuaire de la Lune se trouvait sur les ruines historiques de la ville de Sparte, à Orthia. Il allait de nouveau falloir traverser le golfe de Corinthe, qu'ils avaient emprunté une fois déjà et qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. Camus n'était pas très rassuré, mais cette fois, tout se passerait bien. Les effroyables sirènes, servantes d'Aphrodite, semblaient avoir eu ce qu'elles désiraient : le réveil d'Adonis et la révélation de son idée. Il était très peu probable qu'elles se risquent à les attaquer une seconde fois, surtout au vu des lourdes pertes qu'elles avaient subi. Le Verseau et le Scorpion avaient fait des dégâts considérables dans les rangs de femmes volatiles et cet avertissement avait du les dissuader de se frotter à eux, à moins qu'elles ne désirent voir leur race décimée.

Cependant, le français restait pragmatique : depuis le départ rien ne se passait comme prévu et leur pèlerinage s'était peu à peu mué en un périple exténuant, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, le Verseau était très affecté par les évènements. Evènements qu'il affrontait seul, sans le soutien de son ami de toujours. Mais Camus avait foi en sa déesse et surtout, en Milo. Ce fut résigné qu'il fit son sac ce matin-là. Adonis dormait toujours, paisiblement dans un coin de la chambre. Camus n'avait pas cru bon de l'informer de leur prochaine destination ni de leur départ imminent. Il voulait juste lui laisser quelques minutes, encore quelques minutes de repos... d'innocence... loin des ennuis, loin de leur mission, loin de tout...

Saga savait qu'il ne pourrait fuir ainsi toute sa vie. Cette nouvelle vie offert sur un plateau d'argent et dont il ne voulait pas. Le Gémeau n'était pas dupe. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il finirait par payer pour ses crimes. Mais même l'Enfer n'avait pas voulu de lui. Alors c'était pour cela que son fantôme revenait le hanter, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il cauchemarde de lui toutes les nuits depuis qu'il avait ordonné froidement son assassinat.

De son côté, le cerbère que le gémeau avait ramené du pays d'Hadès, veillait jalousement sur lui. Montant la garde près de l'entrée du temple, Kanon attendait de pied ferme que le pied du sagittaire en foule le sol à nouveau. Cette fois, ce serait comme une déclaration de guerre et Kanon invoquerait la légitime défense pour se débarrasser définitivement de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Sauf que pour le moment, Aioros avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Dont un fauve au comportement intolérable. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'Aiolia avait changé. Il était devenu un homme beau, fort, un allié loyal sur lequel on pouvait compter, mais également un prédateur impatient et violent. Shura en avait fait les frais et pour le sagittaire, un tel comportement était intolérable, parfaitement inacceptable et abject. Il était toujours l'aîné et il avait des obligations en tant que chevalier et grand-frère envers le lion. Car au fond, Aiolia n'était encore qu'un enfant, un enfant que le destin avait forcé à grandir trop vite et tout seul, sans référent pour se construire de manière équilibrée.

Au fond de lui, Aioros n'était pas un imbécile, il savait bien que son retour avait quelques buts inconnus pas forcément positifs, mais sa première action serait de remettre son frère adoré dans le droit chemin. Même si c'était la seule chose qu'il devait faire.

En gravissant le parvis du Temple du Lion, une figure angélique lui apparut, comme toute droit descendue du Paradis. Ses cheveux dorés formaient comme un halo de lumière et sa peau laiteuse sans défaut en faisant une créature divine, intouchable, lointaine presque irréelle.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Aioros du Sagittaire. » Le salua respectueusement l'entité, sans pour autant faire un pas vers lui.

Le Grec marqua l'arrêt, comme si pénétrer dans l'espace vital de la perfection faite homme risquait de la souiller. Il passa une main sur son front et plissa des yeux. Etait-ce le soleil qui lui faisait face qui était aveuglant ou l'incarnation de Bouddha qui lui brûlait les rétines ?

« Je ne suis plus chevalier à présent, juste un simple mortel. »

« Allons, nous savons bien que tu es plus que cela. Tu es notre sauveur. » Le corrigea immédiatement le Vierge, visiblement indisposée par le manque d'estime de soi dont témoignait Aioros.

« C'était il y a longtemps... et j'ai fait ce que beaucoup de nos frères auraient fait également. »

Shaka ne répliqua pas cette fois. Le frère d'Aiolia avait le don de se rabaisser comme personne. Mieux valait ne pas insister et cesser de chanter ses louanges. C'était une vraie perte de temps qui ne savait les apprécier.

« Tu veux voir Aiolia ? » Comprit le blond.

Quelque part, la distance instaurée entre eux que sentait Aioros n'était pas fantasmée. Elle existait et Shaka en était l'instigateur. Il n'avait pas pleinement confiance en Aioros. Bien-sûr, il savait ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et leur déesse et il respectait son téméraire sacrifice sans une once de mépris. Mais l'homme le plus proche de Dieu restait méfiant de nature. Mieux que quiconque, il savait voir les ennuis arriver. Et Aioros en était un. Une vraie bombe à retardement qui menaçait le fragile équilibre retrouvé et qui risquait d'exploser à tout instant. Il convenait donc se montrer précautionneux. Son retour imprévu cachait bien quelques problèmes sous-jacents.

« Oui, il n'est pas là ? »

« Non. »

« Oh... tant pis, je repasserai plus tard. »

Aioros n'était pas de nature paranoïaque, mais tout le monde semblait le fuir depuis son retour, même son propre frère. Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour, la voix posée de la vierge s'adressa à lui :

« Tu peux entrer l'attendre à l'intérieur, si tu le souhaites. » Proposa charitablement l'hindou.

Un silence naturel s'installa entre eux. Cette invitation courtoise n'était pas anodine. Comme toujours, le visage de Shaka restait fermé, impénétrable. Impossible de dire ce à quoi il pensait, mais Aioros le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose.

« D'accord. » Accepta t-il en le suivant.

* * *

« Où on va ? » Demanda finalement son compagnon.

Camus se retourna lentement. Le jeune homme avait le sourire aux lèvres. Effectivement, le Verseau ne pouvait nier la nette progression qu'avait connu leur houleuse relation. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter ensemble les avaient rapprochés. Mais le pragmatisme et la méfiance de Camus l'incitaient à rester sur ses gardes. D'autant plus qu'il avait succombé une fois aux charmes de son ennemi, car il restait bien un ennemi. Mieux valait remettre une distance entre eux qui n'aurait jamais dû être comblée. Il ferma les yeux.

« Nous partons. »

« Quoi, déjà ? On s'amusait bien chez Polly ! »

« Je doute que le dieu Apollon apprécie que tu l'affubles d'un tel surnom ridicule... » soupira t-il.

Adonis fronça des sourcils et amena son index à son menton, pensif.

« Oh toi... te revoilà aussi mal luné qu'avant ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu as repoussé les avances de Prisca et, folle de rage, elle nous a fichus à la porte ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais un don pour les choses de l'amour... » Le beau français posa ses mains sur les hanches. « Mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, mon pauvre Adonis. Le temps est simplement venu pour nous de quitter ce refuge et de reprendre notre voyage. »

« De toutes façons, ne t'en déplaises, Prisca est plus intéressée par Cassandre, ce que je peux comprendre, d'ailleurs. Qui voudrait d'un frigide comme toi ? Et en plus, t'as les mains froides... » Bouda Adonis, mécontent de s'être planté en beauté.

Deux choix se présentaient à Camus : ne pas relever la pique ou au contraire défendre ses intérêts. Il était conscient que s'il laissait une trop grande connivence s'installer entre eux, le respect allait se perdre et Adonis risquait de partir en roue libre sans aucune bride pour le tenir.

« Le froid est censé tuer les ardeurs les plus... persistantes. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de te gêner il y a quelques nuits de cela. »

« On dit que la persistance est une qualité, même chez les imbéciles ! » Se défendit Adonis en passant les bras autour du Verseau. Ce que Camus n'apprécia pas. Sentir le corps de Milo se coller à lui de la sorte fit surgir une nuée de sensations bien connues, le renvoyant à une enfance lointaine et sombre. Et même si en ce temps les embrassades généreuses de Milo étaient source de réconfort, Camus se sentait encore très affecté par ce passé noir qu'ils avaient en commun. Il le repoussa.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. »

« Mais Camus ! Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit où on allait ! Je croyais qu'Athéna voulait simplement que je vois la Pythie. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Rentrer au Sanctuaire ? »

« Certainement pas. »

Ce serait trop dangereux. Adonis et Aphrodite ne devaient être réunis sous aucun prétexte. Cette affaire avec l'armure du Scorpion tombait donc à point nommé. Elle allait maintenir Adonis éloigné de sa dulcinée quelques temps et sûrement permettre le retour de Milo. A ce moment là seulement, ils pourraient rentrer au bercail.

« Nous allons au Sanctuaire de Lune, voir la déesse Artémis. Prisca pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider. »

« Artémis... c'est pas la mégère qui déteste les mecs ? » Se méfia Adonis.

« Si, précisément. C'est pourquoi je te conseille de bien de tenir et de te montrer un peu moins familier avec elle, qu'avec Prisca et Cassandre. Si tu tiens à rester un homme... »

A vrai dire, Camus ne savait pas exactement à quel accueil il devait s'attendre de la part de la déesse des chasseurs. Et le Verseau détestait les imprévus. Apollon, par opposition à sa soeur, était un dieu qui avait toujours entretenu de cordiales relations avec Athéna. De plus, il n'était pas encore de retour, Camus avait donc su dès le départ que leur visite à la Pythie se passerait sans anicroche. Mais concernant Artémis, on ne pouvait présumer de rien, d'autant plus qu'ils partaient avec un fort handicap dès le départ. Leur sexe masculin, qui n'était pas pour plaire à la vierge devant l'éternel. Camus avait beaucoup d'exemples en tête concernant la déesse et qui illustraient sa cruauté envers l'être humain en général et plus particulièrement les hommes, quand ceux-ci ne respectaient pas ses règles. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi mauvaise que Héra, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Attendez-moi ! » Cria une voix frêle et familière derrière eux.

« Cass' ? » S'étonna Adonis.

La jeune voyante étaient vêtue d'une longue toge blanche et une capuche couvrait ses boucles brunes. Elle tenait également un petit sac, qui semblait bien rempli et qui semblait indiquer qu'elle partait en voyage. Même ses sandales de marche en attestaient.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seuls, ce serait de la folie pure. Prisca et moi, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que je vous accompagnerai. En tant que représentante sacrée d'Apollon et femme, la déesse Artémis ne me fera rien. »

« Mais Cass' ! Ce voyage risque d'être dangereux ! T'imagines pas déjà comment on en a chié pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Et puis, tu ne ferais que nous ralentir, pas vrai Camus ? » S'opposa immédiatement le serviteur de ces dames en détresse.

Et il supplia du regard son compagnon. Camus était bien plus doué que lui pour jouer les rabat-joie. C'était naturel chez lui. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

« Puisque tu sembles si préoccupé par le sort de Cassandre, pourquoi ne pas t'assurer personnellement qu'il ne lui arrive rien en la protégeant ? » Proposa à son tour Camus, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? »

« Cassandre a raison. Sans elle, c'est aller tout droit se jeter dans la gueule du loup, nous avons besoin d'un intermédiaire, d'un médiateur en cas d'échec de la négociation. »

« Négociation ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles Camus ? Pourquoi on va là-bas ? » Car le Verseau n'avait toujours pas éclairé Adonis sur le but de leur visite.

« Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, pour l'instant le plus important est de t'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Cassandre. Elle est sous ta responsabilité, alors attention. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » Il se remit à bouder.

« Parce que vous vous êtes porté volontaire, Seigneur Adonis ! » Sourit la jolie brune en lui attrapant le bas. Le jeune homme soupira, abandonnant ses réticences et il décida de porter les quelques affaires de la demoiselle.

« Je suis rassuré que tu nous accompagnes, Cassandre. » Avoua humblement Camus.

« Les pensées de Prisca vont vers vous également. Elle ne peut quitter sa place, mais je sais qu'elle est de tout coeur avec vous également... » Précisa l'enfant.

Et Camus ne doutait absolument pas de l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Prisca avait beau être un peu excentrique et autoritaire, elle n'était pas méchante. Mais ses responsabilités de Pythie lui interdisaient de quitter l'enceinte du Sanctuaire d'Apollon.

Ce fut après un dernier regard pour cette paisible cité et après un dernier signe de la tête pour remercier la Pythie de son hospitalité, que Camus s'éloigna avec ses deux comparses.

* * *

Shaka était assis en tailleurs au centre du temple. Il faisait froid, sombre. Ce n'était pas accueillant. Pas ainsi qu'Aioros imaginait la demeure de son frère. Mais c'était l'aura de Shaka qui semblait y régner en maître des lieu. Alors finalement, cette austérité n'avait rien de très étonnant. Le Sagittaire finit par prendre place et joua machinalement avec la cuillère qui avait coulé dans son verre de thé.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Shaka ? »

« La question est plutôt de quoi veux-tu me parler, Aioros ? »

Le Vierge lui avait renvoyé la balle, pas dupe pour un sous. Shaka avait toujours été perspicace. C'était le souvenir flou qu'en gardait Aioros, mais cela n'avait pas empêché de la Vierge de se tromper sur Saga. Ou pas. Jamais l'archer ne le saurait et il préférait largement laisser ce mystère irrésolu. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes, puisque le chevalier le plus proche de Dieu l'y invitait...

« Tu es avec Aiolia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne voulait pas blesser la sensibilité de Shaka, car d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lui et Aiolia formaient un couple. Il espérait néanmoins se tromper sur ce qu'avait dit ce serpent de Kanon était vrai.

« Je sais où tu veux en venir, Aioros. »

« Ca tombe très bien, parce que moi je ne sais pas du tout. » Sourit faiblement le Sagittaire.

« En substance, tu souhaites me demander si la rumeur disant que Aiolia et Shura sont amants est fondée. »

La mâchoire du fier Grec manqua de se décrocher au son des paroles parfaitement posées de Shaka. Depuis quand lisait-il dans les pensées ?

« Shaka... »

« Je sais comment marche le coeur des humains, même si j'ai mis des décennies à le comprendre. Mais voir mourir un à un mes compagnons et vivre avec les survivants m'a permis d'apprendre à connaître les sentiments de chacun. Et je sais donc reconnaître deux personnes amoureuses quand j'en vois. »

« Mais alors... pourquoi être avec Aiolia ? »

« Parce que j'ai cédé à mes propres sentiments. Mais c'était une erreur, je le sais. »

« Une erreur ? » Répété Aioros, incrédule.

« Une faiblesse. Parce qu'Aiolia ne partage pas mon amour pour lui. C'est de Shura dont il est amoureux au fond de lui. Et Shura l'aime aussi. » Expliqua t-il tout en retenue.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble, alors ? »

« Quelque chose les en empêche. Aiolia a changé et ce changement n'est pas naturel. Ils filaient le parfait amour, tout le monde le savait, mais sans raison, Aiolia s'est tourné vers moi. Il est vrai que je manque d'expérience vis-à-vis de ce genre de choses, mais je savais à l'intérieur de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile. Et à présent, je le sens se détourner de moi, reprendre ses esprits, comme s'il avait été victime d'une anomalie de fonctionnement temporaire. »

« Donc, il a aimé et aime toujours Shura d'après toi ? »

« C'est correct. Je le sens. »

« Je suis désolé... tu dois avoir très mal... »

« Ne sois pas désolé, Aioros. J'ai vécu de beaux moments avec Aiolia, j'ai connu cette plénitude que je ne pensais pouvoir atteindre que par la méditation. Mais je ne vais pas lutter contre ses sentiments véritables, je suis au dessus de cela. J'accepte la situation, car j'étais conscient dès le départ que notre relation ne pourrait durer telle qu'elle l'était. Quand Aiolia se sentira prêt à retourner vers Shura, je ne l'en empêcherai pas. »

« Les dés étaient pipés... » Réalisa t-il.

« Reste à déterminer pourquoi. Et même si ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il accepte ce retour en force de son amour pour Shura, il a encore beaucoup de colère en lui. »

La sagesse et le calme souverain de Shaka impressionnaient Aioros. Jamais Shaka n'avait été doué pour les choses de la vie et seule la foi et l'élévation spirituelle comptaient pour lui. Mais avec le temps, il avait du finir par comprendre que les sentiments étaient une force et que les émotions aidaient à s'approcher du divin.

« Je pense qu'il a peur de ta réaction, tout simplement. » Emit soudainement le blond.

« Parce que Shura est responsable de ma mort... » Comprit-il. « Mais je croyais qu'il avait réussi à aller de l'avant et qu'il avait compris que Shura n'était pas maître de lui-même à cet instant. »

« Bien-sûr. Mais ton retour change la donne. C'est autre chose que d'accepter un fait pour sauver les apparences, que de l'accepter en réalité quand la victime de la tragédie vient vous la rappeler. A chaque fois qu'il te verra, cela le hantera. Il ne pourra penser qu'à Shura. Il aurait peur que cela ne se reproduise, même si c'est arrivé de manière exceptionnelle la première fois. »

« Mais cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Shura a gardé des séquelles de cette nuit-là. Parfois, il devient extrêmement violent et agressif, surtout en présence d'Aiolia. C'est parce qu'il te ressemble et le sort que lui a lancé Saga lui impose de disposer de toi. Qui sait s'il ne va tenter à nouveau de te décapiter en te voyant ? »

« Nous nous sommes déjà croisés et tout s'est bien passé. » Précisa t-il en buvant un peu de thé.

« Pour cette fois. On ne sait pas quand Shura aura une nouvelle crise. » Le prévint le blond.

« Quand même... je m'en veux d'être une source de conflit entre deux des personnes qui me sont le plus cher... »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a causé leur rupture, sache-le. »

« Ca ne me rassure pas, puisqu'à présent, j'empêche leur réconciliation. » Constata t-il en se levant.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais voir Saga. Il faut que je lui parle. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu depuis mon retour, mais en plus je veux qu'il lève le sort qui pèse sur Shura. Sinon, jamais mon frère ne sera heureux. »

« Je doute que ce soit aussi simple que cela. Si Saga pouvait lever le sort de Shura, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps... »

Mais Aioros avait besoin de le voir également...

Viscéralement.


	18. Machinations

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Merci de votre fidélité ! Dans ce chapitre, les choses se précisent et la menace qui plane sur le Sanctuaire n'a jamais été aussi présente.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**Un nouveau jour se levait sur la Grèce. Certains étaient sur la route, marchant sous la chaleur encore faible d'un soleil radieux. D'autres, descendaient les marches du temple du Lion, mais tous allaient à la rencontre de leur destin.

Aioros devait parler à Saga. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée et ce, à cause de plusieurs facteurs incapacitants. Tout d'abord, il y avait le jumeau étouffant du beau Grec. Kanon était un véritable chien de garde qui ne laissait rien de ce qu'il percevait comme une étant une menace s'approcher de son frère. Ensuite, il y avait Saga lui-même, qui ne semblait pas disposé à coopérer. Il évitait soigneusement le Sagittaire avec une certaine facilité. En attrapant Saga au saut du lit, Aioros savait qu'il tenait là son meilleur plan jusqu'alors. Il pénétra lentement dans le temple des Gémeaux, à pas de loup, tel un voleur furtif.

Kanon dormait profondément sur le canapé, gesticulant et balbutiant dans son sommeil agité. Cette pile électrique, cette boule de nerfs ne s'arrêtait donc jamais, constata Aioros pour son plus grand malheur. Mieux valait ne pas le réveiller, s'il ne tenait pas à faire éclater un scandale. Il ne lui lança donc qu'un regard bref plus pour s'assurer qu'il continuait à rêver, que par intérêt réel. Le temple des gémeaux n'avait pas changé en toutes ces années. Toujours aussi sombre et tortueux, même sans que le labyrinthe ne soit activé. Heureusement, Aioros savait parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre de son gardien, ou plutôt ex-gardien dans le cas présent, même si Saga en avait conservé les appartements. Arrivé devant l'imposante porte en chaîne, Aioros hésita à la franchir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il pénètrerait dans la chambre de l'aîné des jumeaux, mais cette fois cette intrusion avait une connotation toute différente.

Lui et Saga s'étaient aimés passionnément en silence et en secret pendant des années. Comme toutes les histoires d'amour qu'avait abritées en sein le Sanctuaire, elle s'était mal finie. A présent, une nouvelle chance leur était offerte de tout recommencer et de pouvoir être réunis. Mais Aioros savait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. En effet, Saga le fuyait et il était évident que c'était lié à son retour. Même si le sagittaire ne doutait pas des sentiments de Saga à son égard, comme il les lui avait renouvelés devant le Mur des Lamentations, il était évident que Saga restait sur la réserve. Etait-ce dû aux dernières paroles qu'il avait eu pour l'ancien Grand Pope quelques instants avant son retour à la vie ? Aioros avait demandé à Saga de retourner sur Terre avec les autres pour veiller sur Saori, au lieu de rester avec lui, comme le gémeau en avait émis le souhait. Saga avait très mal vécu ce qu'il avait interprété comme un rejet de la part de son grand amour. C'était comme de l'avoir perdu une seconde fois...

L'archer en était à présent conscient. Bien qu'il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il savait que Saga avait besoin d'être rassuré et puis, le contexte leur était maintenant favorable, plus besoin de sacrifier leurs sentiments sur l'autel de la dévotion et de la chevalerie. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à eux et il le réalisait d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Tous leurs frères d'arme avaient aussi souffert de devoir étouffer leurs émotions, Aiolia le premier. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore interrogé à ce sujet, suite à sa discussion avec Shaka, Aioros savait que l'hindou ne mentait pas et que son frère avait eu une liaison avec Shura. Même s'il avait été surpris par cette révélation, qui mieux que le brun pouvait comprendre ce désir viscéral d'être ensemble, envers et contre tous ?

Il poussa enfin la lourde porte qui grinça sinistrement. Instinctivement, Aioros se retourna vers Kanon pour s'assurer que ce dernier dormait toujours, ce qui était heureusement le cas. Il put donc enfin reporter toute son attention sur l'élu de son coeur qui était couché dans son lit. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et resta quelques instants à le contempler. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau. Ses traits étaient fins et purs, une véritable oeuvre d'art que le sagittaire ne se laissait de contempler. Même les dieux ne semblaient pas aussi magnifiques comparés à Saga. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que l'un d'eux avait élu domicile dans ce corps parfait. Enfin, il osa s'approcher du bel endormi. Devait-il le réveiller immédiatement ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Evidemment, il désirait discuter avec lui de leur « problème », raison de sa visite matinale, mais d'un autre côté... il y avait ces admirables lèvres roses qui l'appelaient silencieusement. Aioros se rappelait comme elles étaient douces et sucrées. Impossible de résister à la tentation qu'elles représentaient. Il appuya son poids sur le lit, grimpant dessus et le faisant crier sous lui. Doucement, il fit courir ses lèvres le long de la nuque dégagée de son amour. C'était comme dans un rêve. Saga sentait si bon, sa peau était comme de la soie, blanche et immaculée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de le toucher, alors il tremblait légèrement. L'image de Saga, c'était ce qui l'avait fait tenir en Enfer.

Enfin, enfin...

Il était lui et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ses lèvres vinrent papillonner sur celles de Saga pour les goûter, mais il ne résista pas au besoin de les couvrir entièrement. Un sentiment de plénitude absolue le submergea, remplissant son coeur de joie et d'un bonheur intense. Il se sentait si ému, qu'il aurait pu mourir une seconde fois.

Mais ce petit morceau de félicité se brisa rapidement. Saga bougea sous lui et il ouvrit les yeux, le repoussant sèchement. La surprise, le choc sans doute... Aioros en tomba à la renverse, heurtant douloureusement le sol. On pouvait lire dans le regard du gémeau une immense incompréhension. Il haletait, il avait eu peur.

« Aioros ! »

« Shhh... Kanon pourrait nous entendre ! » Fit le brun, l'index devant les lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'était le seul moyen pour te voir, tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher sinon. »

Le gémeau se renfrogna et il lui tourna le dos, tirant nerveusement sa couverture sur lui pour se cacher. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir, pris à son propre piège. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Aioros avait raison et il avait été forcé d'agir en conséquence. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. Mais pour se dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait changer ?

« Parle-moi Saga ! Je t'en prie ! » Supplia le sagittaire, à genoux près du lit.

« C'est trop tard et tu le sais. »

« Trop tard ? Trop tard pour quoi ? »

« Toi et moi. » Asséna sans délicatesse Saga, plantant son regard profond dans celui de son cadet.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aioros qui était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement.

Saga ne savait que répondre à cette naïve mais percutante demande. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir des raisons plausible. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel, pas quelque chose qui se contrôle. Bien-sûr, dans le cas de Saga l'amour n'était pas l'excuse, ou plutôt si mais dans un sens totalement particulier qu'il décidé d'utiliser.

« Je ne t'aime plus. » Assura t-il en durcissant traits du visage et voix pour se donner plus de fermeté.

Sauf qu'il avait détourné le regard en affirmant cela et toute crédibilité vola en éclats. Aioros le força à le regarder, saisissant sa main et l'attirant vers lui.

« Redis-le moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! » Exigea t-il, énervé.

Mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il baissait la tête. C'était au dessus de ses forces et Aioros le savait bien.

« Laisse-moi du temps alors. » Demanda le gémeau, complètement perdu.

Et c'était bien normal. Il avait fait assassiner Aioros par son meilleur ami dans des souffrances inhumaines, l'élevant au rang de traitre notoire. Il l'avait traîné dans la boue, l'avait salit et tué. Comment Aioros pouvait-il encore avoir des sentiments pour lui et la force de le pardonner ? C'était impensable ! Il lui avait tout arraché, tout enlevé... pourquoi le sagittaire continuait-il à l'aimer ?

Grand prince, Aioros était cependant prêt à lui laisser le temps qu'il fallait. Brusquer Saga était la pire chose à faire. Regagner sa confiance et lui prouver la pureté de son amour ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais Aioros avait déjà patienté plus de quinze ans. Il pouvait donc bien attendre encore quelques jours, semaines ou mois de plus. Surtout qu'à présent, plus rien ne les empêchait physiquement d'être ensemble.

« D'accord. J'attendrai. » Promit Aioros en lui adressa un regard mielleux et en lui baisant la main.

Il la lâcha et décida de sortir. S'introduire ainsi dans la chambre de Saga n'était pas forcément une bonne idée en terme d'efficacité, mais cela lui avait au moins permis d'avancer un peu. Il fila du temple, passant devant Kanon qui ouvrit soudainement les yeux... cessant de faire semblant de dormir.

Pas question de le laisser avoir Saga...

* * *

La grande passion du frère d'Aiolia avait toujours été d'observer les apprentis et d'aider les plus jeunes. Avec sa légendaire bienveillance, il aida un petit à faire les lacets de ses sandales. Aioros était un maître sévère, mais juste. Tout le monde le respectait et l'appréciait ici. Ses conseils avisés faisaient mouche auprès des enfants. Aldébaran, qui se trouvait dans les tribunes, l'admirait. Il utilisait des mots très imagés qui étaient parfaitement compris de tous et à cet instant, Aldébaran ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien dommage pour le Sanctuaire de devoir se passer d'un tel chevalier.

Après l'effort, le réconfort. Aioros alla se doucher dans les vestiaires du Colisée. En général, les chevaliers d'or évitaient de se mêler aux autres et avaient donc des douches privées. Mais proche des autres, l'archer préférait la proximité. Se doucher parmi les autres était une façon de montrer qu'il était accessible. Il l'avait toujours fait et maintenant d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus un chevalier et était donc réellement l'égal de tous les prétendants aux armures sacrées. Il était bon de constater que le Sanctuaire avait regagné ses lettres de noblesses et était aussi vivant qu'avant sa mort. Tous avaient fait de l'excellent travail de recrutement et de formation, il en était agréablement surpris.

Les douches communes étaient désertes, les apprentis avaient déjà terminé et Aioros était le dernier qui restait. Il ne sentit pas la présence qui étrangère qui y pénétra. Avait-il perdu ses réflexes de chevalier ? La silhouette familière se glissa à ses côtés sous la douche.

« Aioros... » Souffla la voix.

Dans la buée, difficile d'identifier précisément l'inconnu. Mais sa voix ne laissait aucun doute.

« Saga ? » Il plissa des yeux alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui, venant bientôt lui enserrer la taille.

« Oui, mon amour. »

Le gémeau se blottit contre lui affectueusement. Le sagittaire était totalement pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Saga prenne aussi rapidement sa décision, ni à ce qu'il se montre si audacieux et tactile. Sentant le sagittaire déconcerté, l'autre grec le berça tendrement contre lui, pressant son corps nu, contre l'autre corps nu qu'il tenait jalousement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Aioros. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

« Mais je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps. » Objecta t-il.

Le regard de Saga s'embua de tristesse. Aioros le repoussait alors qu'il s'offrait à lui sans pudeur ni concession. C'était un terrible coup au moral. Il était très blessé que le sagittaire remette en doute sa parole.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de... »

Mais pas moyen de finir sa phrase, parce qu'une paire de lèvres avides se posa sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux au départ et Aioros le savoura. Cependant, bien vite, il se mua en fringale. La langue intrusive de Saga tenta une percée, désireuse de s'engouffrer dans la cavité buccale d'Aioros, à la rechercher d'une compagne de jeu. Le baiser devint suffoquant et venimeux quand cette langue agile força l'entrée et l'archer laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé qui reflétait sa surprise la plus totale. Saga était agressif, cherchant à s'imposer et à mener la danse. Ses mains, qui tenaient jusque là la taille du sagittaire, dérivèrent sur ses hanches et les doigts de Saga se plantèrent dans la chair, comme pour s'y ancrer. Comme si ce baiser amer ne suffisait pas, le corps dur de l'imposteur se colla lourdement au sien, le plaquant contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond ! Jamais Saga n'avait été aussi affamé et les rares baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'ici avaient toujours été immensément respectueux et doux ! L'angoisse gagnait le brun.

« Détend-toi... » lui conseilla le jumeau, sussurant directement à son oreille, alors qu'il rendait enfin leur liberté à ses lèvres gonflées par la violence de leur échange.

Sa voix était grave, terrifiante, comme venant d'outre tombe et elle lui rappela celle qu'avait le gémeau lorsqu'il était possédé. Par réflexe salvateur et envahi par la peur la plus totale, Aioros lui envoya un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. Le choc fut si intense que le gémeau détourna le visage. Il se massa la joue douloureusement en silence, un moment. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient à la nage...

Son regard enragé trouva celui d'Aioros qui comprit immédiatement...

« Putain, mais ça va pas non ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas laissé faire ? Tu aurais été enfin avec ton Saga chéri et ça m'aurait arrangé ! »

« Kanon... pourquoi ? »

« En apprenant que tu l'aurais confondu avec moi, il t'aurait définitivement jeté, c'est sûr ! Merde, j'y étais presque ! »

Aioros commença à s'éloigner pour sortir, comprenant que la détermination de Kanon ne connaissait aucune limite. Il était vraiment décidé à le séparer de Saga, par tous les moyens, ne reculant devant rien, aucun sacrifice ! Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Aioros ne saisissait pas les raisons réelles d'un tel acharnement. La haine, tout simplement. Et comme l'amour, il serait vain de tenter de l'expliquer. Pourtant, dans le cas du plus jeune des gémeaux, cette haine était toute justifiée...

Il se rua sur le sagittaire, l'attrapant par derrière et il passa un bras musclé autour de sa nuque fragile, serrant fort. Aioros se débattit, mais Kanon était un chevalier et en tant que tel, il avait une force herculéenne. Impossible de se défaire de son étreinte. D'un ton menaçant, il ordonna u sagittaire de laisser Saga tranquille, sans quoi il allait lui briser le cou. Aioros croisa le regard fou de son agresseur et il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Surtout quand il le jeta au sol, suffoquant et qu'il sortit des douches. Toussant, Aioros comprit que le frère de Saga allait être un obstacle insurmontable.

Kanon ne plaisantait pas...

* * *

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le Sanctuaire. Le silence pesait lourdement sur le douzième et dernier temple. Le seul bruit intempestif qui revenait était celui de la pendule. DM allait devenir fou. Il avait laissé Aphrodite sortir seul. Et il s'en voulait, parce que avec Eris dans le coin et son double maléfique femelle, le poiscaille était en danger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit rentrer le beau suédois, accompagné du capricorne qui tenait ses paquets chargés de nourriture ! Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher ! Aphrodite avait une mine radieuse, il riait même légèrement et Shura alla docilement poser leurs achats dans la cuisine. Il passa un tablier et commença à sortir leurs acquisitions pour préparer le repas, sous le regard médusé du cancer. Attrapant Aphrodite sans ménagement par le bras, DM l'entraîna à part.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand on sympathise avec les psychopathes ? »

« Tu parles pour toi Angie chéri ? » Le provoqua le poisson en passant ses bras autour du cou du grincheux de service.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette biquette de malheur ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a essayé de te transformer en sashimi la dernière fois ! »

« Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Tu as sûrement dû rêver, DM ! Shura n'est pas si effrayant que ça quand on apprend à le connaître, je t'assure ! Surtout depuis qu'il a quitté cet insupportable félin ! Il est devenu beaucoup plus fréquentable ! » Affirma avec gouaille Aphrodite.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il a porté tes affaires ! »

« Et parce qu'il a proposé de me préparer un repas diététique, mais ça n'a rien n'à voir ! »

« Ben voyons... je me casse ! »

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, crabounet ! C'est quand même toi mon préféré ! »

« Dire que j'étais inquiet pour toi... mais bon, je suppose que tu es libre de fréquenter qui bon te semble... Je t'informe en tous cas, que ça se fera sans moi ! » Maugréa le décoloré en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour direction la sortie, il se heurta au torse du capricorne qui était vêtu d'un fort saillant tablier rose orné d'un poussin jaune du meilleur effet.

« Goûte. » Ordonna t-il avec l'aplomb d'un zombie, tout en enfournant sa cuillère en bois dans la bouche de Deathmask.

C'était de la sauce pimentée. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la peur du crabe atteigne son sommet. Il sauta sur place en pointant du doigt Shura.

« Dis-lui de dégager de suite ou c'est moi qui pars ! » Menaça t-il.

Aphrodite prit le parti de l'espagnol en allant se blottir contre lui et en lançant un regard larmoyant dont il avait le secret, à son ami.

« Oh s'il te plaît DMichou ! On est ses seuls amis maintenant ! Aiolia se servait de lui ! »

« Comme si toi tu n'étais pas en train de faire pareil ! »

« J'en prie ! Le pauvre, il n'a plus personne sans nous ! Aiolia voulait le transformer en docile femelle et l'enfermer à la cuisine ! Je me devais d'intervenir pour lui éviter de connaître ce triste sort ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange de le garder ici ! Vu que tu n'as aucune servante, tu te dis que Shura fera l'affaire ! » Répliqua le cancer qui ne croyait pas du tout à ce soudain élan de compassion venant de la part d'une créature déniée de pité, comme Aphrodite.

Mais une fois de plus, le suédois montra l'étendue de son jeu d'acteur et il retourna se coller au cancer, déposant des baisers suaves sur son visage.

« Papa... dis-moi que je peux le garder ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai tellement envie de ce nouveau chien ! »

Impossible de résister à ses yeux de biche. DM finit par céder.

« Bon d'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le sortir faire ses besoins ou le nourrir ! » Prévint-il en frissonnant, quand il croisa le regard vide de Shura.

Aphrodite adressa un sourire sucré à l'italien et il se blottit bien contre son torse. DM n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, le cruel chevalier du cancer protégeait jalousement le frêle poisson. C'était inexplicable. Ils avaient toujours formé un duo aussi peu assorti que la Belle et la Bête. Cependant, même si leur complicité était réelle, le soudain changement d'Aphrodite intriguait quelque peu le rital. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. La docilité toute relative de Shura cachait quelque chose. Il ne serait pas étonnant d'apprendre que le poisson avait utilisé une de ses fameuses roses anesthésiantes sur le pauvre caprin. Celui lui foutait les boules rien que d'y penser, alors il ne tenait ni à connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette métamorphose, pas plus que d'en subir les effets également.

Quant à penser que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec « l'autre », Deathmask bouda l'idée. Il préférait ne pas y songer. Aphrodite avait l'air d'être redevenu lui-même alors peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu et n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Il y avait très peu de chances que cela soit le cas, mais il essayait de s'y raccrocher.

Tout à coup, un quatrième cosmos apparut dans le temple. Il était paniqué.

« Aiolia ? » S'étonna le crabe en clignant des yeux.

« Shura est ici ? » Il était essoufflé, affolé...

« Heu oui, dans la cuisine... » Lui indiqua le beau poisson, sans chercher à comprendre.

Il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre, comme le lion fonçait dans la cuisine.

« Shu' ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Aioros a disparu ! »

« Aioros ? » Répéta t-il d'une voix monocorde, se retournant tout de même vers lui.

« Shura ? Tu as l'air bizarre. » Remarqua le jeune. Mais il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, Aioros était la priorité, le reste attendrait. « Il a disparu.. je ne le trouve nulle part, je suis mort d'inquiétude ! As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

« Aioros s'est tiré du Sanctuaire ? Bon débarras ! » Se réjouit Aphrodite, qui venait de les rejoindre et qui n'avait jamais son aversion pour le sagittaire. « Qu'il ne revienne pas ! Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Aphro ? Tu n'as donc pas de coeur ? En plus, je suis sûr que c'est de la faute de Saga... »

« Raison de plus ! Comme ça, il ne l'approchera plus jamais et Saga pourra panser ses blessures sans que ton frère ne vienne lui torturer l'esprit ! »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Il pourrait lui arriver malheur ! Cela fait presque vingt ans qu'il n'est pas revenu ici ! Tant de choses ont changé, le monde extérieur est très dangereux ! »

« S'il meurt tout le monde aura la paix ! Il n'aurait jamais du ressusciter ! »

Hors de lui, Aiolia fronça des sourcil et leva la main pour le frapper. La maîtrise de soi n'avait jamais été son fort, surtout quand elle faisait remonter à la surface les fantômes du passé. Mais Shura le retint, attrapant son bras fermement.

« Lâche-moi Shura ! » Exigea le lion, mais le capricorne ne l'écouta pas.

« Fiche-moi ce vaurien à la porte, Shushu ! » Sourit diaboliquement Aphrodite.

Et là, l'espagnol l'écouta. Il exécuta l'ordre sans broncher, tirant sans retenue le lion hors du temple avec force. Il avait serré si fort qu'il avait légèrement coupé le poignet du Grec. Malgré ses protestations, il se débarrassa d'Aiolia en le jetant dehors sans ménagement. Le blond était choqué par le comportement violent de son ancien amant.

« Shu... pourquoi tu écoutes Aphrodite ? » Cela l'inquiétait...

Restant sans réponse du capricorne, il s'approcha de lui, dents serrées. Il était en colère, ne comprenant pas ce comportement inadmissible envers lui. Mais remarquant que Shura ne réagissait pas, il passa sa main sur la joue du catalan.

« Shura... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive... » demanda t-il plus calmement, avançant ses lèvres vers celles du Capricorne.

Shura lui répondit par un coup de genoux dans les cotes et il le poussa loin de lui.

Grognant de douleur, le lion se releva et le fixa haineusement.

« Reste avec tes nouveaux amis, puisque tu ne veux pas de mon aide ! » Crâcha t-il, non sans un dernier regard acide.

Et ce regard si familier provoqua une prise de conscience partielle de la part de Shura qui se tint le crâne, pris d'un mal de tête aussi soudain que foudroyant. Toujours en colère, mais inquiet pour son ancien ami, Aiolia se précipita à ses côté. Pour se voir repoussé une seconde fois.

« Va t-en... gatito... tu hermano... tu dois le retrouver... essaie dans les bois... près du village... il aimait s'y réfugier avant... »

« Shura ! » Cria le lion.

Mais le porteur d'Excalibur ne répondit pas. Il rentra dans le temple en boitillant et en se massant les tempes, laissant le lion choqué et perplexe.

Il ne lui ne lui fallut heureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour se ressaisir et se détaler. Il devait retrouver Aioros, tel était le souhait de Shura ! Et ensuite, il reviendrait le chercher ! Un pluie battante commença à tomber, détrempant la végétation. Le Sanctuaire subissait les foudres divines.

Derrière la baie vitrée de sa grande salle d'Audiences, Saori observait son sombre domaine. Bien loin de se douter du sort cruel qui attendait son Sanctuaire, elle était cependant consciente de ce qui planait au dessus de lui. Mais comment agir lorsque l'on ne sait rien de l'ennemi contre lequel on se bat ? C'était une véritable menace fantôme, invisible et pourtant bien là. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui incombait de ne surtout pas s'en mêler, comme si tout cela était l'oeuvre de forces qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Mais rester passive et impuissante n'avait jamais été son genre. Il était difficile de poser des mots sur ses impressions et d'établir une stratégie face à un ennemi silencieux et perfide. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait se tenir prête à toute éventualité et prendre la bonne décision quand ce serait à son tour de frapper.

« Princesse, quelque chose vous tourmente ? » Comprit le plus vieux des Atlantes.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil face à une petite table. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt avec Camus ou Milo que la jeune femme jouait au échecs, mais comme aucun d'eux n'était disponible en ce moment, Shion avait proposé d'être son adversaire. Il connaissait l'intérêt de l'héritière Kido pour se ce jeu de réflexion. Il était évident qu'elle l'affectionnait dans le but d'affuter ses stratégies guerrières, mais aussi dans l'optique de se rapprocher de ses chevaliers. Avec Camus qui communiquait peu, c'était surtout le premier aspect qu'elle cultivait. Mais il lui arrivait parfois d'arracher au taciturne verseau des confidences. Pour Milo, c'était différent. Il venait jouer de lui même contre, mais de façon toute à fait détendue. Il lui arrivait de la laisser gagner, ce que Camus se refusait à faire, même si une telle désinvolture aurait pu lui attirer les griefs de sa déesse. Car il était bien connu que les déesses grecques étaient de bien mauvaises perdantes. Malgré tout, Saori aurait plutôt eu tendance à réprimer l'attitude de Milo, que l'on pourrait interpréter comme une insulte à son intelligence. Elle savait parfaitement voir quand ce dernier perdait de façon volontaire. Mais elle ne disait rien. Jamais.

Elle le laissait savourer sa défaite.

« Non, rien. »

Elle revint s'asseoir et elle se concentra sur l'échiquier. Sous ses airs de frêle jeune fille un peu naïve, la réincarnation d'Athéna était particulièrement pugnace. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids contre Shion, elle parvenait à le surprendre de par la fluidité de son jeu, qui prouvait qu'elle prévoyait plusieurs coups à l'avance. Elle bougea finalement son pion et l'Atlante secoua la tête.

« Echec et mat. »

« J'ai perdu. » Soupira t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez joué ce dernier coup de cette façon là. Nous savons tous les deux qu'en sacrifiant l'un de vos cavaliers, vous... »

« Je ne sacrifie jamais aucun pion de façon volontaire. » Affirma t-elle en le coupant.

Elle s'y refusait corps et âme.

« Mais peut-être que vous devriez revoir votre façon de jouer, alors. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire très convenable et s'excusa, se retirant pour aller se reposer.

Shion regarda à nouveau leur plateau.

Si seulement elle avait sacrifié ce fichu cavalier !

Cela risquait de lui coûter cher un jour...

* * *

Cassandre dormait paisiblement au coin du feu et Camus scrutait l'horizon sur la colline avoisinante. Adonis ouvrit un oeil et en constatant que son geôlier n'était plus à leurs côtés, il le chercha du regard. Comme d'habitude, Batman surveillait Gotham City !

Se levant discrètement, il alla à sa rencontre, passant dans son dos et il essaya de l'attraper en lui sauter dessus. Se détendant comme un fauve bondissant sur sa proie, il tomba malheureusement par terre, comme Camus s'était décalé sur le côté.

« Tu n'apprends jamais... »

« Raaah ! J'y étais presque ! Comment t'as fait pour m'entendre ? »

« Pas besoin de t'entendre. Je te sens venir à des kilomètres. » Affirma le verseau, sans lui jeter un regard.

Le scorpion se releva en se massant le bas des reins et il vint se planter à côté de lui.

« Demain, nous arriverons au Sanctuaire d'Artémis. »

Adonis soupira. Ce mec était tellement coincé, à son grand regret. Il ne pensait qu'à sa mission !

« Tu as vu comme la constellation du sagittaire est brillante ce soir ? Je me demande pourquoi... »

« Ca veut sûrement dire que le poney volant a enfin tiré son coup ! » Exposa Adonis en souriant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe... »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop ! Comme d'habitude ! Allez viens, il faut dormir un peu, sinon demain Artémis va croire que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ne connaît pas la caféine ! » Affirma t-il en le tirant par l'épaule.

Camus finit par céder, comme d'habitude. Mais au fond de lui, le doute subsistait.

* * *

« Aioros ? »

Sa voix résonna et se perdit dans le Temple du Lion. Personne. Pas même Aiolia. Il entra d'un pas lourd et mal assuré. Malgré l'obscurité, il aperçut un mot sur la table basse du salon. Instinctivement, il le saisit et commença à le lire à haute voix. Ca pouvait être important...

« _Petit frère,_

_Pardonne-moi, mais je dois partir. Je ne suis vraiment pas à ma place ici. _

_Je suis désolé, c'est trop difficile pour moi et au dessus de mes forces._

_Je t'aime._

_Aioros. _»

Le gémeau serra la lettre dans sa main.

« Tant mieux ! » S'écria une voix semblable à la sienne, dans son dos.

« Kanon... » Comprit Saga en se retournant. « Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Je venais m'assurer que le poney avait bien débarrassé le plancher ! »

Le doux Saga fronça des sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que c'est de ta faute s'il est parti ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Enfin, c'est grâce à moi plutôt ! Fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien pourquoi t'es venu ici... Tu voulais te remettre avec cette lavette... » Gronda t-il.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as convaincu de partir, parce que tu savais que j'allais finir par céder à ses avances... Mais pourquoi Kanon ? La jalousie t'étouffe t-elle à ce point ? »

« Je me fiche de lui, alors comment pourrais-je en être jaloux ? Je sais juste que si vous recommencez à vous bécoter, un autre drame va s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas ! » Crâcha t-il.

Kanon avait commencer à aboyer et Saga réalisa la véritable raison de sa haine prononcée vers le sagittaire. Il craignait que son soudain retour ne compromette la paix fragile du Sanctuaire. Déçu et blessé par l'attitude de son frère qui se moquait bien de ses sentiments et de son bonheur, Saga le poussa et il sortit.

Kanon savait qu'il allait essayer de retrouver Aioros.

L'égoïste, c'était bien Saga finalement. Il se fichait pas mal de foutre en l'air l'équilibre du Sanctuaire. L'ennui, c'est que le cadet des gémeaux savait que rien ne pouvait empêcher Saga de vouloir être avec Aioros. La seule chaîne viable était sa peur qu'une tragédie ne se reproduise, mais apparemment, leurs retrouvailles matinales avaient fait sauter ce lien.

Alors plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter, il allait devoir s'y faire et serrer les fesses en croisant les doigts pour que rien n'arrive ! A présent, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur la sagesse du Sagittaire, en espérant que celui-ci comprenne et approuve ses agissements.

Dès demain, il irait lui parler et le convaincre de ne pas reprendre Saga...

Et tandis que Saga partait à la recherche de son amour de jeunesse, Aiolia venait de localiser une tente dans la forêt.

Son frère était-il là ?

Il priait tous les dieux pour que ce soit le cas...

* * *

**Aimé ? Détesté ? Vous connaissez la musique maintenant, alors à vos claviers !**

**Camus se prenant pour Batman est évidemment un clin d'oeil à "CDZ la série abrégée" que je vous conseille à toutes !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !  
**


	19. Diabolisation

Bonsoir à toutes !

Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire, si ce n'est que le temps m'a manqué pour updater dernièrement. Je souhaite donc que le jeu en vaille la chandelle et que vous soyez satisfaites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus ils s'approchaient du Sanctuaire d'Artémis, plus Camus sentait le doute le gagner. Bien-sûr, Adonis se tenait convenablement depuis leur départ et même depuis le début de leur séjour chez Apollon. Mais le Verseau savait mieux que personne que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer aussi imprévisible que de mauvaise foi. Quant il avait décidé de ne pas coopérer, il pouvait faire preuve d'un entêtement frôlant l'inflexibilité. Et puis, Camus ne perdait pas de vue le véritable but d'Adonis, qu'il ignorait encore. Le scorpion avait certainement cherché à endormir sa vigilance en gagnait sa confiance et en faisant amende honorable de son ancien comportement. Il pouvait donc à tout moment passer à l'attaque. Heureusement pour le moment, Cassandre l'occupait bien et il y avait fort à parier qu'en cas de tension, la brune saurait calmer leurs ardeurs belliqueuses.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ne disait-on pas que la nuit portait conseil ?

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, une pluie battante s'abattait sur le pauvre tente du Sagittaire. Perdu dans les bois et la nuit profonde, Aioros désirait se retirer pour ne plus causer d'ennui à sa déesse, ni à ses frères d'armes. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et il était à présent clair qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas revenu à la vie quand on le lui avait proposé.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut un Aiolia trempé et ne partageant pas du tout son point de vue qui pénétra dans sa tente...

« Bon sang grand-frère, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lui demanda t-il rudement.

Mais le fier sagittaire, qui n'avait plus rien de glorieux, détourna son regard humide, comme pour éviter d'avoir à affronter son jeune frère. Dire qu'il y a presque vingt ans, c'était lui qui faisait les sermons... il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de devoir se justifier. Surtout face à son cadet. Aiolia avait grandi, bien grandi même. Il était devenu un guerrier puissant, qui avait prouvé sa valeur à maintes reprises et plus souvent que lui également. Aioros n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre en tant que chevalier et plus rien à lui apporter sur le plan affectif, puisqu'à présent, le lion ronronnant dans les bras de son capricorne. Celui-là même qui avait arraché Aioros à la vie. Bien entendu, le centaure ne lui en avait jamais voulu, mais le fait qu'Aiolia se donne au bourreau de son frère avait une signification particulière, perverse et étrange aux yeux d'Aioros. Cela voulait tout simplement qu'Aiolia avait grandi sans lui et qu'il l'avait oublié. Il avait avancé alors que lui était resté au même niveau, sans évoluer.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Lia... » Avoua t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Si Aiolia pouvait faire preuve d'une grande douceur et de pédagogie avec les plus jeunes, Aioros avait malheureusement dépassé depuis longtemps l'âge toléré par le Lion. Et Aiolia n'était pas connu pour sa patience avec ses compagnons.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, Aioros ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, toujours... » Assura t-il, posant une main sur son coeur.

Mais peine perdue comme il en fallait plus pour convaincre l'archer déchu.

« Tu as Shura. » Asséna t-il.

Alors c'était ça en vérité ? Aioros serait jaloux de Shura ? Hmmm... non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ce fut la surprise d'entendre cette réponse sortir des lèvres du Sagittaire qui pris le pas sur le fait qu'il soit au courant de la romance de son petit frère. Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Tout début, tout semblant de colère s'évapora comme par magie du visage d'Aiolia. Son frère semblait si vulnérable, si triste. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela lui fendait le coeur. Aiolia s'était peut-être montré égoïste en voulant son retour. Effectivement, rien n'indiquait que le brun avait désiré une seconde chance sur Terre. Il avait droit à ce repos, ce repos qu'apporte la mort. Loin des tourments, loin de la violence. Mais trop loin de lui...

Le lion s'agenouilla près de son frère et il le prit dans ses bras, n'y tenant plus. Il était évident qu'Aioros avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Tu as peur... »

Il le serra plus fort contre lui, comme par peur de le perdre et il ferma les yeux un instant. Dire qu'il tenait son frère... qu'il le sentait contre lui et qu'il l'entendait respirer. C'était bien réel, comme un rêve dont on ne se réveillait pas. Doucement, sa main se glissa dans la chevelure soyeuse et courte de son aîné et ses doigts se perdirent dans cette jungle capillaire avec délice. Le temps avait suspendu son vol. Enfin, enfin... réunis. Ensemble. Athéna avait décidé de leur accorder ce souhait. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Aiolia recula son visage, jusqu'alors enfoui dans la nuque de son frère et il le regarda. Aioros était si beau. C'était un ange dont il ne manquait que l'auréole. Un véritable saint dans toute sa splendeur et sa signification.

Un saint auquel il était absolument impossible de résister...

Comme un baiser venait sceller ce désir incestueux et impur...

* * *

Pour éviter d'impliquer des civils et se délacer en toute discrétion, rien ne valait la bonne vieille marche à pied des familles. Camus l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps et d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait failli terminer vingt mille lieues sous les mers. Se déplacer en avion ou en bateau, c'était prendre le risque de défier des éléments sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et ça, Camus ne le supportait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une prise constante sur tous les évènements. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser la situation lui échapper ou de laisser le hasard avoir une trop grande influence sur ses actions et raisonnements. Cette tendance à tout rationaliser le desservait parfois, lui conférant une trop grande rigidité et une prédisposition certaine à l'inaction. Ce manque calculé de spontanéité causait du tort au réservé Verseau. Contrairement à son collègue du Scorpion, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter aux situations nouvelles et au changement, en général. Ses dehors austères et peu enclins à l'initiative découlaient donc de son incapacité relative à abandonner des prises de positions trop marquées.

C'était sans doute pour cela, aussi, qu'il admirait Milo. Et par la force des choses, Adonis. Les deux étaient de vrais caméléons, sachant adapter leur discours à leur interlocuteur du moment. Ils avaient le don de rebondir quand les circonstances défavorables l'exigeaient et ils retombaient toujours miraculeusement sur les pattes. Au fond, ils représentaient à merveille leur signe zodiacal. Un scorpion, c'est petit et ça ne paie pas de mine finalement. On pourrait penser qu'un simple coup de pied suffit à se débarrasser de cette pauvre bête Mais non content d'être doté d'une véritable cuirasse, d'un dard empoisonné et de pinces puissantes, ce petit invertébré comptait parmi les habitants les plus anciens de la Terre. Il avait assisté à tous les changements brutaux et importants que la planète avait essuyés et il en était toujours ressorti indemne, témoin immuable et éternel des âges. Milo et Adonis avaient hérité de leur signe cette étonnante résistance que le Verseau leur enviait parfois.

Adonis…

Adonis qui était sage, pour une fois. Il marchait au rythme de la vraie Pythie. Malgré son physique frêle, Cassandre se débrouillait plutôt bien pour le moment. Jamais elle ne se plaignait, ni ne réclamait de pause, même si on sentait qu'il était difficile pour elle de suivre Camus. Le français lança un regard à ses compagnons pour vérifier leur état de fatigue et si Cassandre restait muette sur sa fatigue, son visage un peu creusé parlait pour elle. Il faut dire qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures sous le soleil ravageur de la campagne grecque profonde. Aussi, le vénérable chevalier du Verseau décrété qu'il était temps de faire une pause bien méritée. Et quoi de plus plaisant que de la faire dans un village ? Il y en avait un, à quelques mètres de là. Il ne payait pas de mine, même de loin, mais ce serait toujours plaisant d'y passer la nuit, dans un vrai lit pour changer. Ils pourraient également faire le plein de vivres avant de reprendre la route, tôt le lendemain pour éviter la canule. De toutes façons, continuer à marcher ainsi sous ce soleil de plomb relevait du suicide pur et simple. Il fallait donc se montrer raisonnable et assumer les contraintes allant avec leurs conditions de déplacement.

Ce village, ou plutôt ce hameau, était peu accueillant en vérité. Il semblait désert, hostile presque. Mais tout repos serait le bienvenu, alors Camus entraîna ses deux comparses à sa suite. Le vent soufflait, soulevant la poussière des sentiers qui faisaient offices de ruelles. Cet endroit rural semblait presque inoccupé. Presque, car les maisons en bon état attestaient d'une présence humaine.

Camus marchait lentement, les sens en éveil pour éviter toute embuscade. La nature méfiante du Verseau l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, alors il avait tendance à ne pas se précipiter. Heureusement, des rires familiers d'enfants se firent entendre, résonnant dans les ruelles désertes. Sur la grande place du village, un groupe de jeunes jouait. Camus s'arrêta un instant pour les contempler, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'une part, ces petits constituaient le seul spectacle visible aux alentours, contrastant avec le vide et le silence qui régnaient en maîtres jusqu'ici et rendaient l'endroit presque accueillant. D'autres parce, parce que cela le renvoyait à une époque clé de sa vie. Son enfance au Sanctuaire. Elle n'avait pas été classique, surtout ponctuée d'entraînements risqués et épuisants pour faire de lui un parfait Saint des Glaces. Et contrairement à la majorité des autres chevaliers, son entraînement avait été aussi physique que psychologique. Son maître, Aquarius Orion l'avait conditionné dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire, accentuant simplement la peur que Camus avait des autres.

Parfois, il les entendait jouer, assis derrière la grande fenêtre sale de sa chambre d'apprenti. Les autres chevaliers en devenir, de son âge environ. Ils étaient tout un groupe... Il les entendait rire aux éclats, s'amuser comme n'importe quel petit garçon normal. Mais lui n'avait pas le droit. Il avait déjà des responsabilités et puis, ça ne plairait pas à son maître. Quand il arrivait exceptionnellement à son maître de s'absenter, Camus avait du mal à trouver sa place. Il restait à l'écart des autres, ne parvenant pas à se mêler à eux. Son mutisme avait été le premier obstacle, sa peur viscérale des autres, le second. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui... Comme cette petite fille, adossée à son arbre. Camus sentait sa souffrance, isolée des autres. Elle se tenait là, ne pouvant faire autre chose qu'être le témoin indésirable de leurs jeux. Les enfants son si cruels parfois. Cela le renvoyait à sa propre image...

Inévitablement.

Mais il n'était plus ainsi à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un problème Icequeen ? » Demanda Adonis en posant une main sur l'épaule frêle de son frère d'arme.

Camus s'empressa de la chasser.

« Non. » Assura t-il aussi naturellement que possible.

Pourtant, c'était son propre rejet qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la gamine aux cheveux courts et au visage sans émotion.

« Tu viens jouer Stella ? » Demanda alors un petit garçon plus jeune.

Le regard du verseau s'illumina imperceptiblement.

«_ Tu viens jouer, Gabriel ? _»

Oui, c'était la même chose. Cette même main tendue vers lui, ce même sourire...

« Dimitri ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » Le réprimanda une voix féminine pleine de rage.

Une femme arriva alors et attrapa son fils par le poignet, l'éloignant sans délicatesse. Le visage de l'enfant, qui s'était un peu ouvert, se referma aussitôt que la dame lui arracha son compagnon. Camus ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. C'était comme si on lui poignardait le coeur.

Et il serra instinctivement la main posée sur son épaule. Milo... ou plutôt le corps de Milo, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Ce qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres et de se perdre à jamais. La seule chose qui le raccrochait à son humanité. Et cette petite fille, à qui pouvait-elle se fier, elle ?

Adonis ne bougea pas, le laissant faire à sa guise, sans émettre la moindre remarque. Il avait compris...

« Stella, c'est l'heure de rentrer, ma chérie ! »

Une voix amicale s'était élevée parmi la foule d'enfants joyeux. Une femme grande et mince à l'air maladif s'approcha de la gamine solitaire et elle la prit dans ses bras. Le regard de Camus croisa celui de la petite, qui le pointa du doigt. Le verseau sursauta légèrement Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce regard vide, semblable à celui d'une poupée. La femme se tourna vers eux.

« Tu les connais, Stella ? »

« Oui... »

Mais tout à coup, un homme déboula sur la place et ordonna à toutes les femmes et à leurs enfants de regagner leurs logis.

« On en a trouvé d'autres, endormis comme les autres ! Et pas moyen de les réveiller ! » Affirma t-il, alors que les personnes présentes s'amassaient autour de lui pour écouter son discours alarmant.

« Combien ? » S'inquiéta une femme gironde, tenant son fils contre elle.

« Dix. Cela fait à présent cinquante deux. » Soupira le bonhomme, l'air apeuré.

« Oh Athéna ! Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ? » Se lamenta une vieille femme boiteuse.

« Les Dieux sont en colère contre nous ! » Hurla une autre.

Camus échangea un regard avec Cassandre et ils s'approchèrent pour comprendre quel était ce maléfice qui frappait ce paisible village.

« Barricadez-vous ! Couvre feu dès à présent ! Que personne ne sorte ! » Conseilla le doyen.

Un couvre feu en pleine journée ? C'était la première fois que Camus entendait une telle hérésie ! La situation semblait grave.

Tous s'éloignèrent pour aller s'enfermer dans leurs maisons, sans que Camus n'ait pu poser la moindre question. Mais, étrangement, la femme et l'étrange fillette s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Venez chez moi, étrangers. Je vais vous expliquer. »

Adonis fronça des sourcils, pas rassuré. Ils devraient plutôt se barrer d'ici fissa ! Mais Camus les suivit, comme hypnotisé, alors le Grec pesta et il lui emboita le pas, avec Cassandre.

La femme les conduisit vers sa petite maison sombre et elle posa ensuite sa fille, avant de s'enfrmer avec eux. Elle tira les rideaux et les invita à s'asseoir.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Cassandre en frissonnant.

« Depuis une semaine maintenant, un mal inconnu frappe le village et ses habitants ? »

« Comment ça ? » Poursuivit Camus.

« Un à un, les citoyens s'endorment et rien ni personne n'arrive à les éveiller. » Termina la femme.

« Mais c'est affreux ! Camus, Adonis, nous devons les aider ! »

« Pas question ! Cet endroit me fiche les glandes, tirons-nous d'ici vite fait ! Ca ne nous concerne pas ! » Prostesta le scorpion en s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Tu ne disais pas ça quand nous étions dans le village des femmes. » Lui fit remarquer Camus.

« Tant qu'à risquer notre vie, autant que ce soit pour de belles donzelles ! » Se défendit-il.

« Seigneur Adonis, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous allez laisser souffrir ces pauvres innocents ? » S'indigna Cassandre en joignant les mains.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre ? On ne va quand même pas s'arrêter tous les deux cent mètres pour faire la charité aux péquenauds du coin ? »

« Et cela ne se produit pas en plein jour, j'imagine, pour que vous ignoriez la cause de ce sommeil soudain. » Comprit Camus.

« C'est exact. Tout se passe pendant la nuit et le lendemain, on retrouve des gens plongés dans un sommeil profond comme la mort. »

« Raison de plus pour dégager tant qu'on le peut encore ! » Ordonna Adonis en frappant du poing sur la table.

« Nous allons rester et vous aider. » Décréta froidement Camus.

« QUOI ? » Manqua de s'étrangler le séducteur de ces dames.

« Votre ami a raison, c'est de la folie. Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? »

« Parce que nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna et tel est notre rôle. » Répondit naïvement Camus.

La douce Cassandre posa sa main sur celle d'Adonis et la caressa légèrement pour le détendre, parce que le jeune homme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le regard de biche qu'elle lui lança eut pour effet de briser toutes ses dernières réticences. Il soupira et accepta son sort.

« Mais rien qu'une nuit, ok ? Si demain on n'a pas trouvé la cause de ce bordel, on se casse, c'est compris ? »

Comme Camus savait que dans le fond Adonis avait raison, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il acquiesça. Juste une nuit, sinon ils risquaient de prendre du retard ou même pire et leurs compagnons restés au Sanctuaire comptaient sur eux.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Le soir venu et après un dîner très modeste, les trois convives allèrent se coucher. La femme leur montra leurs chambres. Naturellement, sa maison n'étant pas immense, Adonis, Camus et Cassandre partageraient la même. Pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la vierge, ils installèrent un rideau de fortune pour la dissimuler. La jeune femme ne s'était pas plainte depuis leur départ, mais le rythme soutenu de son escorte l'avait épuisée et elle s'endormit la première. Cela n'inquiéta pas Camus outre mesure, puisqu'il sentait toujours le cosmos pur de Cassandre, signe qu'elle allait bien. Adonis fixait le plafond, bras croisés sous sa tête, essayant de lutter désespérément contre le sommeil. Il ne tenait pas à ne plus se réveiller à cause de cette tête de mule de C amus ou cette sainte de Cassandre ! Le Verseau se tourna de son côté, ignorant son compagnon. Il repensa à la petite qui avait été sage et silencieuse pendant tout le repas. Elle lui ressemblait. Elle semblait avoir les mêmes difficultés que lui à communiquer et à se faire accepter des autres.

Sa mère leur avait raconté qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père, emporté par un cancer foudroyant et que du coup, elle s'était toujours sentie seule et différente des autres enfants qui avaient leurs deux parents et la rejetaient à cause de cela. Apparemment, Stella était aveugle de naissance, mais elle avait miraculeusement recouvré la vue, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Et la pauvre enfant n'avait pas de Milo, elle. Sans lui, Camus serait probablement devenu aussi insensible qu'un iceberg. Mais l'énergique scorpion avait su faire fondre la glace entre eux, aussi sûrement que son maître, le flamboyant Délos du Scorpion, avait su réchauffer Orion. Le Français ferma les yeux et il se mit à penser à cette époque lointaine. Milo... il lui manquait tellement... Quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il avait peur. Il ne connaissait personne. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Son père et sa mère avaient désirés très fort un enfant, mais malheureusement, ils n'arrivaient pas à en concevoir. Leur dernière chance avait été l'insémination artificielle, qui avait marché à la première tentative. Fou de joie, le couple de notables s'était préparé à la venue au monde de triplés. Hélas, la grossesse avait été compliquée et risquée comme souvent dans ce genre de cas. Et chose inédite jusqu'alors, le cosmos de Camus s'était manifesté pendant qu'il grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère. L'accouchement avait été une véritable boucherie. Deux des foetus n'avaient pas survécus. A leur naissance, ils étaient sans vie. Gelés. Seul Camus était sorti indemne de cette prison de chair qui les avait vus croître pendant neuf mois. La mère de Camus avait été très choquée par ce que les médecins n'avaient réussi à expliquer. Pourtant, très vite, Camus avait manifesté de quoi étaient morts ses deux frères. Ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux. Il lui suffisait de toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour que le gel s'en empare. Le père de Camus était allé voir de grands savants, des exorcistes et même des marabouts, mais personne n'avait été en mesure d'expliquer l'étrange maladie dont était atteinte son seul fils. Non content d'avoir causé la mort de ses frères, il avait fini par rendre folle sa propre mère, qui n'avait pas supporté de ne pouvoir le toucher.

A l'âge de cinq ans, en désespoir de cause après l'internement psychiatrique de sa femme, le père de Camus s'était résolu à se séparer de son fils. Ce fils du même sang que lui qui lui avait tout volé. Après un énième accident, le petit qui était muet de naissance, avait été conduit au Sanctuaire. C'était le seul lieu où il ne serait pas un danger et sa dernière chance. Le père de Camus l'avait donc abandonné là, sans même un dernier regard, sans même se retourner alors que les lourdes grilles du Sanctuaire claquaient derrière lui. Un cours entretien avec Shion avait suffit à sceller le destin de celui qui était voué à devenir le prochain Saint des Glaces et qui montrait déjà d'étonnantes et prometteuses dispositions malgré son jeune âge. Le mutisme de Camus n'avait pas été un obstacle, bien au contraire, il avait facilité son apprentissage et fait de lui l'élève idéal en vérité. Sans la parole, jamais il ne pouvait se plaindre ou protester. Au début, ce fut difficile. Il pleura énormément. Mais bien vite, ses larmes se changèrent en glace, avant de se tarir.

Tout n'était pas si noir, heureusement. Shion était gentil avec lui et Orion n'était pas trop cruel. On sentait que le Verseau n'était pas d'une grande patience avec les enfants, ni très paternaliste, mais cela n'incommoda nullement Camus qui, de toutes façons, n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection. Son maître passait beaucoup de temps avec un autre chevalier à l'armure dorée : Délos du Scorpion. Ce dernier également avait un élève, que Camus ne tarda pas à rencontrer. Et dès qu'il aperçut son sourire chaleureux, quelque chose _fondit_ littéralement au fond de son âme. A sa manière, il essaya de se rapprocher de Milo, cherchant sa compagnie sans succès. Il faut dire que sans la parole, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Le petit Grec semblait lui préférer de loin le turbulent et bavard Aiolia. Mais Camus tenait bon. Il avait pris l'habitude de les suivre en cachette, sans un mot. Au début, cela les avait dérangés et énervés de se sentir épiés, cependant avec le temps, ils avaient fini par l'ignorer.

Un jour de mai, alors qu'ils jouaient près d'un lac, l'eau avait essayé de tuer Milo. Le petit homme ne savait pas nager et il avait fallu l'intervention de Camus, qui avait gelé une partie de la surface du lac pour sauver le futur Scorpion. Tous les deux avaient failli y laisser la vie, épuisés. Et puis, grâce à Athéna, ils avaient miraculeusement survécus. A partir de ce jour béni, Milo avait décidé d'accorder une chance à celui qui avait crié son nom en manquant de mourir pour le secourir. Une mystérieuse et solide amitié était née. Leurs maîtres étant également proches avaient contribué à leur affection mutuelle. Grâce à eux, Milo et Camus se voyaient plus souvent que les autres chevaliers et passaient du temps ensemble. Un temps privilégié, celui de l'insouciance.

Jusqu'à ce que...

Le rêve et la magie prenne fin. L'entrée de plein fouet dans l'âge adulte et les responsabilités que cela impliquait...

Ils avaient alors pris des chemins différents à cause d'un événement que Camus se refusait de se remémorer. A présent qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan malgré une légère pointe de méfiance, il avait fallu qu'Adonis vienne tout gâcher entre eux.

Brusquement, il sentit une paire de lèvres contre son cou et il sursauta, ouvrant les yeux et revenant douloureusement à la réalité.

« Camus, j'ai envie de toi... » Souffla son agresseur.

Le chevalier lui fit face et il n'eut aucune surprise en tombant nez à nez avec son agresseur.

« Adonis, retourne dans ton lit ! » Exigea Camus.

« Shhh... Cassandre dort à côté et tu ne voudrais pas la réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? » Susurra t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Ses grandes mains vinrent flatter les flancs fins de Camus et ce dernier sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas accoutumé à une telle proximité, à une telle intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre. Milo s'était déjà allé à lui témoigner ce genre de tendresse dans le passé, mais il s'était toujours arrêté de lui-même avant que la situation ne lui échappe. Au grand damne de Camus, qui n'en n'avait pourtant jamais rien avoué. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et légèrement épicé du Scorpion lui piquer la nuque, la joue et les lèvres quand il lui donna enfin un baiser. Il serait si facile, si simple de se laisser aller à ces mains expertes qui ne demandaient que cela. Son corps, son esprit lui criaient d'une même voix de succomber au venin de la bête, mais la pudeur de Camus était bien plus forte que l'excitation de le faire dans la même pièce que Cassandre qui pourrait pourtant se réveiller à tout moment. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable que le risque de se faire prendre la main dans le sac soit la seule motivation qui pousse Adonis à l'allumer ainsi. Milo adorait jouer avec le feu et Adonis marchait sur ses pas en la matière. Mais le raisonnable Camus ne pouvait faire abstraction de toutes les données qui parasitaient son cerveau. Son coeur s'emballa, tirant la sonnette d'alarme et il posa ses mains sur les hanches du corps alangui sur lui, gelant progressivement la chair en signe d'avertissement. La désagréable sensation de morsure fit reculer d'un bond l'agresseur, qui ne demanda pas son reste et retourna dans son lit en pestant. Ce retournement de situation arracha un sourire à Camus, un de ces rares et discrets sourires triomphants.

Mais sa victoire fut de courte durée comme on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Seigneur Camus ! C'est terrible ! Stella a disparu ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Camus qui se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir. Il sortit et referma la porte pour éviter que la discussion ne réveille Cassandre, toujours paisiblement endormie.

« Vous avez regardé partout ? »

« Oui ! Elle a du sortir ! J'ai si peur... qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur ! »

« Calmez-vous, je vais aller la chercher avec vous. »

Il décida de la suivre dehors et ils l'appelèrent dans les rues vides de la ville. Sauf que, bien vite, ils se rendirent compte que les rues n'étaient pas si vides que cela. Une sorte de veillée avait lieu dans la rue principale... et une bonne partie du village semblait s'y être donnée rendez-vous.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est dehors ? » Demanda Camus.

« Les enfants ont disparu ! » Cria une femme encore en chemise de nuit.

La situation était grave. Gravissime, même. Camus décida de les chercher. Ils étaient peut-être sortis jouer malgré l'interdiction de leurs parents ?

Jouer ?

Mais bien-sûr ! La place principale du village ! Les enfants semblaient l'affectionner particulièrement avec son grand olivier centenaire au centre. Camus s'y précipita, suivi tant bien que mal de la mère de Stella à laquelle il n'avait donné aucune explication.

Malheureusement, son intuition se confirma lorsqu'il aperçu les enfants, tous étendus là, à même le sol. Sur leurs visages joufflus se dessinait des sourires d'apaisement. Immédiatement, Camus alla s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivants. Ils respiraient encore, mais impossible de les réveiller, même en les secouant. La mère de Stella semblait très choquée. Qui pouvait bien être assez cruel pour s'attaquer à des enfants sans défense ? Et Stella n'était pas là... enfin, à première vue...

« Maman ? » Hésita une petite voix.

Une figure familière sortit de derrière l'olivier. Stella aimait beaucoup se cacher là et observer ses petits camarades. La petite semblait saine et sauve et elle courut dans les bras de sa mère. Camus s'empressa de les rejoindre et il s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant pour l'interroger. Cependant, il fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot, par la foule énervée qui arriva. Aux pleurs et aux appels sans réponses des parents succéda une très forte tension.

« Comment se fait-il que cette petite peste ne dorme pas que tous les autres ? »

« Je le savais, c'est une sorcière ! » La désigna en hurlant un homme moustachu.

« Brûlons-la ! »

La mère de Stella serra sa fille contre elle pour la protégeant, disant que l'enfant n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il fallut que Camus intervienne en lançant une Poussière de Diamants dans les airs pour faire revenir le calme. Une pluie scintillante retomba sur la place et Camus leurs ordonna de porter les enfants chez eux et de ne plus sortir. Les habitants s'exécutèrent. S'énerver sans preuve ne ramènerait pas leurs pauvre petits. Mieux valait laisser l'homme aux pouvoirs de glace qui affirmait être un Saint d'Athéna se charger de tout. Camus revint près de Stella après avoir dispersé la foule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquérit-il de sa voix la plus douce.

La gamine le fixa de ses grand yeux inexpressifs et secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Mais elle n'en dit pas plus pour le moment. Impossible de dire si elle avait vu quelque chose, mais Camus mit cela sur le compte du choc. Elle leur parlerait peut-être de ce qu'elle avait vu une fois à la maison, si elle avait vu quelque chose évidemment.

Mais rien n'aurait pu préparer le Verseau à ce qu'elle allait lui révéler, rien !

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait. »

Il se retourna vers elle, en même temps que sa mère.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent un jour comme papa. Alors je les ai fait dormir pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Ils sont heureux maintenant, ils jouent tous dans un grand jardin fleuri super beau. »

La mère était tellement choquée qu'elle commença à trembler.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es une sorcière ! Un démon ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as retrouvé la vue ! Tu as vendu ton âme ! » Murmura la femme.

« Mais maman... » Essaya de se justifier la petite, qui avait cru bien faire.

« Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Ne m'appelle pas « maman » !

De douloureux souvenirs refirent surface chez Camus alors qu'il entendait ces mots difficiles résonner dans sa tête.

« Tu vas les réveiller ! » Exigea t-elle.

Cependant, Stella ne comprenait pas. Elle recula doucement et se mit à pleurer. Tout à coup, alors que ses larmes souillaient le sol, elle se mit à flotter dans les airs et un pentagramme apparut sur son front. Camus ouvrit grand les yeux, reconnaissant ce signe entre mille ! L'enfant se mit à rire et elle se volatilisa instantanément, avant que Camus ait pu intervenir. Sa mère tomba à genoux, impuissante.

« Ma fille... ma petite fille est possédée ! »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. Par Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil... » Confirma Camus sans un geste envers la femme anéantie.

« Seigneur Camus... je vous en prie, vous devez libérer les autres enfants. Tuez la ! » Supplia la femme en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est le seul moyen... »

Alors seule la mort était la solution ? Une solution que beaucoup trop de parents semblaient prendre à la légère apparemment. Si le Sanctuaire n'avait rien pu pour lui, à coup sûr, son père aurait tenu le même discours. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le chevalier des glaces perdit son sang froid.

« La tuer ? La tuer...? Vous osez vouloir lui ôter la vie ? Il est hors de question que je fasse cela ! On parle de votre propre enfant, de la chair de votre chair ! Pas d'un vulgaire vieux chien mourant que l'on achève froidement à coup de pelle ! Et même à un animal, on accorderait plus de compassion et de dignité... Je refuse de le faire. Je vais la retrouver. »

Il s'éloigna, déçu et dégoûté de la cupidité humaine.

Il allait la sauver, comme il aurait aimé qu'on le sauve, lui.

Il en fit le serment...


	20. Illusions

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Après une impasse scénaristique dans laquelle je me suis mise toute seule et qui m'a bloquée quelques mois, voici finalement la suite.**

**Camus est la vedette de ce chapitre où rêve/réalité et cécité/vue s'opposent.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Camus de retrouver Stella qui s'était téléportée sur la grande place. Mais le lieu semblait avoir changé. Il était éclairé, comme en plein jour et semblait coupé du monde. Si bien que lorsqu'il pénétra au centre de la place, Camus se sentit isolé et perdu, comme ayant atterri dans un monde parallèle. L'olivier millénaire était entouré de fleurs multicolores qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Par terre, les enfants étaient étendus dans l'herbe, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il n'y avait qu'à juger la pâleur inquiétante de leur peau pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de leurs âmes prisonnières en ce lieu maudit. Hypnos avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés dans leur sommeil. Ni dans son combat à venir contre le Verseau.

Plus moyen de fuir. L'affrontement semblait inévitable. La tension gagna le seigneur des glaces.

Stella se trouvait parmi ses camarades endormis et elle fixait Camus. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent alors un long même en silence. Tout était dans le regard. Comme si cette vaine tentative pour impressionner l'adversaire pouvait éviter un affrontement. Camus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Le voyage et ses déjà trop nombreux tumultes lui avaient fait prendre conscience de son état de santé alarmant. S'il venait à devoir se battre physiquement contre le Dieu du Sommeil, il savait qu'il n'en sortirait certainement pas indemne, sans compter qu'il était seul et ne pouvait donc bénéficier ni de l'appui de Milo, ni de celui d'Adonis, sur lequel il n'aurait pas craché. Il était livré à lui-même, avec ses forces amoindries, mais dans son malheur, il avait la chance que le dieu se soit incarné dans le corps d'une fillette. Cela allait grandement affaiblir son cosmos. Par contre, c'était à double tranchant car il était évident que Camus allait tout faire pour éviter de blesser la gamine.

Apparemment, Hypnos n'aimait pas se battre, contrairement à son frère qui était sans cesse aveuglé par son aversion pour l'humanité. Camus non plus n'aimait pas se battre. Dans le fond, il aspirait à la paix et n'avait recours à la force qu'en cas de nécessité et par devoir. En cela, il ressemblait au Dieu du Sommeil. Mais leurs points communs s'arrêtaient là.

« Relâchez les enfants et quittez le corps de Stella. » Exigea calmement, mais fermement Camus.

« Qui que tu sois, tu ne peux m'y obliger. Homme ou Dieu, la puissance de ma torpeur n'a pas de limite et te terrassera. » Promis la fillette dont la voix semblait plus gutturale qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je ne suis ni un Dieu, ni un simple mortel. Je suis un Chevalier... » Répondit Camus en essayant d'enflammer son cosmos pour se présenter. Mais sans succès.

Le poison que distillait une peur brute se répandit dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante. Comment était-il censé le combattre si son cosmos ne pouvait être invoqué ? Hypnos resta toujours aussi inexpressif mais il constata la gêne du Verseau malgré son visage fermé.

« Un Chevalier sans nom. Ton identité m'importe peu, puisque tu vas mourir. » Affirma Hypnos en déployant en retour son énergie divine.

Stella fut rapidement baignée dans une lumière étrange née des ténèbres. Camus pouvait sentir sa puissance suffocante, bien qu'elle soit très loin de son apogée. Et même si cela lui laissait un maigre espoir de victoire, c'était loin d'être probant.

« Bienvenu dans le _Songe_ de Stella. » Expliqua la fillette en écartant les bras. « Ceci est son monde idéal. Un monde où ceux qui ont une âme pure sont aveugles comme elle, mais peuvent ainsi rêver de ce qu'ils désirent sans risquer de voir des horreurs avec leurs yeux. Et qu'y a t-il de plus pur qu'un enfant ? Ici, leur cécité les protège et leur esprit leur montre ce qu'ils veulent réellement, sans aucune limite, sans risque d'être déçu. »

« Je n'appelle pas cela être aveugle, mais plutôt se voiler la face, ce qui est sensiblement différent. » Objecta cependant Camus.

« Cette enfant l'ignore. Elle voulait tellement leur éviter de souffrir comme elle a souffert. Elle avait besoin de mon pouvoir pour cela et j'avais besoin de son corps et ainsi tout le monde y gagne. »

Elle s'approcha et Camus essaya de reculer, mais impossible.

« Ici, tu es dans son _Songe_, ainsi, tu ne peux rien faire, c'est elle qui décide de tout. »

Le Dieu du Sommeil combla rapidement la distance les séparant et il se mit à flotter doucement pour arriver à la hauteur du chevalier d'or. Il glissa sa petite main sous le menton de Camus pour pouvoir mieux le fixer. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans le regard cristallin du Verseau, mais plutôt une sorte de morbide résignation. Avait-il déjà perdu l'envie de vivre ? Si tel était le cas, cela ne datait pas d'hier, malheureusement le Dieu ne pouvait donc guère s'en attribuer le mérite. Pas une seule étincelle de volonté n'allumait ce regard éteint.

« Tes yeux... ils sont pareils que ceux de l'enfant. Morts. Pour elle, c'est physique et dû à une maladie. Mais les tiens, c'est parce qu'ils ont vu trop d'horreurs. »

Tout à coup, le décor changea, semblant comme effacé par le poids du temps et Stella disparut. Camus se retrouva devant l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Et aussitôt un sentiment angoissant de déjà-vu l'assaillit.

« _Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Et l'âme est le miroir des rêves. Te voici à présent dans ton Songe._ » Susura une voix lointaine dans la tête de Camus. Une voix à la sonorité familière, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de sa douce déesse Athéna.

Camus savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une dangereuse illusion dont le but était de le piéger et cette impression lui fut confirmée lorsqu'il lut : « _Toi qui entres ici, abandonne tout espoir_ » gravé dans le marbre du portail. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien faire et s'il ne retrouvait pas Hypnos très vite, il risquait de rester prisonnier ici pour toujours. Alors il se décida à franchir le grand portail de pierres. Il se rappelait la première fois où il avait aperçu l'imposante porte blanche. Il avait été très impressionné et il s'était cramponné à son père. Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de l'abandonner ici. Il ressenti ce même sentiment d'impuissance et d'appréhension en franchissant symboliquement l'entrée. Immédiatement, il scruta les environs à la recherche d'une trace du Dieu qui pouvait avoir pris n'importe quelle apparence. Dans le monde des rêves, Hypnos était le maître absolu et le défier sur son propre terrain était très dangereux. Camus le savait, mais malgré cela, il devait le trouver.

« Gabriel ? » Lança une voix légèrement en train de muer derrière lui.

Il se retourna, surpris et il vit Milo. Le jeune Milo. Celui de son adolescence. Il portait une tunique blanchâtre et par dessus une épaulette en cuir ceinturée à sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux avaient tendance à boucler aux pointes et ils étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui se balançait négligemment sur son épaule droite.

Aussitôt, le jeune scorpion monta les marches quatre à quatre et il se jeta dans les bras de Camus qui n'osa le toucher en retour. Il était très surpris, même s'il ne devrait pas l'être. Après tout, c'était son rêve. Mais s'il posait ses mains sur Milo, celui-ci allait certainement disparaître.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fait ce rêve pénétrant.

Le grec nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami. En effet à cette époque, Camus était encore le plus grand des deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me serrer contre toi ? » S'impatienta Milo en chuchotant de façon presque sensuelle.

Mais Camus n'osait pas. Il savait que tout cela était faux et si Milo venait à se volatiliser une fois qu'il aurait posé les mains sur lui, Camus était conscient que cela risquait d'avoir des effets très néfastes sur sa psyché. Parce qu'ici, c'était le Royaume d'Hypnos et la réalité était un rêve fragile et éphémère. Le Dieu l'avait sans doute fait venir ici en connaissance de cause pour le torturer avec ce rêve récurent et lui montrer que jamais Milo et lui ne s'appartiendraient réciproquement. Il en profitait pour exploiter l'unique faiblesse du français.

D'habitude le rêve s'arrêtait là. Parce que Camus finissait toujours par céder en étreignant le scorpion. D'ordinaire on ne contrôle pas ses rêves. Mais cette fois fut différente, car lorsque Milo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amour, ce dernier lui parut plus réel que jamais. Non seulement il ne disparut pas, mais en plus, Camus pouvait parfaitement sentir chaque courbe de son corps et la texture rêche de sa tenue de disciple. Cette étrange sensation paralysa encore davantage le Verseau et quand Milo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, Camus comprit que c'était réellement les désirs secrets de son âme qui s'exprimaient enfin.

Tout comme dans le Songe de Stella, Camus déterminait les évènements. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser sucré et innocent. Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage. Simplement de sentir le corps nerveux de Milo lové contre le sien.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut son maître, Orion du Verseau, posté non loin d'eux. Il les couvait de son air bienveillant, alors que dans la réalité des choses, s'il avait au départ montré du dédain pour la relation unissant Milo à Camus, Orion avait bien vite retourné sa cape, s'opposant à leur affection mutuelle. A côté du roux au regard d'acier se tenait le scorpion blond au visage très expressif, Délos. Ce dernier tenait la main de son compagnon et amant. Tous deux souriaient. Orion ne souriait que très rarement et toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Délos. Ce dernier était la raison de vivre de l'ancien Verseau.

Et il l'avait prouvé de la plus morbide des façons...

« _La réalité peut devenir ton rêve pour toujours. Il te suffit juste de le vouloir du plus profond de ton coeur. Je t'offre la paix éternelle, comme à Stella._ » Poursuivit la douce et maternante voix.

A la simple évocation de la petite fille, cette dernière déboula de nul part et vint courir en cercle autour du jeune couple, tenant un magnifique paon à la queue ornée de couleurs très vives et scintillantes. Elle riait aux éclats, plus heureuse que jamais. Sur son visage se lisait la plénitude absolue.

« Reste avec moi Gabriel ! » L'encouragea t-elle en souriant. « Ici, il n'y a aucune souffrance ! »

La gamine innocente avait raison et sa trop grande volonté de faire le bien, plus que son désir d'invincibilité l'avait fait commettre un péché en acceptant d'offrir son corps au Dieu en échange d'une paix illusoire. Mais même s'il savait cela, Camus se sentait aussi tenté qu'avait pu l'être Paris quand il avait désigné Aphrodite comme étant la plus belle des déesses, lorsque celle-ci lui avait promis le cœur de la sublime Hélène en retour. Il serait tellement aisé de tout abandonner sans regret et de vivre enfin cette vie à laquelle il aspirait secrètement depuis toujours. Il pouvait choisir. Et choisir de ne plus subir. Fermant les yeux, résigné sur son sort, il se pencha pour embrasser Milo à nouveau et ainsi accepter les conditions du Dieu du Sommeil...

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que le Verseau s'était évaporé dans la nature ! Adonis était très contrarié. Le temps qui s'écoulait dans le Monde des Songes était beaucoup plus lent que dans la réalité et l'ex Chevalier d'Or commençait à se faire du mouron. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu la trace du cosmos de glace de son compagnon forcé. Jusqu'ici et bien que la patience ne figure pas dans la liste de ses qualités, Adonis avait respecté le sommeil de Cassandre parce qu'il savait que voyage épuisait la frêle nymphe brune. Mais là, il ne tiendrait plus une seconde de plus tant l'angoisse lui rongeait les entrailles. Camus avait beau être un rigide chiant ou plutôt un chiant rigide, Adonis savait que s'il laissait arriver malheur au Verseau, Milo allait être TRES TRES en colère ! Il cessa donc de tourner comme un lion en cage se rongeant les griffes et il se précipita jusqu'au lit de la belle endormie qu'il secoua avec la délicatesse d'un gorille amateur de bananes s'attaquant au tronc d'un arbre fruitier.

« Cassie ! Cassie ! Réveille-toi ! Je crois que Camus a des emmerdes ! » S'égosilla t-il.

La pauvre pythie de remplacement se réveilla en sursaut, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle tira pudiquement le drap sur sa poitrine pour se cacher, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de compromettant à dissimuler.

« Seigneur Adonis, vous avez fait un cauchemar ? » Et non. Malgré le manque de manières du scorpion, elle ne lui hurla pas dessus pour le punir de l'avoir réveillée avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme.

« Camus s'est barré ! »

« Oh non... vous vous êtes encore disputés ? » Regretta t-elle.

« Non... je veux dire, si, peut-être... Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, quoi ! »

Devant l'air suspicieux de la douce grecque, il avoua tout.

« Bon ok, j'ai essayé de lui forcer la main pour avoir un rapport sexuel ! Mais je me serai volontiers contenté d'une gâterie orale, c'était pas la peine qu'il se tire s'il ne voulait pas me donner la totale ! »

Devant la révélation graveleuse du scorpion, l'innocente Cassandre loupa de peu une seconde crise cardiaque !

« Pa...pardon ? »

Elle avait du mal entendre. Non, elle avait FORCEMENT mal entendu.

« Mais sinon à part ce petit incident, je pense qu'il est parti chercher la sale môme à l'air démoniaque. »

« Stella ? Elle n'est pas en train de dormir dans son lit ? »

« Apparemment non ! Et Camus est sorti pour la ramener, sauf que ça fait déjà trois heures qu'il est sorti et je dois bien avouer que je n'arrive pas à dormir sans mon homme climatiseur à côté de moi. »

Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas la véritable raison et même si sa naïveté frôlait la bêtise parfois, Cassandre n'était pas dupe. Elle comprit le profond sentiment de peur qui traversait Adonis et elle se concentra pour essayer de localiser le Verseau.

« Je savais bien que j'aurai pas dû le tripoter ! C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort ! » Se lamenta Adonis en pleurnichant contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il se blottit bien contre ses seins ronds et la malheureuse se figea, mais n'osa pas le repousser cependant. Naïveté, quand tu nous tiens...

« Je suis certaine qu'il est vivant... il ne faut pas dire de chose pareille ! »

« S'il n'est pas mort, alors pourquoi on n'arrive plus à sentir son cosmos ? »

Elle n'avait aucune explication plausible à lui fournir dans l'immédiat, alors elle décida de tout tenter.

« Adonis, pouvez-vous me donner mon sac, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Ecoute Cass', je ne pense pas que te remaquiller puisse nous être d'une quelconque utilité... »

« S'il vous plaît, c'est très important. » Insista t-elle patiemment. De la patience, elle en avait à revendre pour deux, heureusement !

Le scorpion s'exécuta finalement et il lui apporta son sac dans lequel elle fouilla un moment avant d'en sortir une étrange fiole qu'elle déboucha. Elle colla ses narines dessus et inspira profondément le gaz qui s'en dégagea rapidement, sous le regard incrédule d'Adonis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-il, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds de surprise.

« De l'éther. C'est une substance hallucinogène. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de te shooter! »

« Au contraire. Cela va nous aider. C'est comme cela que les Pythie rendent leurs prédictions. Je vais laisser mon don de voyance me guider jusqu'au Seigneur Camus. » Assura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Pour la laisser se concentrer et s'appliquer, Adonis resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que si elle gardait les yeux fermés et restait inerte aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en transe... mais parce qu'elle venait de s'endormir !

« Et merde ! »

Il se remit à la secouer comme un prunier, sans succès car elle resta au pays de Morphée.

Là, ils avaient vraiment touché le fond, leur dernier espoir venant de s'envoler...

* * *

Alors que ses lèvres allaient s'unir à celles de Milo, une violente gifle siffla à ses oreilles et le fit revenir brutalement sur terre.

« Ne me touchez pas sale pervers ! » Hurla une voix aigüe de femme.

Paniqué, le Verseau ouvrit les yeux. Et il recouvra un moment la vue. Face à lui se tenait Prisca. La blonde incendiaire le fusillait de son regard émeraude, toute engoncée dans son tailleur griffé.

Un instant, le décor sembla grésiller comme la pellicule abimée d'un vieux film en noir et blanc. Le Sanctuaire dévasté d'Apollon avec son Temple central fit son apparition en monochrome. Ce fut très bref, mais cela suffit à le faire regagner ses esprits. Prisca reprit l'apparence de Milo et la voix d'Athéna fut remplacée dans sa tête par celle de Cassandre qui murmurait tout bas.

« _Vous devez trouver Hypnos dans votre rêve et le tuer pour briser le Miroir des Songes._ »

La révélation de la vierge fut un véritable coup de fouet pour lui et il alluma scruta suspicieusement chaque détail de la scène. Il était dans SON rêve, plus celui de Stella cette fois, alors il avait TOUS les pouvoirs, dont celui de contrôler les évènements et d'éliminer Hypnos, sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien lui imposer. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire d'erreur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du frère de Thanatos. Il n'aurait qu'un seul essai avant de s'attirer les foudres du Dieu s'il ratait.

La logique voudrait qu'Hypnos choisisse les traits de Milo ou d'Orion pour se protéger derrière le lien affectif les unissant à Camus. Mais la supercherie était trop évidente et le Verseau ne tomberait certainement pas dans le panneau.

C'est alors qu'il comprit quand son regard se posa sur le paon niché dans les bras de la petite Stella. Le paon dans la mythologie grecque était l'animal d'Héra, mais également celui d'Hypnos à cause des motifs dessinés sur ses plumes ressemblants à des yeux. Grâce à la seule force de son esprit, il fit apparaître un pic à glace menaçant qu'il lança sur l'oiseau. Ce dernier fut percé en pleine poitrine et le décor derrière lui commença à ses fendiller, puis il explosa rapidement en un terrible fracas de verre.

Camus se retrouva dans le grand champ où dormaient toujours les enfants. Mais le soleil éternel n'y brillait plus, laissant place à des nuages noirs symbolisant colère du Dieu du Sommeil.

« Tu vas payer pour cela, humain. Je t'offrais une retraite paisible sur un plateau d'argent, mais tu m'as fait l'affront de refuser. »

« On dirait que la souris a mordu le chat finalement. Je ne veux pas d'une réalité qui devient mon rêve. Mais que mon rêve devienne la réalité. »

C'était un cadeau empoisonné qu'il avait failli accepter, mais heureusement même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, il avait réussi à l'éviter grâce à l'aide des deux prêtresses d'Apollon.

« Misérable humain... Tu vas mourir. » Promit-il alors que l'aura noire qui entourait Stella devenait de plus en plus épaisse.

« Non. Je mourrai effectivement, si je laissais mes rêves se réaliser. Parce que cela signifierait que je n'aurai plus de raison de vivre, puisque j'aurai tout accompli. J'aurai perdu ma raison d'être sur Terre et la dernière force qui m'aide encore à tenir et à avancer. » Assura Camus avec une volonté de fer. Volonté qui brûlait au fond de son regard océanique.

« Tes yeux... Ils sont magnifiques Camus du Verseau. Je vais te les arracher et ils feront de très jolis dessins sur les « plumes » de mon armure divine. »

Le Dieu prit une posture de combat, sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tu es toujours dans le rêve de Stella. Tu ne peux rien contre moi ici. »

Cependant et contre toute attente, le Verseau parvint à enflammer son cosmos de glace.

« Je suis prêt. »

Hypnos sembla très contrarié par ce soudain revirement de situation, mais bien vite, il recouvra sa confiance.

« Si tu me frappes, tu vas la tuer. Et si tu la tues dans son rêve, tu porteras un coup fatal à son esprit. Jamais elle ne s'en relèvera, il faut que tu le saches. Les séquelles seront irréversibles. Toi qui es censé protéger les innocents et qui parles de vivre, pourras-tu vivre avec cela sur la conscience, Chevalier ? »

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Camus et aussitôt, son cosmos s'éteignit. Hypnos avait raison, c'était bien trop risqué de faire du mal à Stella. D'une part, il risquait de tuer la fillette accidentellement en même temps que le Dieu ou d'infliger des blessures psychiques profondes à son hôte. Et d'autre part, si l'équilibre fragile était rompu, Camus pourrait se trouver prisonnier pour toujours des lymbes de l'imagination de celle qu'il était venu en premier lieu pour sauver.

« Stella, je t'en prie, si tu m'entends, tu dois m'écouter ! Ne le laisse pas gagner, oublie toutes ses fausses promesses. Ce n'est pas réalité ici. Même si la réalité est difficile, cruelle et violente parfois, je t'assure qu'elle peut également t'apporter plus que tes rêves les plus fous. Il y a tant de choses là dehors que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Des choses qui te combleraient si que tu ouvres les yeux ! »

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et parla d'une voix plus claire et sincère.

« Moi aussi j'étais comme toi avant. Je n'avais pas d'ami. Je n'arrivais pas à parler et donc, à exprimer mes désirs. Je subissais tout comme toi les évènements et je me sentais impuissant. J'avais complètement perdu foi en l'humanité aussi. J'étais seul au monde, sans personne à qui confier ma douleur, sans personne avec qui partager mes souffrances... »

Il ferma les yeux et il vit le sourire de Milo...

Ce sourire qui lui semblait si lointain à présent...

« Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Je ne voyais pas la réalité. Je ne voyais pas les mains tendues vers moi. J'étais aveugle, comme toi. Je voulais en finir avec tout cela, alors je fermais mon cœur à tous ceux qui m'offraient leur aide car je pense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Cependant un jour, un ami m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a montré qu'il était plus plaisant de vivre dans la réalité que dans un rêve. Parce que c'est justement cette joie, cette souffrance, cet amour, cette haine qui nous font nous sentir vivants. Et crois-moi, la vie vaut réellement la peine d'être vécue. Je sais que toi aussi tu pourras le voir un jour, malgré ton handicap, si tu acceptes l'aide des autres. »

La fillette se mit alors à pleurer légèrement sans vraiment le réaliser, parce qu'elle était toujours accaparée par Hypnos. Bien que l'emprise du Dieu commençait à s'effriter, Stella n'était pas assez forte pour le vaincre et Camus le comprit rapidement.

Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse à la mère de la fillette. Toutes ses convictions profondes étaient mises à mal par le choix qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le choix de la vie.

Qu'il devait assumer.

Choix qui signifiait la mort de l'adversaire.

« _La capitulation ou la mort._ » Disait souvent Milo. Pourtant, cette fois son opposante ne pourrait prendre sa décision. Camus allait devoir le faire pour elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il frissonna en sentant la présence chaude de Cassandre à ses côté. Son ange gardien posa une main sur son épaule pour lui insuffler un peu de son cosmos et lui donner la force physique nécessaire à l'achèvement de la bataille.

Mais ce fut la seconde main le touchant qui le décida réellement. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui donnait son approbation. Il ferma les yeux et sa cosmo-énergie s'intensifia à son paroxysme. Il releva les bras, joignant les mains en une posture caractéristique.

« AURORA EXECUTION ! » Cria t-il en lançant son attaque la plus mortelle en direction de sa cible.

Alors que le rayon de gel percuta la fillette de plein fouet, Camus caressa la seconde main posée sur son épaule, toujours sans se retourner, contrairement à Orphée quand il était parti chercher Eurydice aux Enfers.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Même s'il sombrait dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité...

« Milo... »

Stella gisait inanimée au sol et la présence démoniaque s'évapora sans un seul bruit.

Il avait gagné.

Le néant forma comme un tourbillon né des nuages noirs et il dévora chaque parcelle de ce monde illusoire. Les âmes perdues des enfants se mirent à flotter et à filer dans le ciel pour se sauver de cet univers en péril. L'esprit de Cassandre qui était venu en renfort fit de même, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

Au moins, il avait réussi à secourir les enfants, même s'il avait du faire un lourd sacrifice pour cela.

Seul le fantôme de Milo resta aux côtés de Camus et il serra sa main invisible et froide alors que les Ténèbres l'engloutirent...

* * *

**C'est sur cette note "gaie" que s'achève ce chapitre "dâââârk". N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si je dois être très très vilaine dans le prochain chapitre, ou si, au contraire, je dois rattraper le coup et faire preuve d'indulgence quant au sort de Camus.**

**C'est aussi votre histoire, je prends en compte chaque remarque quand elle est constructive et construite.**

**A présent, place aux précisions/explications d'usage ! (car il y en a un certain nombre dans ce chapitre...)**

**- Le sommeil a ici une connotation mortelle très importante. Après tout, Hypnos est le frère de Thanatos et on appelle le sommeil "la petite mort". Ce n'est pas sans raison.**

**- "_Toi qui entres ici, abandonne tout espoir._" : Vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu une des célèbres citations de l'_Inferno_ de Dante. Je trouvait que ça collait bien dans ce cas précis, puisqu'Hypnos est un des serviteurs d'Hadès et des Enfers par extension.**

**- Camus qui embrasse Prisca par erreur : Petit délire personnel et touche d'humour dans ce chapitre très noir. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre en vrai la miss ! Quoiqu'elle est tellement soupe au lait, alors allez savoir... En tous cas, cette scène est restée volontairement floue, mais pour la petite explication, quand Cassandre s'est "endormie" après s'être droguée, elle a rêvé et un court instant, son propre rêve est entré en "collision" avec celui de Camus, qu'elle a pu localiser. Bien entendu, si Milo s'est changé en Prisca dans le rêve de Cassandre, je vous laisse imaginer quelle était la position de Cassandre dans la scène et quelle personne elle "remplaçait". Je vous laisse également réfléchir quant à la signification de tout ceci... :)**

**- Le paon : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je sais, c'était facile !**

**- Les yeux de Camus sont des trophées : Parce qu'Hypnos se prend pour DM ! Je sais, ça aussi, c'était FACILE !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de la tournure que le prochain chapitre doit prendre !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	21. Inception Partie 1

**Bonjour ! Je continue à profiter de mes courtes congés pour updater mes fics. J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme que je me suis fixé et ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres.**

**D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire part des histoires que vous voulez que j'actualise en priorité.**

**Place à présent à ce nouveau chapitre au nom plus qu'évocateur. Sur le papier, il m'a semblé assez clair, j'espère vraiment que vous allez vous y retrouver. Le principe du sauvetage de Camus n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre, mais beaucoup plus à expliquer correctement. Je compte sur vous pour me dire si je dois rajouter une couche de précisions au prochain chapitre ou si une chatte y retrouve déjà à peu près ses petits ici !**

**Enjoy et merci de votre soutien !**

* * *

Des heures, puis des jours avaient passés sans que le moindre changement ne se produise. L'état de santé du Verseau demeurait inchangé et toujours aussi inquiétant. Son corps n'avait pas subi le moindre dégât physique et pourtant, le français était plongé dans un profond coma. Il en allait de même pour la jeune Stella. Il était insupportable de les voir aussi inanimés que des morts et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Les risques de l'opération menée par Camus étaient grands et bien que la prudence du Verseau ne soit plus à démontrer, les craintes d'Adonis à ce sujet s'étaient malheureusement avérées justes. Il avait appris à cerner son geôlier à force de le côtoyer lors de leur périple. Sous son allure glaciaire battait un coeur sensible à la condition humaine. Il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour déloger Hypnos du corps de sa jeune hôte, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté de toute évidence, puisqu'il s'était perdu dans les limbes de l'esprit de la fillette.

Et elle avec.

Cette mission suicide avait été un échec sur toute la ligne.

La douce Cassandre ne quittait plus le chevalier convalescent. Elle lui tenait la main et priait pour lui, sans relâche, tentant désespérément d'obtenir la clémence de son dieu pour qu'il proclame la guérison du Verseau. Hélas en vain. Elle était épuisée parce que cela faisait des jours qu'elle restait au chevet de Camus. Adonis, quant à lui, même s'il le cachait bien, était préoccupé également par l'aspect de légume qu'avait son garde fou. Il aurait évidemment pu en profiter pour se sauver, mais _quelque chose_ l'en empêchait. Quelque chose venant de lui, au creux de sa poitrine. Sans doute l'amour inconditionnel que vouait cet imbécile de Milo à son meilleur ami. Mais peut-être pas. Et c'était bien ce qui terrorisait Adonis. Bien plus encore que l'idée d'avoir perdu Camus à tout jamais. Alors, il préférait croire que ces sentiments qui l'enchaînaient à Camus venaient de Milo.

« Aucune amélioration en vue ? » Osa t-il demander, sans pour autant parvenir à regarder Camus.

« J'ai bien peur que non. C'est comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Comme s'il était... _vide_... »

« Une coquille vide... »

Le regard dans le vague, bras croisés autour de son torse, Adonis frissonna. Ils devaient faire quelque chose et vite, mais quoi ? Il colla son front sur la vitre froide de la minuscule chambre de Stella où ils séjournaient. Ce froid était tout ce qui lui restait de Camus. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora les caresses délicieuses que le Verseau lui avait prodiguées au Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable face à sa propre impuissance, Adonis fit volte face et il se rua sur le corps immobile du Verseau. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et dans un ultime élan de désespoir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Camus, les soudant en un baiser glacial. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à les réchauffer, ni même à le réveiller. Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fées hélas et Adonis se heurta à cette barrière invisible qui emprisonnait l'âme de son aimé. Cassandre le laissa faire, même si cette tentative irraisonnée était inévitablement vouée à l'échec. Elle comprenait le terrible sentiment d'inutilité qui frappait le scorpion. Face à l'inertie de sa belle aux bois dormants, l'ancien chevalier d'or se redressa doucement, le visage dissimulé derrière ses épaisses boucles lavande.

« Cassandre, nous devons partir d'ici immédiatement et nous rendre au Sanctuaire d'Artémis. » Trancha t-il soudainement.

« Mais... et le Seigneur Camus ? Et la jeune Stella ? »

« Nous laisserons Stella aux bons soins de sa mère et nous emmènerons Camus avec nous. Seule la déesse Artémis peut nous aider et si elle parvient à guérir Camus, sans nul doute il en sera de même pour la fillette. »

« Comment allons-nous le transporter ? » S'inquiéta la belle vestale.

« Je le porterai sur mon dos. »

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas, il est bien trop lourd ! » Fit-elle en mettant une main devant ses lèvres.

« Ce corps a l'habitude de porter au quotidien une armure et son urne qui pèsent des centaines de kilos. Camus est un oreiller en plumes comparé à cela. » Sourit-il en gonflant ses biceps pour se rendre plus convainquant.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison... de toutes façons, il n'arrivera rien de bon si nous attendons ici sans agir. » Concéda t-elle.

Cela lui faisait mal d'avoir à le reconnaître, mais son dieu était encore en sommeil et il restait sourd à ses prières. Il fallait espérer qu'Artémis accepte de les aider, ce qui était loin d'être gagné cependant.

« Nous partons dans une heure. Le Sanctuaire d'Artémis doit être à une demi-journée de marche. »

« Bien. Je vais donc continuer à prier encore un peu et j'irai rassembler mes affaires ensuite. »

Prier. Elle sentait qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin. Elle serra la main froide de Camus dans la sienne. Le français avait l'air si paisible ainsi...

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de le réveiller ?

Il s'en voulait, même s'il faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Le poids mort contre ses épaules était là pour la rappeler son erreur. Il n'aurait pas du laisser le Verseau aller affronter seul le dangereux Hypnos, surtout pas dans son état. Il n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil aiguisé d'Adonis que depuis le début de leur voyage périlleux, Camus s'était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois en situation délicate. Mais plus étrange que le soudain affaiblissement du Verseau, l'attitude de Milo était intrigante. Il n'avait pas cherché à refaire surface, pas même quand l'amour de sa vie avait risqué sa peau. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose de pas clair, même pour lui qui était censé tout savoir et tout contrôler venant de son hôte. Milo voulait-il que Camus meurt ?

Et bien lui, Adonis, ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver ! Puisque le chevalier servant attitré du prince des glaces était aux abonnés absents, prêt à le laisser se faire dévorer par une meute de loup enragés, Adonis prendrait sa place et le protègerait. Camus réaliserait alors que Milo ne tenait absolument plus à lui et le beau français lui tomberait dans les bras. C'était aussi simple que cela, ce plan n'avait aucune faille !

Au loin, le Sanctuaire d'Artémis se dessinait sur une colline. Ce n'étaient que des ruines de ce qui jadis avait dû être un endroit d'une taille et d'une beauté respectable. Adonis ne put s'empêcher de noter mentalement que le Sanctuaire lunaire était dans le même état que le Sanctuaire solaire. Une guerre avait du éclater dans le passé et ces deux lieux de culte en avaient faits les frais. A bien y réfléchir, Adonis ne connaissait que trois dieux à s'être réincarnés : Athéna, Poséidon et enfin Hadès. Qu'en était-il des autres ? Et qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'ils seraient tous de retour, réunis sur la même Terre ? Deviendrait-elle une fois de plus le berceau de leurs affrontements fratricides ? Il était certain que les desseins divins lui échappaient mais Adonis n'était pas dupe. Il sentait bien que quelque chose de grand se préparait dans l'ombre et que les humains, chevaliers ou simples mortels, n'en seraient que les pions.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire, ils furent arrêtés par une femme chevalier. La première chose qui frappa Adonis en dehors de son indéniable beauté, fut le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de masque. Athéna avait fait bannir le port du masque depuis qu'elle avait vaincu Hadès, mais les femmes chevaliers de la première génération telles que Marin, Shina ou encore June, continuaient à le porter fièrement en signe de leur renoncement à toute vie intime. Elles étaient des guerriers avant tout et ne voulaient se voir offrir aucun traitement de faveur de par leur condition de femmes. Adonis resta donc bouche bée devant cette divine apparition. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux couleur de la lune, rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur le côté de sa tête. Son armure était très complète, cachant parfaitement tout attribut féminin de la vue de ses adversaires, rien n'à voir avec les cloths que portaient les femmes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

« Halte ! » Cria t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Sa taille également était impressionnante pour une femme, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'une tête de moins qu'Adonis.

« Laisse-nous passer, chienne ! » Ordonna agressivement Adonis en fronçant des sourcils et enflammant son cosmos de manière menaçante.

Cela ne fut pas du goût de son interlocutrice.

« Comment oses-tu me menacer sur les terres sacrées de la déesse Artémis ? En garde ! Je suis Callisto et je porte la Nymphe de l'Ourse ! »

« Adonis et je porte... le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau ! » Bon ok, ce n'était pas réellement intimidant au vu de la situation actuelle...

« Ah ! Tu n'as même pas d'armure et tu penses pouvoir me battre ? »

« Et toi, tu te crois supérieure alors que ton armure est assimilée au nom d'une créature faible et inoffensive ! » La provoqua t-il à nouveau, abandonnant la dépouille de Camus aux bras frêles de Cassandre, qui manqua de s'écrouler sous sa charge.

« Seigneur Adonis, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous ! » Supplia t-elle.

Il n'allait quand même pas se battre alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore mis un pied dans le Sanctuaire lunaire ! Elle chercha à les raisonner en s'interposant. Après tout, cette Callisto, apparemment chevalier d'Artémis, n'oserait lui faire de mal. Ce serait un sacrilège aussi grand que de lever la main sur sa propre déesse au vu des liens qui unissaient le domaine de la Lune à celui du Soleil.

Mais c'était oublier un léger détail.

« Ecarte-toi, femme ! »

« Non ! Je suis Cassandre, émissaire d'Apollon ! »

« La Pythie ? »

« En quelques sortes... » Ce n'était en effet pas tout à faire la vérité.

« Seule la Pythie en personne a le droit de pénétrer ce Sanctuaire sans crainte de représailles. Aucune exception ne sera tolérée ! » Prévint-elle en faisant appel à son cosmos.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai une missive de la Pythie qui nous octroie un droit de passage. » Insista Cassandre sans se laisser démonter.

« Montre-moi cela... »

La douce brune chercha dans sa besace et elle lui tendit la belle lettre bien calligraphiée rédigée par Prisca. La Nymphe la parcourut des yeux rapidement avant de la déchirer purement et simplement, la réduisant en vulgaires confettis.

« Maintenant vous n'avez plus de droit de passage, alors dégagez. » Exigea t-elle en piétinant les morceaux de papier.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » Chuchota Cassandre en s'effondrant au sol.

« Parce que je ne veux prendre aucun risque de troubler la quiétude de ce Domaine. Nous avons fait cette erreur de par le passé et cela a causé notre ruine ! » Se défendit la rousse.

Cassandre ferma ses yeux gorgés de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Et si elle ne pouvait pas lutter, ça signifiait que le Seigneur Camus allait mourir et que le Seigneur Adonis allait se battre contre la Nymphe. Sans armure, c'était du suicide.

« T'es contente de toi j'espère, grand cheval ! Tu as fait pleurer Cass' ! Et tu vas payer pour ça... »

Mais la rousse n'avait pas peur. Elle était prête à tout pour expulser ces deux étrangers. Heureusement pour elle ou pour Adonis, un homme posté sur une colline la harangua et elle s'interrompit. Au premier regard, Adonis le prit pour une femme, tant son corps était fin et élégant. Il portait des protections légères, une jupe courte et un loup d'argent couvrait son visage, qu'Adonis devinait délicat.

« Arrête Callisto... laisse-les entrer. Si Dame Coronis apprend que tu as refusé à l'accès au domaine aux envoyés du Dieu Apollon, la Nymphe de l'Ours te sera retirée. »

La jeune femme pesta mais elle ne pouvait s'opposer au garçon. Ce dernier avait des cheveux argentés comme elle et il sauta gracieusement de son perchoir pour les rejoindre. Il posa un genoux par terre et Adonis le mata éhontément, comme un morceau de viande.

« Je suis Endymion, Chevalier du Croissant de Lune. » Se présenta t-il simplement, tendant sa main à Adonis.

Mais celui-ci resta méfiant.

« Dis donc... je pensais que le Sanctuaire de la folle de la lune était interdit aux mâles ? »

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir surveiller vos propos en ce lieu sacré. » Répondit-il sans agressivité.

« Techniquement, je n'ai pas encore pénétré dans le Domaine d'Artémis, alors je peux dire ce qui me chante. » Lui fit malicieusement remarquer Adonis.

« Seigneur Adonis... » Le pria gentiment Cassandre en s'approchant du jeune homme.

« Pour répondre à votre question, je suis le seul homme présent en ces lieux, mais note présence est tolérée à partir du moment où nous adoptons une attitude de femme et que nous portons un masque pour ne pas offenser la vue de notre déesse. » Précisa Endymion en souriant légèrement.

« T'as bien du courage mon pote, parce que si toutes les nanas sont comme cette mégère... »

« Encore une parole insultante et je vous enlève ce qui fait de vous un homme, maudit serpent ! » S'énerva Callisto.

« Du calme, grande soeur. Suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme à l'allure élégante passa devant pour les guider, rapidement suivi de Callisto. Ainsi, ces deux là étaient de la même famille ? Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, certes, mais niveau caractère, c'était le jour et la nuit. A ce demander comment un garçon si charmant pouvait avoir des liens de parenté avec une telle mégère.

Le Sanctuaire d'Artémis que l'ont devinait beaucoup moins grand que celui d'Athéna était en ruines, presque dans le même état que celui d'Apollon. Adonis se demanda ce qui avait pu causer un tel désastre, tandis qu'il reprenait Camus sur son dos. La Nymphe brune de la séduisante mais caractérielle Callisto scintillait sous le soleil puissant d'Ephèse. Tout en marchant, Adonis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la cambrure de reins parfaite de la blonde platine. Certes, sous son armure, elle était invisible, mais il n'était pas difficile pour l'insatiable Dom Juan de la deviner. Elle était réellement la genre de femmes qu'aimait Adonis, même s'il avait un faible pour la tendre Cassandre. De toutes façons, en grand amateur de la gent féminine, Adonis les aimait toutes.

Leurs guides les menèrent au grand Palais d'Artémis que l'on devinait avoir été magnifique. Il semblait cependant avoir été relativement épargné par la bataille qui avait sévi au sein du domaine. Près du trône sacré tout en ivoire se trouvait une belle jeune femme brune aux cheveux très longs et rassemblés en une natte. Elle portait une belle robe blanche vaporeuse, ce qui laissait deviner qu'elle était une prêtresse. Montant la garde à ses côtés, se tenait une femme chevalier aux cheveux roux très courts, coupés comme ceux d'un garçon. Mais elle avait une allure svelte malgré l'apparence féroce que lui donnait son armure. Elle prit la parole et aussitôt Endymion et Callisto s'agenouillèrent respectueusement.

« Bienvenus au Sanctuaire d'Artémis. Je suis Coronis, Nymphe de la Biche et chef des armées d'Artémis. Et voici Dame Ariane, notre prêtresse lunaire. »

Point d'Artémis, donc. Pourtant, Adonis sentait son cosmos flotter dans la salle. Il paraissait lointain et affaibli, mais il était tout de même présent. Cassandre les présenta rapidement et leur expliqua sommairement la situation, invoquant une requête urgente du Dieu Apollon. Mais en réalité, les partisans d'Artémis avaient tout aussi besoin de leurs hôtes. Ariane les conduisit à une salle derrière le trône. Dedans se trouvait un immense lit où semblait dormir une très belle jeune femme dont le cosmos irradiait littéralement la pièce. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés retombaient en une cascade de boucle dorées autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait un air aussi paisible que Camus.

« C'est... » Commença Cassandre.

« Oui. La déesse Artémis en chair et en os. Mais nous avons perdu la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Depuis, elle est victime de sa malédiction et enfouie dans un profond sommeil qui ne se rompt qu'à chaque pleine lune. Nous veillons donc son corps mortel et vulnérable depuis des centaines d'années. Endymion et Callisto font partie de la plus ancienne famille de gardiens lunaires. » Expliqua doucement Coronis.

Mais plus que la jeune fille endormie dans son lit, ce fut l'armure reposant près d'elle qui alerta Adonis.

C'était l'armure du Scorpion ! Que faisait-elle là ? Mystère, mais il se rappelait que leur venue au Sanctuaire Lunaire était aussi dû à la présence de la Cloth d'or en ces lieux. Il espérait avoir rapidement des réponses, mais en attendant, le temps pressait pour Camus.

« Il y a environ une semaine, nous avons trouvé cette Armure d'Or à ces côtés. Nous avons voulu éviter tout malentendu avec Athéna, parce que si jamais elle pensait que nous qui avions volée la Cloth sacrée du Scorpion, elle nous attaquerait avec son armée. Or, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de lutter contre elle avec notre Sanctuaire en ruine et nos troupes décimées. C'est pourquoi nous avons envoyé une missive au Sanctuaire solaire pour demander l'aide de la Pythie à ce sujet. Par chance, il s'est trouvé que vous autres chevaliers d'or y étiez en mission également. » Expliqua mieux Coronis.

Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi l'Armure avait trouvé refuge ici. Adonis sentait que le cosmos de l'Armure était très instable. C'était comme si elle avait fuit quelque chose au Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Cassandre alla caresser la Cloth de métal, essayant de percevoir ce qui pouvait la perturber, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse de la part de l'armure, qui restait muette. Maintenant que la Cloth du Scorpion refusait de s'adresser à son porteur officiel, il n'y avait plus que Camus pour communiquer avec elle. Mais comme il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, impossible d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

Ce sujet allait donc devoir attendre.

Adonis serra le poing.

« On vous aidera à réveiller votre déesse pour de bon et à ramener l'Armure d'Or du Scorpion au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais en échange, il faut d'abord que vous nous aidiez à ramener Camus, le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau ! Il est plongé dans le coma depuis son affrontement avec Hypnos ! » S'écria Adonis.

Malheureusement, il se heurta aux mines déconfites de ses interlocuteurs. Cela ne présageait rien de bon quant à sa requête.

« Nous ne pouvons hélas rien faire pour vous sans les pouvoirs de notre déesse. » Regretta Coronis.

Adonis et Cassandre baissèrent la tête. Ils s'étaient rendus ici dans l'espoir que les élus de la déesse lunaire puissent les aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Vers qui se tourner à présent ?

« Attendez, il y a peut-être un moyen... » Intervint la silencieuse Ariane. « Mais je vous préviens que cette méthode comporte des risques mortels. »

« Tant pis. Je suis prêt à tenter l'impossible pour aider Camus. » Affirma Adonis en se redressant.

Lui-même fut surpris de ses paroles. Qu'avait-il à gagner en risquant sa vie pour cet iceberg insensible ? Rien, sans doute. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à intervenir. Milo ? Peut-être pas. Avec le temps, il était devenu très clair qu'il s'était attaché au Verseau, contre son gré. Ce sentiment très fort allait certainement mener Adonis à sa perte, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Camus ainsi. Son dévouement pour le français finirait peut-être par changer le point de vue de celui-ci à son sujet. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Adonis était disposé à l'aider tout de même.

« Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

« Si vous êtes sûr de votre choix, venez avec moi et amenez le Chevalier du Verseau. »

Adonis hocha de la tête en direction de Cassandre pour la rassurer. Il était bien loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ariane pouvait tout aussi bien le conduire en Enfer, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il prit Camus dans ses bras, le gardant bien contre lui. Le corps sans vie du onzième gardien lui semblait si léger et froid, qu'il préféra se concentrer sur Ariane. Cette dernière lui tourna le dos et les conduisit à une chambre attenante. Elle était sombre et drapée de voiles blancs.

« Bienvenus dans la Chambre des Communions. Comme vous le savez, Artémis est la déesse de la Lune. Bien entendu, son rôle dans les rêves des mortels est mineur, mais c'est son astre qui apporte le sommeil sur la terre. Ainsi, il existe un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur des rêves d'une personne par son intermédiaire. En tant que Prêtresse de la Lune, j'ai appris cette méthode mais je ne l'ai jamais encore exécutée. Il faut que vous ayez conscience que vous allez voir une partie très intime de l'esprit de votre ami... »

Adonis allongea Camus sur le lit le plus à gauche et il suivit l'invitation d'Ariane en prenant place dans le lit à droite de celui de son compagnon. La jeune femme fit alors apparaître un long et épais fil brillant dont elle se servit pour relier les deux hommes.

« Ceci est le Fil d'Ariane. Les rêves sont comme d'immenses labyrinthes à plusieurs niveaux. Il est très facile de s'y perdre pour l'éternité. Grâce au fil, vous retrouverez toujours votre chemin du moment qu'il ne rompt pas. »

Jusqu'ici tout semblait assez logique à Adonis. Un labyrinthe et un fil.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut faire rompre le fil ? »

« Plus vous vous enfoncerez dans les différentes couches constituant les rêves, plus vous risquerez d'endommager irréversiblement l'esprit du Rêveur. Ainsi, son esprit va mettre en oeuvre différents stratagèmes pour vous empêcher de plonger plus profondément. Il va vous attaquer et ériger des barrières défensives de plus en plus complexes, parce qu'il vous considèrera comme un intrus. Au meilleur des cas, le fil se cassera et vous vous réveillerez si l'esprit du Rêveur est toujours stable. En revanche, s'il devient trop agité et comment trop d'incohérences dans le but de vos expulser, il se peut qu'il cherche à vous avaler et dans ce cas, même le fil ne sera pas assez long et solide pour vous tirer des profondeurs abyssales des limbes. »

« En gros, je risque de mourir parce que mon esprit restera prisonnier de celui de Camus. »

« Oui. Êtes-vous toujours certain de vouloir essayer ? »

« Il le faut. » Soupira t-il avant d'inspirer profondément. « Je me demande vraiment quels secrets peut receler l'esprit de Camus... »

« Une fois à l'intérieur de lui, il vous faudra résoudre une situation. Si vous y parvenez, un _paradigm shift_ sera créé et l'esprit de Camus le libèrera. Il regagnera conscience et vous aussi. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Vous pouvez m'envoyer. » Il ferma les yeux pour se donner plus de courage.

Il fallait que ça marche ! Tant qu'il veillait sur le fil et qu'il ne foutait pas le souk dans l'esprit de Camus, tout se passerait bien. Il se demandait réellement à quoi pouvait ressembler le for intérieur de l'énigmatique Verseau. Sûrement un monde bien ordonné et rangé à son image.

Ariane se concentra et invoqua des incantations rituelles en grec ancien. Adonis sentait lentement son esprit se séparer de son corps et le sommeil engourdir ses membres. Il repensa une dernière fois à la douce Cassandre qui sera bien seule s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais tout se passerait bien. Il avait la foi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était dans une immense cour pavée où voletaient des milliers de pétales de cerisiers roses. Face à lui se dressait la bien connue horloge du Sanctuaire, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Pas de temple. Pas de maison zodiacale. Autour, il y avait simplement de grands et modernes bâtiments aux toits rouges.

« Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » Lui lança un jeune homme en uniforme bleu à col rouge avec cravate noire.

Adonis cligna des yeux et il entendit la grande horloge retentir au loin, sonnant huit heures. Lui-même était vêtu de cet uniforme et il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans une école ! Une immense école ! Les élèves couraient sur le grand chemin pour arriver à l'heure. Adonis décida de les suivre, mais ils étaient tels une nuée d'abeilles qui se dispersa bien vite dans les différentes salles de l'établissement, le laissant seul et perdu au milieu de l'immensité des lieux. C'était sans doute l'esprit de Camus qui avait dessiné et élaboré ce complexe labyrinthe.

La première chose était de trouver Camus. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans ce labyrinthe de corridors sans fins !

« Ainsi, c'est toi qui as pénétré la Cosmosphère de Camus ? » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Adonis fit volte face. Devant lui, se trouvait la déesse Athéna, munie de son sceptre royal.

« Tu as l'air surpris de me voir. Sache que je suis la Gardienne de la cosmosphère de tous mes chevaliers. Je la protège afin d'éviter toutes intrusions et manipulations psychiques lors des combats contre nos ennemis. L'esprit de chacun de mes chevaliers porte mon sceau. » Précisa t-elle en s'approchant.

« Cosmosphère ? » Répéta Adonis.

« Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir Milo à ta place. Normalement, je devrais t'interdire l'accès à la Cosmosphère de Camus, mais exceptionnellement, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était car je ne sens aucune mauvaise intention émanant de toi. La Cosmosphère est la sphère intime de chaque chevalier, quel que soit son camp. Chez les mortels, on appelle cela « psyché ». C'est ici que naît le Cosmos et qu'il se régénère grâce aux émotions de son hôte. Chaque Cosmophère est unique et chargée de souvenirs, de aspirations et de sentiments refoulés. Tu te trouves au premier niveau. C'est celui des désirs inavoués. C'est l'une des strates les plus difficiles à franchir. Il y a en tout sept niveaux de conscience dans la Cosmosphère, correspondants aux Septs Sens fondamentaux. Les mortels ont cinq niveaux dans leur psyché et les Dieux ont huit niveaux dans leur Cosmosphère. »

Finalement, c'était encore mieux qu'un simple rêve à la con qui ne voudrait rien dire ! Ici, c'était carrément les fondements de l'esprit de Camus qu'Adonis allait visiter ! Il allait tout savoir de lui !

« Si j'arrive à résoudre le problème de Camus dans cette strate, cela signifie que je passerai au niveau supérieur ? »

C'était comme dans un jeu vidéo, une fois le niveau en cours terminé, on pouvait passer au suivant. Mais la question était que se passait-il une fois le septième niveau atteint et terminé ? Adonis voulait savoir, mais il se doutait qu'Athéna ne lui répondrait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« En théorie, un Paradigm Shift sera créé quelque part dans ce niveau et tu pourras atteindre le niveau en te glissant dedans. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire dans ton cas puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au niveau supérieur. Tu souhaites juste reconnecter l'esprit de Camus à son corps et pour cela, cette sphère seule est suffisante. » Confirma la déesse.

« Hé toi ! » Cria une voix familière derrière lui. Adonis sursauta et se retourna.

« Putain, j'en ai marre de ces gens qui apparaissent dans mon dos... » Soupira t-il en s'écrasant une main sur le visage.

Mais il se ravisa bien vite en constatant que c'était Camus. Il portait le même uniforme, mais le noeud de sa cravate était mieux fait et il n'était pas aussi débraillé qu'Adonis dont la tenue laissait à désirer avec son noeud de cravate lâche et sa chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon.

« Il ne peut me voir. » Lui souffla Athéna, toujours à ses côtés. « Je suis la Gardienne de sa Cosmosphère et je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu ne violes pas son esprit. Je peux te donner des indications, mais c'est à toi de résoudre son problème, rappelles-toi. Tu ne peux faire n'importe quoi ici et te balader comme bon te semble. Tu as une mission à accomplir et des règles strictes à respecter si tu veux rester vivant. »

Adonis sentait que la déesse était là pour l'aider heureusement. L'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée lui serait d'une grande aide d'ailleurs.

« Camus... » Sourit-il, content de l'avoir trouvé. C'était déjà ça de moins à faire ! Finalement, c'était plutôt facile pour le moment.

Mais il déchanta immédiatement.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de façon aussi familière ? Je suis le Prince ! » S'exclama t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Le Prince ? » S'étonna Adonis. « J'ai toujours su que tu ne te prenais pas pour de la merde, mais à ce point... »

Bref, voici une information qui risquait encore de compliquer grandement les choses, déjà que le pauvre Adonis ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le Cosmosphère de Camus ressemblait à un immense pensionnat pour jeunes garçons. Serait-ce ainsi dans les autres niveaux également ? Etait-ce l'illustration d'un fantasme inavoué et pervers de Camus et de son attrait pour les lycéens ?

Finalement, le fait que Camus se considère comme le « Prince » de sa propre Cosmosphère était plutôt logique.

Adonis allait devoir faire avec...

_Dans quelle merde suis-je encore allé me fourrer ? Putain... Milo ne pouvait pas faire ça à ma place ? Je vais devoir me taper tous les petits secrets dégueulasses et tordus de son chéri... Hmmm... tous comptes faits, c'est plutôt cool. Je pourrais le faire chanter avec une fois que l'aurait réveillé. Ce serait dommage que tout le monde voit sa face cachée si honteuse..._

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la mission soit couronnée de succès et qu'Adonis ait le temps de découvrir quelques sombres tendances parmi tout ce bazar !

* * *

**Cosmosphère... j'aime beaucoup ce terme, il sonne bien, non ? Je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là, mais j'avais peur que ce chapitre ne finisse jamais sinon. **

**La suite arrivera très vite !  
**


	22. Inception Partie 2

**Bonsoir à toutes ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre avant de reprendre le boulot lundi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est en deux parties bien distinctes et m'a donné beaucoup de fil (d'Ariane mwahaha) à retordre, je l'avoue. Je savais comment montrer ce que je voulais, mais j'ignore si j'ai utilisé les bons outils pour cela. **

**Je remercie toutes mes lectrices, même celles qui ne se manifestent pas, mais tout avis est le bienvenu. J'essaie de prendre en compte les désirs de chacun et pour le moment il est CLAIR que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'Adonis prenne le pas sur Milo. Comme je vous comprends ! Bien que j'ai un faible pour le caractère de chien (chien, c'est le mot surtout dans ce chapitre) d'Adonis, je n'ai jamais envisagé de le mettre en couple avec Camus ou même d'en faire une entité à part, dans un futur corps rien qu'à lui. Que ce soit clair, si j'éclipse Milo délibérément, c'est dans un but scénaristique bien précis uniquement.**

**Mais que ses fans se réjouissent, il fait son grand retour attendu dans CE chapitre ! Au programme, toujours plus d'_Inception_ même si je ne compte pas aller aussi loin que dans le film, ce serait difficilement faisable et je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait productif au final et même à lire...  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements ! (je pense en particulier à Kitsune et Newgaïa)**

* * *

Adonis étrécit le regard, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre faille dans ce décor si bien conçu. L'esprit de Camus semblait parfaitement rationnel et en dehors du fait qu'on se croirait tout droit sorti d'un drama japonais, dont le Grec ne savait pas Camus fan, rien ne semblait dénaturer les lieux. Il suivit alors Camus en salle de cours, sans dire mot mais n'écouta que brièvement la leçon magistrale dispensée par le professeur. Apparemment, il y était question de maîtrise de soi et de dissimulation des sentiments. Ca collait bien à Camus, bien qu'objectivement, Adonis ne comprenait pas ce que viendraient foutre de telles notions dans un programme scolaire ! En sortant dans le couloir, il remarqua à quel point les regards étaient braqués sur Camus, tels des caméras de surveillance disséquant et mémorisant chacun de ses gestes. Le français semblait réellement adulé ici et pour cause, s'il était réellement le « prince » qu'il prétendait être, bien qu'à cet instant, Adonis ignorait la signification exacte de ce terme.

Athéna semblait avoir disparu, mais il sentait sa présence ne jamais le quitter. Elle l'observait en permanence, prêtre à intervenir au moindre faux pas. C'était peut-être elle le Fil d'Ariane ? Hmm... Adonis pouvait clairement ressentir une force qui l'empêchait d'avancer à sa guise, mais le sécurisait à la fois.

« Le Prince est si cool ! »

« Il a tant de responsabilités en tant que Président des élèves ! »

Décidément, les étudiants ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur Camus, qui les ignorait royalement. Comment faisait-il pour rester si stoïque alors que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés ? Il en allait probablement ainsi des personnalités importantes. Elles devaient apprendre des techniques secrètes de moines shaolin pour rester zen en toutes circonstances. Et c'était certainement la poupée Barbie du sixième temple qui les enseignait.

« Tu as réfléchis avec qui tu veux aller au Festival ? » Demanda une écolière à la jupe outrageusement courte.

« Oh pas encore... » Avoua sa camarade en baissant le regard, trouvant soudainement ses chaussures passionnantes.

Festival ?

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Adonis remarqua les décorations qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Partout étaient accrochés des banderoles et des fanions rouges et oranges. Etrangement, il ne les avait pas remarqués avant d'entendre le mot « festival » être prononcé. L'esprit de Camus modifiait l'espace et le temps selon son bon vouloir. Adonis comprit que son investigation allait être compliquées dans ces conditions. Il s'approcha lentement des deux filles comme par peur de les voir disparaître.

« Excusez-moi, pourquoi Camus est-il si... important ici ? »

« Camus ? Tu ne dois pas l'appeler ainsi ! » Cria la plus expressive. « C'est le Prince ! »

« Prince de quoi ? » Poursuivit Adonis sans s'offusquer. S'il voulait résoudre le « problème » de Camus, il devait enquêter et obtenir des informations.

« Tout le monde l'aime ici. Sa famille est la plus importante de la ville, ce sont les fondateurs de l'Académie. »

« On l'appelle le Prince car il a beaucoup de pouvoir et parce qu'il a l'allure d'un noble. »

D'accord, voici donc un point qui s'éclaircissait. Camus n'avait aucune ascendance royale, mais il était logique que dans son propre esprit, il soit désigné en maître et traité comme tel. Le Prince rangeait ses affaires dans un casier, sous le regard de tous les autres. Garçons et filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'inviter au Festival, et ce à l'instant même où Adonis esquissa un pas en sa direction. Dans le brouhaha général, Adonis renonça à fendre cette marée humaine pour venir s'adresser directement au Prince. Il devait cependant entrer en interaction avec Camus s'il voulait faire évoluer la situation. Ses démarches semblaient toutefois être contrecarrées par l'esprit même de Camus qui formait délibérément une barrière de protection. Après tout, Adonis était un intrus ici. Alors qu'il soupirait en décidant de remettre à plus tard sa petite discussion avec Camus, ce dernier le harangua.

« Hé toi. »

Adonis se figea et se retourna lentement.

« Hmm ouais ? »

La foule s'écarta, interloquée. Bien que gardant ses distances, parfaitement droit et les bras croisés sur son torse en signe de méfiance, Camus continua à s'adresser à lui.

« Adonis, c'est cela ? Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au Festival ? »

Sur le coup, l'hôte de Milo resta pantois. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle demande, surtout quand Camus avait autant de prétendant(e)s. Il ne pensait pas du tout que le Verseau le choisirait et surtout pas alors qu'ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots depuis l'arrivée d'Adonis. Par ailleurs, le fait que le Prince connaisse son nom le laissa un peu dubitatif. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, ça signifiait que l'esprit de Camus l'avait repéré et identifié comme un intrus. Cette invitation était à double tranchant. Elle facilitait trop la tâche d'Adonis pour être honnête. C'était sans doute un piège dans lequel il était tentant de se jeter, mais Adonis préféra considérer ses options quelques instants avant de répondre.

« C'est ok, j'accepte. » Il hocha de la tête en se demandant toutefois ce qui l'attendait.

L'invitation de Camus n'était pas anodine, surtout pas venant d'un bloc de glace comme lui. Ca cachait sans doute quelque chose de pas cool, mais sur le coup, Adonis n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était le principe même de la progression dans un labyrinthe. A chaque énigme résolu, à chaque clé récoltée, une porte s'ouvrait et il fallait la franchir pour avancer et arriver au bout. Il fallait se conformer à suivre un chemin défini et tout tracé, en l'occurrence les plans que l'esprit de Camus avait fixés pour lui. Même si Adonis avait son mot à dire et la possibilité de renverser la balance en sa faveur, pour le moment, il devait suivre les indications de Camus.

Oui, pour le moment.

Le décor actuel céda alors place à un trou noir et Adonis en fut un peu étonné. Pas longtemps, il faut dire, parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'esprit de Camus modèle sa Cosmosphère comme il le souhaitait. Les rêves n'ont aucune autre limite que l'imagination.

« Putain... je le sens mal... »

Et encore plus en sachant que l'esprit de Camus avait été capable de faire la différence entre lui et Milo. Peut-être que ce fait allait constituer une difficulté supplémentaire, car en réalisant cela, l'esprit de Camus ne lui donnerait peut-être pas accès aux mêmes informations qu'à Milo. C'était plausible, connaissant le degré de confiance insignifiant que vouait Camus à Adonis. Le Grec espérait réellement que cela n'allait pas se révéler être un handicap trop pénalisant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les ouvrit, en l'espace d'un battement de cils, le décor avait totalement changé. Adonis se trouvait à présent dans l'aller principale d'une gigantesque kermesse dans laquelle se trouvaient divers stands peu originaux, tels que le chamboule-tout ou le fameux jeu de tir à la carabine. Adonis nota non sans amusement que la pêche aux canards avait été remplacée par la pêche aux cygnes, sans doute en référence à l'illustre élève de Camus.

En parlant de ce dernier, il arriva par derrière et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Adonis.

« Adonis. »

Le Grec lui fit face, toujours méfiant. Mais hélas, l'esprit de Camus savait exactement où et comment frapper pour le faire craquer. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un adorable kimono féminin couleur turquoise et ceinturé par un épais obis vert foncé. Décidément, ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un délire d'Otaku ! Adonis n'aurait jamais suspecté cela du sage et sérieux chevalier du Verseau. Il lui en toucherait deux mots à son retour ! Malgré tout, le grec devait bien avouer que Camus était craquant dans cette tenue qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Sans même l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, il constata que lui aussi portait un kimono bleu pâle, tirant sur le violet. Mais un kimono masculin. C'était drôle. Noter ainsi que l'esprit de Camus s'assimilait à une femme dans leur « couple ». Adonis s'empressa de noter soigneusement chacune de ces informations précieuses et... monnayables.

« Wow, t'es carrément mignon comme ça. » Sourit Adonis, pour qui tout se déroulait un peu trop bien pour le moment.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus. »

« Hmm... alors, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? »

Puisque l'esprit de Camus avait façonné cette jolie kermesse, autant en profiter, non ?

« J'ai une idée ! Je vais te gagner un ours en peluche ! Le plus gros ! » Assura Adonis en attrapant la main de Camus avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, tout sourire.

Mais l'élan de romantisme du jeune homme fut de courte durée comme Camus le gifla sèchement pour punir son initiative.

« T'as un problème, iceberg ? » Gronda Adonis en se frottant la joue.

« Ne me touche pas. » Répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils, prêt à le gifler à nouveau si nécessaire.

Adonis pesta et s'éloigna en direction du stand, Camus sur ses talons. Il oublia rapidement l'affront du Verseau et se concentra sur la visée. Certes, il n'était pas Aioros, mais il se débrouillait pas mal, assez en tous cas pour gagner une la peluche qu'il avait promis au français. Ce dernier l'accepta de bon coeur et les deux garçons continuèrent à déambuler dans les allées sans vraiment se parler. Mais Adonis ne perdait pas de vue son désir de prendre Camus par la main. Après tout, si ce dernier l'avait invité à l'accompagner, c'est qu'il le considérait un peu comme son cavalier. Il décida donc de bousculer un peu le timide Verseau.

« Je peux te prendre la main maintenant ? Après tout, j'ai gagné ce cadeau pour toi, je mérite une récompense. »

« Le principe même du cadeau n'est-il pas justement de ne rien attendre en retour ? » Objecta le français.

« Putain tu fais chier Camus... Prince ou pas, t'es toujours aussi casse couilles... » Soupira l'amoureux éconduit.

« Adonis... » Souffla t-il d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant, indiquant qu'il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin. « Tu me plais, tu sais. Excuse-moi si je me montre un peu froid... »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il posa la main sur le bras du scorpion et plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet. Adonis se sentit fondre et les efforts de Camus portèrent leurs fruits.

« Si tu veux que je te donne la main, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant. »

Le contraire eut étonné Adonis, mais soit.

« Ok, tout ce que tu voudras! » Promit-il, sûr de lui.

Parce que qui disait promenade main dans la main, assurait un baiser à la fin de la ballade et même plus, si Adonis se débrouillait bien ! C'était donc plus d'espoir que le scorpion avait accepté sans broncher la requête du Verseau et sans même se douter de la teneur de celle-ci...

« Ferme les yeux. »

Adonis obéit docilement. Camus était capable de tout ici, maître incontesté et pourtant, le scorpion ne se méfia pas. Comment résister au charmant Verseau ? Depuis le début de leur périple, Adonis avait eu tendance à céder à son geôlier pour ne pas le froisser et surtout pour se faire bien voir de lui. Il ne pouvait le cacher, il trouvait le français à son goût alors pourquoi être ennemis, quand de toute évidence ce sentiment commençait à devenir réciproque ?

Brusquement, il sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid se refermer autour de son cou. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec horreur que Camus venait de lui passer un collier serré, relié à une laisse que bien entendu le Verseau tenait fermement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'affola l'esprit rebelle.

« Comment cela ? Je t'aime Adonis... mais cet amour a un prix. Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à l'accepter. »

« Bordel ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, espèce de taré ! Enlève-moi ça ! » Se débattit-il.

Mais plus il essayait de se libérer de la panoplie du parfait toutou, plus il s'étranglait avec.

« Allez viens Adonis-chou... » Sourit le Verseau d'une manière qui faisait froid dans le dos. Le scorpion n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, tant son nouveau propriétaire tirait sur la laisse comme un forcené. Adonis se sentait bleuir à vue d'oeil et respirer lui brûlait la gorge.

« Cam...us... desserre... ce truc... » Haleta t-il.

Mais le français n'en n'avait que faire. Il le forçait à marcher près de lui, dans les allées de la kermesse, ne s'arrêtant que sporadiquement pour l'exhiber comme une bête de foire ou un trophée.

« Oh Prince Camus ! Comme votre animal de compagnie est mignon ! » Fit une jeune fille à queue de cheval.

« Papa, puis-je en avoir un comme ça moi aussi ? » Supplia une gamine à couettes.

Qui aurait pu deviner que sous airs parfaitement normaux et intellectuels se cachait une véritable dominatrix adepte des pratiques sado-masochistes ? Adonis regrettait d'avoir donné son accord au Verseau. Ce dernier arborait un sourire innocent et répondait avec une voix mielleuse aux passants mi-amusés, mi-effarés.

« Adonis-chou a été un vilain chien. C'est pour ça que je dois l'attacher. » Se défendait-il.

Et avec ses airs d'ange, cette explication étrange passait comme une lettre à la poste, n'éveillant les soupçons de personne. Evidemment, si Adonis était attaché comme un vulgaire animal, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute et en plus, c'était le Prince qui le disait ! Personne ne le plaignait du coup. A bout de souffle, impossible pour lui de se libérer de l'étreinte meurtrière de la laisse sur laquelle Camus n'hésitait pas à tirer.

Après quelques tours de kermesse pour bien montrer sa prise aux habitants de la ville, Camus se rendit dans un champs à la belle étoile avec Adonis. Ce dernier s'écroula dans l'herbe fraîche, épuisé.

« Putain... d'enfoiré... pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je ne suis pas un... putain de... clébard, ça se voit pourtant... merde ! »

« C'était la seule solution... Je suis un Prince ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de sentiments pour toi. Tout le monde me regarde, tout le monde attend tellement de moi... J'ai tellement de pression sur les épaules, au moindre faux pas, ils m'achèveront. Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber. »

Adonis fut toucher pour les révélations de Camus. Même si ici ils étaient dans un monde imaginaire, cela reflétait assez bien la réalité. Il fallait dire que Camus ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse. Cela commençait à sérieusement le miner. L'impeccable glace se craquelait petit à petit.

« Si je t'avais donné la main, qu'aurait-on pensé de moi ? » Questionna t-il en détachant Adonis.

« Je te croyais suffisamment intelligent pour te moquer de l'avis des autres ! Et je croyais que tu m'aimais, tu l'as dit toute à l'heure ! » Gronda le Grec en se massant le cou.

Mais il venait d'avoir la preuve que non. Même si à l'extérieur, Camus donnait l'impression de tout maîtriser et d'ignorer autrui, à l'intérieur de lui, il était très vulnérable au jugement qu'on pouvait faire de lui.

« Je t'aime, mais tout le monde compte sur moi. Et ça, c'est plus important. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent... qu'ils voient ma faiblesse... » Lâcha t-il finalement en s'éloignant sans un regard.

« C'est ça, barre-toi espèce de couard ! C'est tellement plus facile de se donner l'air insensible et d'agir comme un parfait bâtard ! » Hurla Adonis dans la nuit.

Et il n'était pas prêt à oublier cet affront ! Sa fierté de mâle en avait pris un coup et plus encore que ses sentiments pour Camus, c'était son amour propre qui comptait. Il rebroussa chemin dans les herbes hautes, ne se remettant pas de cette terrible humiliation.

« Con et éperdument amoureux comme tu l'es... t'aurais sans doute accepté ses petits caprices. Mais pas moi ! Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ! J'y comprends rien ! Je ne comprends rien à ce type ! J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas un chien ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te laisser traiter comme ça... un putain de clébard ! Voilà comment il te voit et ça ne te fait rien, merde ! »

Ce monologue désespéré et colérique s'adressait évidemment à Milo. Tapis au fond ce lui, il ne s'était pas manifesté et en réalité, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne disait mot. Au début de la possession, il s'était débattu, comme Adonis contre le collier. Mais ce dernier avait resserré son étreinte et Milo avait lâché du terrain, allant même jusqu'à se calmer seul du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Adonis en avait conclu qu'il ne voulait plus voir Camus et qu'il abandonnait le Verseau aux griffes mal intentionnées et libidineuses de son hôte. Adonis avait remporté la bataille. Même l'amour de Milo pour Camus n'était pas assez fort pour empêcher Adonis de les séparer.

Mais en réalité, il y avait autre chose. Adonis ne se satisfaisait plus de cette explication. Il avait l'impression que durant tout ce temps, Milo s'était joué de lui, fomentant en secret un plan pour s'échapper. Qu'espérait le Scorpion doré ? Qu'Adonis allait se lasser de Camus et laisser Milo reprendre sa place purement et simplement pour éviter le Verseau ? Cela semblait bien parti pour. Adonis avait été considérablement refroidi par l'attitude de Camus ce soir. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ou plutôt, même si c'était vraiment lui. Il ne savait plus et ne voulait plus savoir. Il se sentait perdu et ce n'était pas le Fil d'Ariane qui allait l'aider.

« Je veux rentrer. J'ai essayé. »

Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau d'un lac. Il y voyait distinctement les marques rouges qui barraient son cou, même dans le noir. Et la douleur était encore intense. Ca ressemblait à ça alors de tomber amoureux de Camus ? Il avait failli mourir. Le Verseau aurait pu l'étouffer. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire d'ailleurs ? Mais surtout, il s'était joué de lui. Ce sale français était tellement imbu de lui-même et tordu qu'il serait capable de lui infliger un tel châtiment en vrai.

« Bon sang Milo... comment tu fais pour supporter ça au quotidien ? »

Pour Adonis, plus de doute permis. La métaphore était évidente et n'avait qu'une seule inerprétation valable à ses yeux : cette laisse, cette chaîne, représentait l'amour de Milo et de Camus. Un lien solide, mais nocif qui allait finir par laisser le scorpion sur le carreau. Et tant qu'il serait en possession de son corps, Adonis refuserait une fin aussi minable.

Pas de réponse alors il lança une grosse pierre dans l'eau pour troubler son reflet.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, hein ? » Insista Adonis en fronçant des yeux.

C'est alors que l'onde qui troublait son reflet se perdit dans le lac et qu'il put enfin voir la vérité. A la place de son image, se trouvait un monstre aux longs cheveux violacés ressemblant à ceux de Milo. Il portait un masque de bourreau et il tenait dans ses mains des fils et des marionnettes.

_« Tu n'as rien compris. Ce n'est pas du regard des autres dont Camus a peur, c'est de lui-même. C'est d'aller à l'encontre de ses propres convictions et surtout des propres limites qu'il s'est fixées. Il n'a jamais été dit que le Saints des Glaces ne doivent rien éprouver. C'est lui qui s'est imposé seul cette discipline de fer, années après années, sans répit. Il a fermé son coeur pour refuser de souffrir. Mais j'ignore ce qui a déclenché cette phobie des autres chez lui. Il pense qu'en se comportant de manière froide avec moi, il me tient à distance et contrôle nos sentiments. La laisse symbolise la muselière qu'il utilise sur ses désirs et la façon dont il pense les enchaîner à son gré. »_

Adonis était certain que c'était le monstre dans l'eau qui lui parlait et pourtant, c'était la voix de Milo qu'il entendait dans sa tête.

Brusquement, une intense lumière apparut derrière Adonis. C'était comme un feu crachant des flammes lumineuses. La Gardienne de la Cosmosphère fit son retour.

« C'est un Paradigm Shift. Tu es autorisé à passer au niveau suivant. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Une minute... je croyais qu'il fallait que je résolve un problème pour cela. »

« Tu l'as fait. »

Ou plutôt, Milo l'avait fait en comprenant quel masque Camus portait.

« Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul niveau. » Se plaignit Adonis, en avançant vers la source de lumière.

Il soupira avant de se jeter dedans, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait cette fois et surtout, si toute cette mascarade avait une fin. Ou même un commencement logique. En tous cas, il allait devoir faire des heures supplémentaires et il sentit le fil d'Ariane se tendre nettement.

Lorsque la lumière fut moins intense, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'un château de conte de fées, tout en cristal. Manquait plus que ça ! Mais d'un côté, il y avait enfin quelque chose de logique là-dedans. Qui disait prince, disait château. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne comporte pas deux cent salles.

Sans prévenir, une sorte de projection de Camus se créa sur le mur face à Adonis. Le beau Verseau était vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc de prince et il prenait des poses aguicheuses.

« Bienvenu dans mon show ! Dans l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, Prince Camus va se trouver un étalon bien monté, dans sa quête du prince charmant ! Et je me suis préparé ! » Il se tourna et dévoila une vue imprenable sur son fessier extrêmement et outrageusement moulé dans un collant blanc. « J'ai mis mes sous-vêtements les plus chatoyants et confortables... Je vous attends ! » Sourit-il avec enthousiasme avant de disparaître.

« Putain... il se croit vraiment dans une série télévisée ! » Déplora Adonis, pas insensible tout de même aux charmes du Verseau.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte face à lui, il tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il était comme paralysé et il perdit conscience rapidement, neutralisé par une force supérieure.

« _Bordel de... merde... _»

Quelques instants après s'être écroulé au sol, il se releva l'air déterminé, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il avança vers la porte et ses vêtements se changèrent en ceux d'un prince tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas sûr.

Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait une scène et une autre porte derrière celle-ci. D'un pas léger, il se dirigea vers cette nouvelle étape mais fut interrompu par une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Camus.

« Il disait que le blanc m'allait bien. »

« Cam' ! »

« Je détestais mon signe... le Verseau, le Chevalier des Glaces. La glace est froide et elle fond rapidement. Elle est inutile et fragile. Mais elle est parfaite pour moi, car à part pour servir Athéna, je suis inutile également. Pourtant... Milo m'a dit que le blanc m'allait bien... »

Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des pensées de Camus. Il se trouvait dans un château, symbole de la maison et de l'esprit. Il était dans le dernier bastion de son âme.

Le plus intime.

« Camus... »

« Milo était le seul qui a donné un sens à ma vie. Il est brillant et fort et il peut tout faire. Il a toutes les qualités que je n'ai pas. Comparé à Milo je... je... Milo me protège, il protège ma vie vide de sens. Et je... je ne le mérite pas. Milo est si bon... »

Il sentait l'émotion le gagner sous ces révélations, mais bien vite cela fut terni par une voix toute proche et qui ressemblait énormément à la sienne.

« « Milo est si bon », hein ? Quelle BLAGUE ! »

Sortant de l'ombre, debout sur la scène, un second Milo entouré d'un cosmos maléfique et souriant diaboliquement.

« Camus dit que je le protège ? Qu'il est inutile ? Camus est si beau... sa peau est parfaite et douce et c'est un si bon chevalier ! Et dire que c'est lui qui me regarde avec tant de jalousie ? Mais Camus sait où est le vainqueur. Il ne peut rien faire quand je ne suis pas là... Je suis meilleur que lui. Bien, bien meilleur ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! » Protesta le prince.

« … C'est vrai... je suis celui qui ne peut rien faire seul... Je n'arrive pas à le surpasser en tant que chevalier, ni même en tant qu'homme. Je ne peux gagner face à lui. Je suis pathétique. Mais... Camus il dépend de moi. » Gloussa t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « C'est pour cela qu'il est mon ami... Jamais je ne le laisserai échapper à mon emprise. Il est trop important pour moi. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de lui ! » Affirma le scorpion.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Fuir à nouveau ? Te réfugier au fin fond de notre âme et continuer à nier les faits, Milo ? » Sourit l'entité.

La fumée noire qui se dégageait du cosmos de l'agresseur brilla d'un terrible éclat qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Et le faux Milo changea de forme. Le scorpion avait pris cet interlocuteur pour une matérialisation de l'esprit d'Adonis, mais en réalité, c'était une partie de sa propre âme qui venait lui jouer des tours. Face à lui, se trouvait le monstre du lac. Un bourreau tenant dans ses mains des fils de marionnettiste auxquels étaient pendus de dociles pantins désarticulés. Il était facile de deviner que l'un d'eux était Camus et que ce monstre symbolisait l'emprise de Milo sur son ami. Et si ce monstre disait vrai ? Si le scorpion ne pouvait réellement exister que par et pour le Verseau ? Non... Camus n'était pas un simple faire-valoir ! C'était un ami véritable et jamais Milo ne s'était servi de lui pour palier au propre pathétisme de son existence.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ! » S'écria Saori en apparaissant derrière Milo.

« Comment se fait-il que mon _alter ego_ apparaisse dans la Cosmosphère de Camus ? » Interrogea t-il sans quitter des yeux ce monstre géant et menaçant.

« Comme tu es endormi également et que vous êtes tous les deux très proches l'un de l'autre, j'ai l'impression que vos Cosmosphères respectives se sont entrechoquées et sont en train de fusionner. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'inquiéta Milo.

« Quand tu es intervenu pour aider Adonis toute à l'heure et créer le Paradigm Shift, puis quand tu as pris sa place, la psyché de Camus a détecté non pas un, mais deux intrus présents au même moment dans sa Cosmosphère. En agissant ainsi, ta Cosmosphère en sommeil est entrée en collision avec celle de Camus et à présent, l'esprit de Camus se sert de tes propres armes contre toi. » Déplora la déesse de la paix.

Milo ferma les yeux. Même si ces explications restaient floues pour lui, il comprenait dans quelles mesures un tel événement était possible et il se concentra pour trouver une solution bien que l'affrontement semble inévitable. Mais au moment où il dégainait l'épée présente dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, Athéna s'interposa et brandit son sceptre qui émit une lumière si aveuglante que le monstre recula en poussant un grondement inhumain.

« L'esprit de Camus se défend avec une Chimère issue de ton propre esprit, de ta propre Cosmosphère Milo. Je vais la retenir pendant que tu vas sauver Camus ! Dépêche-toi, je ne pourrai tenir bien longtemps ! »

Alors qu'il allait protester, il comprit qu'il y avait urgence et il s'élança vers la porte, faisant une roulade pour esquiver le monstre qu'Athéna tentait de repousser. Milo se retrouva donc dans la salle suivante. Camus était là, assis sur un trône à caresser un canari bleu, comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Il portait des vêtements de prince, blancs brodés d'or et un diadème précieux sur la tête. Milo était venu pour cela. Pour lui parler et pour mettre un terme à toute cette histoire pour sauver son ami. L'aura noirâtre qui l'entourait laissait présager le pire, mais Milo était prêt.

« Camus ! »

« Oh... mais que vois-je ? » Sourit-il en prenant une pause lascive sans cesser de caresser le petit oiseau. « Par Athéna ! Mon prince est arrivé ! Pourquoi n'irions nous pas ailleurs ? Quelque part... très, très loin d'ici, où personne ne me connaît. Si tu es mon prince, tu m'emmèneras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était si sensuelle et douce... Milo secoua la tête.

« Prince ? C'est de moi que tu parles ? »

« Milo... oui, tu es mon prince. » Il papillonna des paupières. « Milo est toujours celui qui me montre le chemin. Il est si fort... ou du moins, il L'ETAIT ! » Maugréa t-il en se levant, alors que son beau visage était déformé par un rictus de rage.

« Etait ? »

« Quand il s'agit d'acte, Milo n'est pas assez fort. Il ne peut pas m'emmener loin d'ici... il ne peut pas me sauver. Chevalerie ? Sentiments ? J'en ai assez de toutes ces choses qui m'enchaînent et m'empêchent de déployer mes ailes ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à naître avec ces pouvoirs ! Mais tout a déjà été décidé pour moi ! Du moment de ma naissance, jusqu'à celui de ma mort ! Je ne le supporte plus ! »

« Camus, je t'en prie... » Essaya de le raisonner Milo, sans bouger.

« Que quelqu'un m'emmène loin d'ici... je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi. Je suis complètement inutile ... »

« Arrête Cam' ! »

« Je n'ai aucun espoir si je reste et pas le courage de partir. Alors... je reste assis sur mon cul en attendant qu'un jour mon prince vienne ! » Se plaignit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau. « Je me fiche de savoir où je vais... n'importe où sera mieux qu'ici... ce Sanctuaire... la chevalerie, je n'en peux plus ! Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de conneries ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Soupira Milo, déçu.

« Mais c'est comme ça que je ressens vraiment les choses. »

« C'est faux... tu n'es pas Camus ! » Fit le Grec en serrant le poing. « Camus ne dirait jamais cela et ne le penserait jamais.

Et pourtant... si c'était comme pour son sosie auquel il avait du faire face toute à l'heure, alors il y avait une part de vérité dans ces dures paroles. C'était le reflet des pensées refoulées de Camus. Comment pourrait-il effectivement se sentir heureux dans un Sanctuaire où il ne pouvait s'épanouir ? Dans lequel il se sentait forcé de promener son meilleur ami en laisse pour ne pas que leur relation ait l'air suspecte ? Et Milo n'était pas mieux. Il ne pouvait le juger, lui qui au fond de lui se servait de son amitié avec Camus pour le manipuler comme un pantin.

Tous les deux étaient à blâmer.

L'ombre se leva et alla reposer l'animal dans sa cage qui se mit à s'agiter et à piailler.

Tout à coup, la noirceur s'intensifia et elle engloba Camus et la cage dorée les faisait fusionner en un monstre mi homme-mi oiseau, posé sur une cage géante. La symbolique était aisée à comprendre. Et ce qui l'était tout autant était que Milo allait devoir se battre pour ramener son ami parmi eux. Qu'il allait devoir combattre ses peurs les plus profondes et les plus incontrôlables.

Lui seul le pouvait. Il était là pour ça. Il avait remplacé Adonis, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui en était capable. S'il échouait... leurs esprits allaient se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Ils seraient condamnés.

« Pardonne-moi Cam'... toutes ces années, je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu souffrais. Je t'ai traité d'égoïste alors que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Toi, tu essayais juste de nous protéger tous les deux et je t'en ai voulu pour cela sans même chercher à te comprendre. En restant aveugle à tes véritables désirs et à tes obligations. Nous avons mal tous les deux et nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de mal pendant toutes ces années. Je regrette tellement que nous n'ayons pas su trouver les mots pour briser le silence et cette prison dorée dans laquelle nous avons nous-même cadenassés nos coeurs en pensant qu'ils y seraient à l'abri de la douleur. »

Il sortit son épée.

« Je t'aime Gabriel. Et si mes mots ne peuvent atteindre ton coeur, sache que la pointe de cette épée le fera ! »

Et il se rua sur l'oiseau géant à visage humain, lame en avant.

* * *

**Une fois de plus un chapitre un peu... chaotique (au niveau de son organisation et de sa trame), mais qui je l'espère vous aura plu. Je l'ai fait plus long que d'habitude et je suis désolée d'avoir du le couper comme cela mais je me rattraperai avec le prochain.**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	23. Révolution

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui clôt la visite mouvement dans l'esprit de Camus ouf ! Même si cela a du sembler être un gros nawak à beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis globalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai retranscrit. j'ai montré ce que je voulais montrer, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de développer davantage et d'avoir du rusher comme je l'ai fait, ce qui a du être un peu indigeste à lire.**

**Je vous remercie une fois encore de votre soutien. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui fait beaucoup allusion à ma première fic "Humanité retrouvée" qui mériterait un petit dépoussiérage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il y a énormément de narration et de flashback. Petit aparté, je vais essayer de poster la suite de deux autres de mes fics demain, avec un peu de chance !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il y avait eu comme un aveuglant flash de lumière.

Puis, plus rien.

Etait-il mort ? Avait-il brisé l'esprit de Camus à tout jamais ?

Tout son corps, même s'il n'était pas réel, le tiraillait horriblement.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se sentait être devenu un hématome géant. Impossible de bouger pour le moment. Ses membres étaient engourdis, leurs extrémités le picotaient désagréablement. Milo connaissait bien cette sensation : le froid. La morsure du gel était reconnaissable entre toutes. Autour de lui, le blanc. Et le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, déversant de la neige sur son corps. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu de Paradigm Shift, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il allongé au sol, au beau milieu d'un terrible blizzard. Athéna n'était plus à ses côtés, mais son sceptre était planté dans la neige, près du scorpion. Ce dernier, dans un ultime élan de survie, attrapa le bâton et il s'en servit comme d'un appui pour se relever et il l'utilisa comme une canne alors qu'il avançait difficilement sans le moindre repère. Tout se ressemblait. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, sans savoir où il allait. Il se protégea le visage et les yeux comme il le pouvait avec son écharpe.

Cela lui rappelait la chère Sibérie de Camus. Combien de fois Milo avait-il était contraint de venir rendre visite à Camus dans cette contrée sauvage et inhospitalière ? Trop de fois. Trop de fois, il avait failli perdre un doigt ou un orteil à cause de son froid ravageur. Trop de fois, il s'était perdu dans cet enfer blanc. Trop de fois la nature s'était dressée sur son chemin, toute puissante en ces lieux qui repoussaient l'Homme. Et toutes ces fois, c'était sa volonté, son désir inébranlable de voir le Verseau qui l'avait poussé à se remettre debout et à continuer, exactement comme aujourd'hui.

Qui disait froid, disait Camus. Il était forcément dans les parages, puisque c'était son esprit. Athéna avait prévenu Milo que la psyché du Verseau chercherait à l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et la tempête de glace qui s'abattait sur lui en était la plus parfaite illustration. Mais grâce à son envie de voir son meilleur ami et au sceptre de la déesse, Milo avançait inexorablement. Rien ne semblait en mesure de l'arrêter, pas même les éléments déchainés.

Camus devait beaucoup lui en vouloir pour lui faire subir une telle tornade, tout en connaissant la haine que Milo portait au gel. Mais c'était sans doute mérité, bien que cette explication ne touchait pas Milo. Parce que, quel que soit le degré de colère de Camus, le sien était encore plus fort.

Oui, pour la première fois, il l'admettait.

Il était en colère contre le Saint des Glaces.

Une impressionnante grotte se dressa alors devant lui, surgissant de la brume. Milo y entra sans se poser de question. A l'intérieur, tout était calme et de magnifiques cristaux aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel scintillaient de mille feux. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce spectacle d'une grande beauté pourtant. Le scorpion passa devant un premier miroir qui lui renvoya son reflet. Il s'arrêta un moment pour le contempler et l'image se troubla, laissant apparaître deux figures issues de son passé.

Deux figures qu'il aurait préféré oublier et qu'il pensait déjà avoir oubliées, même.

Le premier avait une longue chevelure blonde et lisse, rassemblée en une queue de cheval. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses petits yeux noirs en amande et sa barbe de trois jours négligé, ainsi que ses quelques rides aux coins des yeux, laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une guerrier qui avait déjà pas mal traîné ses guêtres sur les champs de batailles. Pourtant, il semblait sympathique et son regard chaud brillait de malice et de gentillesse. Milo soupira.

C'était une véritable erreur de casting. Le chevalier du scorpion ne se devait pas d'attirer l'amitié, mais d'avoir le regard froid et dur, le recul nécessaire à faire de lui un parfait assassin. Son maître avait toujours été trop sensible pour son propre bien et clairement pas assez sévère. Milo prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique et à sécher l'entraînement, sans jamais se faire réprimander. Délos était réputé pour sa droiture, mais aussi son efficacité malgré ce que Milo pouvait en penser. Leurs façons de porter l'armure du Scorpion avaient beau être l'antithèse l'une de l'autre, les deux hommes inspiraient crainte et respect de par leur statut. Ils avaient chacun à leur façon su remporter l'approbation de la capricieuse armure et ce n'était pas un hasard.

Tout petit déjà, Milo avait été choisi. Sa mère s'était suicidée à l'âge de 20 ans, laissant son jeune fils de 5 ans seul et sans défense dans son lit, au beau milieu d'une dizaine de scorpions noirs. Elle l'avait fait en désespoir de cause, espérant que les arachnides feraient leur office et donneraient la mort à son bébé, contrairement à elle qui n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire directement. Mais un miracle c'était produit, ou plutôt, la main du destin avait protégé Milo. Les bêtes ne l'avaient pas piqué, annonçant déjà sa future protection de la part de son signe astrologique.

Alors que pour Délos, les choses avaient été beaucoup moins évidentes. Il s'était battu, il avait lutté pour conquérir cette armure. Et cela avait été loin d'être une promenade de santé. D'autres prétendants meilleurs que lui et faisant preuve de prédispositions plus nettes lui avaient barré la route. Mais à force de discipline et grâce à son sens inné de la psychologie – la meilleure arme des Saints du Scorpion – Délos s'était imposé face à ses rivaux.

A côté de lui se trouvait un bel homme aux traits d'une finesse qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'une femme. Il avait de grands yeux rouges sang, assortis à ses cheveux qui cascadaient en une tresse reposant sur son épaule droite. Un visage que Milo connaissait aussi trop bien. Que ce soit à cause de ses yeux de la couleur des rubis, plutôt inhabituels ou à cause de l'inexpressivité de son visage de poupée à la peau de porcelaine, cette figure était restée gravée en lui.

Contrairement à Délos, le mystérieux Orion avait davantage la gueule de l'emploi. Personne ne savait rien de lui. Il était arrivé un jour de tempête de neige au Sanctuaire, ce qui était assez rare pour être signalé. Mais hormis ce fait, il avait connu les mêmes difficultés que son confrère pour s'imposer au sein de la chevalerie. Ses rivaux étaient plus doués que lui, mais Orion s'était accroché et avait davantage travaillé qu'eux, finissant par les surpasser. C'était un homme de peu de mots que Milo connaissait mal, autrement que comme le maître de Camus. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait être que cela : le Saint du Verseau ET le maître de Camus. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de lui.

Quoique...

Il était surtout l'amant de son propre maître.

Comment l'oublier ?

La première fois que Milo les avait surpris ensemble, il devait avoir dix ans. Douze peut-être. A cet âge, on a tendance à déformer les situations et à mal les interpréter, mais pas de doute possible pour l'enfant, ces deux-là s'aimaient. Cela crevait déjà les yeux en temps normal, leur complicité était évidente, malgré leurs différences de caractère. Là où Délos était désordonné et bon vivant, Orion était studieux et discret. Pourtant, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé sous les yeux de Milo et les regards langoureux qu'ils se lançaient quotidiennement ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Même un enfant de dix ans pouvait le comprendre.

Ou de douze peut-être...

« Pourquoi tu me les montres, Camus ? » S'impatienta Milo.

A quoi rimait toute cette mascarade ? Leur image restait... douloureuse pour les deux actuels chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion. Alors pourquoi ce complaire dans une sorte de douce mélancolie en ravivant leurs images déchues ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tout avait commencé avec eux.

Et tout avait fini avec eux également.

Du fait de la grande proximité de leurs maîtres, Milo avait été amené à fréquenter Camus plus qu'aucun autre apprenti. Au début, il n'appréciait pas spécialement le petit français. Il faut dire que Camus était arrivé au Sanctuaire muet comme une carpe. Son père était venu en personne l'y déposer et l'avait abandonné sans se retourner. Alors il était étrange de constater que malgré un tel manque d'intérêt pour son fils de par le passé, le patriarche de la famille lui écrivait à présent pour le convoquer à ses côtés. Mais ceci était une autre histoire...

Milo était déjà une pipelette en ce temps. Il adorait attirer l'attention et user de ses charmes déjà dangereusement affutés pour un enfant aussi jeune, afin d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Alors que le jeune Gabriel était presque un autiste. Il ne semblait pas en mesure de communiquer avec autrui. Ni vocalement, ni physiquement. Pourtant, immédiatement, il avait recherché la compagnie du turbulent grec. Il se contentait de le suivre partout comme un parfait petit chien, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement l'impatient Milo. Il se contentait de le rester avec lui pendant des heures, sans prendre ombrage des copieuses insultes dont Milo l'abreuvait continuellement. Sans doute ne les comprenait-il pas. Mais petit à petit...

Un solide lien était né du néant entre eux. Camus s'était servit de ses pouvoirs de glace, qu'il maîtrisait avant même son acquisition de l'armure, pour secourir Milo, lorsque ce dernier était tombé dans un lac près du Sanctuaire. Sans l'intervention de l'ex Gabriel, Milo se serait noyé. A partir de ce jour, Milo avait cessé de subir la compagnie imposée de Camus. Plus besoin de faire des efforts pour le tolérer. Avec patience et gentillesse, Milo avait appris au jeune français à parler et son prénom avait été le premier que Camus avait réussi à prononcer. Milo faisait toutes sortes de facéties à travers le Sanctuaire et il était toujours puni, mais un peu moins copieusement depuis que Camus était là pour prendre sa défense. Il n'était pas rare que le Verseau participe même aux corvées de son ami, lui apportant son indéfectible soutien.

Malgré la distance entre leurs lieux respectifs d'entraînement, jamais ils ne s'étaient perdus de vue. Bien-sûr leur étrange amitié avait souffert du passage ingrat mais obligatoire qu'était l'adolescence. Milo ne tenait plus en place à cette période, franchissant une nouvelle étape dans l'expérimentation de ses charmes. C'était un véritable condensé d'hormones bouillonnantes. Quant à Camus, il était resté égal à lui-même sage et discipliné, montrant toujours aussi peu d'intérêt pour ses semblables, à l'exception de Milo. Pourtant, la crise d'identité sexuelle que Milo avait traversé avait failli signer l'arrêt de leur belle amitié, mais Camus avait toujours essayé de comprendre son ami et de ne pas le juger.

Et puis, un beau matin... à l'aube de ses seize ans, Milo avait eu la révélation, alors qu'il somnolait encore contre la poitrine généreuse d'une servante, une belle blonde endormie sur son abdomen musclé.

Oui, ça l'avait pris d'un coup, comme ça, sans raison particulière.

Il aimait Camus.

Il s'était alors considérablement calmé sur le plan de ses pratiques sexuelles déviantes qui causaient l'hilarité ou la déception chez son maître.

Mais une autre lubie était née.

Dès lors de cette cruciale réalisation et même s'il avait vu chuter drastiquement son nombre de conquêtes, il s'était mis à fréquenter uniquement des personnes lui faisant penser à Camus. Que ce soit physiquement, ou mentalement. Il cherchait son sosie parfait à défaut du beau français, qui restait sourd à ses tentatives de séduction les plus véhémentes. Milo avait tout essayé pour faire succomber Camus, ne se doutant même pas que l'amour du futur Saint des Glaces lui était déjà pourtant tout acquis...

Camus avait fini par prendre ses distances avec l'extravagant Milo et ce dernier avait mis ses sentiments entre parenthèses sans pour autant y renoncer, par peur de ternir son amitié fusionnelle avec Gabriel...

L'image de leurs deux maîtres changea alors et une scène du passé émergea, se jouant ses ses yeux.

Milo sentit comme si un pic de glace lui transperçait le coeur.

« Pas ça Camus, pitié, pas ça... »

Il avait tout fait pour oublier cette terrible journée où tout avait basculé. Le souvenir était si précis qu'il ravivait une plaie vive et profonde dans la poitrine du Scorpion qui eut soudainement toutes les peines du monde à respirer calmement.

Il revoyait parfaitement son maître, face à lui. Il était secrètement convenu que le jour du dix septième anniversaire de Milo, ce dernier affronterait son Maître pour obtenir l'armure du Scorpion. Or, comme le voulait la règle du rite de passage de l'armure, propre à chaque signe, le prétendant à l'armure du Scorpion et l'actuel Scorpion devait s'affronter.

Dans un duel à mort.

Milo aimait profondément son Maître. Comme un fils aime son père. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir et de mériter cette armure... Etrangement, son maître s'était douté que Milo risquait de ne pas se donner à fond, alors même que sa vie était menacée. Et comme Délos aimait également Milo comme son propre sang, il avait prévu l'argument imparable pour le forcer à se battre de toutes ses forces.

Au sommet du Sanctuaire, derrière le onzième temple, une scène de la même intensité se jouait.

Camus avait été surpris lorsque son maître l'avait conduit à l'écart ce matin là. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la Grèce et Orion portait son armure étincelante. Sans doute avait-il quelque chose d'important à lui enseigner ou souhaitait-il lui dire aurevoir avant de partir en mission. Cela tombait vraiment mal parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Milo et pour une fois que Camus se trouvait au Sanctuaire pour ce jour spécial, il comptait bien le passer avec son presque frère. Sans que le jeune français ne s'y attende, son maître l'avait défié, décrétant que ce serait aujourd'hui que Camus hériterait de l'armure.

Ou jamais.

D'ordinaire, les affrontements entre chevaliers des glaces pour l'obtention de l'armure du Verseau n'étaient pas mortels. C'était à celui qui s'approcherait avec le plus de facilité et d'exactitude du Zero Absolu et cela se faisait d'habitude en public et sur des cibles thermo-sensibles.

Mais cette fois, le maître de Camus avait été très clair. Ils allaient s'affronter et il ne s'agissait pas d'un entraînement, mais bel et bien de déterminer qui était le plus méritant. En allant jusqu'à l'élimination totale de l'un d'eux pour cela. Camus s'était très rapidement retrouvé en situation de faiblesse. Il n'était pas prêt. Ni par la technique, ni par le mental.

Pendant ce temps, Délos avait informé Milo de la situation des deux Verseaux et du combat fratricide qu'ils se livraient. Le jeune scorpion ne comprenait pas le but de toute cette immense mascarade. Depuis quand les Verseaux avaient-ils besoin de s'annihiler pour décider qui hériterait de l'armure ? Rapidement, Milo avait senti le cosmos de Camus vaciller dangereusement. Le jeune verseau avait été pris de court et il ne savait comment réagir face aux assauts de son maître.

Délos s'était servi de cela comme d'un levier pour aider Milo à se dépasser. Si Milo le tuait, alors il pourrait aller rejoindre Camus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et l'encourager à vaincre son maître. Et il était évident que sans le soutien du Grec, Camus était en danger de mort. Pour Camus, Milo était prêt à tout. Même à tuer sans remords son propre maître, qui l'avait élevé depuis son plus jeune âge et l'avait veillé lorsqu'il était malade ou trop fatigué pour continuer à se battre.

Chacun avait fait usage de ses meilleures techniques et, poussé dans ses retranchements, Délos avait porté un coup fatal à Milo : une piqûre empoisonnée qui avait fait sa réputation de meilleur assassin du Sanctuaire. C'était un puissant venin qui se distillait dans les veines de sa victime à la vitesse des battements de son coeur affolé. Il paralysait et nécrosait muscles et nerfs en quelques minutes, plongeant la victime dans un profond sommeil qui semblait parfaitement paisible, alors que ses organes se liquéfiaient à l'intérieur de son corps impuissant.

Milo savait que le temps lui était compté à présent bien qu'il parvint à terrasser son maître grâce à l'aiguille écarlate, un coup avant l'Antarès, il était condamné. Il essaya, en vain de ramper jusqu'à Camus pour que ce dernier gagne.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Camus qui contenait les assauts de son Maître en faisant usage de l'Aurora Execution pour contrer celle d'Orion, ce dernier sentit le cosmos de son amant disparaître. Milo l'avait donc tué. Il avait tué sa seule raison de vivre. Athéna et Camus n'étaient rien comparés à l'amour inconditionnel qu'il nourrissait pour Délos. Sombrant dans le désespoir le plus total de ne pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans l'homme qu'il aimait, Orion baissa volontairement l'intensité de son coup, qui ne fut plus assez puissant pour contenir celui de Camus.

La vague de froid mortelle eut raison d'Orion en quelques instants. Ce suicide à peine voilé choqua profondément Camus qui n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la cause. Son maître ne nia même pas la véritable raison de sa défaite et il encouragea Camus à aller retrouver Milo immédiatement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne connaisse le même sort que son mentor.

Camus se précipita en pleurant pour la première fois de sa vie au chevet de son meilleur ami... non, de son âme soeur. Il neigeait doucereusement sur le Sanctuaire et quand Camus arriva, il était presque trop tard. Le venin avait commencé à faire son office, mais il n'était pas trop tard, il fallait du temps avant qu'il ne tue Milo.

Chaque battement de son coeur propageait un peu plus le poison mortel et Camus prit une décision folle et risquée pour sauver son amour. Il le congela complètement dans un cercueil de glace. Milo était trop faible pour protester. Ainsi pris dans la glace, la course folle du poison était stoppée le temps que Camus aille prévenir les médecins et qu'ils administrent un antidote au scorpion.

Milo resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital d'Athènes et Camus décida de demander sa mutation au Grand Pope. Il était à présent le Chevalier du Verseau. Il avait volé cette armure qu'il n'avait pas méritée, l'arrachant à un cadavre sans volonté.

Quand Milo revint à lui et fut autorisé à rentrer au bercail, point de Camus pour l'y accueillir. Aiolia lui confia que Camus avait été envoyé en mission en Sibérie afin de s'occuper d'un jeune apprenti, prétendant à l'armure du cygne... Mais jamais Milo ne sut que c'était un choix délibéré de la part de Camus.

En revoyant cette scène tragique qui les avaient tous deux marqués au fer rouge, au travers des yeux des Camus, Milo comprenait tout à présent. Tout devenait logique et évident.

Il fronça des sourcils et brisa le miroir.

« Arrête de te faire du mal Camus ! C'est le passé, tu comprends ? Tu es vivant et je suis vivant aussi ! Nous sommes réunis et je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, alors n'essaie pas de me faire renoncer à te sauver en me martelant d'images négatives ! »

Il plongea la main de l'autre côté du miroir éventré, s'écorchant profondément le bras sur les bris de glace

« Je te promets que nous ne finirons pas comme les chevaliers Orion et Délos. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu as été traumatisé par leur mort. Ils avaient tout prévu pour leur morbide petit suicide amoureux. Même si je regrette leur choix, je le respecte et je te remercie d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait ce jour-là pour me sauver la vie. »

Il sentit quelque chose de doux et il tira sèchement vers lui.

C'était bien Camus de l'autre côté du miroir. Ayant attrapé sa manche, Milo l'attira dans ses bras et tant pis s'il mettait du sang partout sur la toge blanche du Verseau.

« Tu te trompes Gabriel. Ils ne sont pas notre reflet. Ils ne sont pas nous. Ce jour là en me sauvant, tu as fait le choix de la vie pour nous deux. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir et choisir de me rejoindre ensuite. Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Ne laisse par leur sacrifice être vain, je t'en prie... »

Il le serrait contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux en un geste apaisant. Il sentait les larmes salées et glacées du Verseau contre son torse. Camus était si sensible derrière sa prison de gel. Si seulement Milo s'en était rendu compte avant... Il n'avait pas compris que son ami avait tant souffert de la mort violente de leurs maîtres. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à y penser encore parfois. Pourtant, une différence subsistait. Pour le français, c'était un motif de fuite, alors que pour Milo c'était le symbole ultime de leur indestructible amour.

« S'il te plaît, parle mon coeur... » Demanda t-il doucement en séchant ses larmes avec sa main valide.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire... Une bonne raison de croire que tu ne vas pas me laisser seul... »

« Camus, je te promets que jamais je ne ferai une chose aussi folle ! Je ne me suis pas tué quand tu es mort lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire ! Tu dois me croire... nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais nous pouvons mourir l'un sans l'autre. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi... et écoute-moi bien... Je n'ai pas l'intention de crever dans les quatre vingt prochaines années. D'abord, parce que je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Tous mes jours. Ensuite, parce que ça fait MAL de mourir et que je ne suis pas pressé de revoir la sale gueule de Rhada. Et enfin, parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse un truc aussi tordu qu'un duel à mort contre Jabu et que je laisse ce looser avoir mon armure avant mes soixante balais ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Milo... ce jour-là j'ai eu tellement peur d'être abandonné à nouveau... que tu me laisses pour toujours... et aujourd'hui, c'est exactement la même chose. Et je ne te parle pas d'une hypothétique mort cette fois... je te parle de nous, de notre situation actuelle. »

« Mais Adonis... »

« Laisse Adonis où il est. Cela ne concerne que toi et moi. C'est toi que j'ai face à moi en ce moment même et ce n'est pas un hasard. Je sais que tu peux reprendre le contrôle sur Adonis quand tu le souhaites et la preuve en est ta présence devant moi... Alors pourquoi continues-tu à te cacher derrière lui et m'éviter ? »

« C'est parce que je suis plus fort ainsi. L'esprit sans la limitation du corps. C'est ça l'Arayashiki dont parlait Shaka. Le huitième sens. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu intervenir pour t'aider à vaincre Hypnos. Tu pensais que je n'étais que le fruit de ton imagination. Mais j'étais vraiment là... j'étais mon propre cosmos, seulement mon cosmos. De l'énergie pure et tout cela parce que j'ai pu me libérer des chaînes que m'imposent mon propre corps, grâce à Adonis... Au début, je me sentais prisonnier de lui, trop faible pour reprendre les rênes, mais j'ai vite compris comment tirer parti de la situation à mon avantage. »

« Mais c'est impossible Milo... je croyais que c'était en mourant qu'on libérait le huitième sens... »

« Je le pensais aussi. Mais apparemment, détacher l'esprit du corps, c'est déjà une forme de mort. Et donc, le moyen d'atteindre le cosmos ultime. »

Le verseau sembla pensif et il recula un peu.

« Mais tout de même... je n'ai pas rêvé, je sais que tu m'évites. Tu l'as toi-même avoué et cela remonte à avant ta possession par Adonis... »

Le scorpion ferma les yeux et frissonna en sentant le Verseau s'éloigner.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir... c'est parce que... lorsque nous sommes tous revenus à la vie... tout le monde est allé chercher la personne la plus chère à son coeur. Regarde Aiolia, il était le premier arrivé au Sanctuaire et la première chose qu'il a faite, a été de foncer au temple de Shura pour voir s'il était là, alors que merde, Shura a quand même tué son frère et fait de sa vie un enfer ! Aiolia ne l'a pas trouvé mais comme si ce geste de pardon ne suffisait pas, il s'est précipité à sa recherche, sans réfléchir, sans se retourner, il a remué ciel et terre pour retrouver Shura, l'homme qu'il aime. Et ça, tu vois, pour moi, c'est plus significatif que de se laisser crever pour rejoindre son amant. Aiolia a eu des couilles. Mourir, c'est facile. Il n'y a aucun mérite là-dedans. Mais vivre, c'est difficile et tellement plus compliqué... »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir... »

« Que tu t'es focalisé sur la mort de nos maîtres comme preuve d'amour ultime. Alors que moi, je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai trouvé un autre idéal. Et c'était que tu bouges ton cul pour venir me chercher avec la même intensité qu'Aiolia l'a fait pour Shura, Mü pour Saga et DM pour Aphro... Je ne te demandait que cela... Juste cela... que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu es arrivé en même temps qu'Aiolia quasiment et tu l'as vu repartir pour retrouver son âme soeur. Sauf que toi... tu n'as rien fait. Tu es resté passif, tu as attendu que je rentre tout simplement et ça m'a blessé. J'ai compris que je ne comptais pas assez pour toi. Parce que moi, je t'ai cherché... ça a même été mon premier réflexe... »

« Tu aurais du rentrer au Sanctuaire pour me retrouver ! »

« Ne joue pas les victimes Camus. Je ne voulais pas rentrer... je me suis senti abandonné, je ne savais pas que tu étais là-bas. Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie sans guerre. Une vie normale... Mais tu ne voulais de toute évidence pas en faire partie... »

Le verseau ne savait que répondre à d'aussi graves accusations. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Mais Milo avait tort de penser cela. Bien-sûr que Camus voulait de lui dans sa vie. Bien-sûr que le Verseau n'imaginait pas sa vie sans le Scorpion. De quelles preuves avait besoin Milo ? Et ce voyage... il ne signifiait rien aux yeux du Grec ? Camus l'avait entrepris pour le sauver et pour se racheter de sa lâcheté. Le silence du Verseau commençait à devenir pesant et Milo soupira.

« Camus, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... je m'excuse... je ne voulais pas te blesser... »

Il était sincère. Mais Camus avait voulu qu'il vide son sac et il l'avait fait.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une rafale rageuse de Poussière de Diamants dans la tronche, ce fut un tout autre accueil que Camus lui réserva...

Le frêle Verseau lui bondit dans les bras et l'embrassa amoureusement, passionnément avec une spontanéité et une énergie que Milo ne lui avait jamais connues. Un peu décontenancé au départ, le scorpion succomba rapidement au naturel de Camus. C'était aussi inattendu que délicieux et il lui caressa les hanches pour l'apaiser.

Le passé était le passé effectivement.

Milo avait raison.

Leurs maîtres avaient tragiquement péris.

Camus avait abandonné le scorpion, terrorisé par la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Milo.

Mais c'était le passé.

Il avait fait la paix avec lui-même, mais plus important, il avait fait la paix avec Milo. Quand il se réveilla, main dans la main avec Milo, Camus compris que c'était le présent.

Et que leur avenir ensemble s'annonçait radieux.


End file.
